


Temptations Mate

by Sugakane_01



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 113,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakane_01/pseuds/Sugakane_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has inherited magical powers, powers that have drawn the attention of the lethal and lecherous Blaine Anderson,  Marquess of Wiltshire, London's most powerful vampire.  But Kurt's powers aren't the only thing Blaine desires. He wants the stubborn beauty in his bed-and despite Kurt's protests to the contrary, he has every intention of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a trio of vampire/werewolf fics I read over the past month and me wanting to attempt a supernatural Klaine fic since I have a unhealthy love of Vampire!Blaine and watched Bram Stoker's Dracula earlier today. This is my first Klaine fic, and my first Glee fic so please be gentle lol. Totally unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Also, lame title is lame...subject to change, feel free to offer suggestions.

**Briarwood Manor,**

 **London, England**

The stately manor located in the center of Darlington was breathtakingly beautiful. Located close to Covington Park, it boasted a large terrace that overlooked immaculately manicured gardens, a private lake and gazebo. There were large, floor to ceiling bay windows that spilled light out onto the cobbled street outside that was cluttered with expensive carriages.

The interior was no less impressive.

There were miles of smooth marble with custom gilt molding and jade wall panels. The furnishings showed a distinct French influence, the work of the Lord Hudson's new Parisian bride, no doubt. Mahogany, maple, cherry and oak woods had been hand carved into graceful coffee and end tables. The arm chairs and loveseats done in a gold petit moiré fabric that perfectly accented the Parisian Bronze finish that had been applied to the wood. The tastefully chosen artwork was designed to be pleasing to the eye of the novice but garner the approval of those with a genuine appreciation.

The ballroom was awash with color and life as the guests swirled beneath the glittering light of the chandeliers. Music, laughter and the sounds of merriment so filling the room that it seemed as if the whole of England had come out for the event.

Lord Hudson's spring ball was the unofficial beginning to the London Social Season and as such was one of the most sought after invitations of the year. Many a young woman had threatened to fling herself headlong into the Thames if she were not among the debutantes on the guest list and many a noble man had been known to barter or blackmail his way over the threshold.

Those in attendance were the most powerful, stylish, or sought after members of English society. Everyone who was anyone or ever hoped to be anyone was there and as one they all came to standstill and gave a collective gasp as the latest guest swept in through the double doors and regarded the crowd with a bored gaze.

Blaine Anderson, Marquess of Wiltshire, had arrived.

A nobleman but not a gentleman, he possessed the sort of sleek sophistication that was shown to perfection in his tailored black coat and white satin knee breeches. He was classically handsome. His skin was always sun kissed bronze that highlighted the taut muscles underneath. His hair was as dark and glossy as a raven's wing and gently curled. He had a full mouth that could harden into a thin line of cruelty or soften with sensual promise.

But it was his eyes that caught and held the attention of most.

They were a brilliant shade of hazel, flecked with bits of amber and rimmed in gold. They were so piercing that few dared to meet his gaze for more than a few seconds at a time. They were the eyes of a predator. And that he was. The Marquess was a ruthless hunter that considered humans his prey. A mere glance was enough to make mortals quiver.

Some quivered with fear.

Others quivered with desire.

All quivered with respect.

Few understood the instinctual response to the Marquess of Wiltshire, but they bowed to his will nonetheless.

A mockery of a smile curved Blaine's lips as he stalked towards his host and hostess, who were caught in a vortex of panic, surprise and pleasure at his unexpected appearance.

Blaine smiled internally at the dramatic reaction his arrival had provoked. He hadn't been sent an invitation, after all he had been in Paris for the past six months and had only returned to London the night before. No one had been aware of his presence in the city. Besides, he rarely lowered himself to attend the social functions of humans, even when he did reside in the city.

Blaine was above such tedium.

As the clan chief of the Londom vampires, he was the most powerful demon in England. He had only to snap his fingers and there would be an entire harem of beautiful men and women, human or demon, to satisfy his desires.

Be them for food.

Or sex.

Whatever Blaine wanted, whenever Blaine wanted, there was no shortage of participants ready and willing to provide.

As far as entertainment went, after a few dozen centuries of indulging his hedonism in the most exotic and erotic locations throughout the world (from being the only male on an island of full wood nymphs to sampling the delights of a Siesi virility god) a society ball was laughably dull.

Or it would have been, if Blaine hadn't had an agenda.

He tamped down his impatience as he covertly scanned the crowd until he discovered the one quarry in all of London, maybe the world, who have lured him from his haven to the stuffy, overly pretentious hell of the Hudson's ball.

He was here. He'd already caught his scent the moment he stepped out of his carriage.  _Yes._  There he was. Kurt Hummel.

If it were capable, his heart would have been thrumming with excitement.

The young man was beautiful enough. From his nymph mother he had inherited delicate features and a thick, luxurious mane the color of burnished amber. He had also been blessed with perfectly sculpted cheekbones, a sensuously full mouth and a long, lithe frame that showed off his penchant for wearing the latest fashions perfectly. He moved with a grace that few possessed and had first captured Blaine's attention when he'd seen him in Paris three months ago.

His grace and beauty had caught Blaine's attention, but it wasn't until Blaine had looked into his eyes that his desire for Kurt began..

They were the definition of enthralling. Depending on what he was wearing or the mood he was in, Kurt's eyes could be a piercing sky blue one moment, a flashing emerald green the next, or a cool, slate gray. As he had looked into them Blaine had wondered if the feeling of being completely captivated was what his prey experienced before being compelled or…dispatched by him. He wanted Kurt. Badly.

Desire however, was not enough to explain Blaine's near obsession with the man. He'd pursued him throughout Paris, relentlessly, tirelessly, being rebuffed the entire time. Kurt was never far from Blaine's thoughts and his skin crawled with the need to have him and keep him.

And that was disconcerting, considering that Kurt was a warlock.

Blaine hated witches.

It wasn't just that as a vampire one of his few weaknesses was magic, but because his first love, Jeremiah had been abducted by a coven of the faithless whores and bound to one for all of eternity.

Blaine had been convinced Jeremiah was meant to be his mate. The idea that he had been separated from his intended by witches made their very existence intolerable for him. If he could, Blaine would wipe every last one of them from existence…except, perhaps for Kurt.

Worse than being a witch, Kurt was under the protection of a powerful mage, William Schuester, Duke of Rochdale.

Blaine hated mages almost as much as he hated witches. He especially hated pompous, arrogant mages that didn't possess the common decency or good sense to defer to their betters.

Kurt was nothing but trouble. He was willful, he was stubborn, he was a witch, Schuester was insufferable and Blaine was not one to waste his time seducing those who did not wish to be seduced.

So why then, was he consumed with a growing, almost savage, need to claim Kurt Hummel as his own?

Blaine had tried to tell himself that it was merely the fact that Kurt had refused to succumb to his seduction that fanned the flames of his desire. It had been centures since any man, woman or demon had faked indifference to his advances. Blaine had never been able to resist a challenge. But Kurt had proven difficult and Blaine's frustration was increasing.

Blaine had even thrown himself into the Parisian social scene, sampling all the pleasures of the flesh that been offered to him, in an attempt to prove that Kurt was nothing more than a passing fancy.

Unfortunately, all he'd managed to prove was that no matter how pliant the flesh beneath him, his desire for Kurt Hummel was not easily replaced or dismissed.

Despite days and nights spent being serviced by the most alluring humans and demons, surrounded by luxury and lavished with attention and affection, Blaine had been unable to rid himself of the aching need to seek out Kurt.

When he discovered that Kurt had returned to London, Blaine did as well.

Blaine watched as Kurt's back stiffened and he slowly turned in Blaine's direction, finally sensing the vampire's presence. A myriad of emotions crossed his face, finally settling on dismay, before he began edging his way through the crowd, clearly intending to bolt.

A feral grin broke out across Blaine's face. _Let the games begin._

Blaine was determined to come out the victor. He moved forward, anticipation and amusement flooding his veins. Kurt could run, but he would catch him. There was no escape. He was going to have Kurt and he was going to make him pay for turning him into little more than a eunuch.

"My dear Marquess…" Unaware that he was setting himself up for a swift and bloody death, Lord Hudson stepped directly into Blaine's path and grasped his arm. "Quinn and I never expected…it's such a delight to have you here…had we known you would be here…"

Blaine suppressed his urge to rip out the throat of his host. Even if Kurt managed to slip away, there was nowhere he could hide.

Instead, he peered down at the slender fingers that crushing the delicate silk of his jacket sleeve.

"So I gathered," he drawled, his voice dripping ice. "My dear Finn, do have some consideration for my silk, if not for my person."

Finn jerked his hand back as if it had been burned. "A thousand apologies." The nobleman nervously cleared his throat, his customary air of superiority wilting in Blaine's presence. "Please, allow me to introduce my wife." He beckoned to a cool blonde, standing just behind him. "Quinn, this is Blaine Anderson, Marquess of Wiltshire. Marquess, my wife, Lady Hudson."

Blaine offered her a slow, deliberate appraisal before taking her hand to his lips and gently bestowing a kiss. "Enchanted," he drawled.

"Oh." Quinn couldn't pull her gaze away from Blaine's eyes and she moved closer to him, eyes wide, lips parted, breast heaving in arousal.

Finn gave a confused look and then shrugged. He clapped Blaine on the shoulder as if they were old friends and Blaine weren't seriously considering ripping his arm off and beating him to death with the bloody stump, "I do say old boy, you seem to have overwhelmed the poor girl. Let me escort you the back way to the card room, that way you won't be accosted by all the besotted debutantes in attendance tonight. There's a big bunch of predatory females here tonight…always best to avoid them when you can, eh?"

"That only proves just how little you know me, Hudson." Blaine's tone was edged with a warning that not even Finn was oblivious enough to miss. "Remain with your wife. I'm quite capable of finding my own evening's entertainment."

Finn paled and then stammered, "Oh…yes…well, of, of course. Carry on then…"

Turning his back on his host and hostess, Blaine stalked toward the dance floor, the crowd parting for him as he made his way through. He was aware of the interested gazes that followed his slow, elegant stride and the whispers of excitement that rippled throughout the room but his attention was focused on spicy clean mix of bergamot and cinnamon, cut with Kurt's own unique musk that meant Kurt was nearby.

At last leaving behind the insignificant humans, Blaine made his way along the dimly lit corridor, bypassing the various salons and antechambers until he reached a narrow door leading only the back terrace.

Stepping into the crisp night air, Blaine paused, his senses searching the area for any hint of danger or presence of demon. At the same time he was drinking in the sight of Kurt, leaning against the stone railing.

As a vampire, Blaine didn't need the moonlight to reveal the pure, delicate lines of Kurt's profile. He did however, fully appreciate the wash of pale light that shimmered over the alabaster skin and added a silver cast to the brilliant blue of Kurt's eyes.

His gaze lowered to his coat. Unlike most of the men, Kurt had forgone basic black and was in a brilliant, crimson colored coat that accentuated the paleness of his skin. Blaine's eyes were instinctively drawn the long, bare curve of Kurt's throat.

Blaine's fangs ached with a demanding, brutal hunger and he was momentarily overtaken with the desire to bite, to drink,  _to claim._

Damn it all to hell, Kurt Hummel could very well be the death of him.

It took a monumental effort for Blaine to resist the urge to charge across the terrace and crush Kurt to him. Although he was not a practicing warlock and his nymph blood impure, Kurt did posses his own share of powers. Unfortunately for Blaine that included the ability to resist his attempts to compel him.

If Blaine was going to get Kurt into his bed, he was going to have to do it the old fashioned way. For some reason that could only be insanity, the thought absolutely thrilled the vampire.

Strolling forward, Blaine allowed his gave to boldly travel the length of Kurt's body, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Did you think you could hide from me, Kurt?" He murmured.

The glasz eyes flashed with annoyance but he couldn't disguise the quickening beat of his heart or the pheromones that flooded through his blood at his awareness of Blaine's presence.

Kurt may curse Blaine straight to hell, but he wanted him.

And Blaine knew it.

"I wasn't hiding. I was attempting to avoid the sudden and unwelcome influx of vermin, my lord." He drawled, in a falsely sweet tone.

"Blaine." He corrected harshly, striding forward and not stopping until he had Kurt firmly trapped against the stone railing, his eyes raking over Kurt's flushed face.

"I thought you were in Paris." Kurt tilted his chin, his expression defiant. "What are you doing here?"

"At the moment I am enjoying your company." Blaine answered; his gaze never leaving Kurt's face.

Kurt snorted. "I meant what are you doing in London?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's hunting season."

Kurt's brows pulled together. "You are mistaken, my lord, hunting season ended weeks ago."

Blaine's fingers lifted to trace the tender curve of Kurt's jaw, down to his neck, his mouth watering.

"The season depends on the prey."

Kurt shivered, pressing against the railing in a futile attempt to avoid Blaine's touch.

"So you are here for the Meat, I mean, _Marriage_  Mart?"

"I am."

"You have developed a taste for tender, young debutantes?" Kurt mocked. "I thought you preferred your meals a bit more well seasoned."

Blaine's lips twitched at the bite in his tone. "There is no need for you to be jealous of my…"

"Harem? Concubines? Doxies? Catamites?"

"Companions." Blaine's fingers lingered at the pulse at the base of Kurt's throat, his senses drowning in his scent. "You only need to say the word and there would be no others."

"How many times must I tell you I will be neither whore nor food for you?" he rasped, his eyes flashing with fury.

Blaine laughed. "My dear Kurt, such crude language from one so refined. Does it help you to deny you hunger for my touch, to pretend that I'm a monster?"

"There is no pretense _, my lord_. You _are_ a monster."

Anger flashed bright and brilliant in Blaine and his fangs threatened to emerge. He could hardly deny the claim. He was a ruthless predator who killed without mercy and was willing to use whatever method of violence or torture necessary to maintain control of his clan.

That did not mean, however, that he was incapable of appreciating a man who stirred his most basic instincts. His gave lowered to Kurt's lips, a shudder rolling through his body as Kurt's body heat wrapped around him.

This was beyond mere appreciation.

Having Kurt in his bed, tasting him, drinking from him…it was surpassing obsession and rapidly becoming a necessity.

Blaine groaned, the pad of his thumb brushing over Kurt's lips, his body growing hard with need.

"I'm a monster…and yet your heart thunders and knees tremble when I'm near. I see it, I hear it, I feel it, damn it Kurt, I can  _smell_  your reaction to me."

Kurt trembled but bravely met Blaine's eyes. "My reaction to you is pity and disgust."

"It's attraction and desire," Blaine countered. He leaned forward, his lips brushing the shell of Kurt's ear. "Your desire for me, mine for you, it permeates the very air around us."

"My lord, I insist you stop this…behavior this instant.," Kurt demanded, even has his fingers curled in Blaine's jacket, drawing him closer.

This had been their dance from the beginning.

Six months ago Kurt had walked into a Parisian ballroom on the arm of William Schuester and every other being in the room, man and woman, human and demon, faded into meaningless shadows. Blaine had known in that moment tha the had to have him and it had not taken long for his heightened senses to alert him to fact that he was not alone in his desire.

Not that Kurt was willing to admit as much.

No, for whatever inexplicable reason, Kurt was determined to keep Blaine at arm's length.

Blaine growled as his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, hauling him up hard against his body.

"Come into the gardens with me."

"If it is your dinnertime my lord I suggest you find one of your  _companions_  to slake your thirst."

"I hunger…but not for my dinner." Blaine's lips trailed down from Kurt's ear to his jaw, before skipping down to the curve of his throat. "Kurt, you have such exquisite skin."

Blaine felt Kurt shudder with need, his hands splayed against Blaine's chest. "I do not offer my body with any more freedom than I offer my blood." Kurt declared insolently.

Blaine gave him a heated look. "I buried myself in every carnal pleasure that came my way in Paris trying to wipe you from my mind and found it an impossible task. You haunt me, Kurt and that is unacceptable."

"What is? That you've finally met someone who doesn't trip over themselves falling into your bed? Do you really want me that badly or are merely looking to replace William as the procurer of my services?"

Like most of Kurt's other accusations, this one was not without merit.

Kurt's ability to sense the magical properties of objects, as well as people, was a rare talent that would be priceless to any vampire and Blaine had never hidden his desire for such power. Why would he? If he had Kurt by his side he would never again fear an enemy plotting his early demise with a hidden spell or accidentally stumbling into a trap. Kurt would always be able to warn him of impending danger.

And of course, there was the indisputable fact that Kurt's services were worth a fortune.

The black market trade for magical artifacts was booming. It was a cutthroat business that kept any number of demons and humans firmly ensconced in the lap of luxury. Including the Duke of Rochdale.

Bastard.

Blaine caught Kurt's accusing stare and held it. "My wealth is more than sufficient, although I have never made a secret that I covet your talent. One of a vampire's major weaknesses is magic. With you at my side I would be all but invincible."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "And that, my lord, is just one the many reasons I will never allow myself to fall into your bed…or your clutches."

Blaine's eyes blackened in annoyance.

"And yet you willingly offer your "services" to Schuester. That arrogant ass-"

"You of all people should recognize an arrogant ass easily enough. You need only look in a mirror," Kurt interrupted, his chin stuck out at a stubborn angle. "Ah, but wait. You don't have a reflection, do you vampire?"

"A mage is oh so much more respectable?" Blaine hissed.

"I am a warlock." Kurt pointed out.

"An unfortunate circumstance I'm willing to overlook."

Kurt's eyes turned ice blue as he pushed his way past Blaine, storming across the terrace. "How incredibly considerate of you, _my lord_." Kurt spat.

"I can be much more than merely considerate." With blinding speed Blaine was behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and jerking him back against his chest. Growling deep in his throat he buried his face deep into the curve of Kurt's neck.

"Kurt, dear one, I can give you anything you desire. I can make your wildest dreams come true, lay an entire city at your feet…." Blaine's eyes flew open and he stiffened in shock.

"Bloody hell, why do you stink of werewolf?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone wants to know the specific fics/movies that inspired this work they are Taken By Darkness, Blood Runs Blue, Temptation at Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The True Story of Dracula and Bram STroker's dracula along with way too many others. It's a mash up of sorts between fics I've read, movies/tv shows and my own mind lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Kurt's secrets come to light. Blaine's temper is provoked. Kurt and Blaine ignite and Blaine formulates a plan to remove an obstacle.

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Two**

 

Kurt resisted the urge to struggle out of Blaine’s embrace.

Despite the fact that he appeared to be hardly older than a boy among humans, Kurt was in fact, over a century old and he’d learned long ago that sometimes when battling against a predator it was better to appear docile than to be fierce.

And the Marquess of Wiltshire was very much a predator.

Blaine was a beautiful predator but, still a predator nonetheless.

Holding himself still, Kurt feigned indifference to the pleasure of being confined within Blaine’s arms and the puff of his breath against his neck.  He wasn’t foolish enough to believe that Blaine was unaware of his thundering heart and the lightening racing through his veins at the vampire’s proximity.  The aggravating demon was always quick to pounce at the first sign of any weakness on Kurt’s part and unfortunately for the warlock, his reaction to Blaine was uncontrollable and impossible to mask.

“In the name of the Goddess, would you stop sniffing me,” Kurt huffed.  “It’s rude and invasive.”

“Tell me where you came into contact with a werewolf!”

Kurt closed his eyes, willing himself to ignore the hot coil of excitement that Blaine’s demanding tone had sent spiraling into his belly.

He had desired Blaine from the moment he had caught sight of him across a crowded ballroom.  Kurt wanted him, his mind, body and soul screamed for him.

But Kurt was not a fool.

Those who were stupid enough to fall victim to the seductive charms of a vampire were doomed to be mere shadows of their former selves.  Humans lost their souls, demons had been known to barter away their powers and other vampires often lost their heads.  Blaine had been known to cut a wide path of emotional destruction in both the human and demon world.  He took on many lovers, cared for few and discarded all when he was done.  It was a cult of misery that Kurt was determined to avoid becoming a member of.

“I am not your property, Marquess of Wiltshire and I do not have to subject myself to your interrogation,” he snapped.

“My property?  No dear one, indeed you are not.  But you are mine and if you refuse to answer then I shall simply ask the Council –“

With an audible gasp Kurt was turning in his arms, an expression of pleading and horror across his face.

“You can’t!  You mustn’t!  Please, Blaine don’t.”

Blaine’s brows shot up, the hazel in his eyes almost completely gone, the gold blazing bright.  He studied Kurt with unnerving intensity.

“Tell me you have not allowed your foolishly soft heart to lead you into danger?  Damn it, Kurt what have you done?”

“It is none of your concern.”

Blaine’s mouth settled into a thin line, aggravation rolling off of him in waves.  He cupped Kurt’s chin forcing the slightly taller man to look him in the eyes.  Blaine’s eyes shadowed over then blackened and his handsome features shifted, revealing a bit of the monster housed within.

“ ** _Kurt.”_**

Kurt blew out a resigned sigh.  The clan chief rarely exposed his demon side in public and never had he done so in Kurt’s presence.  The fact that he was so close to losing control was not lost on the warlock and Kurt was wise enough not to borrow trouble.

“A few months ago I discovered a werewolf on the grounds of William’s manor.”

“Did you now?”  The black receded and the hazel tinged gold returned.  Blaine’s golden eyes narrowed.  “Mages and werewolves do not typically abide one another, unless it is a business arrangement.  There must be an item of great value housed within those manor walls if William went through the trouble of securing the blessing of the Council to have one of those feral beasts roaming free within the city, undeclared.”

Kurt’s gaze slid to the floor and his shoulders slumped.  “This particular werewolf isn’t registered with the council.”

Blaine chuckled.  “Dear one, that’s impossible.  The werewolf wouldn’t be permitted to hire out his services if he were not registered with the council.”

Kurt bit his lip.  When he had first stumbled across the werewolf he hadn’t known what to make him but a few minutes with Noah was all it had taken for Kurt to offer him sanctuary.

Like most other werewolves, Noah possessed the fierce strength and heightened senses typical of his breed.  He also changed during the moon and was always prepared to do battle.

Unlike most of his terrifying brethren however, Noah lacked the bloodlust that made him an indiscriminate killing machine when changed.  He only attacked those who were truly threats to him or those he held dear.  Even worse, he was impulsive and unpredictable, inclined to mate with anything that crossed his path and frequently brought trouble down upon his pretty head in pursuit of the fairer sex.

He had been caught coupling with his alpha’s mate.  She had become impregnated and as a result the poor thing had been banished from his clan and treated as little more than a leper among his own people.  He was supposed to be exiled to the country side; Noah’s presence in the city would be a direct violation of the order of the Council and death was the punishment for any foolhardy enough to go against them.

Kurt knew the risk harboring the wayward werewolf but he, better than most, knew the pain of never truly belonging.

Which no doubt explained why Noah had so swiftly earned a place in his heart as best friend, brother and confident.  They had spent many hours sharing stories of their childhood, tales of their various exploits and bonding over games and music.  For all his outward fierceness Noah was a gentle, somewhat broken soul and Kurt would do whatever was necessary to protect him, if need be he would lay down his life in exchange for Noah’s.

He had little doubt the wolf would do the same.

“Noah did not hire out his services.  If you must know he was rejected by his clan and exiled by the council because he…”

A triangular brow arched as Kurt hesitated. “Well?”

“He had a bit of a dalliance with his alpha’s mate.  Noah is very sweet he is just…unusually lustful and a bit impulsive and doesn’t like to kill for the sake of killing, unlike certain other creatures,” Kurt snapped.  “Satisfied?”

“You’ve taken up the cause of a horny, exiled, werewolf?”

“Don’t you dare mock Noah!”

The golden eyes shimmered with mirth.  “I wouldn’t dream of insulting your friend.  My enjoyment is at the thought of William discovering just what you get up to within his manor walls.”

“My household and what takes place within is none of your concern, Marquess.”  A deep male voice echoed through the darkness as the Duke of Rochdale climbed the steps from the garden.  “And neither is _my_ apprentice.”

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine’s arm tightened around his waist and a cruel smile twisted the vampire’s lips.

The two men had been rivals since William and Kurt had arrived in Paris.  Thus far, the hostilities had not descended into all out war but Kurt sensed it was only a matter of time.

Until that day came they took an obscene amount of joy in provoking one another.

“Do you think you frighten me, _mage_?”  Blaine scoffed.

William slowly crossed the terrace, his hand smoothing down the charcoal gray jacket he’d worn over his black waistcoat and white knee breeches.

He was a tall gentlemen, with a thick mane of brunette curls that started to show golden highlights centuries before. He had a dimpled chin and piercing honey colored eyes that belied his ruthless nature.  Most considered him handsome though he lacked the sheer force of personality that Blaine possessed.

Halting near the stone railing, William folded his arms over his chest, his expression smug and mocking.  That could only mean one thing.

Cautiously, Kurt opened his senses, and was not surprised to find there was an unmistakable wall of magic surrounding the mage.  William was arrogant, but not stupid.  He would never approach any vampire, let alone one as powerful as Blaine, without some type of protection spell.

Kurt wondered if William actually understood that Blaine was no ordinary vampire.  He was a clan chief and William while a powerful mage was not as powerful as Blaine.  No protection spell he could erect would do him any good if Blaine were hell bent on ripping out his throat. 

“Have no doubt that when I desire to frighten you, _devil spawn_ , that’s exactly what I shall do.”  William taunted.

Oh blessed be, the man truly _was_ an arrogant ass.  Kurt exhaled and prayed that Blaine would have the sense to restrain himself.

Taking advantage of the distraction William provided, Kurt slipped from Blaine’s grasp and moved to the center of the terrace, between the two men.

“As my presence hardly seems necessary, I will leave you two _gentlemen_ to entertain one another,” he muttered.

William stepped towards Kurt, extending his hand and grabbing Kurt’s arm.  “Forgive me, Kurt-“

The words had scarcely left his mouth when he was abruptly slammed against the brick wall of the manor, Blaine’s hand wrapped around his throat, nails biting into the tender flesh.  His eyes had shifted to bottomless black, his features twisted into a grotesque parody of humanity, his fangs extended.

Shocked by the sudden violence and the ease at which Blaine had breached William’s considerable defenses, Kurt hurried to the vampire’s side, laying a trembling hand on his shoulder.

“Please, my lord, no,” he whispered, his voice soft, pleading, _terrified._ The air swirled with danger and the promise of death.  Conventional wisdom would have dictated Kurt keep his distance from a fully changed vampire but conventional wisdom had never had a place when it came to Kurt and Blaine.  “Please, my lord.  He meant no offense.  _Blaine_ , please let him go.”

There was a moment when William’s life hung in the balance; then with a low growl Blaine tossed the larger man aside, knocking him unconscious.  Blaine then turned to grab Kurt, his features once again smoothed back to his impeccable beauty but his eyes still black with hunger.

“Take heed, dear one, I have attempted to cultivate a measure of patience in my pursuit of you –you are after all, young and inexperienced-but my tolerance is swiftly abandoning me.  I will not have your _protector_ pawing at what’s mine and I shall not suffer any fools who attempt to keep you from me.  Most importantly dear one, I will not wait much longer for you to decide to come to me.”

Kurt’s heart slammed against his chest, but not in fear, despite the iron grip that dug into his arms and the savage gleam in those bottomless black eyes.  No, it was pure exhilaration that rushed through his blood making him heady and weak.

“Are you threatening me?”  he whispered.

Blaine framed Kurt’s face with his hands, staring deep into his eyes before covering his mouth with a harsh, possessive kiss.

Blaine was drowned in the kiss.  Kurt tasted like sweetness and light, like pure unfiltered joy.  Kissing Kurt was like getting back everything he’d given up before he’d realized just how precious they were to him and Blaine ached to continue kissing him, to mark him and claim him as his own.

At the touch of Blaine’s lips against his Kurt realized the fantasies that he’d allowed himself to indulge in paled in comparison to the real thing.  Blaine’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, teeth nipping gently until Kurt granted him entrance.  The slick slip and slide of their tongues over and around each other as they battled for dominance fanned the flames of their desire and Blaine pressed Kurt closer to him, his hands roaming possessively all over his body.

Blaine quickly emerged as the victor in their fight for control.  He tangled his tongue with Kurt’s and simply invaded the youth’s mouth.  He plundered every inch of Kurt’s mouth, simply taking the pleasure he sought and demanding Kurt seek satisfaction in turn.  The need for breath finally drove Kurt to break the kiss, turning his head away with a low moan.

They stared at each other for one long, unbroken moment.

“You asked if I was threatening you,”  Blaine said quietly, “No, dear one, I am promising you,” he whispered against Kurt’s lips, and then Blaine turned swiftly, releasing Kurt and disappearing from the terrace at a dizzying rate of speed.

Kurt pressed his fingers to his lips and felt as if his entire world had been torn asunder.

He had always sensed the volatile emotions that lurked just below the surface whenever Blaine was near.  It was like throwing a lit match onto a powder keg.  An explosion was inevitable.

But he’d never imagined that a mere kiss would have the power to move the earth from beneath his feet.

Hearing a faint grunt of pain, he smoothed the shock out of his face and schooled his expression to one of pure blankness.  The last thing he needed was for William to pick up on his unwelcome vulnerability to the clan chief.

He had settled himself just in time, as William moved to his side, a scowl marring his handsome features and his dark eyes smoldering with rage and ill concealed hatred.

The man was accustomed to being master of his domain.  He was not only a powerful mage, but, with Kurt’s assistance had acquired a massive collection of magical weapons that would make any demon, no matter how powerful, hesitant to challenge him.

Now Blaine had effectively proven that he was capable of ripping William to shreds and leaving him a rotting corpse in the London’s gutters.  It was little wonder that the hands that smoothed the fabric of his jacket were not quite steady.

“Damn bloodsucker,” He spat. “How did he slip into London undetected?’

Kurt rolled his eyes.  “A demon does not survive thousands of years without learning how to move about in shadow and secret,” Kurt pointed out dryly, as he scanned the seemingly empty gardens.

William was far from appeased.  “Skilled demon or no, I intend to have a word with my men.  They have clearly grown lax in their duties.”

 _Indeed, as they have yet to realize there is werewolf seeking sanctuary within your walls,_ Kurt thought.  “Lax? I highly doubt it, they are terrified of you.”

With a shake of his head, William made an effort to act as if he had not just been handed his ass by an infuriated vampire.

“And you, Kurt?”  William demanded, his fingers trailing a suggestive path across Kurt’s cheek. “Are you terrified of me?”

Kurt took a determined step back.  William was handsome and, when he made the effort, a charming companion, but Kurt had no interest in their relationship being anything other than professional.

“Not especially, no.”

“Hmm…why does that disappoint me?”  William asked with a rueful smile.

Kurt exhaled harshly and shrugged.  He had no desire to stroke William’s ego or any other part of the man but he also had no desire to be in such close proximity to Blaine in light of recent events.

And then there was Noah to consider.  The less time William spent at the manor, the less the chances of the werewolf being discovered.

“Perhaps we should leave London, travel a bit?  A change in scenery might lead to changes in…other things _.”  Not bloody likely, but if gets you away from Noah and me away from Blaine there’s no harm in letting you think so_ , Kurt thought.

“Overcome with a sudden desire to travel?”  William asked, surprise coloring his tone.

It was a legitimate question.

Over the years Kurt had never made any secret of his aversion to their constant flittering from place to place.  It was not that he didn’t understand the need to avoid settling in one place for too long.  Humans were not overly observant but even the most obtuse among them would notice that their neighbors did not age.  But with William it was constant state of go, go, go and Kurt longed to have a more permanent existence.

But now, now all he longed for was to put miles of sand and sea between William and Noah and Blaine and himself.

“Why not?”

“For one, there is the matter of the bothersome war being waged throughout Europe at the moment, if you recall,” William drawled, “and while winter does put a certain cool into the heat of battle, my sources tell me that the foolish Archduke Charles is plotting some sort of uprising in Austria which will undoubtedly spark all manner of nasty retaliation.  We can only hope Vienna is spared his lunacy.

Kurt shrugged.  “The Continent is not the only place beyond England.  We could visit India or the Americas or-“

“Kurt, you are well aware I abhor the colonies,” William interrupted, derision coloring his tone.  “The society is tedious, the entertainment is rudimentary at best, the natives are savages and the settlers little more than.  Besides, my negotiations with the Fey are not going as well as I would have hoped.”

Kurt’s heart sank.

For all of William’s magic, he was still merely human and it was only a special potion of rare herbs and elixirs that managed to keep his mortality at bay.

Herbs and elixirs that could only be made by Fey magic.

That explained why William had rushed back to London and why he wouldn’t dare leave until he was certain he had procured enough of the brew to last him several weeks, if not months.

They were stuck there for the foreseeable future.

“What is wrong?  You’ve never had a problem bartering for your potion before?”

William scowled. “Samuel is unsettled.”

Kurt smiled.  “That is hardly surprising.  Prince of the Fey he may be, but Sam has always been flighty and a tad unpredictable.”

“It is worse than usual.  For the past three months I have sought an audience with Sam, each time offering my finest possessions for the privilege and each time I have been told he is not receiving.”

Kurt frowned.  Sam’s Fey were notoriously erratic creatures but they had an insatiable desire for magic and bottomless curiosity for magical items.  Sam was more child than man sometimes and if you offered him the right trinket, nothing less than his impending death would keep him away.

“Have you offended him?”

William’s jaw knotted with tension.  “I would never be that foolish,” he declared.

 _Says the man who just provoked the most powerful vampire in all of merry old England_. Kurt thought bitterly.

“No, Prince Sam is either attempting to unnerve me into offering something specific or he’s gone into hiding,”  William’s voice cut into Kurt’s thoughts.

“Why would the Prince of the Fey go into hiding?”  Kurt wondered aloud.

“That’s a good question; unfortunately none seem to have the answer.”

A silence descended as they both considered the possibilities.  While Kurt had no doubt that William’s only concern was for his precious potion, Kurt prayed that Sam was well.  There was a certain affinity between the Fey and his mother’s people and Kurt had always felt a connection to the Prince. 

They had met when Kurt accompanied William to one Sam’s balls and the two had become fast friends.  The Fey Prince had offered him sanctuary and a place among his brethren despite the fact that Kurt was only a half-breed and a warlock to boot.  In addition to Noah, Sam was one of the precious few connections Kurt had.

“So what do you intend to do?” Kurt asked.

“Make him an offer so tempting he cannot resist meeting with me.”  William shot Kurt a searching look.  “Speaking of, did you have a peek at Lord Hudson’s new collection?”

Kurt shook his head impatiently.  It had taken less than a half an hour to search through the Egyptian collection currently being displayed in Lord Hudson’s private viewing room.

Not only were the statues badly chipped and the pottery lacking the barest hint of magic, several were out right fakes.

“Not a bit of magic amongst the lot.”

William sighed.  “Not entirely unexpected but still a pity.  Perhaps I shall have a greater bit of luck at Lord and Lady Howell’s soiree.”

“Did Lord Howell purchase new artifacts?”

“No but rumor has it he’s recently acquired a very young and very beautiful mistress.”

Kurt frowned in confusion.  “What possible interest is that to us?”

“Us?  None.  But if Carl is spending time with his mistress, Emma might welcome some company of her own.”

Kurt blanched and gave William a tight smile.  “I see.”

William extended his arm and Kurt took it gingerly.  “I thought you might.”  He said as he escorted Kurt out of the garden, through the party and to the front walk to await their carriage.

As the duo left the terrace Blaine stepped out of the shadows, a small smile playing on his lips.

Ridding himself of William Schuester had just become infinitely easier, that is if he could beat the Duke to an audience with the Fey Prince. 

And Blaine was quite certain he could.  After all, the receiving order was clear: demons took precedent over humans.

He would meet with Sam and ensure that William Schuester would be a thorn in his side no longer, and that would bring Kurt one step closer to being his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused with Blaine's eye color changes. Hazel eyes with a golden rim is his "normal"/human eye color. They are golden when he is amused/happy/ect and black when in vamp mode or not in control of his emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Noah talk and innocent comments yield disasterous consequences. Kurt makes a decision that he-and Noah, may soon regret.

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Three**

 

The next night found Kurt seated on an old chaise lounge with threadbare brocade cushions tucked underneath a small window.  God only knew how long ago William had banished it to the attics but Noah had done his best to dust away the dirt and cobwebs and return it to some of its former splendor.  He had also managed to clear enough space among the forgotten pieces of furniture, trunks and paintings to set up a small daybed, complete with bedside table and candle, as well as a sitting chair and small trunk full of books.  In the far corner he’d salvaged an old dining table and a couple of chairs.

Kurt had found an old phonograph for Noah to use and several old records for him to play.  Noah had appreciated the gesture; even though he knew rare would be the times when he could indulge his love of music.  Noah’s prized possession however, was an old guitar that had been discarded and forgotten.  When they had discovered it amid the odds and ends in the basement, the werewolf’s eyes had lit up and he had reverently handled the instrument, offering to teach Kurt how to play.

The werewolf was unsurprisingly growing restless and complained bitterly (and far too often in Kurt’s opinion) about being shut away in the attic.  He longed to be running free in the wood and trying his luck with the debutantes who had flooded the city for the marriage mart.

Too often Kurt had found his friend in a state of melancholy, his eyes downcast and his shoulders slumped as he mourned the loss of his pack and his pups.

At the moment however, the only thing reflected in the werewolf’s multi-hued eyes was amusement.  His broad shoulders shook as he laughed at Kurt’s retelling of William’s altercation with Blaine.

Noah’s laughter faded away as he regarded Kurt with a narrowed gaze.

“There is something troubling you, my brother?”

Kurt turned his head to glance out the window, more as a means to hide his expression from Noah’s searching eyes than out of genuine desire to take in the view of Hyde Park glittering beneath the pale moonlight.

“There is nothing troubling me, Noah.  No more than my usual discontent.”

“Discontent?  Just a few days ago you delighted in telling me how happy you were that the Season was upon us.  You were plotting a way to smuggle me into Lady Sylvester’s ball.”

Kurt harrumphed.  Of course he had been delighted.  He’d had no idea Blaine was back in London and he had told himself that the restlessness that troubled him in Paris would be no more once he was on familiar ground and throwing himself into the social fray.

It was only when Blaine strolled into Lord Hudson’s ballroom, arrogant and imposing as ever, that Kurt accepted that his dissatisfaction nothing to do with lack of familiarity and everything to do with the devastatingly handsome blood sucker that was, for lack of a better word, stalking him throughout Europe.

The knowledge was enough to make him weep and it was something he had no intention of sharing with Noah.

The werewolf was protective and volatile.  Werewolves and vampires had an even more antagonistic relationship than mages and werewolves and Noah had flown into a near rage when he’d caught Kurt drowning in Blaine’s scent after the Hudson’s ball.  He had undergone his change and it had taken every ounce of pleading and cajoling on Kurt’s part to convince the lycan that the vampire meant Kurt no harm and he did not have to hunt Blaine down and defend Kurt’s virtue.

“I had hoped a return to society would provide a distraction,” he said his voice deceptively light.  “It was a foolish hope.  It is the same insufferable sea of humanity that it has been for the past century and I suspect the century before that.  It is the same dreary gossip and the same aggressive social climbing.”

“But you adore the gossip, brother.”

“I enjoy gossip only when it’s interesting.”  Kurt turned back to his companion, his fingers fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket. “Thus far I have heard nothing more fascinating than Lord Howell’s taken a lover and there’s been an odd phenomenon of lightning strikes.  The humans claim it comes out of clear blue skies and one burned down Lady Holliday’s stables.”

Noah’s entire body stiffened and he jerked to attention.  “Has any of this lightening been down by the docks?”

Kurt regarded his friend carefully.  “And why would you be interested in random bolts of lightning?”

A smile lit upon Noah’s face, highlighting his handsome features.  “Perhaps, just perhaps mind you, there is a mooring of sirens there.  They are often known to attract lightening.  Perhaps some have settled near the Thames.”

“And have you an interest in Sirens, Noah?”

A wolfish smile spread across the lycan’s face.  “But of course.  They are quite fetching and possess the stamina necessary to please a man.”

Kurt stood up, an odd ache settling into his chest.

“By the Goddess, is there nothing else that captures the attention of the male species other than…lust?”

Noah raised an eyebrow and gave a graceful shrug.  “None that I can think of, brother.”

“Pathetic.”  Kurt huffed, sitting back down and hanging his head.

“Do not pretend you are not a member of the male species little brother.  And tell me what is truly troubling you.  Surely it’s not lack of interesting gossip and my ever present libido?”  Noah crawled forward, his eyes soft and troubled as he reached out and drew Kurt to him.  “Kurt?”

Kurt drew a shaky breath.  He knew that Noah would not let the matter rest until he had confessed the truth.

“I…didn’t tell you.  When William and Blaine had their…disagreement…Blaine, he…he kissed me.  He told me he grew weary of waiting for me to come to him.  He called me his.”

“By the moon and stars, well Kurt there is no need to ponder his abrupt return to London, now is there?  The soulless son of Satan will not be satisfied until he has drained you dry and turned you into one of his sycophants.” 

That was Kurt’s greatest fear and the exact reason he resisted so fiercely that which he wanted so desperately.  If he gave into Blaine just once, he would be lost forever.

“Hell will freeze over first,” he declared.

Noah chuckled.  “Then perhaps I need to grab my hat and gloves.”  Noah reached over to grasp Kurt’s hands in his, the naked concern sending a chill down Kurt’s spine.  “Be careful, little brother.  He is more dangerous than you could ever imagine.”

“What would you have me do?  I practically begged William to take me away from London, all but promised to whore myself out but he is too preoccupied with his negotiations with Sam to step foot outside the city.  I suppose I could go on my own but we both know-“

“NO, Kurt!”  Noah’s tone was horrified, his eyes wide with fear.  “For all of William’s failings, of which they are varied and numerous, he does offer you some protection from those creatures who would do whatever was necessary to claim you and your powers.”

“Noah-“

“If you go, I shall accompany you.  I will draw my dying breath defending you from harm.”  The werewolf declared fiercely.

“Noah, no!”  Kurt grasped the lycan and held him tightly.  “I would never, ever be able to go on if you were hurt or…or worse defending me.”

Kurt closed his eyes and not for the first time cursed his dependency on William.

If only-

No.  Kurt swiftly shut the door on the useless yearning.  His parents were dead.  His mother murdered, torn apart by an unknown demon and his father slaughtered seeking revenge.  No amount of longing could bring them back.

“I’m not completely helpless.”  He placated his friend.

“No, but you will never be ruthless enough to survive on your own in the demon world.  I may be more discriminate than the rest of my kind in my kills but I will not hesitate to take a life if need be.  You, Kurt you’ve never spilled a drop of blood, human or demon, guilty or otherwise.  I have my doubts that you could.”

Kurt ignored the truth of Noah’s words and changed the subject.  “Perhaps Sam will accept the Raswiri as a proper token in exchange for William’s potion.  He will have no reason to linger in London once he has his hands on his fountain of youth.”

“I would not be so sure.”

Kurt froze.  “What do you mean?”

“I overheard the servants speaking.  He has finally convinced Lady Howell to share his bed.”

Kurt snorted.  “That’s hardly shocking.  He has been in pursuit of Emma for the last two years.”

Noah nodded.  “And now that she has succumbed to his advances he won’t soon be giving her up.  And that brother dear, does not bode well for Lord Howell or your sudden desire to travel.  Besides, Lady Emma is quite lovely.  Rumor has it even the Marquess has been taken by her charms.”

A sharp, savage pain stabbed through Kurt’s heart at the thought of Blaine being beguiled by the ginger haired beauty.  It didn’t help matters that in addition to her beauty, Lady Emma was gentle, kind and wholly unobjectionable.  Kurt scowled.  Being jealous was complete lunacy.  From the moment he had arrived in London, long before ever actually meeting Blaine’s acquaintance, he had heard rumblings of the Marquess of Wiltshire’s numerous lovers and had even seen with his own two eyes the evidence of Blaine’s sexual excesses.

It was common knowledge in the demon world that vampires had insatiable sexual appetites.  Until they selected a mate they were free to couple with any human or demon that would have them and it was not unusual for them to have a few dozen lovers at any given time.

Kurt cursed Blaine to fiery depths from which he came.

“Blaine has…pursued Emma?”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Oh, well then, I …I hope…”

“You what?”

“I hope she stakes him.”  Kurt snapped, tears flooding his eyes as he angrily dashed them away.

Noah regarded him curiously.  “I don’t think you mean that.”

“I do.  I really do.”  Kurt sniffed.

Noah sighed.  “Did I make a mistake here, telling you of Blaine’s alleged activities?  It is just a bit of gossip, my brother.  Wholly unsubstantiated gossip at that.  Lady Emma may have a weakness for Schuester but she is hardly a trollop.  If we were speaking of the free spirited Lady Holliday or Madam Rhodes you might have cause for concern-”

“No,” Kurt sighed, cutting Noah off.  “No my brother, you’ve done nothing wrong.”  Kurt’s voice cracked and he felt his fragile composure start to slip.  “If you will excuse me, I think I shall retire for the evening.”

“Are you not feeling well?”

“I feel fine,” Kurt snapped, “I just seem to have acquired a giant pain in my ass.”

Kurt turned on his heel and stalked out of the attic, Noah’s amused laughter ringing in his ears.

Kurt retreated to his private chambers.  He normally would have felt a sense of peace in his room, decorated in pale shades of blue and ivory, with heavy oak furniture made for comfort as opposed to fashion.  Kurt’s favorite space in the entire house was his window seat.  The tall, arching window overlooked the sprawling gardens and small pond that surrounded the manor.  Before Noah, Kurt had spent hours sitting on the plush cushions, looking out over the grounds and fantasizing about happier times.

Tonight however, Kurt went directly to his bed, turning it down in a fit of temper.

He could have called for one of the maids or the manservant William insisted he needed but he was in no mood to fake politeness for Matthew or endure the incessant chatter of Tina or Mercedes.

Kurt’s only wish was to crawl beneath his covers and pretend he was far away from William, London and Blaine.

* * *

Much to his surprise Kurt had managed to slip into a deep sleep, although it was interspersed with strange dreams of his mother when he was startled awake by nightmares of being trapped somewhere while something –or someone-searched for him.

If Kurt had been a practicing witch, he might have tried to discover the deeper meaning of his dream, see if it were perhaps a warning of things to come.  But with no mastered powers beyond his ability to sense magic, he was willing to dismiss it as nothing more than the result of stress when Noah’s voice echoed in his head.

“Kurt,” the lycan called, “By the moon and stars, wake up!”

“Noah?”  Sitting up, Kurt looked all about the room, his nymph blood making light unnecessary for him to see.  “Noah, where are you?”

“I am speaking to you through your mind.”

Kurt’s eyes widened.  “Noah!  Damn you and your werewolf tricks.  When did you imprint upon me?  Never mind, I don’t care.  I’ll talk to you in the morning, I’m going back to sleep.”

“NO!  Kurt, please don’t sever our bond.  I need you, brother.”

“ _Now?!”_

“Yes, Kurt, I’m in trouble.”

Kurt’s heart skipped a beat at the panic and fear in Noah’s voice.

“Noah, are you hurt?”

“As of the moment, only my pride is injured but I’m afraid it doesn’t look good for my future well being.  I seem to be in a rather dire state of emergency if you must know.”

Barely realizing he’d begun moving; Kurt leapt from the bed and headed for his wardrobe.  His nymph blood demanded that he occasionally leave the city and surround himself with nature.  He always kept several coats and pants and long shirts that were far from the fashionable garb he wore when in town. 

“Where the hell are you?” Kurt demanded.

“I’m not entirely certain.”

“How the hell am I supposed to help you if I don’t know where you are?”

“Do you think this has not occurred to me?”  Noah barked.  “Had I known I was going to be attacked and held hostage I would have left you a trail of bloody bread crumbs to follow!”

Kurt grabbed his coat and yanked it on.  “Do you wish my assistance or not?”

“Of course I do, I would not have invaded your mind otherwise.”

“Then talk to me.  Tell me what happened and stop being a smart ass.”

“After you left me along to entertain myself,” Noah began pointedly, “I decided to visit the docks.”

“What in the name of the Goddess would you…”  Kurt trailed off as realization struck.  “Sirens.  _Really, Noah_?”

“I’m a werewolf not a monk.  And you were the one who tempted me with Sirens.”

Kurt was indignant.  “I did no such thing!  I didn’t say a word about Sirens, Noah!  It was you-”

“Now is not the time to lay blame, Kurt,” Noah hissed.

“Noah-“

“Kurt, something is coming,” Noah rasped, his fear potent enough to spill through into Kurt.  “Just come quickly and don’t dare come alone.  Bring William.  I would gladly be his slave for the rest of my days if it means you don’t come alone.”

There was a moment of blinding pain that drove Kurt to his knees and then Noah was gone.

“Damn.”

Kurt clambered out of his window and jumped a short distance to a nearby tree.  He couldn’t involve William.  Even if he could convince the mage not to report Noah he would most certainly enslave the lycan.  One of them being under William’s thumb was more than enough; Kurt could never condemn Noah to such a fate.

Kurt might not possess William’s magic or Blaine’s terrifying power but he was willing to do whatever was necessary rescue his brother.

No matter what the danger to his person was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sam meet to discuss William's fate and Blaine ends up discovering some of Kurt's secrets. Blaine's temper explodes and his patience runs out.

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Four**

 

Wildwind, The estate of the Marquess of Wiltshire was less than half an hour’s ride from the center of London but it provided all the space and privacy the vampire craved.

Built of white stone, it was designed along pure, classical lines with massive marble columns and tall windows that overlooked immaculately manicured lawns and a private wood.

It was not the first manor house that Blaine had built on that precise spot.  Blaine had, after all, owned the property for several hundred years.  But like all others before it, Wildwind was built as much for security as it was for serenity.

The vast grounds were guarded during the evening by his clan brothers while during the daylight hours protection duty fell to the limited number of daywalkers and the ravenous Kuduro demons who could defeat all but the most powerful of magical enemies.  The house itself was bound in hexes to keep out unwelcomed intruders, including any overly curious humans.

Not that the elaborate defenses were all that necessary.

Only a demon or mortal rushing towards their grave would be foolhardy enough to invade Blaine’s lair.

Even those who had an invitation thought twice about crossing the threshold.

Sprawled in a massive wooden chair that had once belonged to a Roman general who made the unfortunate mistake of killing a human under his clan’s protection, Blaine surveyed the various guests who filled his home.

There was a combination of demons, vampires, lycans, a few dozen nymphs, several sprites and a handful of humans, all beautiful and all anxious to capture Blaine’s attention.

'Twas a pity he had no interest in the writhing mass of half naked bodies that were temptingly displayed across the various cushions and settees scattered throughout the room.  The feast of flesh was perfectly calculated to appeal to Blaine’s baser instincts but he could summon up nothing more than mild disinterest and cold apathy.

Waving away the flaming haired nymph who had his bare chest on display and was kneeling at Blaine’s feet with his head tilted in silent invitation, the vampire ruefully accepted that his once varied and voracious appetite could now only be sated by one man.

A man he had taken a considerable step closer to getting into his bed.

Blaine had finally managed to secure a meeting with Prince Samuel earlier in the evening.  The Fey Prince had been noticeably unsettled and his guard ridiculously on edge.  Blaine hadn’t seen the need to quibble with unnecessary pleasantries and had laid out his proposal to Sam in bald terms.

 _“I wish you to stop supplying William Schuester with his immortality potion,”  Blaine said settling across the table from the golden haired Prince._

 _Sam gave a lopsided grin before leaning back in his chair.  “Why, my dear Marquess would I do such a thing?  Contrary to his own estimation, William is inconsequential and his thirst for immortality has provided me with all manner of magical curiosities.  I could drain him for another century at least.  He’d be no great loss.”_

 _Blaine took a sip of blood from the golden goblet that had been set before him.  “I suspect you could.  But he is but one mage; I imagine there are several more where he came from.”_

 _Sam gave Blaine a pointed look. “And what concerns have you with my business with Schuester?  Tis hardly a new arrangement and a vampire seldom troubles themselves with the affairs of the Fey.”_

 _Blaine took another drink.  He considered lying to Sam but the Fey Prince was shrewd and valued honesty.  He’d been known to hex those who he felt were less than forthright in their dealings with him or those under his protection.  As far as Blaine knew Sam lacked Blaine’s ferocity; the Prince seldom killed, instead using his magic to make his enemies wish he had dispatched them.  Sam was fearless and, like all leaders in the demon world, ruthless when need be._

 _“It is not Schuester that concerns me but his apprentice.”_

 _Sam’s entire being shifted.  The hazy sheen of glittering light that had encompassed the room suddenly evaporated and the soft, haunting melody that had filled the air stopped playing.  Sam sat ramrod straight in his seat and sent a look of pure malice at Blaine before turning to his guard._

 _“Leave us.”_

 _The Fey centurion visibly paled, his skin losing its luminance and his eyes widening in shock.  The Fey were a powerful people but vampires were an unpredictable species and Blaine had a particularly blood thirsty reputation._

 _“Your highness, I do not think-“_

 _Sam flung out a hand and the centurion flew into the wall and then was banged up against the ceiling.  “I do not recall,” Sam ground out slowly, “asking you to think.”  The centurion abruptly fell to the floor.   “Now, leave us.”_

 _Blaine raised an eyebrow at the display but kept quiet._

 _“Kurt is not one of your conquests,” Sam said, venom dripping from his lips._

 _“No,” Blaine readily agreed, meeting the Prince’s eyes, “he is my mate.”_

 _Sam studied Blaine for several moments and then it was if another switch had been flipped.  At Sam’s smile the music started back up and the gauzy glittering light came back into the room.  He relaxed back into his seat and clapped his hands together._

 _“And you are his,” Sam declared happily.  “He doesn’t know it yet but he’ll accept it.  ‘Tis the wee one’s fate and none of us can escape that which has been written for us.  He will never be free to come to you as long as William is in the picture, however.  The mage wouldn’t allow it.”_

 _“No, I don’t imagine he would,” Blaine agreed._

 _“Then tis a fortunate bit of business that he shan’t be receiving any more potions from my people,” Sam said casually as he bit into a bit of chocolate._

 _Blaine smiled then frowned.  “That’s most helpful but it still doesn’t remove him from the equation.  Who knows how much he’s got stockpiled.  It could be weeks or months yet before Schuester is no more.”_

 _“Nay it shan’t be that long,” Sam contradicted, “Immortality was not meant for humans.  They can chase it, but they’ll never quite catch it.  William’s time was up long ago and every second he’s had since has been borrowed.  I don’t give the potions lightly and never more than needed for the agreed upon time.  In order for William to keep up his immortality he must keep up his supply.  The potions schedule must be kept or the human reverts to their natural state.  Unfortunately for William his natural state at this point is a bag of bones and he knows it.  That explains his urgency in trying to meet with me.  By my calculations he’s got less than a fortnight to go before Father Time catches up with him and The Reaper comes to collect the devil’s due.”_

 _Blaine narrowed his gaze at Sam.  “You knew?  You knew his time was short and you’ve denied him an audience.  Without your consent no Fey in the land would service him.”_

 _Sam shrugged.  “I’ve grown weary of William.  And Kurt is…special.  Far more so than either of you know and he needs out from under that oaf’s thumb.  I was going to offer my condolences and then my protection when William unexpectedly expired…but something tells me Kurt won’t be needing it, aye?”_

 _Blaine smiled at the blonde.  “Samuel, I do believe I’ve misjudged you.  Here I was thinking you had no killer instinct.”_

 _Sam quirked his lips and took a sip of wine.  “You wouldn’t be the first.  Fey I may be, but demon I still am.  Just because I choose to walk in the light does not mean I am not at home in the shadow.  You’d do well to remember that.  Should Kurt come to any harm at your hands, it’s your head I’ll be taking, vampire.”_

 _Blaine drained his goblet dry.  “I’ll keep that in mind, but know this Sam: should you ever come for me, you’d better bring your army.  You’ll need them to collect the bits of flesh and bone left behind after I tear you limb from limb.”_

 _Sam laughed a gentle melodic sound that Blaine couldn’t help but be soothed by._

 _“I like you Blaine.  You’re an evil blood sucking son of a bitch, but we all have our crosses to bear.  Be good to Kurt and…remember you’re his mate as much as he is yours.”_

 _“That’s the second time you’ve said that.  Kurt’s a warlock, witches don’t have mates,” Blaine pointed out bitterly._

 _Sam raised an eyebrow.  “Kurt’s blood is not pure witch, you know.  True indeed his father was one, but his mother…she was no ordinary nymph.  She was one of the Caereni, my grandmother’s people.  Much like you vamps, they mate for life.  Unlike you vamps, they don’t couple until they find their mate.”_

 _Blaine choked on air.  “You expect me to believe that Kurt’s walked around for a century and a half unclaimed and untouched?”_

 _“Aye,” Sam said simply._

 _“I don’t-“_

 _“You’re his mate,” Sam said harshly, “He was waiting for you.  The Caereni, they can’t couple until they find their mate.  Kurt may only be a half breed but the Caereni blood is strong within him.  It’s why I offered him sanctuary and why he accepted me into his heart.  The blood speaks to him, rules him to a certain degree.  If he’s coupled, it’s because he was forced to.”_

 _Blaine growled at the thought of someone forcing their advances on Kurt and Sam beamed at the display of possessiveness.  “Ah, you’ll be good for the wee one.”_

 _“How do you know that he hasn’t-“_

 _“He’s not bound to anyone,” Sam cut in.  “The Caereni are bound to their mates for eternity.  Where their mate goes they are compelled to follow.  To be without them is to lose their magic.  I suspect that Kurt knows at least this much about his mother’s people.  Might explain why the poor lad’s been running you all about the Continent, aye?”_

 _“So once he’s given himself to me-“_

 _“It’s for eternity…as I said, like you vamps.  Yours for eternity or until one of you literally loses your head.”_

 _Blaine smiled.  Kurt would be his, wholly and totally his bound to him not just by Blaine’s mark but by Kurt’s own blood._

 _“Sam,” Blaine said refilling his goblet and raising it towards the Prince, “to newfound friends.”_

 _“Nay,” Sam said raising his glass with a brilliant smile, “to newfound family.”_

Blaine was startled out of his memories when the far doors were flung open and a dark haired Asian vampire with cognac colored eyes hurried in.

Most people were deceived by Michael’s youthful appearance and the air of innocence that clung to him even after two centuries, but not Blaine.  After all, Blaine had turned him back when Michael was little more than a mere boy trapped under the rule of his tyrannical father.  Blaine had watched in pride as Mike had ripped his father to shreds, gorging himself on the man’s blood and scattering his remains throughout his bed chamber.  Although Mike would never possess Blaine’s own power, he was a brutal killer when necessary and loyal beyond reason.

It was this loyalty that led Blaine to demand the demon maintain constant guard on Kurt ever since he had first captured Blaine’s fancy.

With a lift of his brow, Blaine gestured for Mike to join him, knowing the vampire would never have abandoned his post without reason.

Knifing through the guests with a fluidity that betrayed his expertise as a dancer, Mike fell to his knees before Blaine and bent his head.

“Master.”

“Speak, Michael.”

“Kurt left the manor.”

“Tis an odd hour for him to be out for a stroll,” Blaine frowned.  It was only because Kurt’s maid, Tina had sent word to Mike that her master had retired for the evening that Blaine had agreed to reluctantly indulge his brother Nikolas’ desire for tonight’s small gathering.  His clan had needs after all, even if his were currently going unfulfilled.  “Where was Schuester taking him?”

“He was not with the mage, Master.  He was alone.”

“Alone?”

“Alone and on foot,” Mike confirmed.

“Damn that boy to hell and back.”  Blaine’s hands clenched the arms of his chair, nails digging into the wood as it threatened to shatter beneath the sudden pressure.  “I trust Jesse is following him?”

“Of course, Master.”

Blaine glanced towards the windows, judging the hours before sunrise.

“Kurt is impulsive, but he’s no fool.  Why would he be traipsing about the streets of London at this hour of the night alone?”  Blaine turned back to Mike.  “Did a messenger arrive?”

“No master, no one approached the house.”

Something dangerously close to fury flared through Blaine as he rose to his feet.  Where in the devil could Kurt be headed to at such an hour?  Although London was ablaze with parties, he could never attend one without the Duke as his escort.

So that meant Kurt was either conducting business of a questionable nature…or he was meeting a lover.

It was the thought of the latter that triggered the loss of Blaine’s self control.  He flew in a snarling, biting rage, going so far as to snap the neck of a lower demon who dared step into his path of destruction and sending most of the guests either fleeing the room in terror or dropping to their knees in fear.

Despite Blaine’s display of temper, Nikolas remained unimpressed.

“Really, Blaine?  You’re making an ass of yourself,” Nick snapped, shoving his older brother back down into his chair.  “Just go collect the boy, bring him back here and be done with it.  Chain him to your bed, have your way with him and make him yours.  You’re acting as if you’re some type of bloody human, pining and plotting like some besotted fool.  If you want him, _take him._   And _stop killing my god damn party guests_.” 

Nick started to stomp off when he caught sight of two twin sprites, heads bowed, and bosoms visible through the gossamer of their gowns.  “You two, come with me.  I need to be relaxed.”

“Oh yes, Master Nikolas.”  The sprites answered in unison, rising to their feet and falling into step behind him.

“Nick.”  Blaine called.

“Yes.”  His brother responded without turning around.

“Thank you.”

Nick merely nodded and exited the room.

Blaine turned to Mike.  “Where is Schuester?”

“He is in South Hampton attempting to lure Sam out of hiding.”

Blaine smiled, and then frowned.  Sam had met with him but it had taken more cajoling on his part than should have been necessary and Blaine knew Sam’s cautiousness was not out of fear of him.

“Have you yet discovered what has unsettled the Fey?”

“I fear not, Master.”

Blaine crooked his finger, beckoning Mike to rise to his feet.

“Perhaps my absence has allowed my clan to forget that my orders are not mere suggestions.  They are commands that are meant to be obeyed.  _I_ am to be obeyed.”

The frigid air in his voice wrapped around Mike and caused the younger vampire to flinch.  Throughout the years he’d seen what Blaine did to servants who failed him and soldiers who refused to obey.

“Forgive me, master,” Mike said softly, knowing that Blaine could behead him at any moment.  “I have sought to discover the truth but the Fey refuse to speak.”

“The _fey_ refuse?  How very bold of them,” Blaine drawled, his gaze sweeping over Mike and those clansmen brave enough to remain in his presence.  “It’s so very disappointing that my most fearsome warrior has been bested by a handful of Fey.”

The insult found its mark and Mike flushed in agitation.  “I shall discover the truth.”  He pledged.

“Yes you will.”

Blaine narrowed his gaze, dismissing the trifling annoyance from his mind.  He had far more important matters to command his attention.  Not the least of which was putting an end to the dance he’d been doing with Kurt.

He had struggled to be patient, but he would not tolerate Kurt being in danger.  And he most certainly would not tolerate him taking a lover, especially after what Sam had told him.  If Kurt had chosen to mate with any other than Blaine, then God had better be with the bastard because Blaine would kill the man who had dared to touch what was his.

“Mike, tonight you will prepare chambers for Mr. Hummel and rid the lair of any…undesirable guests before I return.”

A flicker of surprise passed over Mike’s face before he managed to smooth it away.

“Y-Yes Master.”

Blaine walked across the room, pausing in the doorway.  “Ah, and Michael, I shall need the services of a chef.”

“It’s the middle…,” Mike began, and then gave a nod.  “Yes Master.”

Stepping into the antechamber, Blaine pulled a satin cloak over his formal evening attire and glanced toward Madame Berry, a small, pleasantly curved, raven haired female who hovered with rest of the humans.

With a tiny squeal of pleasure the brunette rushed forward, sinking into a deep curtsy that called to attention to the pearly mounds of breasts that overflowed her velvet gown.

“Rachel.”

“My Lord?”  She breathed.

“Schuester will be returning to his home in a few hours.  I want you waiting for him.”

“Do you have any specific instructions, my lord?”

Blaine raised an eyebrow.  “Ensure that he does not discover that Mr. Hummel is not his in his bed.  The more hours you can keep him entertained, the better.  I’m sure you’ll come up with some way to occupy the Duke’s time.”

Rachel daringly lifted her gaze, regarding him naked lust.

“ _Entertaining_ William Schuester would be a foolish waste of my…talents, my lord.  Send Shelby or one of your other females to Schuester and I will make you forget all about the unremarkable Mr. Hummel.”

Blaine’s expression hardened with unmistakable anger.  He tangled a hand in Rachel’s lush locks and jerked her head back, exposing the pale column of her neck.  His features shifted, his eyes blackened and his fangs snapped out.  Rachel’s eyes widened in terror and she trembled within his grasp.

“Do not speak ill of him again, or you won’t live long enough to regret it.”  Blaine growled as he flung Rachel from him and stalked towards the door.  As he reached the threshold he heard her call after him, petulant jealousy infusing her voice.

“What is so bloody special about him anyway?”

Blaine turned and regarded Rachel with a look that made her blood run cold and forced her to drop her gaze. 

“He is _mine_ ,” Blaine answered before striding out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is confused, Jesse is a reference to Jesse St. James and Nikolas is Warbler Nick. I just liked spelling it Nikolas...in my head his mother was Russian nobility. My head is a scary place lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine decides he's going to help Kurt-whether or not either of them like it. While searching for Noah they find much more they bargained for.

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Five**

Kurt was well aware the dangers of traveling through London in the middle of the night.

He did not fear the usual assortment of troubles that could befall a wayward traveler.  Any criminal or drunken lout that thought him easy prey would soon discover the error of their ways but there were predators that hunted the streets far more lethal than their human counterparts could ever hope to be.

Mages, fey, werewolves, demons, vampires, witches…

All of whom could destroy him with an embarrassing amount of ease.

That was why he had brought along his mother’s amulet.  It allowed him to focus the small amount of magic he possessed.  In addition to the amulet, he had grabbed a well worn crystal that gently glowed with a soft power.  It was the only possession he had from his father and it spoke to his warlock blood as his mother’s amulet whispered to that of the nymph.

The objects would not save him from a full blooded demon bent on destroying him, but they did offer some means of protection.  Kurt would have to rely on his skill, strength and wit for the rest.

Leaving behind the well to do neighborhoods, Kurt moved quickly and quietly through the shadows, headed toward Penningbury Road which would eventually lead him to the docks.

Once among the thicket of warehouses and moorings Kurt halted, not at all certain where he should begin his search.

Noah had said the docks, but they sprawled all along the Thames from the medieval London docks to the ports for the East and West Indies, down to those bound for the Americas.  Further complicating matters was the fact that the docks were still crawling with sailors and dockhands despite the late hour.

How in the name of the Goddess was he supposed to find a single lycan amid all the confusion when he had nary a starting point at which to begin his hunt?

Wrinkling his nose at the potent stench that clogged the air, Kurt was considering which warehouse he should begin his search in when his skin abruptly prickled with warning and a sudden chill invaded the air.

An unmistakable quickening lit in his blood and with a gasp he whirled around.  His heart lodged in his throat at the sight of Blaine, his raven hair gleaming in the moonlight, eyes as black as midnight with the faintest ring of glittering gold around the rims.

“Now, pray tell would entice such a proper young gentleman to such an unsavory part of the city at this hour?”  Blaine mocked softly.

Kurt drew in a shuddering breath and his brows knit together in annoyance.

“My lord.”

“Blaine.”

“ _My lord,_ I wish you would not sneak up on me.  It is ill mannered and presumptuous.”

Blaine’s cape swirled around his body as he stepped toward Kurt, cupping his chin in his unyielding grip.

“You should be thanking whatever deity you pray to that it is I sneaking up on you.  It is beyond foolish for you to be wandering the streets alone at this time of the night.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes and jerked back from the touch.  How could a touch from one so cold send streaks of fire racing through his veins?

“I am more likely, _my lord,_ to curse the evil spirit that fated you to cross my path.  What in the devil are you doing here, anyway?”

“I am attempting to keep you from an early grave.  You might muster up some gratitude you unappreciative brat,” Blaine snapped.

Kurt glared daggers at Blaine.  “Did you follow me?” he demanded harshly.

Blaine shrugged.  “I can think of no other reason I would inhabit such an utterly repugnant neighborhood…unless I were bored or desperate to feed.”

Kurt’s hands clenched and he longed to smack the smug look right off of Blaine’s arrogant (handsome) face at the bald confession.  “Of all the nerve…you egotistical, intrusive, invasive…”

A triangular brow lifted upward. “Oh do go on, Kurt.  What else am I?”

Kurt’s mouth opened and then snapped shut before he blew out a frustrated breath.  “You have no right, absolutely none, to spy on me.  I am not one of your whores.”

The vampire’s eyes flashed with ruthless intent as he drew Kurt to him, framing his face with his hands, Blaine’s proximity caused a quickening in his blood, consuming Kurt’s senses.

“No, never my whore,” Blaine agreed, lowering his head to trail his lips along Kurt’s jaw line, licking at the corner of his mouth.

“Stop that,” Kurt commanded shakily, seeking to stave off the rush of pleasure Blaine’s touch unleashed within him.

Try as he might to deny it, Kurt craved Blaine.  His brain told him that the beautiful demon would be the end of him, that giving into temptation would leave him forever bound to the vampire, a virtual slave to his own desire, unable to sever their ties without losing the little bit of magic that he had.  Kurt refused to lose his heart, his virtue and his magic to a vampire that would consider him none but another of his many conquests.  Still, his body ached to be in Blaine’s arms, to arch and beg under his touch, to feel his fangs sinking into the delicate skin of his neck as the vampire buried himself deep within his body.

And that desire, that want, was far more terrifying to Kurt than any hidden creature that went bump in the night.

Closing his eyes he poured his thoughts into the amulet that hung around his neck, allowing its heat to flood through his skin until Blaine jerked his hands away.

A ghost of a smile curled the vampire’s lips and to Kurt’s amazement Blaine seemed more aroused than anything at his sneak attack.

“You should have told me you like to play rough, dear one.  I would have accommodated you much, much sooner.”

Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat and lifted his chin defiantly.  “I do not wish to play with you at all, my lord.  I simply want for you to be on your way and leave me alone.”

“Kurt, be assured that hell will freeze over before I leave you alone, whether it be tonight on these docks, or you flee to Paris, London or Rome, I shall never be far from where you are,” Blaine said, the harsh determination in his voice sending a shiver down Kurt’s spine and making the humans who had been watching the exchange drop their eyes in submission.  The dock workers had no notion of why they suddenly felt the icy tendrils of fear curling around them, only that they suddenly wished for nothing more than to be safe, at home in their beds.

“Tell me why you are scuttling about the docks, Kurt.”  Blaine demanded.

Kurt’s jaw tightened and he crossed his arms over his chest.  “My affairs are no concern of yours.”  At the look of fury that crossed over the vampire’s face Kurt quickly amended his answer.  “If you must know, I am seeking a friend of mine.”

“Are you meeting a _friend_ , dear one, or perhaps a lover?”  Blaine silkily enquired.  Kurt did not let the docile tone fool him.  Beneath Blaine’s polished charm was a dangerous edge that warned if Kurt gave the wrong answer, Blaine’s wrath would be unlike any seen outside the fiery depths of hell itself.

Still…Kurt could not curb his willfulness and the words escaped him before he could snatch them back, “As I said before, my lord, my _affairs_ are none of your concern.”

“Do not pretend ignorance, Kurt.  You have known from the moment of our first encounter that I would not permit you to take another man to your bed.  Hell, if you were so inclined I would not permit you to take a woman either.”

Kurt’s heart leapt at the declaration of ownership but still he pushed back.  “ _You would not permit me_?  You have no say in what goes on in my bed you arrogant swine.”

“Tell me now,” Blaine demanded, curling his hands around Kurt’s neck and dragging him flush with body.  His eyes blazed with fierce emotion and his thumbs applied gentle pressure to Kurt’s pulse points.  “Are you here to meet a lover?”

Kurt knew continuing to bait the vampire would only end badly.  “No.” Grimly, he forced himself to meet the stark, hungry gaze of the demon, refusing to be cowed.  “If you must know, I am searching for Noah.”

“Noah?”

“Noah, my friend, the lycan we spoke about.  He is in trouble.”

Blaine’s fingers eased their grip on Kurt’s throat but his expression remained implacable and his eyes still burned with anger.

“Bloody hell!  You risked your life for a damn werewolf not even worthy of being recognized by the Council?”

Before his brain could connect to his body Kurt’s hand had found Blaine’s cheek with a resounding slap.  “There happen to be a great many of us who are deemed unworthy of belonging a pack or a guild or being recognized by the bloody Council.  Just because one does not belong to a coven or clan does mean we are undeserving of having friends who care whether or not we draw breath, _my lord.”_

“Damn it, Kurt that is not what I meant and you know it!  I simply-“

Blaine’s words were brought to an abrupt halt as a distinct crackle flared through the air and then, without warning Kurt felt himself being thrown to the ground.  Blaine covered him with his body just as a strike of lightening hit the crate they had been standing in front of and then several more strikes hit the warehouse in front of them.

Kurt heard the sounds of panic and shouts of alarm as the humans rushed away from the unexpected shower of brick and glass that rained down from the burning building.  Blaine moved with unnatural speed, scooping Kurt up into his arms and heading towards a warehouse at the end of the docks.

There was an overwhelming odor of damp wool and kerosene from the lanterns as Blaine flowed past stacked cracked to the back of the long room, his movements silent and quick.  Stopping next to the wooden doors, Blaine set Kurt gently on his feet and scanned their surroundings for potential threats.

“Is it Sirens?”  Kurt demanded, tugging at his ruined jacket.  He thanked the Goddess that he had possessed the good sense to wear his less fashionable garb or he might have been tempted to strike Blaine again for the ruined state of his clothing.

Blaine tossed aside his cape and removed his elegant jacket and waistcoat, carelessly dropping the expensive, but restrictive, clothing on the filthy floor, ignoring Kurt’s gasp of dismay.

“Why in the devil would I suspect Sirens?” he demanded.

“Noah claimed they attract lightening.”

“It is true that a mooring of Sirens might, on rare occasions, draw upon the energy of a storm to enhance their magic, but they are not capable of creating lightening from a clear sky.”

Kurt groaned.  Of course, it could not be a mooring of harmless Sirens.  “What creature is capable?”

“A mage.”  Blaine sent a pensive glance in Kurt’s direction, “Or a witch,” he spat.

Kurt bit his lip at the distaste in Blaine’s tone and then shook his head. “I cannot sense any spells cast.  At least, none in the neighborhood.”

“No magical objects?”

“Well yes, but none with the power to-“

They were interrupted once more the familiar cracking in the air and then the violent shaking of the warehouse.

Yanking Kurt against his body, Blaine wrapped his arms around the warlock, his adrenaline sending waves of energy pulsating throughout the warehouse.

“We must leave here at once.”

Kurt pulled back and glared at Blaine.  “I am not leaving until I’ve found Noah.”

Blaine stared at him in disbelief.  “Do not be a fool.  Whatever creature is creating such a violent disturbance in the very order of nature is not one I wish to encounter.”

“I do not recall asking for your assistance.”  Kurt ignored the daunting implication that whatever was creating the lightening might be more powerful than even Blaine.  “In fact, I would much prefer to continue my search without your interference.”

“Kurt, you can come with me willingly or I will take you by force.  In either case, I will not allow you to endanger yourself.”

Kurt glared openly at Blaine.  “I swear on everything you hold dear, if you force me to leave from this place before I’ve found Noah I will _never_ forgive you.”

Blaine grit his teeth in frustration at Kurt’s mulish behavior and for a moment Kurt feared Blaine would simply ignore the declaration.  Blaine was a vampire accustomed to being in command.  When he gave an order and it was obeyed, without hesitation and certainly without question.  Kurt had no doubt that Blaine was battling his desire to simply toss Kurt over his shoulder and hightail it to safety, regardless of Kurt’s own wishes.

But as Kurt prepared to dig in to do battle, Blaine let loose a string of violent cursing in a language that was long dead and shook his head.

“I understood half of that,” Kurt said cautiously.  “And I resent being called a stubborn son of a blind jackass.”

Blaine ignored Kurt and closed his eyes, tilting his head back and breathing deeply.

“What are you doing?”  Kurt asked

“I am attempting to sense the lycan.”

“Is Noah near?”

“It is impossible to say.”

“Is it impossible or inconvenient?”

“Both,” Blaine snapped.  Lifting his long fringe of lashes the vampire pierced Kurt with an admonishing stare.  “And before you condemn me to whatever region of the netherworld you have on the tip of your sharp tongue, you are sensible enough to realize that there are hundreds of scents, most of them excessively unpleasant, that mask any particular trail.”

“And yet you’ve never had any problem tracking me.”

Blaine ignored the interruption and continued, “Besides which, there is a strange energy interfering with my senses.”

Kurt surveyed the empty warehouse.  “It cannot be a spell.”

“No, this is ...a presence.  Demon, warlock or witch I cannot say but it is pure and it is strong and aggressive.”

 _Well isn’t that just perfect_ , Kurt thought as he wrapped his arms around his chest.  “How can you be so sure it’s aggressive?”

“The air is choking with rage and hostility.”  Blaine lightly touched Kurt’s cheek as he regarded him softly.  “Dear one, this is no game.  We have to leave.”

As if the fates themselves were playing a joke on them another explosion rocked the warehouse, unexpectedly buckling the stone floor to reveal a gaping chasm.

Kurt emitted an undignified yelp as the earth crumbled beneath his feet and with a sickening feeling of helplessness he plunged into the darkness below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Temptation’s Mate: Chapter Six**

Blaine cursed as he grabbed for Kurt, only to have him snatched from his grasp as the floor collapsed beneath him.

The vampire did not hesitate for even a moment.

For perhaps the first time in his very long existence, Blaine leapt without considering the consequences, without searching out the potential dangers, without weighing the risk to himself, the savage to need to protect Kurt, the relentless drive to defend his mate overcoming his well honed sense of self-preservation.

Landing lightly on the balls of his feet, Blaine moved silently to where Kurt lay sprawled on the packed earth floor, his hand rubbing gingerly at his temple.

“Ow,” He struggled to sit upright.  “Where are we?”

Blaine crouched next to him, immediately detecting the presence of blood.  His sweeping gaze determined that Kurt had a small cut on the back of his head, and a few bruises but was otherwise unharmed.

Blaine’s fangs lengthened, aching with hunger at the intoxicating scent of Kurt’s blood that swirled around him.  With great effort he forced them back, shaking his head to clear it and then began surveying their surroundings.

The small cavern appeared to be connected to a series of tunnels that ran beneath the docks, the smooth walls and carved ceilings proving they were not natural nor the work of humans.

“I assume we have intruded into the lair of some demon,” Blaine remarked dryly.

“Lovely.”  With an effort Kurt rose to his feet, glancing up at the opening above them.  “How are we to go about-“

The words ended in a small squeak as Blaine suddenly shifted to stand directly behind him, one hand clamped over his mouth and his arm wrapping around his waist to tug him against his chest.  The vampire placed his mouth next to Kurt’s ear.

“Shhh…just come,” Blaine whispered as he dragged Kurt back into the shadowy protection of the cavern wall and out of the open.

Blaine felt Kurt stiffen as he became aware of the ominous sense of foreboding that soaked the air above them.

“What is it?”

Kurt’s words were muffled, so low that only a vampire’s heightened hearing could have heard him.

“Death,” Blaine whispered back.

Kurt arched his brow.  “I sincerely hope that is a metaphor.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.”

Keeping his arm wrapped around Kurt’s waist, Blaine lifted him off the ground and began backing toward the nearby tunnel, calling upon his powers to keep them cloaked in shadows.  It would not entirely disguise their scents but it would hopefully mute them enough so that they could avoid unwanted attention.

Silently he moved away from the cavern, edging deeper into the darkness until at last he halted where the tunnel split off into two directions.  He gently set Kurt upon his feet but kept his arm firmly around him, needing the tangible proof that his mate was unharmed.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kurt tilted his chin, refusing to reveal the fear coursing through his body.  A smile flickered across Blaine’s lips as he admired the youth’s spirit, even as he cursed it.  After all, if Kurt were even just a tiny bit less willful they might even now be at Wildwind, spending the evening in luxury, making much more satisfying use of their time.

“What are we doing?”  Kurt demanded.

“At moment I believe we are trying to avoid being murdered.”

“ _Blaine_.”

“We are waiting and hoping that whatever manner of beast stalking these caverns passes us by.”

Kurt nodded and then gasped as he noticed the thick scents that wafted from the far tunnel.

“Blessed be.  It smells of…”

“Humans,” Blaine finished tersely.

“Nay, it reeks of terror,” Kurt correctly softly.

Blaine’s hand caressed Kurt’s jaw as he studied the warlock’s delicate face.  “And what would you know of such a thing, dear one?”

“When I was younger my parents and I were traveling through Africa.  One night we entered a town where a slaver’s ship was berthed.”  Kurt shuddered. “I will never forget the stench of desperation, pain and fear.  It spread throughout the air and tainted everything in its path.”

“Your parents permitted you to be near such evil.”

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile.  “Actually, my mother and I distracted the slave traders while my father sneaked aboard the vessel and released the shackles that held the humans captive.  Once father had herded them all to safety, my mother cast a spell that made the traders believe they were all being chased by hungry lions.”  Kurt’s eyes misted over at the memory.  “Last we heard they ran straight into a tribal village that took none too kindly to their townsfolk being sold like cattle.”

A cold, sick feeling clenched in Blaine’s gut at the thought of what might have happened to Kurt had they been discovered.

“Your parents involved you in such a scheme?”

“They trusted that I was capable of performing an important task and I’m glad they did.  It not only let me know they had faith in me but taught me to have empathy for others,” Kurt snapped as the raw scab on the wound of his parents deaths suddenly torn off.  “It is a lesson that I have sometimes forgotten since taking up with William.”

Blaine placed a gentle kiss upon Kurt’s brow, seeking to give some small comfort.  “How did you become Schuester’s apprentice?”

“After my parents were murdered, I was determined to remain on my own.”  A tremor went through Kurt’s body.  “It did not take me long to discover that humans are not the only creatures capable of great evil.”

“You were hurt?” Blaine demanded sharply.

Kurt’s eyes clouded over and he hastily lowered his lashes, willing away the tears that threatened to fall.  “I was captured by trolls and sold to the highest bidder.”

Blaine made no effort to contain the explosion of enraged energy that flowed off his body and vibrated within the walls of the cavern.

“I want names, Kurt. **_Now._** ”

Kurt regarded the enraged vampire warily.  “I beg your pardon?”

“I want the names of the trolls.”

“Blaine, they did not deign to share their personal information with me.  In any case I was fortunate that William was at the auction and purchased me.  There was another mage there, a fellow by the name of Ryerson bidding on me as well who looked as if he desired me for far more sinister purposes.”

“Being indebted to Schuester is hardly fortunate,” Blaine spat, “The bastard has taken advantage of you and your talents for decades.”

“We both know how much worse it could have been.  William is well within his rights to demand far more than just the use of my limited magic.”

Blaine’s jaw clenched.  He ached to deny the truth of Kurt’s words.  He loathed Schuester, and not just because he was a mage.  The man assumed the position of protector to Kurt, a position that belonged solely to Blaine.

“Very well, I concede there are worse fates than being apprenticed to Schuester, but why do you remain with him?  Surely the debt is paid by now.”  Blaine growled.

“Some years ago we were traveling through the Philippines.  William wanted to attend an auction and one of the…offerings was a young girl,” Kurt caught Blaine’s eyes, “too young.  My service to William was coming to an end.  I bartered more time as his apprentice if he would purchase her freedom.”

“Kurt, you gave your freedom for that of a stranger-“

“It was worth it,” Kurt insisted fiercely.”Sunshine grew to be lovely young woman.  She became a music teacher and married and had children.  Besides, I have no place else to go.”

A dangerous emotion jolted through Blaine’s unbeating heart at the softly spoken words, his arm tightening in an unconscious display of possession.

“That is where you are mistaken, dear one.  Your place is with me.”

A rueful smile curved Kurt’s lips.  “And once you weary of me in your bed, my lord?  Would I be tasty meal for your clan, or perhaps a doxy to shared amongst your brothers?”

Blaine’s blood boiled, eyes blackened and he shifted before he could gain control.  He growled low in his throat and his grip threatened to leave bruises on Kurt’s porcelain skin.  At Kurt’s sharp intake of breath he forced back the monster within him and tried to calm himself.

“I would kill any of my clan who dared entertain the thought of touching you in any way.”

“Blaine-“

“And I would not grow weary of you.  You are my –“

“I am no gullible mortal or foolish demon.  A vampire’s lust is as varied and insatiable as their hunger for blood until they have selected a mate.”

Blaine’s lips twisted in a humorless smile.  “That is generally how it works, yes.”

“Ah, is this the part where you attempt to convince me that you are the exception to the general rule?”

“But of course I am.  This should go without mentioning, dear one.”

“You conceited-“

Blaine swooped in to claim his lips in a kiss of naked, unrelenting need.  As the vampire licked his way into his mouth, Kurt felt himself grow dizzy with desire and he gave a low moan of approval before Blaine reluctantly broke them apart.

“My hunger is as insatiable as ever but is no longer varied,” he confessed,”I have found my mate and desire none but him.”

Kurt’s heart forgot to beat as he gazed into Blaine’s eyes, shocked by the promise he saw shimmering in their depths.

Was it possible?  Could Blaine truly wish to claim Kurt as his mate as desperately as Kurt wished to claim the vampire?

The yearning ache deep within him stunned him out of his thoughts.  He had known for the past few months that he lusted after the Marquess.  That was hardly shocking, given that every woman who set her gaze upon Blaine and every man that was attracted to his own sex desired him.  Even those men that did not wish to share his bed responded to his charisma and force of personality.  Aching to be Blaine’s merely put Kurt in league with the majority of the continent.

It was the longing for something that he knew the vampire would never offer him that was sheer lunacy.

It was common knowledge that Blaine had loved once and only once.  He had turned a human and taken him as his lover but before he could mark him as his mate, his love had been ripped away from him, enslaved by a coven of witches as revenge for Blaine laying siege to a city under their protection.  Blaine’s revenge had seen him declare war on every coven in England, sending his warriors to torture and kill every witch and mage in his territories.  It was only at the order of the Council that the bloodshed had stopped.

Blaine had sworn after the loss of his lover that he would never take a mate.  It had been five centuries and he had kept his promise.  Kurt doubted that he would break it for one who had witches blood running through his veins.

Kurt cleared his throat.  “This is hardly the time or place for such a discussion,” he said spinning out of Blaine’s hold and heading toward the far tunnel before Blaine could guess his intent.

“Kurt.  Damn.”  There was a stir of cold air before Blaine was grasping his arm and bringing Kurt to a halt.  “Where the devil do you imagine you are going?”

“To see if I can help the humans,” Kurt said, squaring his shoulders.  “And then to find Noah.”

“Do not be fool.”

“I’m not.  You feel free to remain here and cower in the darkness.  I shall go alone.”

“The hell you will.”

Kurt steadily met Blaine’s smoldering gaze with a defiant one of his own. “We have already been through this, my lord.  You are not my keeper.  You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do or where I can and cannot go.”

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose.  “The moment I get you to Wildwind I am going to fuck that stubborn streak right out of you.  Why must you willfully court danger?  Why are you being so obstinate?”

Kurt ignored Blaine’s vulgarity and gave an impatient shake of his head before answering, “I am weary of allowing myself to be isolated from the rest of the world.”

“You are hardly isolated, Kurt.”

“Perhaps not physically, but I have precious few emotional connections,” Kurt’s voice was heavy with regret.  “I told myself that it would be illogical to allow myself to become attached to others when I would eventually be forced to leave them behind.  Finding Sam and becoming brothers with Noah has made me realize that I was being a both a fool and a coward.”

Blaine gave a bark of laughter.  “You have readily defied the most powerful demon in the entire British Empire.  You consider that the behavior of a coward?”

“If pressed I’d call it the behavior of a lunatic,” Kurt muttered.  “But I was referring to my habit of avoiding relationships for fear of experiencing the same type of pain I endured when I lost my parents.  It has kept me in a prison of my own making.”

Blaine had a momentary flash of memory, Jeremiah’s eyes shining brilliant blue, his softly tousled curls, and his soft pink lips.

His screams as he was dragged from Blaine’s embrace.

Blaine shook away the painful memories and turned his attention back to Kurt.  “I would be the first to applaud your desire to share your life-provided it was with me-but what does this newfound aspiration have to do with recklessly endangering your life?”

Kurt placed a gentle hand on Blaine’s arm, imploring him to understand.  “Truly being a part of the world means taking risks, whether it be with your heart or with your life.  It was a lesson my parents taught me, one that I forgot until I discovered Noah.”  Kurt sent Blaine a challenging look, “Do not try to convince me that if Nikolas were captured you would not risk life and limb to have him returned to you.”

“It is my duty as clan chief.”

Kurt gave Blaine a scathing look.  “And?”

“Nikolas is my brother,” Blaine said, taking Kurt’s hand.  ”I have lost all that I intend to lose.  I would light the world ablaze to get back what is mine.”

Kurt studied Blaine, wondering if the vampire was speaking of Kurt, his brother’s hypothetical kidnapping or his lost love.  “Well then, you understand.  Noah is my brother.  Perhaps not by blood but my brother all the same.  It is my duty as a…”

Blaine raised an eyebrow.  “Yes?”

Kurt yanked his hand away.  “It’s my duty as a mongrel, I suppose,” he snapped.

Blaine frowned at Kurt’s brittle tone but before he could voice his displeasure, Kurt was moving down the tunnel, refusing to stop until he reached a heavy metal door that blocked the passage.

Kurt pressed a hand to the wall of the tunnel, knowing better than to actually touch the door until he was certain it was safe to do so.  His brow creased in concentration.  Unlike full blooded witches, Kurt did not possess finely tuned senses that allowed him to pick up on all the subtle nuances of his surroundings.

Ignoring the aggravated vampire hovering at his shoulder, Kurt pushed out with his senses, nearly dropping to his knees at the overwhelming aroma of unclean bodies and sheer desperation.

Kurt’s flight response was urging him to flee, to allow Blaine to wrap him up in his strong arms and take him far from this pit of evil.  But he forced it back and called upon the memory of fierce, fearless mother who had never fled from a battle and his father, who had defied his own coven to take a nymph as his wife.  They had believed in him, never allowing him to think less of himself because he was mongrel, marked for exile by his father’s coven and rejected for service by the Council.

Tonight Kurt would make them proud…or die trying.

“There are more than just humans entrapped here,” Kurt muttered.

“Sprites,” Blaine determined with infuriating ease.  “A few nymphs and bloody hell, there are fey.”

“Fey?”  Kurt asked, his eyes widening.

“Yes.  That explains Samuel’s nervousness.  Whatever this thing is…it’s been taking his people.”

Kurt’s heart broke as he thought of Sam’s sunshine loving, gentle, mischievous people being enslaved in what amounted to little more than a tomb.  “Poor Sam, he must be suffering.”

“Poor Sam indeed,” Blaine scoffed.  “We’re the ones trapped in the den of a demon that has no qualms about incurring the wrath of the Prince of the Fey.  I’d say poor us if I were you.”

Kurt glared at Blaine.  “Do you sense lycan?”

“Not mixed in among the others.”

“Does that mean you sense him elsewhere?  Is Noah here?”

Blaine closed his eyes and regretted that he was unable to deceive Kurt.

“Yes, the damn lycan is here.”

Relief left Kurt weak and he sagged against Blaine.  “Oh thank the Goddess.”

“No Goddess would want to take credit for anything happening here,” Blaine snapped.

Kurt ignored Blaine’s seeming indifference towards Noah.  Vampires considered any demon that was not a vampire a lesser demon and werewolves were considered little more than wild dogs.  Lycans were part human, part beast, and all inferior as far as vampires were concerned.

“First we will release the captives,” Kurt decided.

“Oh now, you want my help, do you?”

Kurt rolled his eyes.  “As I was saying,” he enunciated, “First we will release the captives-“

“”Kurt you do realize this could very well be a trap.”

“Do you sense-“

“I do not need to sense danger to know that it is there.  We are in the belly of the beast Kurt.  Danger is a given.”

“I am doing this with or without you, Blaine.”

Blaine gave Kurt a mocking smile.  “So now that you have need of me, you deign to use my name.”

Kurt clenched his teeth, belatedly realizing that he’d allowed himself to let Blaine’s name slip by his lips several times since their ordeal began.  It was a luxury he tried to rarely indulge in.  Not when he needed the formality to remind himself to keep Blaine at arm’s length. Kurt pretended that calling Blaine by his title kept him safe from giving into temptation. 

Kurt also pretended he didn’t notice the manner in which Blaine’s silk shirt clung to the chiseled muscles of his chest or how precisely his trousers outlined the hard lines of his legs…

“I have several names I could call you, none of which I imagine you’d prefer,” Kurt muttered.

With an impatient sound, Blaine leaned in and stole a kiss that left surprise and arousal jolting through Kurt in equal measure.

“Let us be done with this,” he groaned against Kurt’s mouth.  I have far more pleasurable ideas on how to spend the evening.”

Kurt trembled, the image of the beautiful vampire pinning him to satin sheets, his fangs latched onto his vulnerable throat, the two of them tangled in the throes of passion flashing through his mind.

“I can imagine,” he whispered shakily.

Blaine pulled back, a sinful smile playing on his lips. “Soon dear one, you will have no need to imagine.”

Irritated by the ease at which Blaine could send his heart racing and his body aching, Kurt turned away and gave his attention to the heavy door blocking their path.

“Magic?” Blaine inquired softly.

Kurt held out a hand, lightly touching the dull metal of the door handle, stiffening when the door slid open with shocking ease.

“There is not a hex or curse to found upon it.”

“Nor is there any silver,” Blaine added, thinking of those variety of demon like werewolves who were deathly allergic to silver.  “A spell?”?

Kurt shook his head, ignoring the instinct to gag at the putrid smell of human waste and body odor as he stepped into the darkness of the cavern.

Kurt had expected to find the few dozen captives to be in deplorable condition, weak with hunger and thirst and frightened out of their wits.

He had been unprepared to find that none of among them was bound in any way.  There were no cages, no ropes, no shackles, no curses or spells.

He turned to Blaine in confusion.  “What is keeping them there?”

“One of my favorite restraints,” Blaine replied.

“And that would be?”

“Pure fear.”  Blaine’s expression softened and he turned to Kurt.  “There is nothing to be done, dear one.  So long as a person is a prisoner of their own fright no one else can set them free.”

“Could you compel them?”

“Not all of them at once.  I doubt any vampire could compel so many at one time.”

Kurt bit his lip, unwilling to concede defeat.

“Then we must do something that will convince them it is more dangerous to stay than to flee.”

Blaine smiled.  “Dear one, I doubt very much you-or them-would appreciate my method of persuasion,” he said as he shifted into his demon self.  “However if you insist-“

“Good grief, Blaine!  I did not mean you,” Kurt said hastily, appalled at the apparent glee Blaine took in the idea of tormenting the already frightened and exhausted prisoners.  Disappointment made its way across Blaine’s face and he shrugged as he changed back. “You are impossible,” Kurt muttered.  “I know of a spell but I have not attempted to use it in centuries.”

Blaine’s eyes flickered in surprise.  “I did not know you could perform magic.”

Kurt reached into his pocket, withdrawing his mother’s amulet and wishing he possessed the sort of power that would frighten a vampire.  Then perhaps he’d have some means of protecting his heart against Blaine’s relentless onslaught.

“I have no talent for true magic but my father did teach me a few small illusions before…nothing more than parlor tricks but it should do the job.”

“I do not like this.”

“For the love of…Blaine, you’ve made that abundantly clear.  You’ve done nothing but drip with negativity since you accosted me on the docks.  Of course you don’t like this.  What the devil do you like?”

A wide smile split the vampire’s face.  “You.”

Kurt shook his head and bent down, using one of his fingers to draw a circle in the dirt and at the same time get some distance from Blaine.

“Stand back and do not break the circle.”

Closing his eyes, Kurt rubbed his fingers across the amulet, using his mother’s lingering powers to bolster his own as he filled his mind with image of a Soulgon demon on a rampage.  The actual demon had been extinct for centuries, killed off in a blood feud with vampires of all things, but the sight of the hulking creature with its green, rotting flesh, glowing red eyes and row of razor sharp fangs would be enough to break the nerve even the most courageous warrior.

Already exhausted and frightened, the assorted humans and demons would be terrified.

As Kurt conjured up the image, the sensation of choking terror that had assailed him in the outer chamber swiftly rose up again.  Whispering the incantation, he sent the illusion spreading outward, seeping into the minds of the captives.

Engrossed in his spell, Kurt failed to notice the startled cries and even sudden thundering of footsteps.  It was not until Blaine snatched him into his arms and pressed him painfully against the wall of the cavern that Kurt realized he had very nearly been trampled by the fleeing herd of humanity.

“Damn,” Blaine snarled, keeping Kurt wrapped tightly in his arms even as the last of the terrified prisoners had fled down the tunnel.

“Blaine, it worked.” Kurt breathed, surprise blending with relief as he sensed the prisoners panicked flight through the tunnels.

“Too bloody well,” Blaine growled next to his ear.

“What do you mean?”  Kurt whispered back.

“The escaping prisoners have attracted precisely the attention I had hoped we’d avoid.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

 **Temptation's Mate: Chapter Seven**

 **  
**

Shaking off the fog of his spell, Kurt stiffened as a violent wave of fury pulsed through the tunnel. Something was charging toward them and he did not have to be a pure blooded demon to know that whatever it was intended harm.

The thought had scarcely fluttered through his brain before Blaine scooped him off his feet and bolted across the cavern to a narrow tunnel that Kurt hadn't noticed until that moment.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, as fear snaked up his spine.

"Just hold onto me, dear one. I shall let no harm come to you."

Kurt obeyed. Wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck he unashamedly clung to him, knowing that without Blaine he would be stumbling across the darkened cavern. Few things, even in the demon world, could match a vampire's speed.

Few things, save the creature currently chasing after them, Kurt realized with a stab of regret.

No matter how swiftly Blaine sped through the tunnels or how often he darted into the corridors, their pursuer continued to grow ever closer.

"We will never outrun it," Kurt breathed.

"I fear you are right." Coming to a grudging halt, Blaine placed Kurt on his feet, his beautiful features grim. "As flight is not an option, it appears we must fight."

Kurt gave a sharp shake of his head. "No."

" _No_?"

"This is not your battle," Kurt said, unconsciously pressing his hands to Blaine's chest. "You're only here because of me. You can escape. I will distract-"

Fury crossed over Blaine's face and he let loose another string of incoherent curses before grabbing Kurt and kissing him with ferocious need.

"I will not leave you," he vowed against Kurt's mouth, "I will never leave you."

"Blaine-"

With a firm motion Blaine thrust Kurt back and turned to place himself between the warlock and the approaching danger.

"Stay behind me."

Kurt smacked him in the middle of the back, as infuriated with himself as he was with Blaine.

It was not that he regretted his decision to rescue Noah. Even if it meant facing his own death, Kurt would not leave his brother to rot. Kurt was upset because he had not known that an unfortunate consequence of his decision would be endangering Blaine.

Kurt had always known Blaine desired him in his bed, but it had never occurred to him that the vampire would allow that desire to drag him into Kurt's dangerous quest. Blaine had not survived for so long by being reckless.

The thought that Blaine might be hurt or even worse…it was too horrific for Kurt to bear. The crushing weight of guilt bore down on him, strangling the breath from his body as he realized that Blaine's peril was his fault.

"Damn you. Damn you and your interference and damn you and you penchant for playing hero. Damn you, Blaine," Kurt chanted as he beat his fist upon the vampire's back.

"I was damned many centuries before you were ever conceived," Blaine assured Kurt smoothly. "And stop, you will only hurt your hands. Now, quiet yourself and let us hope the creature seeks easier prey."

Kurt sucked in a breath. "Have you any idea what the demon may be?"

"It reeks of Jinn…but something is off. It's impure somehow."

" _Jinn_? Are you certain?"

"Unfortunately."

"I…I thought the Jinn were a myth."

Blaine shrugged. "Surely a warlock would be aware of the depravity of witches."

Kurt bristled. "A vampire has no room to throw about the label of depravity. Ripped the throats from any babes lately, my lord?"

Blaine ignored the jab. "Jinn are no myth; there just are scant few of them that survived the Council's order of extermination. Those that did were forbidden from mingling with humans and reside in the underworld. After the purging, witches were forbidden by the Council to create more. Though every so often one of the remaining Jinn will flaunt the restrictions placed upon them and come up to the surface, they do not cause this type of chaos and confusion. A Jinn explains the fey prisoners and Sam's increased vigilance."

Kurt paled. "Jinn…Jinn feed upon the magic, especially that of the Fey."

Blaine's gaze sharpened on Kurt. "Your mother…Sam said-"

"I know. But I have no magic for the Jinn to feed upon so I imagine he will content himself dashing me to bits of blood and bone."

"No harm shall come to you."

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "And how do you suppose we go about defeating a Jinn? And what did you mean when you said it's impure?"

"We can't defeat it. We can only hope to outsmart it. And I can't explain it, but it's not pure Jinn. There's another scent underneath…muted but there, vaguely calling to me."

"So there is some manner of demon involved?"

"Yes, but…I cannot explain it, dear one. I only know this is no ordinary Jinn."

Even though he knew it was coming, Kurt felt a cry of terror being wrenched from his throat as the creature appeared out of the darkness and launched itself forward. To Kurt's surprise the Jinn was not a foul, snarling beast but its form was that of a human. Human form or no, there was nothing reassuring about the beast, in fact there was something highly unnerving about the delicately carved features and thick mane of ginger curls that gave the creature a luminous beauty when combined with the naked lust for pain and blood shining through its bright, blue eyes.

Blaine went stock still in front of Kurt. Pain lanced through the vampire at the sight of the Jinn.

It was his Jeremiah.

Sensing Blaine's distress but having no idea for the reason behind it, Kurt clutched his mother's amulet in his hand and futilely wracked his brain for a spell. Not that he possessed the power to actually harm the Jinn, but he might be able to distract him long enough for-

There was an unholy roar and Blaine launched himself forward, his fangs extended, his nails sharpened, eyes blackened and the demon within him fully on display.

Kurt instinctively scrambled back, wise enough to give the two ferocious predators plenty of room to battle. He not only sought to keep himself from being crushed between the two powerful demons, but he needed room to draw his circle if he was struck by inspiration.

Not that inspiration was forthcoming as he sat by in fascinated horror and watched the furious battle play out before him. His heart sank as he realized there was no chance of casting a spell without risking Blaine.

Kurt's stomach tied into knots as the two warriors savagely fought, Blaine's fangs ripping deep gouges into Jeremiah's perfect skin as he shoved him against the wall. In retaliation Jeremiah filled the air with staccato jolts of energy that rattled the cavern and sent jagged rocks raining down upon Blaine's head.

As he caught the scent of Blaine's blood, Kurt's eyes widened in terror. As a vampire, Blaine would not bleed to death but the loss of blood would quickly drain his strength.

Blaine again slammed the beast against the cavern wall, his fangs striking out over and over with sickening force. Jeremiah, however, appeared indifferent to his injuries.

No, it was more than mere indifference. The blue eyes sparkled with unmistakable pleasure as if he relished the pain, or was simply enjoying the battle. In either case, Kurt got the distinct impression that the Jinn was simply toying with Blaine and that when he tired of the game something unspeakably horrific was going to happen to the both Kurt and Blaine.

Jeremiah switched their positions, pinning Blaine to cavern wall and pressed his lips to the vampire's ear. "You always did leave a mark, my love." Blaine growled, but Jeremiah held fast to him. "Tell me, Blaine," he said casting a disgusted look at Kurt, "When did you start playing with pretty porcelain dolls? Is he as deliciously breakable as he seems?"

"Jeremiah?"

I'm surprised you remember my name, seeing as how you obviously haven't lacked for company for the last few centuries. Tell me, have you had fun whoring your way throughout the globe while I was starved, beaten, and tortured in your stead?"

"You were lost to me. I searched for you from one end of this earth to the other, destroying any and all manner of witches that dared cross my path as I sought to get you back. There wasn't a corner in hell in which I did not travel to trying to find you," Blaine hissed.

"Every corner save the one I kept in apparently. Don't fret though, eventually I tired of waiting on my prince to come and decided to save myself. Of course, that required convincing the harpies that held me that I was broken and loyal to them, but after slaughtering a few thousand villagers and beheading an unfortunate vamp every now and again, they bought it."

"You murdered our kind?" Blaine asked, horrified.

"Our kind was responsible for my imprisonment in the first place," Jeremiah snapped. "I did what I had to do and you, who have laid waste to entire cities and draining the blood of men, women and babe alike, are in no position to judge me."

"But how-"

"How was I transformed? It took a couple of centuries but once I seduced the coven leader, turning the others and convincing them to infuse me with the powers of a Jinn was child's play."

"If they infused you-"

"Yes, it nearly drained them dry of their powers. That was unfortunate for them but rather lucky for me, it made them incredibly easy to kill."

Blaine's closed his eyes. The beast before him was not his Jeremiah. His Jeremiah had been ruthless when the need arose but did not delight in murder and lust for death. Whatever had befallen him in the centuries they had been separated had turned him, quite literally into a monster.

"Don't fret love. I'll make yours a quick death, for old time's sake. But as for your companion," Jeremiah sent a malicious smirk towards Kurt, "As you so thoughtfully released all my prisoners I find myself in need of a shiny new toy. I can't wait to find out if he tastes as good as he looks."

A red haze settled over Blaine and he shoved himself off the wall, any lingering affection for Jeremiah dying at his threats to Kurt. The idea of any, even his former lover, touching his mate drove Blaine past the point of insanity.

"Your mate?" Jeremiah's voice boomed in the cavern, infuriated by the thought he had ripped from Blaine's psyche. "You replaced me with a bag of bones so worthless that he can't even assist you in battle? You'd mark him, bind yourself to him for eternity, and give him the completion you denied me?"

"I never understood why I hesitated to mark you-"

"You promised me, you swore to me I would rule at your side and then you failed me."

"You failed to heed my warning. I told you to remain behind; you defied me and sacrificed the lives of several of our brothers in the process."

"They were no brothers of mine," Jeremiah spat. "Had you marked me you could have found me, we would have been connected."

"How can you say such things? They WERE your brothers, my fledglings, same as you."

"They were _nothing_ like me. _You_ chose them; but _I_ chose you. You were mine and you swore you'd never replace me and now you come into my domain with that…scrap of flesh meaning for him to take my place. You should have marked _me._ You should have mated with _me._ I should have ruled and instead I was taken and tortured. You owe me and your mate shall pay the toll."

Blaine felt every bit of affection he'd ever had for Jeremiah die at the hate filled words of his former lover. "I regretted for centuries not making you my mate, right up until I met Kurt and then the longing ceased. Seeing you now, hearing you speak, I realize why I hesitated. You were never meant to be my mate; it was always Kurt," Blaine returned.

Jeremiah's face contorted with rage. "I've changed my mind. I shan't kill you yet. I'm going to shatter your bones, leave you helpless and hurting and make you _watch._ It's been awhile since I used my fangs but for him…for _you,_ I'll make an exception. Do you want to know what I'm going to do to your _mate_ , Blaine?"

"You won't touch him."

"Oh, but I will," Jeremiah countered. "I'm going to hold him down, plunge my fangs into his jugular and drain him until he's almost dry, until his limbs are heavy and his heart is barely beating."

"Bastard," Blaine snarled, taking a chunk out of Jeremiah's shoulder.

"And while he's lying there, floating between this world and the next, that's when I'll take him," Jeremiah continued, paying his injury no heed. "I'll take him hard and fast, make it hurt, make him want to scream and cry out but he'll be too weak. I'll drag my nails across his skin and leave trails of blood. I'll lap it up and rip into his flesh while he whimpers and quivers in fear. I'll make him suffer, I'll make him beg, I'll drain him dry and the entire time, you'll be watching," Jeremiah swore.

An inhuman sound was torn from Blaine's throat as he pounced on Jeremiah, pinning his former lover beneath him and tearing into him with a ferocity that both startled and frightened Kurt.

Thrown into a panic at the Jinn's threats, Kurt found himself frantically searching his pockets, as if he might discover a hidden weapon. It was hardly shocking that he had little more than a bit of lint and his father's crystal. He had come to the docks to rescue Noah, not to wage war with one of the most powerful creatures in the underworld.

Kurt cursed in frustration, curling his hands into fists.

He gave a jump of surprise when the crystal abruptly flared with heat, almost as if it were feeding off his frenzied energy.

With a frown Kurt opened his hand, realizing that soft glow that always surrounded the crystal when he held it was gone and it was instead burning bright, and the pulsing center seeming to echo his heartbeat.

For years Kurt had attempted to call upon any gifts his Caereni blood might have bestowed upon him with little more to show for it than minor hexes, an odd assortment of illusions and lingering headaches. Now though, he could actually feel an echo of power darting through his body.

Before he could consider the consequences, Kurt heard a low rumble from the Jinn.

The bastard was laughing. A sickening horror filled Kurt as the now familiar sensation of electricity swirled through the air. He had suspected bad things would happen should Jeremiah grow weary of his games. Now his suspicions seemed to be on the edge of being fulfilled.

Instinctively he charged forward, seeking to protect Blaine, but it was already too late. With a shove Jeremiah freed himself from Blaine, sending the vampire flying into the far corner of the cavern wall. Dazed by the brutal impact Blaine panted on his hands and knees, his normally bronze skin pale, his face marred with blood and his arm hanging at an awkward angle. Without a word of warning, Jeremiah raised his hand and a sizzling bolt of lightning erupted from the tip of his finger.

Kurt was blinded by the violent burst of light, his ears ringing as the solid rock of wall behind him shattered. Kurt cried out as he ran to Blaine and dropped to his knees beside the vampire's unmoving form. He leaned over him, wrapping his arms around Blaine in an attempt to protect him.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, pain blooming fresh in his heart as he held him close planting frantic kisses all over his face. "Blaine, I'm so sorry, please be ok. Please be ok."

"Must you simper?" Jeremiah's voice derided from the corner. "Well Porcelain, it appears it's just you and me now. Whatever shall we do?"

Kurt barely registered Jeremiah's words as he tasted Blaine's blood on his lips and felt the dampness of his own tears rolling down his cheeks. As consumed by his grief as he was, Kurt was mindful of the sense of Jeremiah growing ready to pounce.

Did he intend to simply kill them both or was he going to make good on his threats?

Squeezing his eyes shut Kurt refused to accept failure. If he could not defeat Jeremiah then he would find a way to escape with Blaine so that he might return with help to free Noah.

An easy enough task if only Kurt had any practical magic.

If he were a pureblood Caereni or practicing witch then he would have been capable of producing a portal that could move them from place to place within the blink of an eye. His father had been particularly skilled in the art, using it as a means of escape on more than one occasion.

But of course Kurt had never managed more than a weak gateway that collapsed the moment he attempted to enter it…and even that attempt had left him exhausted and drained for days afterwards.

He knew he had little chance of creating and sustaining a portal that could handle the transport of not only his energy but Blaine's as well. But however slim the possibility he had to try.

Kurt poured his energy into the crystal still clutched in his hand, along with his mother's amulet. If he ever needed his parent's assistance, it was now.

Burying his face in Blaine's neck he willed the portal to form around them. Kurt sent up a fervent prayer that he would not kill them both as Jeremiah advanced towards them.

* * *

Blaine could feel Kurt wrap himself around him, obviously attempting to protect him from Jeremiah. With an ancient curse he struggled to regain command of his battered body to push him aside.

Blaine would not allow Kurt to be harmed, even if it meant his own death.

His uncharacteristic flare of heroism was rudely interrupted as Kurt tightened his arms around him and the entire world shifted beneath them.

As a vampire, Blaine was incapable of sensing magic but he could not fail to notice the tunnel melting away to utter blackness before he landed with jarring force on a damp cobblestone street with the night air blowing in his face.

Briefly disconcerted, he held himself perfectly still, slowly coming to the realization that he was in the middle of London with Kurt passed out on top of him.

He rolled to one side, carefully cradling his mate in his arms as he scanned the area around them.

Bloody hell.

Kurt must have created a portal to rescue both of them, but at what cost to him?

The stench wafting through the air warned him that they were still dangerously close to the docks, but there was no scent of Jeremiah. Nor was there a hint of any other predators that might do them harm in their weakened conditions.

Sensing one of his servants hurrying in their direction, Blaine gingerly rose to his feet, holding Kurt against his chest. As an unfamiliar storm of emotion battered his dead heart he noted Kurt's unnatural paleness and the pain that twisted his features even as he slumbered.

Kurt had come dangerously close to draining himself beyond the point of no return.

"Jesse," he called softly, knowing the vampire would hear him despite being several blocks away. "Find a carriage."

"Yes, master."

There was a short delay, during which Blaine considered taking Jesse's head on general principle then finally the sound of horseshoes striking the cobblestones broke the still of the night. Blaine watched an elegant black carriage turn the corner and come to a halt in front of them.

Leaping from the driver's bench, the slender, brown haired vampire paused briefly to calm the nervous horses before falling to his knees in front of Blaine.

"Master." Although attired in fine silk and smooth linen, with his brown hair swept back to reveal his handsome face there was no masking the malevolence that cloaked Jesse. Even as a human he had delighted in torturing his contemporaries, subjecting them to cruel taunts and varying jabs from his sharp tongue before showing his dominance. As a vampire he was a warrior, poised to kill at Blaine's command and always ready to prove that there were none more fearsome or powerful than him. Straightening, the young vampire narrowed his gaze as he took in Blaine's slowly healing wounds and the unconscious male draped across his master's arms. "You must feed, master. Shall I go find a human or would you prefer I bring you a host?"

"Neither. I will feed later." Blaine dismissed his need to feed in favor of getting himself and Kurt to safety. "Return us to Wildwind."

"Yes Master."

With a blur of motion Jesse pulled open the carriage door, waiting for Blaine to settle on the leather cushion before slamming it shut and returning to his seat atop the coach. Then with a simple command to the horses he had them racing through the narrow streets with a reckless indifference for any human or demon unfortunate to cross their path.

Within a half hour they were wheeling up the long drive to the isolated manor. As they pulled up to the wide veranda, Blaine did not wait for the carriage to come to a halt, simply opening the door and leaping onto the flagstone courtyard. With the same impatience, he charged up the stairs, toward the double doors.

As he reached the entry, Mike appeared, opening the door and stepping aside so that his master could enter. "Michael," Blaine called, crossing the marble floor and heading towards his private chambers.

With a speed that was remarkable even for a vampire, the warrior appeared at Blaine's side, his brows arching as he caught sight of Kurt in Blaine's arms.

"Do you wish me for me to locate a healer?"

Pausing before the door at the end of the corridor, Blaine released a trickle of power to open the heavy locks. Mike hovered uncertainly in the hallway, not following after his master. No one, save Nick, was allowed in Blaine's private chambers without his permission.

"Come Michael and no, not yet."

Blaine glanced down at Kurt, a frustrated fury pulsing through him at the visible bruises beneath his closed eyes and the sickly pallor of his skin. He looked every bit like the fragile porcelain doll Jeremiah had accused him of being; Blaine bitterly acknowledged before he viciously pushed the thought away.

Kurt was not broken, he not was dying. He was merely exhausted. Blaine would accept nothing less.

"I said you may enter Michael," he growled out. As the younger vampire crossed the threshold, Blaine turned to him. "You have the food prepared?"

"Yes. The chef," A brief look of nostalgia crossed Mike's features as he uttered the word since it had been hundreds of years since he'd last tasted solid food, "was most uncooperative, complaining about being dragged from his bed and then insisting none of the markets were open and he could not prepare a meal without the necessary ingredients."

Blaine quirked his lips. "I assume you managed to convince him to comply with your request?"

A broad grin broke out on Mike's face. "I explained to Mr. Figgins the folly in denying the request. He has promised a seven course meal would be awaiting your approval."

Blaine smiled. He did not have to imagine just how Mike had won the chef's cooperation. Figgins was notorious for having a deathly fear of vampires, often draping himself in cloves of garlic and crucifixes.

Blaine wondered when the poor fool would figure out both were old wives tales and neither offered him any protection should one of Blaine's kind seek to feed off him. "Ensure he keeps it warm until Kurt recovers."

Mike gave a dip of his head. "The uh, _guests_ have been removed from the property-much to Master Nick's chagrin and Madame Berry has been set upon Schuester. The upper chambers have been prepared for your…uh, Kurt."

Blaine's arms tightened on Kurt. "Master Nick will get over it and that won't be necessary. Kurt is to remain with me."

Open shock rippled across Mike's face. "But…"

"You have something to say Michael?"

"It will soon be dawn."

"I am well aware of the hour."

Mike's gaze shifted to the man lying Blaine's arms. "You are taking him to your lair? You are taking him to your _private lair_ , this close to the dawn?"

Blaine's lips twisted; he did not entirely blame Mike. Blaine had never, in all Mike's years of service to him, shared his private quarters with another.

Blaine had permitted none in his lair since Jeremiah.

And Blaine had never shared his lair with one unaware of his status as a daywalker. Kurt would be in for a rather interesting shock when he awakened.

"Your swift grasp of the situation is what I have always admired about you, Michael. Tell Nikolas we must speak when he rises." Blaine said, stepping into the opulent room that was his lair.

Expecting his command to be obeyed, Blaine slammed shut the door and crossed the floor to lie Kurt down upon the bed. As he was covering him with a thick fur blanket in an attempt to ward off the chill of the house, Blaine froze, dumbfounded by the sensations that began rattling his very bones. Sensations he had not noticed in his haste to get Kurt to safety

In the sanctuary of his lair he could no longer ignore them. He could _feel_ Kurt. Not just as a vampire conscious of a half breed or the awareness of a man lusting after a lover. It was a connection that came from deep within him, more powerful than the one he had to his fledglings and almost as powerful as the connection he shared with Nikolas.

Nikolas...Blaine's brother. It was little wonder Blaine was connected to Nikolas, he was Blaine's blood, his family.

But Kurt…could it be?

Barely aware he was moving, Blaine leaned down with a jerk rent in two the shirt that Kurt was wearing.

"Bloody hell."

Blaine allowed his gaze to study the intricate crimson tattoo forming on Kurt's chest. The mark was unmistakable; it was one of a kind, belonging only to Blaine. It was the first of his bonding seals.

The mating process had begun. Even if it were never completed they were bonded. Blaine had no idea how or when but he had given Kurt his mark.

A mark that meant irrevocably and for eternity Blaine was bound to Kurt.

And Kurt was bound to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wakes up, Blaine tells Kurt about him and Jeremiah and Kurt makes a decision that changes his future.

**  
Temptations Mate: Chapter Eight**

Kurt opened his eyes. It was odd. One moment he had been deeply asleep, and the next he was wide awake, his heart pounding with fear.

With an audible gasp he bolted upright, anxiously glancing about the unfamiliar surroundings. He was not reassured by the stone walls that were covered by ancient tapestries or the heavy wooden furnishings that spoke of a privileged, but barbaric past. Only the vast fireplace that was blazing with cheerful flames offered any hint of welcome.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, afraid that it would not be the vampire he sought that answered.

There was cool rush of air and then Blaine was his side, his raven hair slightly curling, no trace of injury marring his handsome face and a brocade robe covering his body.

Kurt shivered, a strange yearning stirring in the pit of his stomach. Stripped of the elegant attire that falsely proclaimed his civility and taken down to his core essence the vampire was savagely, irritably handsome.

"I am here." Settling next to Kurt on the wide bed, Blaine held out a crystal goblet. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please." Kurt was dismayed to discover his hand shook as he took the goblet and drank his wine. Blaine watched him carefully, making no effort to conceal his surveillance. Kurt cleared his throat. "Wh-Where are we?"

"Welcome to Wildwind, dear one. We are in my private lair." A smile curved his lips but Blaine's eyes remained watchful. "Dinner will be served whenever you wish."

Kurt dropped his glass in surprise and only Blaine's lighting quick reflexes prevented the staining of his satin sheets. Kurt was stunned that not only had Blaine considered that Kurt might be hungry when he awoke, but that he would bring Kurt into his lair.

It was…inconceivable…and oh so exciting.

Kurt licked his dry lips, his heart leaping as his eyes dropped to his watch in a nervous gesture.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Several hours," Blaine answered quietly. A storm cloud passed over his face and addressed Kurt sternly,"You risked far too much by creating a portal. You could have killed yourself by calling upon so much power with no training and nary a clue how to control it."

Kurt scowled and snatched back his wine, mentally berating himself for having expected Blaine to show a modicum of gratitude for Kurt's saving his ungrateful life.

"It was not as if there was much of a choice," he mumbled darkly.

Blaine looked as if he were about to launch into a full blown lecture on Kurt's foolishness but at the last moment changed his mind and sighed heavily. _No doubt labeling me a fool beyond his ability to train_ , Kurt thought forlornly.

"Do not presume to know my thoughts, dear one," Blaine said quietly, gifting Kurt with a small smile. "We will discuss this desire of yours to play with fire later." Blaine reached out and gently brushed the fringe away from Kurt's forehead, his fingers lingering to trail down to Kurt's cheek. The cool touch sent sparks of heated awareness through Kurt's blood. "We have more important matters to discuss."

Kurt nodded. "Such as how your…um, Jeremiah ended up-"

"I will not be discussing Jeremiah with you." Blaine's tone was cold, hard and final. Kurt struggled not to flinch at the reaction barely concealed anger invoking the name of Blaine's former lover induced in Blaine.

Despite his misery at being presented with proof of the vampire's lingering emotions for the Jinn, Kurt decided to press on. His broken heart could not bear to lose Noah, not now.

"But Noah-"

"The lycan has survived this long; he can keep a few more hours. Besides, it is daylight and most of my warriors are in slumber."

Feeling as if his mouth were suddenly dry as the Sahara, Kurt took a large gulp of wine. It was daylight and Blaine was…awake. Blaine was awake and Kurt was completely alone with him…in his lair…on his bed…

Before his thoughts could run away with him, Kurt felt the bed move and Blaine was there, his hand reaching out to tug aside the fur cover. Blaine reached out and plucked the empty glass from Kurt's fingers, leaning across him to set on a low mahogany chest beside the bed.

"Did you…not want any wine?" Kurt asked and then resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead for asking such an inane question. Of course Blaine did not want any wine, food and drink held little interest to a vampire.

Blaine smirked and deliberately brushed himself against Kurt's body. "Not at the moment, dear one. I think I would prefer it if my senses were not dulled while I enjoy the pleasure of your company. Your presence is intoxicating enough," Blaine said huskily. He brushed an errant strand of hair back behind Kurt's ear. "Have you fully recovered?"

"Of course I have," Kurt huffed even though he had no idea if he were speaking the truth. His heart was thundering in his chest and he felt dizzy and a bit weak. It would be convenient to blame his condition on the events of the day but even to himself that excuse rang false. "In fact, I should be returning home. William has no doubt released the hounds attempting to track me by now."

Blaine laughed softly, just a whisper of a sound it but it sent desire flooding through Kurt's veins, as potent as if it were a serpent's venom.

"You are home, Kurt."

Kurt was home, a home with Blaine.

His heart clenched with a dangerous longing for those words to be the truth.

"My place is with William. This is…your home, not mine," Kurt whispered, nearly choking as he forced the words to leave his lips.

Blaine's smoldering gaze slid to Kurt's quivering lower lip. "If the décor does not meet your approval pay it no mind, we shall simply redecorate to suit your tastes. Whatever you desire shall be yours."

It was a statement spoken without a hint of doubt, spoken as if matters such as Kurt's consent and William's retribution were trivial. It was a bold promise but Kurt found that he did not doubt for a moment that Blaine meant every word he had spoken. "My lord…"

"Blaine."

Kurt cleared his throat and tried again. "B-Blaine-"

"Yes, Kurt?"

Kurt voiced the confusion that had besieged him since the moment he had awoken.

"I did not think a vampire would allow others to enter his private lair…particularly during daylight hours."

Daylight hours, hours during which Blaine was supposed to be resting and vulnerable.

Blaine stilled, considering how best to frame his response. He knew full disclosure was necessary, but there was quite a bit that he simply did not know the answer to, the most important of which was how Kurt had come to bear his mark in the first place.

Kurt watched in fascination as the light from the fireplace danced over Blaine's perfect features, adding a hint of mystery to his dark beauty. Suddenly, Kurt found himself overcome with an almost desperate need to tangle his fingers into the rich curtain of raven curls and tug Blaine down so he could drown in the vampire's kisses.

"A vampire will share his lair with one other," Blaine said at last, breaking the silence. "He will share with his mate."

Kurt tensed. "But I am-"

Blaine moved to part the fabric of Kurt's shirt, gently parting the cloth to reveal the crimson tattoo that stood out against the milky white of his skin.

"You are my mate."

Kurt forgot how to breathe as he looked down and stared at the unmistakable marking.

For months Kurt had struggled to keep Blaine at a safe distance. He had sworn to himself that he would never allow his desire for the clan chief to override his sense of caution.

But the trials of the day had forced Kurt to admit that he had been far from successful at keeping the beautiful demon out of his heart. Why else would he have risked his life, choosing to defend Blaine with his dying breath if need be, rather than flee to safety while Blaine was engaged in battle with Jeremiah?

Kurt had come to accept the inevitability of ending up in Blaine's bed. But ending up as Blaine's mate…it was unimaginable and more than Kurt had ever dared to dream.

"H-How did…" Kurt lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's unwavering gaze. "How is this possible? I thought…there has been no exchange of blood between us."

Blaine shrugged. "That is a mystery I had hoped you would be able to shed some light on, dear one. Much to my displeasure, I have yet to drink from you. Somehow you must have taken some of my blood as we passed through the portal."

Heat lanced through Kurt as he remembered his frantic kisses over Blaine's injured, bloody face as Kurt struggled to find some way to erect the portal and free them from Jeremiah's den.

"And so…we are mated?"

"Not…precisely."

Kurt frowned in confusion; a small bit of hope that he had known even known was there, dying in his chest. "I do not understand."

"There has been no exchange, dear one. I have marked you, given you the first of my seals but until you accept the bond and offer your blood in return, it remains incomplete."

"So," Kurt took a moment to consider the implications of Blaine's explanation. "You are…bonded to me but I am at liberty to refuse to complete the process."

"No, you most certainly are not. You are mine, Kurt," Blaine growled, low and dangerous, leaning over Kurt, his eyes glittering pools of ebony. Kurt quickly scrambled back against the pillows, jerking the fur cover up to his chin.

Blaine gave a chuckle and stretched out beside him, propping up on an elbow to study Kurt's face. "I was fool not to have recognized the truth the moment I saw you. No other, man nor woman, has consumed me as you have."

"Not even Jeremiah?" Kurt whispered his eyes desperately trained upon the fur as if it held the secrets to the universe.

Blaine took his fingers and gently forced Kurt to meet his eyes. "I first saw Jeremiah in the colonies. I was attending a play and he snuck into my box. Nikolas wanted to drain him but I found his bravery endearing. From the first moment I set my eyes upon him I desired him and I could tell that the feeling was mutual. We spent every moment together, most of them in bed. He was voracious…he wanted to understand everything about me, my clan, my power. He didn't fear it, he didn't fear me. He adored me, worshipped me, and I reveled in it, a bit too much in hindsight."

"What do you mean?"

"We were together less than two months when he demanded to be changed. I refused."

"Why? Surely you had sired other fledglings?"

Blaine sighed and drew Kurt to him, dropping a soft kiss on top of his head. "Kurt, Jeremiah was my lover. Being his sire meant causing his death. I could not…it was unnecessary and it was much too soon."

"But…but he was changed."

"When I refused he threw a tantrum. He shut himself up in his home and rescinded his invitation." Kurt's eyes narrowed and he made a sound of disgust at the blatant use of emotional blackmail.

Blaine gave a mirthless laugh. "Yes, Nikolas found it rather manipulative as well. I didn't care. I missed him, I wanted him and I was furious that he had found a way to defy me, or so he thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave him a fortnight and then went to him at the general store where he worked."

Kurt's eyes widened as a thought that had escaped him returned. "It is daytime…"

"I am a clan chief, the first born son of the firstborn son in the House of Drăculeşti"

"What does that even mean?" Kurt asked numbly.

"What that means dear one," Blaine said gently, "is that I am one of the few that need not fear the sun. A direct descendent of Vlad Dracul."

"Dracula." Kurt breathed, his eyes darting wildly about the room as if he expected the legendary vampire to step forth from the shadows.

Blaine laughed. "He is not lurking about my bed chamber, dear one. He has more pressing matters to attend to."

"But…but he cannot walk about in the day."

"No. He struck a devil's bargain-literally, to ensure his sons and the sons of his sons had a measure of protection against some of that which render him vulnerable."

"What-"

"It is unimportant and none of your concern," Blaine said firmly, but not unkindly. "Surely you were aware of daywalkers? Did my lack of a ghostly complexion never rouse your suspicions?"

"I…" Kurt's voice failed him.

"You?" Blaine prodded.

"I never saw you in the daytime."

Blaine laughed, low and dirty and moved his head so that his breath tickled Kurt's ear. "That doesn't mean I was never there. The morning after Hudson's ball, you and your maid Tina, were out shopping. You purchased a peach silk for her. She tried to refuse you and you got the most adorable pout upon your face and told her that it brought you joy-"

"To give a measure of luxury to one who would truly treasure it." Kurt finished. "I felt…I thought I felt you but it was the daytime and so I told myself it was my imagination."

"You were not imagining it, dear one. I was there," Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent and briefly closed his eyes, "I am always where you are, if not in body then in spirit."

Kurt swallowed. "Yes well…um, so Jeremiah."

Blaine sighed. "Yes, yes Jeremiah. I gave in to his demands and changed him. I walked into his place of work, dragged him over the counter and sank my fangs into him."

"You did what? You changed him in the _daytime_?" Kurt asked incredulously, "In full of view of the customers?"

"Ah, the customers," Blaine said with a smile, "They were delicious."

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked, scandalized.

"I am a vampire, Kurt. I kill, I feed, and I do not feel guilt or shame for doing so," Blaine said sternly. "Besides, I couldn't have a bunch of hysterical humans rushing about telling tales of a vampire that walks about in the day. Precious few outside the demon world know of our existence and we prefer to keep it that way. Let the humans have their "protections" of garlic cloves and sunlight, what they don't know makes them all much easier to feed upon."

Kurt bit his lip. "Do you, uh, feed often?"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long moment. "Would it matter to you if I said yes?"

Kurt opened his mouth to tell Blaine that yes, it would matter to him if Blaine were a monster who delighted in terror and death, but the denial died on his lips as he stared into Blaine's eyes.

"I would hope you'd not be so cruel but…I would, in time, find some way to learn to live with it." Kurt murmured.

"You don't have to, dear one," Blaine said gently. "The subsequent centuries have taught me a measure of restraint. I do not make a practice of the slaughter of humans for the sake of sport anymore. I leave such activities to Nikolas."

"You don't do it _anymore_?" Kurt whispered.

"Again, Kurt I am a vampire. When I was young I was impulsive, which is coming back to me full circle now that Jeremiah has become a problem."

"He…you changed him. You loved him and you changed him but you did not make him your mate. Why?"

Blaine dragged a hand through his hair. "His presence unsettled my clan, particularly Nikolas. He never approved of Jeremiah and he was never shy about vocalizing his discontent with the idea of Jeremiah ruling by my side. At the time I chalked it up to petty jealousy, but now-"

"Now you think he saw things that you didn't." Kurt supplied, somewhat bitter at the thought that Blaine had been so infatuated with Jeremiah he'd allowed himself to be maneuvered into siring him.

"Love is blind," Blaine said dryly.

"Love?" Kurt repeated hollowly.

Blaine's embrace tightened around Kurt. "Yes, love. For what I knew love to be at that time, I loved him to the point of distraction."

"Oh," Kurt said in a small, sad voice.

"It was over five hundred years ago, Kurt. I was more emotional, more reckless and much more arrogant."

"That I find hard to believe," Kurt mumbled.

"Believe it, brat." Blaine admonished gently, "Had I not been so I never would have permitted myself to be manipulated into being Jeremiah's sire and I never would have made the mistake that led to him being turned into …whatever he is now."

"What did happen, Blaine? How did you lose him?" Kurt asked quietly, not really wanting to hear anymore about the tragic love affair Blaine had had with Jeremiah, but needing to hear the answer from Blaine himself.

"Surely you have some idea, dear one. It's hardly a secret," Blaine said grimly.

"I have heard he was taken in retaliation against you but the circumstances are a bit murky."

Blaine sighed. "There was some trouble with a clan in Hungary. I made plans to meet with their chief to negotiate a peace. I tried to leave Jeremiah behind, but he insisted on accompanying me. His presence…caused some friction with the clan I was attempting to negotiate a peace with. They eventually attempted to kidnap him and there was a battle," Blaine paused and ran a hand through Kurt's hair, "many were lost but we emerged victorious. Afterwards, I decided Jeremiah and I needed time alone. We went to a local theater and there, performing amid the dancers was a ballerina. I desired her-"

At the confession Kurt stiffened in Blaine's arms and turned large, accusing eyes on Blaine. "But you'd just waged a war to keep Jeremiah safe and you-you desired _her_? But you said you loved Jeremiah."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I said that I loved him, Kurt. I never made any claims of fidelity. And if you will recall, until a vampire finds his mate-"

"They are indiscriminate whores." Kurt huffed.

Laughter rumbled through Blaine's chest. "I don't believe I've ever heard it put in such…colorful terms before but in a manner of speaking, yes."

Kurt scowled. "So this dancer you _desired_ , Jeremiah didn't care?"

"Jeremiah was surprisingly tolerant of my…proclivities. At the time I thought it proof of that he accepted me and my nature but now I suspect it was more a matter of practicality. His presence in the clan was a point of resentment, Nikolas was looking for any excuse to eliminate him and he was not my mate. He could ill afford to upset me," Blaine explained.

"What if he had protested?"

Blaine did not hesitate. He turned Kurt to him and pressed a kiss upon his forehead. "It would have been to no avail. I loved Jeremiah. I indulged him. I waged war and destroyed whole cities for his amusement. But I was never faithful and he knew better than to ask. My fidelity belonged to my mate and even though I had every intention of marking and claiming him, he was not yet that."

"Oh," Kurt said, absently fingering the tattoo on his chest. "So what became of the dancer? How does she fit into the story?"

"Damn gypsy whore." Blaine spat. "After I was done with her, she attempted to stake me."

"Why would she-"

"She did it so that she could rob me. I was merely going to frighten her by showing her the demon within me. To her credit she didn't waver. She broke a chair and attempted to drive a piece of the wood through my heart."

"So her death was self defense?"

"Kurt, you know better," Blaine said with a slight smile, "It was retribution."

Kurt had known better. Blaine could have easily disarmed a mere human, killing her wouldn't have been necessary.

"What does her death-"

"She was the daughter of some minor warlord. He got it into his mind that he was entitled to take revenge and took the life of one of my clan. I reacted rather strongly."

Kurt scoffed, "I should say so. If the accounts I've heard are accurate you decimated the entire population of the city."

Blaine smiled briefly. "Not the entire population. We spared the warlord. I made him watch as I fed upon his wife and babes. Then I burned his city to the ground."

Kurt paled at Blaine's matter of fact retelling of his brutality. "His children-"

"Were incredibly tasty," Blaine deadpanned.

" _Blaine "_

"We've been over this, Kurt. Vampire, remember? And it was over five hundred years ago, surely the time for penance has long since passed."

"How does-"

"I let him live."

"You did _what_?"

"I had him taken to the river and set free. He was given a horse and supplies and released to his own devices."

"You showed him mercy?"

Blaine laughed harshly. "Mercy had nothing to do with it, dear one. It was arrogance and…cruelty. I wanted him to live with the memory of the screams of his children ringing in his ears and the image of the burning carcasses of his people forever beneath his lids."

Kurt said nothing and Blaine continued, "Had I known he was under the protection of a coven I might have tempered my rage a bit."

"He went to them?"

"And they came for Jeremiah. Six months later we were walking along the Danube, and I was attempting to explain to Jeremiah, yet again why we had not yet performed the mating ritual even though I had claimed him publicly as my intended. One moment I was fighting with him, the next I was rendered motionless while he was dragged away by the treacherous fiends of the witches' coven. In a moment of irony that only a poet could truly appreciate, I could do nothing more but stand there and watch as he hauled away, screaming my name, bound in silver chains, and burning from the holy water he'd been doused in."

Blaine took a shaky breath and continued, "I was there until the rising of the sun broke the spell. I imagine they had depended upon the daybreak to kill me, another bit of irony that it was sunlight that ended the enchantment. It was the first time I truly understood the power of being a daywalker. I went home, explained what had happened to Nikolas, gathered my warriors and went in search of Jeremiah."

"And when you didn't find him you started to murder any witch that had the misfortune of crossing your path?" Kurt asked, with a trace of anger in his voice.

"Only after torturing them and ensuring they did not have news of Jeremiah's whereabouts," Blaine readily admitted.

"You loved him that much? You murdered innocent people-"

"They were hardly innocent Kurt, they were damn witches."

"So am I!"

"Trust me; it's a fact that has not been lost upon me. I never found him. After a time, the witches began to retaliate by killing vampires, which dragged other houses and clans into the conflict-"

"And the Council ordered a peace between your kinds before things escalated into all out civil war," Kurt summarized.

"Yes. I searched for centuries for Jeremiah and never found a trace of him. I felt so…responsible. Had I not killed the dancer, had I not let the warlord live, had I not taken him walking with no guards-"

"Blaine, it wasn't your fault," Kurt cut in hastily. At Blaine's look of disbelief, Kurt hurriedly continued. "Yes, ok your actions may have precipitated and exacerbated matters but you weren't the only one making decisions. Had Jeremiah listened to you and stayed behind, had your paramour not been a thief, had she had the sense to flee instead of trying to kill you, had the warlord not retaliated...don't you see? This bit of reasoning will only lead us round in circles."

"Perhaps, but it was my decision and mine alone not to mark Jeremiah. Had I bonded him, I would have been able to sense him no matter how far away he was, whether on the surface or down below."

Kurt absently caressed his tattoo again. "Why did you not mark him? I know you Blaine; I doubt that even five hundred years ago you would allow the disapproval of your clan to keep you from claiming your mate."

Blaine smiled. "You are right, dear one," he agreed. "My clan and my brother were inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. The truth of the matter is that Jeremiah's essence never seemed quite right. I thought I just needed more time to fall deeper in love with him but now…now I realize what folly that was."

"Why? It sounds perfectly reasonable."

Blaine shook his head. "Mating is instinctual, not rational. When you meet your mate, it consumes you. They are not just in your heart, they are in your blood, crawling through your veins, taking up residence in your head until you claim them," Blaine said huskily. "It's more than desire, it's a need, an ache, a void that none but them can fill and a passion that none but them can sate."

"Did Jeremiah not…create that void within you?" Kurt asked cautiously, the butterflies in his stomach springing to life and fluttering about wildly.

"No. No he did not. I wanted him, desired him more than I had ever desired any before and I cared for him, deeply cared for him."

"You…you said you loved him." Kurt whispered.

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "I said I loved him for what I knew love to be at the time," he corrected.

"And now?" Kurt asked, afraid of the hope that clawing its way out of his chest, seeping into his soul.

"Now I know what I felt for him, was a mere shadow of the real thing. It is nothing but a pale imitation of the love I feel for you."

Kurt felt as if his entire being were bursting at the seams, filled to overflowing with happiness at Blaine's words. In the still of the night, under cover of darkness when he'd been alone in his room he'd allowed himself to wish that perhaps Blaine could someday feel more than physical desire for him but even then he'd still not dared hope to hope for love. Kurt had been far too afraid to admit, even to himself, that he longed for Blaine to fall in love with him as he had fallen in love with the handsome vampire.

"You…you love me?"

"I love you," Blaine breathed, pressing a kiss into Kurt's palm. "I have never loved anyone or anything the way that I love you. Even when you are challenging me, pushing me to the point of distraction and being the most infuriating man I have ever come across in all my centuries –"

" _I_ am infuriating? Well, there's a case of the pot calling the kettle black!"

Blaine smiled. "Admit it, dear one. You defy me on general principle. You are contrary for the sake of being contrary."

"Only because you are a spoiled demon used to getting your way! You snap your fingers and your every request is granted. You could do with a bit of humility," Kurt sniffed.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you. You can be quite the haughty bitch when it strikes your fancy."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. " _Excuse_ me? "What did you call me? You are so insufferably arrogant, _my lord-"_

"Blaine," he interrupted, suddenly dragging Kurt down until the warlock was lying on his back, blinking up at the vampire in surprise. Blaine loomed over him, taking a hand and carding it through Kurt's hair, fanning it across the pillow. "Blaine," he repeated darkly, "I have you in my bed, Kurt. I want to hear you say my name."

A delicious heat curled through the pit of Kurt's stomach, sending tiny tremors all throughout his body. For once, Kurt made no effort to quell his body's scorching reaction to Blaine. He loved Blaine. He was bonded to Blaine. Blaine had said Kurt was his mate and Kurt wanted that to be true with every fiber of his being. He was denying Blaine and denying himself.

Kurt was done fighting a battle that he had never had a prayer of winning.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, surrendering himself to his fate.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Temptations Mate: Chapter Nine

 

Blaine’s hand moved to cup Kurt’s face, his cool touch sending sparks of heat shooting through Kurt until the color rose high in his cheeks.  “I love the way you say my name,” he husked, his fingers drifting down to trail across Kurt’s throat.  “You have captivated me from the first moment I saw you.  The light from the chandelier caught your face and I remember thinking that you must have been a fallen angel because you were far too perfect to be of this world.  The grace in your movements, the spark in your eyes, the lilt in your voice, it all stirred a hunger in me that cannot be sated by any other.”

The rational part of Kurt’s brain warned him that he should be frightened as Blaine’s fingers briefly curled around his throat before ghosting down to the opening of his shirt.  Kurt dismissed the whispered thought as soon as it occurred to him.  Blaine had never and would never physically harm him.  If he were perfectly honest, he’d be forced to admit that he had never feared Blaine in that manner.  He should have; the vampire was notoriously blood thirsty and his hatred of Kurt’s kind well known, but the truth was Kurt had never once feared for his life in Blaine’s presence.  All he had ever felt was an overwhelming urge to be by the vampire’s side, to surrender himself over to the beautiful demon mind, body, and soul. 

There was a time when Kurt had thought it madness, now he knew it was providence.

Kurt had long suspected his mother’s Caereni blood was responsible for his lack of romantic experience.  The Caereni mated for life and the only relationship they ever consummated was that with their mate.  Kurt had assumed because he was a half breed his behavior would not be bound by that particular custom.  It wasn’t until he had walked the earth for over a century and never felt the urge to couple with another that he accepted he was wrong and began hoping that he would one day find his mate.

Kurt had let that hope die when he entered into William’s service.  Kurt had thought that even if he found his mate the powerful mage would destroy them both rather than set Kurt free.  Not that it had mattered; in all of his travels in the netherworld and on the surface, across various continents and from sea to sea he’d never come across any that even carried the potential to be his mate, until he’d met Blaine.

The moment he’d locked eyes with the powerful clan chief Kurt had been lost.  Blaine crawled beneath Kurt’s skin, whipping up such a storm in the warlock’s blood that he was powerless to deny the force that pulled him ever closer to the vampire even as he tried to resist.  The first time Blaine had touched him, Kurt had thought his skin had caught fire, the sensations were so overwhelming.  The first time Blaine had whispered that he wanted Kurt in his bed they’d been dancing at Count Karofsky’s ball and Kurt had struggled to fight away the urge to allow Blaine to take him right there on the dance floor.

Kurt had feared his primal response to Blaine.  He had feared that he would not be strong enough to resist the temptation the vampire represented and he had feared the repercussions of giving into that temptation.

But he had never actually feared Blaine.

Fear was the last thing Kurt felt as Blaine’s fingers trailed across his collar bone and down to swoop the pad of his thumb across one dusky nipple.  Kurt gasped as sparks of pleasure burst through him.

“Blaine.”

“Look at me, dear one,” the vampire whispered.  Blaine was transfixed by the pale perfection of the beauty that lay beneath him.  Kurt was destined to be his, born to be his mate and he had every intention of bonding them fully.  Blaine knew the time had come to claim what was his and to give them both the release and the relief they’d been denied for far too long.

Kurt became lost in Blaine’s golden gaze as the rest of the world slipped away and there was nothing but raven curls, bronze skin, and that penetrating stare that seemed to see into his soul.

“There has always been this force that drew me to you…even when logic dictated I should flee, I found myself stumbling towards your embrace,” Kurt confessed.

“This is because my embrace is exactly where you belong.  When I met with Sam he told me that none of us can escape that which has been written for us.  The story of you and I was written long before either of us existed.  We are simply meant to be and the time for denials and diversions has long since past,” Blaine said gently.

Blaine stroked across Kurt’s bottom lip with his thumb and Kurt’s mouth dropped open.  A small moan escaped as he closed his eyes.  “This _is_ madness,” Kurt whispered.

A shadow of a smile curled Blaine’s lips as he shook his head.  “This is fate.”

“You believe in fate?”

“I believe in us,” Blaine said simply, dropping a soft kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“How can you be so sure?”  Kurt murmured, fingering the edge of Blaine’s robe.

“I’m sure,” Blaine replied quietly, “because I find that the thought of being without you drives me to the edge of insanity.  You make me feel things that I had long given up hope of ever feeling again and you make me do things that are absolute lunacy, like roam about in the dead of night seeking to rescue a _lycan_.”  Blaine lowered his head, his lips brushing Kurt’s mouth as he spoke, “I’m sure, dear one, because I’ve been looking for you forever.  You move me, Kurt.  I waited an eternity to find you and now that I have you I’m never going to let you go.”

“I had given up hope of ever finding you,” Kurt admitted.  “I thought I’d be alone forever.  I mourned a love I’d never known and never thought I’d have.  And then suddenly there was William, and I…I thought it was for the best that I would be alone because he would never allow me to leave.  To find my mate and not be permitted to be with them would be worse than any pain I’d ever endured.”

Blaine’s eyes blackened briefly as he stared down at Kurt.  “Schuester will not be a problem.”

“But-“

“Hush, dear one.  Surely we have better than to do than discuss Schuester?”

Kurt flushed a delicate pink and Blaine chuckled.  “You are going to be so much fun,” he whispered, taking a finger and tracing light patterns on Kurt’s stomach.

Almost without his consent, Kurt’s hands sought Blaine’s body.  The brocade felt smooth beneath his touch and he found his fingers stroking across Blaine’s shoulders and down the width of the vampire’s back.

Kurt’s feather light touch elicited a hiss from the vampire and he seized Kurt’s mouth in a demanding kiss.  Blaine’s tongue explored the wet heat of Kurt’s mouth, memorizing every crevice and when Kurt moaned underneath him, responding in kind, sucking on the vampire’s tongue and thrusting his own into the vampire’s mouth, Blaine nearly came undone.

Blaine pulled away and looked down at Kurt.  His breath caught as he took in the tousled hair against his pillow and the normally pale skin flushed pink with pleasure and bruised from his demanding grip.  A brutal longing swept through him as he studied Kurt’s lips. They were swollen and plumped, slightly parted and a kiss bitten red.

He looked like a decadent virgin sacrifice being offered up to appease a ravenous god.

 “I’ve wanted you from the moment I danced with you at Count Karofsky’s ball,” Kurt confessed in hushed tones, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.  “But when I woke up here and you told me I still had some measure of choice, I…I wasn’t going to complete the bond.  I was afraid of losing myself in you,” Kurt looked up at Blaine, love and want blazing fiercely in eyes, “But then I realized the folly in that.  I have already lost myself in you.  You are my mate.  You hold my heart and soul.  We are one and all that I am and all that I will be belong to you.”

Holding Kurt’s gaze, Blaine pulled the brocade robe from his body.  Kurt’s stare grew hungry as he took in the hard, chiseled muscles that rippled beneath the bronze skin that was tattooed with an intricate dragon.  His eyes swept over Blaine’s shoulders, down to his biceps and across his chest but refused to lower beyond the contoured muscles of his stomach.  His body already felt is if it were burning from within and he was sure if he looked any lower he’d burst into flames.

“A dragon,” Kurt whispered.

“The Order of the Dragon-“

“The House of Drăculeşti,” Kurt finished.  “You told me but… ** _Dracula_**.  You don’t take half measures with anything, do you Blaine?”

“No, if I I wouldn’t have utter perfection for my mate.”

Blaine gently slid Kurt’s shirt from his body, making a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his chest, pausing briefly to use his tongue and teeth to worry the nipples into hardened peaks before moving on and swirling the tip of his tongue deep into Kurt’s navel.

Kurt shifted restlessly beneath the teasing mouth.  Twin sensations of pleasure and passion pumped through his veins and he’d never felt anything so wondrous or so all consuming in his life.  Kurt arched off the bed and his hands slid to frame Blaine’s face in silent encouragement.  What little he’d known of desire had not prepared him for the storm that was assaulting his body.

Blaine’s hand began gliding up one long, pale leg and Kurt suddenly gasped.  “Wha-How-When did my pants come off and where are my drawers?”

Blaine merely chuckled and licked Kurt’s earlobe before whispering, “Again Kurt, vampire.  Stripping you without you noticing is the least of my abilities.”

Kurt turned crimson at the knowledge that he was completely bared to the vampire’s gaze.  “Don’t,” Blaine chided gently, “You are the single most magnificent creature I have ever laid eyes on.  I’m going to worship you.”  Blaine placed a small kiss on the tip of Kurt’s nose, and then leaned over him to remove a small bottle of what Kurt thought was some type of oil like substance from the bedside table.

Blaine placed butterfly kisses along Kurt’s neck, down to his chest before using his teeth and tongue to torment his nipple.  Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned low in his throat.  Blaine smirked, and then turned his attention to its twin, his hands sliding down to Kurt’s waist.

As Blaine’s head dipped lower and lower, Kurt was lost in the tide of building sensations that Blaine’s touch was causing within him.  Blaine’s hands skimmed across Kurt’s body before his cool fingers wrapped around the heated flesh of his erection.

Blaine reveled in having the heavy weight of Kurt in his hands.  He took his thumb and carefully spread the precome around the head and then fisted the length, watching intently as Kurt literally fell apart in his hand. 

Kurt’s fingers dug into Blaine’s shoulders as he writhed beneath him on the bed.  He took his nails and gently scraped down the skin on Blaine’s back.  Kurt then dragged his nails back up the same path and then scraped them around and over Blaine’s chest.  Blaine hissed when Kurt lightly pinched his nipples and sank his teeth into Blaine’s shoulder. 

Blaine licked, sucked and lightly bit his way down Kurt’s body.  At Kurt’s sharp intake of breath, the vampire sent Kurt a devilish smile, then lowered his head once more and began licking all the way up Kurt’s hardened manhood.  Before Kurt could fully wrap his muddled brain around Blaine’s intentions, he felt his cock being engulfed by Blaine’s warm, wet mouth.

Kurt’s startled shriek morphed into a loud moan at the first contact of Blaine’s lips and his hands immediately sank into Blaine’s curls, tightening and tugging on them as Blaine drew him deeply into the back of his throat.  Kurt’s head fell back and he babbled out his approval as Blaine hollowed his cheeks and sucked.  The warlock became nearly incoherent when Blaine began massaging his balls with one hand as the other slid beneath him to make teasing strokes at his opening.  The stimulation caused Kurt’s hips to jerk and Blaine practically purred in triumph.  He pulled off briefly, looking up at Kurt with blackened eyes and whispered, “Don’t hold back, dear one.  I want to take everything you have to give me,” before sinking back down and beginning to hum around Kurt’s cock.

The vibrations were so powerful that Kurt’s head fell back onto the pillow with an audible thump and his hips began to snap forward in earnest.  Blaine simply sucked him with more fervor, his tongue danced and swirled along the underside of Kurt’s cock and Blaine slid both hands underneath his lover to pull Kurt even closer and push him even deeper into his throat.  He felt Kurt’s legs begin to quiver and the tightening of his muscles and knew that Kurt was on the edge.  Blaine lapped his tongue over the sensitive head, stabbing it into the weeping slit, keeping his penetrating gaze on his lover.

The combination of Blaine’s talented mouth and heated stare proved too much for Kurt and he came with a cry, shooting thick ropes of come down Blaine’s throat.  Blaine sucked down every drop, before giving Kurt’s cock one last lick and letting it fall free.  Blaine stalked his way back up Kurt’s body, and captured his mouth in a kiss full of stark hunger and need.  Kurt shivered with pleasure, his mouth parting to allow Blaine’s tongue to tangle with his.

“Do you like that?”  Blaine whispered, pulling away to look at Kurt.  “Do like tasting yourself on my tongue?  Does it please you?”

Kurt moaned, and nodded.  “You please me.”  He whimpered.

“Oh baby, you have no idea just how much and how many ways I plan to please you,” Blaine chuckled before devouring Kurt’s mouth with another passionate kiss.  His restless hands ran over the satin smoothness of Kurt’s pale skin, and delicious excitement swirled through his body as he felt himself growing hard and heavy.

Blaine thrust his body meaningfully against Kurt as he continued to dominate and explore his mate’s mouth.  He felt as if he had sank into a blistering pool of want and he knew that as passionate as their kisses were, nothing short of completely possessing Kurt and completing the mating ritual would satisfy him.

Kurt felt the hard thrust of Blaine’s arousal against him and pulled back, staring at his mate.  Blaine’s body was mesmerizing in the soft glow of the fire and Kurt couldn’t quite believe that such a magnificent being was his and his alone.

“I need you, Blaine.” Kurt whispered, “I need you inside me.”

The words flowed over Blaine like a river of milk and honey, flooding his body with a liquid heat and making his control waver so that his fangs extended for just a moment before he managed to pull them back.  With a care that belied the incessant chant of “ ** _need, want, take_** ,” that was drumming through his brain; Blaine caressed the length of Kurt’s thighs and then, with a small tug, parted his legs until they fell on either side of his body.  He deftly uncapped the bottle he’d removed earlier and coated his fingers with the glossy substance.

Blaine inserted a finger into Kurt, working his way in slowly, gently to ready him for the lovemaking that was to come.  Kurt gasped at the intrusion, screwing his eyes shut and biting down on his lower lip.  He stopped breathing as he tried to wrap his brain around the notion that part of Blaine was inside of him. 

Blaine immediately felt the tension in Kurt’s muscles and the tightening around his finger and began to murmur soothing words of support.  “Breath dear one,” He whispered into the shell of Kurt’s ear, “Breathe and relax.”  Kurt gradually complied, taking a deep breath and forcing his body to relax.  He opened his eyes and gasped the sight of his mate.  Clothed, the vampire looked like something out of a fantasy; stripped naked and at his most primal, he looked like some ancient god the pagans worshipped.

As soon as he felt Kurt begin to breathe, Blaine couldn’t resist dipping his head and allowing his fangs to slip forward, gently letting them graze Kurt’s inner thigh, enough to tease the both of them with a promise of things to come.

At the scrape of Blaine’s fangs against his skin, Kurt’s heart sped up and he let out a low moan.  Smiling at the sound, Blaine added another finger and began to scissor them, his cock beginning to weep at the sight and sounds of Kurt coming undone beneath his touch.

Kurt writhed on the bed, pushing back onto Blaine’s fingers and begging.  “Oh Goddess, oh Blaine, oh please…I want more, I need you, please take me, take me, Blaine.”

“Oh, I’m going to take you,” Blaine promised darkly, “I’m going to push into you, listen to you moan and beg, make you cry out and call my name.  I’m going to own you, mark you, and make you mine.  I’m going to write my name across your skin in bruises and bite marks, so that when we’re finished no one will ever doubt who you belong to.”

Blaine bit down sharply on Kurt’s ear then soothed the pain with a swipe of his tongue before continuing.  “You’re mine, Kurt and after we’re done you will never question that again.  I’m going to take you apart, bit by bit until you’re sobbing with pleasure, completely broken and then, then my sweet I’m going to put you back together.”

Blaine crooked his fingers, brushing against the bundle of nerves he knew would make Kurt keen.  Kurt bucked up against him and cried out, prompting Blaine to add a third finger.  “Blaine please, now, please.  I need you.”  Kurt pleaded, shamelessly riding Blaine’s fingers.

“”Shh,” Blaine soothed softly.  “Soon we shall be one, you and I.  We shall be one flesh, one soul bound for eternity.”

The low words seemed to pierce straight to the core of Kurt’s soul and enveloped his heart in a warm, fuzzy glow.  Kurt allowed it to wash over him as he concentrated on the fingers that teased the pulse of his pleasure.

“No,” Kurt whined, “not soon.  Now, Blaine I want you right now.”

“Patience dear one,” Blaine softly chided, “You’re untouched.”

“You’re trying to drive me to the brink of insanity because I’m a virgin?”  Kurt demanded breathlessly.

“No love, I’m merely trying to make sure you’re adequately prepared.  I want your body to be ready to receive me.”  Blaine answered.

“I’m ready,” Kurt breathed, arching up into Blaine’s touch, “If I were any more ready I’d die.  I’m yours, Blaine.  Take me.”

Blaine wasted no more time.  He quickly grabbed the vial and slicked up his cock, then reached out and placed one of Kurt’s long legs up over his shoulder.  “I’ve wanted you so badly and now, now love I’m going to have you and I promise you that you’ll enjoy it.  Just breathe and relax.  There will be a bit of a burn and a stretch but I swear to you the pain will be well worth the pleasure.  I’m going to satisfy you in ways you never thought possible,” Blaine growled as he slowly slid inside Kurt’s tight channel.

Kurt’s eyes closed and his nails dug into Blaine’s biceps until he drew blood.  “ _Blaine, “he_ moaned.

Blaine’s hand tangled in Kurt’s tresses and pulled, making Kurt’s eyes snap open.  “Look at me.  I want you to look at me and I want you to see this, see me and remember the moment when we became one,” Blaine hissed as he felt himself swallowed by Kurt’s tight heat.  He slid forward, inch by inch in slow, deliberate strokes.  Blaine keened as he slid past the first ring of muscle and into the second, inch by inch, degree by breathtaking degree, he slowly slid home until he was finally sheathed in his lover.

Kurt nearly screamed as burning pleasure rushed through him.  He wrapped his free leg around Blaine’s hip and drew him deeper into his body.  He couldn’t believe how full he felt and despite the burn and stretch he wanted more.  He was powerless to stop the broken moans and whimpers that Blaine coaxed out of him.  He looked up and saw Blaine looming over him; his curls damp and loose, skin slick with sweat, powerful muscles rippling beneath taut skin and swore that he was being devoured by the powerful demon.  Kurt stared into Blaine’s eyes, the glittering pools of ebony, pinning Kurt to the mattress in ways that even the heavy weight of Blaine’s body could not. 

“That’s it dear one, take it all.  I knew you’d be so, so good.”  Blaine purred, as he draped his body over Kurt’s and closed his eyes as he thrust.  He lost himself in the alabaster skin beneath his hands, the melodic moans and tender endearments falling from Kurt’s lips as he begged Blaine to take him deeper, harder, faster _, now_.  Blaine could smell the blood moving under Kurt’s skin, hear the pulsing beat of his heart, and feel the heated tufts of panting breath that escaped Kurt as they made love.  Kurt was warm, willing and so full of life and love that Blaine almost felt as if his own long dead heart was beating in tandem with that of his mate.

“Say it,” Blaine whispered, “Tell me that you’re my mate.” 

Kurt gently brushed the hair back from Blaine’s forehead and smiled.  “I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine,” Kurt whispered.  “I’m your mate, as you are mine.  One flesh,” Kurt said as he gently kissed Blaine’s lips. “One soul,” he breathed as he took Blaine’s hand and brought it to the crimson tattoo on his chest.  “One heart,” he stated, pressing Blaine’s hand flat over the tattoo, over Kurt’s heart so that Blaine could feel his heartbeat.

At Kurt’s proclamation Blaine’s fangs snapped forth.  Wordlessly, Kurt tipped his head back, fully exposing the pale column of his throat to the vampire.  One of Blaine’s hands tightened around Kurt’s hip and dragged him forward, thrusting deeply into him as he placed a brief kiss over the pulse that promised him an eternity with his mate before slowly sinking his fangs into the tender flesh.

The sound Kurt made as his lover began to drink from him was one of complete contentment.  Kurt’s blood sent an indescribable sensation coursing through Blaine.  Drinking from Kurt was unlike any experience Blaine had ever had before.  He could _feel_ Kurt, as if he were a part of him.  His thoughts, his desires, his emotions all poured into Blaine through the sweetest nectar the vampire had ever tasted.  Blaine rolled his hips and began to drive into his lover harder and faster with Kurt meeting his thrusts, moving with him in perfect rhythm.  Blaine plunged relentlessly into Kurt’s body, matching the taking of Kurt’s blood to the cadence of each thrust.

The shock of pleasure that shot through Kurt when Blaine’s fangs pierced his skin stunned him.  He’d expected pain; what he’d gotten instead was pure bliss.  His body tightened and throbbed and he felt as if he were being drowned in a sea of ecstasy.  Kurt did his best not to swoon from beneath the tide of sensations.  He was overwhelmed and out of his depth; the dual sensations of being taken for the first time and Blaine drinking from him pushing him to the edge.

Blaine struggled to keep his control and not too drink too much nor bite too deeply.  He wasn’t sure that Kurt had been entirely truthful when he’d claimed he was fully recovered and he had no desire to cause his lover to relapse.  He felt Kurt teetering on the brink and snaked a hand down between their bodies to help tip him over.  He encircled Kurt’s weeping cock and began furiously pumping it in succession with the thrusting of his hips and suckling motions of his fangs.

Blinding pleasure exploded over Kurt.  A high, keening wail filled the room as he came, hot and hard over Blaine’s hand and between their bodies.  He shook and quivered as he reached his peak, clinging to Blaine as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt’s climax made his blood even sweeter and the increased potency, along the tightening of Kurt’s muscles around his cock, was Blaine’s undoing.  His fingers flexed on Kurt’s hip digging in and leaving fingerprint shaped bruises, as he released deep inside of Kurt.  As he came down from his climax, Blaine lapped his tongue over the wound on Kurt’s neck, licking it over and over again to close it and cleaning any spilled blood from his neck and shoulder.

Blaine gently pulled out of Kurt, shushing him softly as the warlock hissed at the withdrawal.  Blaine kissed him tenderly before he leaned over Kurt and dipped a soft cloth into a bowl of water at his bedside.  He gently cleaned himself and his lover, marveling at how contented and at peace he felt.  Making love to Kurt had been all he could have hoped for and more.  Blaine had long suspected it would be passionate, but even he was unprepared for the deluge of emotions coupling with his mate had unleashed within him.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered shakily.  “I didn’t know that anything could feel so…”

“Transcendent?’’  Blaine supplied with a soft chuckle thick with satisfaction.

“Ah, I see your ego is still intact.”  Kurt teased.

“Tis not being a braggart if one speaks the truth,” Blaine quipped.  Blaine reached out and fingered the crimson mark that had appeared on Kurt’s neck.  Kurt placed a hand over Blaine’s, gently pressing down until Blaine’s palm lay flat against his mark.

“We’re bonded,” Kurt said simply.

“We are.”

“You’re mine,” Kurt said a bit stronger, possession coloring his tone.

“I am,” Blaine agreed, “And you are mine.”

Kurt stared into Blaine’s eyes, knowing that he was eternally tied to the vampire for the rest of his days.  They were linked though love, bound by blood and decreed by destiny.

They were one.

They were one soul, one flesh, one heart.

They were mates.

“Good,” Kurt mumbled before snuggling down into the covers.  “Now, seeing as how technically you’re the host now would be a good time for you to rediscover your manners and draw up a bath.  We both seem to be in need of one before we retire,” he said giving Blaine a teasing smile.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.  Is there anything else your little heart desires?  Ask and it shall be yours.”  Blaine returned good naturedly.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that,” Kurt said sweetly.  “I was so hoping you’d be cooperative in assisting me with Noah’s rescue.” Kurt declared tilting his head to give Blaine an impish look.

“Kurt-“

“You said _anything my heart desired_ and my heart desires Noah,” Kurt said sharply.  “You can help me get him or I’ll go get him myself.”

Blaine fought to control his temper as he realized that any hope that their mating would make Kurt more submissive to him went up in proverbial smoke.

“Bloody hell,” Blaine cursed, snatching his robe up from the bed and stalking off towards his bath chambers.

Kurt gave a languid stretch and smothered a laugh as Blaine stomped about the bath muttering under his breath about witches and lycans and uncontrollable mates who were going to be the death of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Ten**

Seated across the table from his mate, Blaine sullenly accepted that any hope that Kurt would be more compliant now that they were mates was wishful thinking on his part.  Polishing off the last of the duck, roasted potatoes and freshly baked bread, Kurt leaned back in his chair and glared mutinously back at Blaine.

“You can roar and bellow to your heart’s content but I am not going to change my mind and leave Noah to fend for himself,” Kurt declared with a stubborn set to his jaw.

With an effort Blaine attempted to ignore Nikolas, who was seated next to him and openly laughing at his older brother.  He also attempted to pay no mind to the sight of Kurt wearing little more than one of his robes, pale chest exposed, the crimson of marks upon his neck and chest standing out proudly against the milky flesh.

Blaine was unsuccessful on both counts.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kurt and he realized then that there would never be a moment when he didn’t desire his mate, even when the man was being completely infuriating.

At Nikolas’ smirk and raised eyebrow he also realized there would never be a moment where his little brother didn’t take every available opportunity to needle him.

“Nikolas if you don’t stop your bloody cackling I swear on all that’s unholy I’ll stake you myself,” he snapped at his brother.

“Blaine!” Kurt admonished, “You are being a beast. Nikolas, I apologize for your brother’s boorish behavior.”

“Don’t you dare apologize for me like I’m some disobedient child who-“

“It’s not a problem, Kurt,” Nick cut in smoothly over Blaine’s explosion, “I’m quite used to Blaine’s temper.  He’s mostly harmless.”  Nick appeared to think over his statement and then amended, “to me at least.”

Blaine decided to disregard his brother in favor of addressing his mate.  “I do not comprehend why you must be so unreasonable,” he huffed.

“ _Me?_ ” Kurt questioned, his voice rising sharply.  “It was _you_ who decided to amass an army and hunt down Jeremiah.  None of your warriors will care whether or not Noah is hurt or killed in the process.  I have to go; you could remain here and have your army do battle on your behalf.  What’s your excuse for walking into the lion’s den?”

“I am the clan chief and destroying Jeremiah is a matter of practicality,” Blaine waved away Kurt’s protest. “Jeremiah is not only a personal danger to me and my mate, but he cannot be permitted to linger in London.  Not only do his powers attract the attention of humans, but his mere existence is a personal affront to The Council and given that England is my domain, it falls to me to handle the situation.”

“And nowhere in there do you once mention rescuing Noah.”

“Your obsession with that damn lycan’s safety is at the very bottom of my list of priorities at the moment, Kurt.”

“Oh, I know what your priorities are.  What’s Noah’s life compared pleasing The Council and making sure everyone knows you’re still a big, strong, vamp despite the fact that your ex is running amok throughout your city,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

“Kurt, you must understand my position.”

Judging by the frosty expression on his face, Kurt was less than understanding.

“Why don’t you try explaining your plan to Kurt again?” Nick piped up, giving Blaine a look of feigned innocence.  “Especially the part where he’s not going with you, I think that part needs further explanation.”

“Nikolas, I am going-“

“Yes, Blaine,” Kurt interrupted hotly, “Do tell me again why it is that you are allowed to risk your life to remain clan chief and settle some 500 year old lover’s quarrel, but I am forbidden from rescuing my brother from certain death?”

“Yes Blaine, do tell,” Nikolas smiled.

Blaine paused.  Despite his overwhelming desire to knock the meddlesome devil out of his younger brother and his instinct to agree that Kurt was indeed forbidden from going anywhere near Jeremiah , his experience with the fiery warlock warned him that if he did so he would be walking into a trap from which there would be no escape.

“I would not use the word ‘ _forbidden_ ’ precisely,” Blaine began cautiously.

“Then what word would you use?” Kurt snapped.

“Yes brother, what word indeed.”

“Nikolas, leave us. **_NOW_**.”

Nick held his hands up in mock surrender as he pushed away from the table.  “Kurt, it was a pleasure to meet you and an honor to welcome you into the family,” he said sending a smile Kurt’s way before a smirk passed over his handsome features and he added, “However, considering that Jeremiah is the standard by which Blaine’s serious relationships are measured, the fact is that you could have been a feral, mentally unstable son of a slayer and you _still_ would have been an improvement.”

“ ** _NIKOLAS_**!”

A sudden rush of cool air was the only sign of Nicks’ exit as suddenly Kurt found himself alone with one very agitated vampire.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed, attempted to avoid the battle he knew was brewing, “I never forbade you come with me.  I just…strongly discourage it.”

Kurt glared.  “I do not consider a threat to bind me to the bed ‘ _strong discouragement’_ , Blaine.”

Blaine smiled.  “Neither do I.  In fact, the more I think of it the less of a threat it becomes and the more of an invitation to paradise it seems,” he husked.  His fangs extended, aching with the hunger to once again taste his mate and he rose from his chair rounding the table with a slow smile of anticipation.

Kurt clumsily rose to feet, knocking over his chair and trying to keep the table between himself and Blaine.  Even though he could not disguise the heat simmering in his eyes as his gaze skimmed down Blaine’s body, clothed in nothing more than a loose pair of satin pants the vampire stated he had brought home from a recent trip to China, Kurt fought to keep his expression stern.

“Blaine, you are not going to distract me.”

Ignoring Kurt’s protests and easily scooping him off his feet, Blaine headed directly for his bed chamber, kicking the door shut behind them.  Blaine went straight to the bed, tumbling them both onto the silken sheets and draping his body over Kurt’s.

“I admit distracting you was my original intent,” Blaine murmured, burying his face in the curve of Kurt’s neck.  “But I believe have been snared by own trap.  You are far too delectable to resist.”

Kurt’s arms encircled his neck, his body instinctively seeking out contact with Blaine’s.

“Blaine.”

The intoxicating mix of the smell of Kurt’s blood, the beating of his heart and the scent that was wholly _Kurt_ filled Blaine’s senses and he struggled to answer.  “Hmmm?”

“This changes nothing,” Kurt muttered, sliding his hands over Blaine’s ass and palming the firm globes underneath the silken fabric, “I’m still going with you to the docks.”

Blaine suddenly pulled back, an unfamiliar pang twisting his gut at Kurt’s stubborn insistence on rescuing the werewolf even as they were in their bed.

“Why does this _Noah_ mean so much to you?”  He spat.  “Why is he so…so _special_ to you?”

Kurt blinked.  “Blaine?  Are you…are you _jealous_ of Noah?”

“Me, jealous of a feral, flea infested, overgrown dog?  Do not be absurd,” Blaine scoffed.

The glasz eyes narrowed.  “ _Blaine_.”

“You belong _here_ with me,” Blaine said before he could halt the revealing words.  “You belong to _me,_ not to Schuester and not to that infernal lycan.”

Kurt studied his mate with an all too knowing gaze.  “You think that if I rescue Noah we’ll run away together, or I’ll return to William?”

Blaine refused to even entertain the notion that he was jealous of an irritating mage or a glorified dog.  He was a powerful vampire.  Blaine was a day walker, a first born son in The House of Drăculeşti.  He was his clan’s chief and one of the most feared and honored creatures in the demon world.

And Kurt was his mate.  Kurt had never and would never belong to another.  He bore Blaine’s marks and they were bonded through blood.  _Kurt was his_.

Blaine was not jealous.  He refused to be.

“I am not jealous,” Blaine growled, “I simply believe it is a fool’s errand and I will not permit you to deliberately court danger.”

Kurt smiled, not fooled for a moment.

“I love Noah,” Kurt said quietly, “As you love Nikolas.  He is my brother, my best friend and has been my salvation while I’ve been obligated to William.  Before this, before _you_ , what little happiness I had I owed to Noah.  I can’t leave him to die…it would be like you leaving Nick to fend for himself.”

Blaine pressed a kiss into Kurt’s palm.  “And Schuester?”

“William has never had any claim on my affections,” Kurt assured him gently, the fingers on his other hand threading through Blaine’s hair.  “Ours was a business arrangement, nothing more.  I was…still am, I suppose, little more than his indentured servant.  I used my abilities to enrich him and in return he offered me protection, and that is _all_ I have _ever_ desired from him.”

Blaine studied Kurt’s face, his mind replaying the image in the garden of Schuester’s fingers trailing down Kurt’s cheek.  Blaine stared into Kurt’s eyes and searched for…an emotion he was too unfamiliar with to name at first.

He was surprised when he discovered it was reassurance.  He needed to know that he and he alone was housed in Kurt’s heart.

“You care for him?”

“No.” Kurt denied instantly.

“Then why have you remained with him?  And don’t tell me protection.  I know Sam offered to pay your debt and offered you his hospitality.”

Kurt’s fingers continued to stroke through Blaine’s hair, no doubt sensing his naked vulnerability.  Perhaps, in a century or two, Blaine would become accustomed to his overwhelming love for Kurt but tonight he was raw, aching with the need to know that his mate truly belonged to him and him alone.

“In the beginning, my arrangement with William was mutually beneficial.  My talents offered William the means to acquire his magical collection and I was offered a roof-a very fine one, might I add-over my head and security from all but the most persistent and powerful of demons,” Kurt explained.

“And then?”

“And then William became more demanding.  He became more stifling, more possessive and ever so much greedier.  The travel never ceased, he moved from auctions to outright thievery, and it all just became a prison of sorts.  And then…then I found Noah, “Kurt smiled briefly and continued, “And suddenly I wasn’t so lonely and I…I had f _amily_ again.  I couldn’t abandon him to take Sam up on his offer.  If William had ever found him or he was discovered in the city without The Council’s permission-“

“You’d both be killed,” Blaine finished.  “And you did not tell Sam about the lycan because?”

Kurt gave Blaine a sidelong glance.  “Noah, around nymphs and sprites and fairies, yes Blaine, I can see that working out rather well, don’t you?”

Blaine groaned as he caught the context of Kurt’s answer.  “We’re going to neuter that damn mutt.”

“Don’t insult him,” Kurt gently chided.

“Fine, so you could not take your…Noah to Sam.  Why though, did you constantly deny me?  I could have offered you greater protection than Schuester could ever dream of,” Blaine said, furious at the mere thought of Kurt having depended upon another man.  “Nothing will ever be allowed to harm you while you are in my care.”

Kurt smiled wryly.  “That I’ve never doubted.”

“Then why did you hesitate?”

Kurt shrugged, his robe slipping down his shoulders, offering an even more tantalizing view of his chest.  Blaine swallowed a groan as his cock began to stir with interest.

“At first I feared becoming another willing victim that you used and then tossed aside.”

“And later?”

“Later I feared being bound to a man I loved to distraction but…who did not return my feelings.”

“And now?”

“Now I know that you love me as I love you,” Kurt wrinkled his nose, “however I still have the fear that you will be unable to resist expecting me to behave like one of your numerous liaisons, obeying your every wish without protest because you are lord and master.”

Blaine’s jaw clenched at the reminder that before Kurt there had been numerous men and women who had drifted in and out of his life and his bed.  But they had been merely physical affairs.

Or they had been meat for the beasts.

But Kurt, Kurt was his mate.  The other half that made him whole and there was simply no comparison.

“Even if I wished it were so, I’m incapable of compelling you,” Blaine said, somewhat bitterly.

Kurt gave a sharp tug on Blaine’s hair, amusement glittering in his eyes.  “No, but you are capable of insisting that all who are _under you_ , “Kurt emphasized the words with a roll of his hips, “obey your every command.”

Blaine eased slightly at Kurt’s teasing.  “That is only because I know what is best for my people.”

“And for your mate?”

“Especially for my mate.”

Kurt rolled his eyes.  “And thus you have proven my point.”

Blaine shifted so that he could cup Kurt’s face in his hand, knowing that while his instincts screamed to dominate and control all that belonged to him, Kurt would not take kindly to any attempt to ride roughshod over him.

“Kurt, if you wish me to admit that I am a domineering brute accustomed to being obeyed then I will do so happily,” he said with a sigh.  “I have been clan chief for a number of centuries.  I have ruled with an iron fist, without mercy and without protest.  My word has been law.  I have been, as you say, lord and master for an eternity, but I have only been your mate for a few hours.  This is still rather new to me.”

“It’s new to me too, Blaine.”

“I know.  I just…I want to make you happy and in order to so I…realize your happiness has to be more important than my need to control you.”

“Then you will allow me to make my own decisions?  Even if you do not agree with them?”  Kurt narrowed his eyes as Blaine hesitated.  _“Blaine_?”

With grim determination Blaine fought against centuries of absolute authority.  To be mated with Kurt meant he would have to learn the art of compromise.

Even if that compromise threatened his very sanity.

“Yes, “he said slowly, “But I reserve the rights not only to object, but to attempt to change your mind.”

Knowing just how difficult his concession had been, Kurt smiled, his hands drifting down across Blaine’s bare back in a naughty promise, and offered one of his own.

“Agreed.  And I promise to always take your wishes into consideration and be more –“

“Submissive?  Obedient?  Compliant?””

“Open to negotiation.”  Kurt finished sweetly.

Shivering in ready response, Blaine brushed his lips over the soft skin of Kurt’s temple, sensing the rapid response of his pulse.  The hunger to taste Kurt’s blood was nearly unbearable but he ignored his ravaging thirst and tried to focus on their conversation.

“I have conceded to your demands, dear one.  I believe I have earned a reward.”

“A reward?” Kurt asked, one eyebrow arching.  “Would this reward include me removing my robe?”

Blaine chuckled. “Technically it is _my_ robe, although what’s mine is now yours, and it is most certainly going to be removed.”

Kurt allowed his fingernails to scrape lightly over Blaine’s skin, and the sensation sent pleasure jolting down the vampire’s spine.

“As arrogant as ever, I see.”

Blaine pressed a hard, hungry kiss on Kurt’s lips before pulling back to regard him with a brooding gaze.

“I am _confident_ , dear one.  There is a difference.  And as pleasurable as stripping you will be, that is not the reward I was speaking of.”

“What is it you desire of me?”

“So many things,” Blaine husked, causing Kurt to flush and drop his eyes.  “But at the moment I am speaking of my desire that you remain at Wildwind.  You will not be returning to Schuester’s,” he said his voice revealing that he was unwilling to bargain on this point.  “Your place is with me.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine.  “I have one condition.”

“Kurt,” Blaine bit out angrily, “There is no compromise on that point.  I will not have you away from me and I will not have you spend one more moment in Schuester’s company.  I swear to you if you try to return to him I shall lay siege upon his house and-“

“My condition is Noah is welcome too,” Kurt cut in, over Blaine’s tirade.

Blaine blinked.  “Are you mad?  You wish me to house a lycan?  What, do you imagine Nikolas will take him out on the property and play fetch and hunt rabbits with him?”

“If this is to be my home Noah must be welcomed.  He is my family, Blaine,” Kurt insisted stubbornly, emotion shining in his eyes.

Blaine looked down on his mate.  The way Kurt’s voice had broken, ever so slightly, on the word family had been Blaine’s undoing.  Blaine knew the loss of his parents still cut Kurt to the quick and for whatever reason, the werewolf healed part of that wound for Kurt.”

As distasteful as it would be to have the beast in home, and despite the grand tantrum Nikolas would undoubtedly throw, Blaine could not deny sanctuary to the any that Kurt cared for so deeply.

That did not mean he had to like it.  He may be mated, but it did not mean he had forsaken his pride.

“I agree to your terms but Kurt,” Blaine said steel edging into his tone, “See that the lycan understands there is nothing between you but friendship and brotherhood.  He’ll long for his days as Jeremiah’s captive should he touch what’s mine.”

Kurt giggled.  “I assure you, Noah has no romantic interest in me whatsoever.  My considerable charms are lost on him, I’m afraid.”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed.  “Does he imagine himself too good for you?  How can he not find you absolutely enchanting?  Is he blind-“

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupted laughing, “Noah’s lack of sexual attraction to me has to do with the fact that he prefers the company of _women_.  I assure you, he has no desire to touch me in _that_ way.”

Blaine hid his relief behind a scowl.  “See that he doesn’t.”

“Yes dear,” mocked Kurt.

“Cheeky brat,” Blaine murmured, as he kissed a path along Kurt’s jaw, reveling in his scent.  “Welcome home.  I feared you’d never come to your senses.”

Kurt chuckled.  “There are many who would argue I had lost them completely.

Blaine pulled back, his fangs throbbing in protest.  “And what do you think?”

Kurt’s expression grew somber as he stared into Blaine’s eyes.  “Blaine, since my parents’ death I have sought a place to call home.”

Blaine frowned at the ache he could fell blooming in the center of Kurt’s heart.  It troubled him that Kurt was in pain and he could do little to protect him from it.  He sat up against the headboard and drew Kurt into his arms.

“You said they were murdered?”

“Yes and no,” Kurt replied his voice so low even Blaine struggled to catch the words.  “My mother was, my father I suspect was a bit more of an assisted suicide.”

“Kurt why-“

“My mother was considered gorgeous, even among the fey hers was an extraordinary beauty,” Kurt began softly.

Blaine’s gaze skimmed over Kurt’s delicate features, lingering over the glasz eyes, soft full lips, and milky white skin that spoke of his Caereni blood.  “That I have no difficulty believing,” he said softly.

A slight shudder moved through Kurt’s body and his eyes filled with tears as he spoke his next words.  “She was also as kind as she was beautiful.  She often gave shelter to weary travelers.  She was simply…amazing.  My father was less outwardly giving but no less wonderful.  He was a seeker and often left my mother and me alone when he…was called into service.  Like me, he could find and sense magical items.  When he realized I had inherited the ability, he began taking me with him, to train me as it was increasingly clear that I was hopeless at enchantments and spells.  When…when my mother was k-killed my father had been called away and he’d taken me with him.  He didn’t want to go but he didn’t dare refuse.”

“Why is that?”

“Because my father was in service to Morgan le Fey,” Kurt said bluntly.

Blaine startled her mention.  As far as he knew it had been centuries since she had retreated behind her protective mists.

“I was unaware she ever left Avalon.”

“She doesn’t, “Kurt shrugged.  “She was hunting for some mystical weapon that is destined to kill her.  She’d heard of my father’s abilities and sought his ‘assistance’ with her great quest.”  Kurt’s glasz eyes gleamed with barely suppressed hatred.

Blaine had no doubt that Kurt’s father had been given no choice in the matter.  He had heard tales of the queen’s ruthless nature and as well as her habit of claiming those witches whose abilities she could exploit and treating them like shiny toys to be tossed aside when she grew bored with them.

“I presume your father failed her.”

“He did.  Whatever she is searching for…either it is not yet in existence or is simply a legend.  In any case, my father could not find it.”

“Morgana was no doubt displeased.”

“She commanded my father be imprisoned.  When my mother heard she attempted to get to us so that we might flee.”

Blaine felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as he imagined how he would have reacted to such an act of defiance by one of his clan.

“Morgana found out and ordered their death.  We…we had found a cottage in the middle of the woods.  My mother had a garden and my father and I were hunting and…whatever manner of beast Morgana had set upon us found my mother,” Kurt allowed a single tear to slip down his cheek but refused to sob.  “We heard her screams but by the time my father transported us back to the cabin s-s-she...i-it…t-there was nothing we could do and no sign of her murderer.”

Blaine flinched as his bond with Kurt allowed him to feel the brutal intensity of his loss.  “And your father?”

“He was out of his mind with grief.  He…he embraced me.  He said he loved me that he was proud of me and that one day he hoped I’d find a love like he had with my mother and then…he pushed me through a portal and I was in the middle of town.”

“He went after her killer?”

”Yes.” Kurt’s voice sent waves of pain rippling through Blaine and he tightened his embrace.  “He died for his troubles.  He was dead and I was alone.  I think…I think he knew he’d die and he left anyway.  He just left me to fend for myself.”

“Never again,” Blaine swore, cupping Kurt’s chin and lifting his face until he could capture his eyes.  “You will never be alone again.  I will be at your side for all eternity.”

Kurt sank into the circle of Blaine’s arms, the shadows of pain lingering in his eyes.

“Blaine.”

“Yes my love?”

“I’m glad you’re my mate.”

A fierce, surge of savage hunger, combined with pure joy and the need to do something to assuage Kurt’s pain created a potent explosion that left Blaine reeling from the impact.  Suddenly, he felt as unsteady and awkward as a newly turned fledgling.

Any hope of a slow, dignified seduction that would reveal to Kurt just how much he meant to him was lost as Blaine muttered a curse and angled Kurt’s head to one side, exposing the vulnerable curve of his neck.

Blaine had eternity to seduce Kurt; right now he simply wanted to feel connected to his mate, to join them in the most intimate way he knew how.

With one smooth strike his fangs slid easily through Kurt’s skin, the taste of his blood hitting Blaine’s tongue with staggering force. 

It was perfect.

 _Kurt_ was perfect.

Blaine could taste Kurt’s love and desire for him, deep and rich on his tongue.  He drank in the essence of Kurt’s devotion to him and hope for their future, its flavor bright and sweet.  He could also taste the sharpness of Kurt’s fear that he would somehow, someway end up alone again.

Blaine vowed that was one fear that Kurt would never see realized.

Kurt moaned as Blaine fed from his throat, his hands impatiently lowered to tug away the silken pants, his body arching with want, his cock growing heavy and hard between them with hunger.

It was a hunger that was mirrored in Blaine.

Reaching down he ripped off his pants with one vicious jerk and tugged open Kurt’s robe, tearing away his drawers until there was nothing left between them.  They were skin to skin, Kurt’s delectable heat wrapping around him.

Allowing himself a moment to savor the anticipation of claiming his mate, Blaine chuckled softly as Kurt wrapped his legs around his hips and ground against him with obvious impatience.

“Blaine… _please_.”

Blaine reluctantly tugged his fangs from Kurt’s neck, using his tongue to close the bleeding wounds.  He could drink from Kurt forever, but there was one thing he wanted more.

He rose up despite Kurt’s whine of disapproval and bit his own wrist.  Although they were bonded, Kurt had never drunk from Blaine.  The initial blood exchange had been accidental.  Blaine needed Kurt to accept his blood, to hunger for it, to take it into him willingly and with the knowledge of what the act represented.  He pressed the wound to Kurt’s mouth, answering his mate’s questioning gaze with a quiet command.  “Drink, Kurt.”

Blaine felt relief wash over him as Kurt gave a series of cautious, curious kitten licks to the wound and then latched on and began to drink.  “Oh, so good love,” Blaine moaned, feeling himself growing harder as pleasure flooded his veins.

Kurt felt an appreciative moan escape from his throat as he suckled the cut on Blaine’s wrist.  The taste of Blaine’s blood was sweeter and more potent than anything Kurt had ever experienced.  He felt as if he could taste Blaine’s essence, his every emotion and needed more.  Greedily he pulled Blaine’s wrist closer to his mouth, gulping down as much of the ambrosia as he could.  He felt a tingling heat spread throughout his body and began to feel as if he were floating.  His vision glazed over and it seemed as if everything were sharper and brighter, but at the same time wrapped in a pleasant gossamer haze.

Blaine ran gentle fingers through Kurt’s hair as Kurt drank from him.  When Kurt began to swallow with less desperation, Blaine finally began to pull his wrist away.  Kurt made a small sound of protest, but allowed Blaine to move away.  Blaine leaned down and licked away the stray streaks of blood at the corners of Kurt’s mouth, before taking his tongue and sealing the wound on his wrist.

“I love you,” Kurt sighed, lying back against the pillows and letting his eyes flutter closed.

“And I you,” Blaine said, crawling up Kurt’s body and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.  Blaine moved lower, bit at Kurt’s collarbone and sucked heavily, licking at the tender spot left behind as Kurt moaned.  He moved onto his Adam’s apple, mouthing it gently, then nipping sharply, littering the pale neck with marks and bruises.

Blaine’s cock was throbbing.  Kurt looked and felt so good underneath him: miles of smooth porcelain skin that was flushed pink and warm to his touch, hips pressing insistently upwards seeking friction, legs spread wide just offering himself to Blaine with no shame and no hesitation.

Blaine moved his head lower, mouthing his way down Kurt’s body until he captured a nipple.  Kurt reacted beautifully, his breath hitching audibly, body jerking upwards, hands sliding into Blaine’s curls and tugging.  The nipple hardened and Blaine toyed with it, using his teeth and tongue until Kurt whimpered and he then moved onto the other one.

“You’re so perfect,” Blaine said, as he watched his bronze hand trail over the milky white expansion of Kurt’s chest.  He took in the contrast of their flesh and the way his mark, crimson and proud, stood out against Kurt’s skin and smiled.

Suddenly, Blaine felt Kurt apply a gentle pressure to his shoulders, and Kurt rolled them, turning the duo until the vampire was on his back.

Kurt kissed him deeply, almost reverently, as if he thought Blaine were divine instead damned.  Kurt’s head dipped lower, lips worrying at Blaine’s neck, sucking his own set of bruises into the flesh, leaving his own marks before sliding further down to pepper his chest with small kisses and sharp love bites.  He then swirled his tongue around in Blaine’s navel and traced the fine trail of hairs from his stomach to his groin with the tip of his tongue.

“Gods Kurt,” Blaine groaned, a delicious tension breaking over him as Kurt’s mouth hovered perilously close to his cock.  Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine’s cock and started gently pumping the organ.  After a few strokes he leaned forward and pulled the tip into his mouth and began to suck.

Blaine let out a strangled cry and fought to keep from tangling his fingers in Kurt’s hair and jerking his hips with abandon.  Kurt’s mouth was wet and hot and he pressed his tongue to the underside of Blaine’s erection, teased along the vein and then flicked it over the slit before he swirled it over the head and sucked him down to the base. 

The sensations threatened to overtake even Blaine’s self control and he gently pulled Kurt off of him, the witch’s mouth making an obscene pop as Blaine’s cock fell free. 

Blaine gently pulled Kurt up his body and flipped him over onto his back.  His hungry eyes devoured his lover’s body, took note of the dark arousal that blazed in Kurt’s eyes and the puffy, bruised lips that made him look like temptation personified and shivered.

Kurt had seen the way Blaine’s cock twitched when his gaze had swept over him and couldn’t help but feel a surge of confidence at the apparent desire reflected in his mate’s eyes.  Kurt completed an appraisal of his own, noting every dip and crevice, smooth angle, soft curve and hard muscle of Blaine’s perfect form.  A soft, airy sigh left his lips and he felt a starburst of happiness explode in his chest at the knowledge that Blaine was his, made to love and be loved by Kurt and Kurt alone.  Goosebumps erupted over Kurt’s skin and his body begged to touch and be touch.  He found himself writhing shamelessly on the bed, as he urged Blaine to take him.

“Shh, dear one.  I’ve got you,” Blaine whispered as his fingers closed around the bottle of oil on the bedside table.  He opened the bottle and poured the substance over a few of his fingers.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Kurt murmured over and over again as Blaine’s fingers brushed over Kurt’s entrances, teasing the tight bud with light strokes before circling around and pushing in slightly.

“Te iubesc,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s hair.  “Esti respiratia mea, viata mea, si totul care conteaza,” he murmured as he pressed two slick fingers into Kurt’s body.  Blaine groaned when he felt him clench and then start to relax around the intrusion and saw the expression of wanton bliss on Kurt’s face, savoring the tight heat and intimate stretch of Kurt’s body.

“Blaine,” Kurt moaned, “feels so good.”

“Yes you do,” Blaine agreed, as he added a third finger and curls them inward, his ache to be inside of Kurt building with every change in the volume of Kurt’s cries, the shuddering of his breathing and the stuttering, desperate movements of his hips.

“Blaine,” Kurt wailed, half demanding, half begging, completely wrecked.  Kurt was trapped in a continual loop of sensations and emotions that had left him open and needy, wanting nothing but Blaine.

“Its ok love,” Blaine said as he pulled his fingers from Kurt’s body.  Blaine propped one of Kurt’s legs over his shoulder and aligned himself so that the crown of his erection teasingly brushed across the rosy bud of Kurt’s entrance. 

“I’m never leaving you,” Blaine whispered, as he breeched Kurt’s body in one fluid stroke.  Kurt bowed almost completely off the bed and dug his nails into Blaine’s back as he adjusted to the sudden fullness and burn.  It took every ounce of willpower Blaine never knew he had to keep still and not simply pound Kurt into the mattress.

“Move, Blaine.  Oh Goddess, please move,” Kurt whined, as his hips jerked and he tried to push himself further onto Blaine’s cock.

Blaine dragged his cock out of Kurt’s body, only to thrust back a moment later as he sought to sink back into the unbelievable heat.  Blaine developed a rhythm of deep thrusts and slow withdrawals that made curses fall from Kurt’s lips and the bed shake beneath them.

Kurt matched Blaine, thrust for thrust, impaling himself on Blaine’s manhood.  He contracted his muscles around Blaine every time he shoved inside, as if he were trying to keep the vampire buried within him.  Kurt licked a sinful stripe up Blaine’s neck and bit down sharply at the juncture where Blaine’s neck met his shoulder.

Blaine changed the angle of his thrusts and gave a gritty chuckle when he was rewarded for his efforts by a startled yelp from Kurt, letting him know he had found Kurt’s prostrate.  A bit of precome dribbled out of Kurt’s swollen cock and smeared between their two sweaty bodies.

“You feel so damn good,” Blaine moaned as Kurt dug the heel of his foot into the small of his back and he tightened his grip on Kurt’s hips, leaving fresh fingerprints.  Blaine was buried balls deep in his lover, his swollen sac slapping against the curve of Kurt’s ass and Kurt wrapped around him and trapped underneath him.

Kurt’s hands felt as if they were everywhere at once: pulling Blaine’s hair, scratching a trail of fire down his back, gripping the globes of his ass, sliding over the muscles in Blaine’s chest and wrapped around his biceps.  They never stayed in one place for long, as if Kurt were mapping Blaine’s entire body through touch.

Blaine kept up the furious pace of his thrusts as he reached down and grabbed the pulsing flesh between their bodies, closing his fist around Kurt.  He took Kurt’s mouth in a wild, desperate kiss as he began pumping Kurt’s length, stroking faster and faster in time with his thrusts.

“BLAINE!” Kurt cried out before his body seized.  His eyes screwed shut and his mouth dropped open in a soundless scream, and his muscles fluttered and clenched around Blaine’s cock as Kurt came, in long, hard, hot, streams that covered Blaine’s hand and spread between their bodies.

The look of utter bliss on Kurt’s face, along with the sudden tightness combined to push Blaine over the edge.  He plunged into Kurt a half dozen more times before his sacs tightened, his breath hitched and he let out a scream, primal and harsh, as he fell headlong into oblivion.  Blaine released deep inside of Kurt, thrusting through his orgasm, treasuring every second of pleasure he got from making love to his mate as his seed coated Kurt’s insides.

Kurt’s leg fell from Blaine’s shoulder, and he unwound the other from around Blaine’s body.  Blaine rolled off of him, still shaken as he tried to calm the tremors of the aftermath that wracked his body.

Blaine flopped onto his back beside Kurt, turning his head so that he could study his lover.  Kurt wore an expression of pure contentment, his skin bore new marks and a small smile graced his soft lips.  Blaine found himself unable to resist the urge to steal a kiss and softly brushed his lips across Kurt’s.

Blaine gathered Kurt to him, the witch silently settling into the vampire’s protective embrace.  “I fear I shall never get enough of you,” Blaine quietly confessed.

“I plan to hold you to that,” Kurt said, yawning.  He kissed Blaine’s cheek then attempted to get out bed.  Suddenly he felt as if he was being restrained by iron bars.

“Blaine,” Kurt whined.

“Where are you going?”  The vampire demanded.

“I’m going prepare the bath.  We’re going to need to clean up so that we can be well rested for Noah’s rescue mission,” Kurt answered.

“I wish you would remain behind,” Blaine said.

Kurt gave Blaine a small, sincere smile.  “Even if Noah were not my family and my responsibility, I would not stay behind,” Kurt said gently.

“Why would you rush headlong into danger?”  Blaine asked puzzled.

“Because you would be there,” Kurt said simply.  “My place is with you.  Where you go, I shall follow.  If you are going to face danger then I shall be right beside you.”

Blaine felt his throat constrict with an emotion he’d never known.  “I would prefer you remain safe.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow.  “Then by your side is the perfect place for me to be.  You will never let any harm come to me.” He declared with absolute faith.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but Kurt kissed him quiet.  He moved his lips to the vampire’s ear and whispered, “And I shall never let any harm come to you.  I will defend you with all that I have and all that I am.”  He pulled away and made his way to the door before turning around, his eyes blazing with love and determination.

“Jeremiah had better ask for mercy from whatever deity he believes in,” Kurt said lowly, his voice thick with anger and emotion, “Because there is none to be found from me.  He’s hurt Noah, and he hurt _you_.  If Noah is…gone, or he tries to hurt you again, if takes my last breath I will destroy him.”  Kurt promised. 

“Kurt-“

“Hush.  You lie there and wait for me.  The bath will be ready in a few moments,” Kurt said, quickly exiting the room.

Blaine lay back against the pillows.  He had never imagined he’d be fortunate enough to find a mate fierce enough to face danger beside, as opposed to behind him.  Kurt’s face as he swore to defend him with his dying breath left no doubt in Blaine’s mind that the love he felt for Kurt was whole heartedly returned.  As he listened to Kurt singing softly while preparing the bath Blaine closed his eyes and sent up a prayer of thanks to whatever god had seen fit to bless him with such a beautiful, brave, perfectly magnificent man for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is speaking Romanian to Kurt. Te iubesc is I love you and Esti respiratia mea, viata mea, si totul care conteaza is you are my breath, my world and everything that matters. Or so says Google Translate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds out that his bonding with Blaine has unexpected consequences and William discovers he's been duped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a brief scene of male on female violence and character spoilers for Season 3

**  
**

**Temptations Mate Chapter 11**

 **  
**

After a hot bath, Kurt pulled on one of Blaine's robes and a pair of Blaine's pajama bottoms and sat in front of Blaine's dresser, lamenting the lack of a mirror as he brushed out his hair. Blaine, like most vampires, did not cast a reflection. Although there were mirrors in the guest quarters and throughout the halls and various rooms of Wildwind, Blaine had no use for one in his private lair and thus Kurt was forced to awkwardly comb out his tangles and hope he was doing a decent job of making himself presentable. No doubt that he could have asked Blaine to assist him but history had taught Kurt that such an intimate act would soon have led them right back to the wide bed just behind him.

It was not that he wasn't eager to feel Blaine's arms around him, or to experience the intoxicating pleasure of having him feed from him. If the choice were up to Kurt, they would never leave the confines of Blaine's lair until a century or two had passed.

But it was not up to Kurt and the same bond that allowed him to sense Blaine's unwavering love and commitment to him also revealed to Kurt the heavy sense of duty and responsibility that the vampire carried.

Blaine was clan chief and that meant ridding London of Jeremiah before the powerful demon could bring harm to Blaine's brethren or upset the delicate balance between demons and mortals. The council would look to Blaine to maintain order in his territory and his clan would look to Blaine to keep them safe from a threat that he had played a part in creating.

And then there was Noah. Kurt was desperate to rescue the lycan. The knowledge that his "brother" was in the clutches of a demon as powerful and sadistic as Jeremiah made Kurt's blood run cold.

"Kurt"

The sound of Noah's voice whispering through his head had Kurt on his feet, his heart shooting up to his throat in stunned surprise. "Noah", he breathed "Thank Goddess, I have been so worried."

"Have you now," Noah drawled. "If you've been so worried Princess why haven't you rescued me yet?"

"Don't call me Princess and don't get smart with me. You got yourself into this and you might have mentioned that your captor was a _Jinn,_ Noah." Kurt snapped, stung by the unfair accusation.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Noah said sheepishly. "Would it have really made that big of a difference though, if you'd known?"

"Noah," Kurt sighed hearing the insecurity in the werewolf's voice, "you know that I would have come after you regardless. It would have just been nice to have been forewarned. I was nearly skewered by a bolt of lightning. If it had not been for Blaine I might not have survived my rescue attempt."

"Bollocks! Why would you tell the bloodsucker that I was captured?" Noah demanded in a voice that was both horrified and haughty.

"Don't be crass, Noah. And it's not as if I had a choice, he followed me down to the docks."

"That's no excuse for telling that…creature my private business. Kurt, he's a _vampire_. He'd probably cheer the damn Jinn on as he tore me limb from limb."

"Stop it Noah. Blaine's being a vampire is no more his fault than me being a half breed or you being a lycan. It's not fair to hold it against him," Kurt snapped.

"Perhaps not, but I have no use for him or his kind." Noah sniffed.

"Do you wish to be rescued or not, Noah?"

" _Of course_ , I do, but don't you see that if a vampire rescued me I'd be a mockery throughout London-more so than I already am?"

Kurt pushed aside his annoyance and reminded himself that Noah's reputation was already in tatters and that since he was a lycan being rescued by a vampire would probably be seen as yet another strike against his friend.

"I can promise you that Blaine will tell no one you were captured by Jer-the Jinn," Kurt soothed.

There was a startled silence on Noah's end and then the lycan spoke. "Since when can you speak for our not so fair Marquess? And since when is he _'Blaine'_?" Noah demanded.

"Just be patient," Kurt sidestepped the question, not wanting to endure the eruption that he knew would occur when the werewolf found out about the nature of Kurt's relationship with Blaine.

Noah was unlike most werewolves in all ways save one: he absolutely detested vampires.

"Kurt, you're going to need to hurry," Noah said and then, without warning a scream of pain reverberated in Kurt's head.

"Noah!" Kurt gasped, holding his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth to clear the ringing from his ears. "Noah!"

"The son of a bitch just stabbed me with a silver dagger," Noah panted, clearly in agony. "When I get free, I'm going to rip him to pieces. I'm going to-"

There was another scream and with a tangible feeling of loss, Kurt's connection to the lycan was abruptly gone.

"Noah? Noah! Please, Noah where are you?"

Kurt was so distressed that he didn't notice as the door to the lair was shoved open with enough force to break it free from its hinges, revealing Blaine in full demon form, eyes gone black and fangs extended, followed closely by Nick, Jesse and Mike.

"What is happening?" Blaine demanded pulling Kurt into his arms, as Nick, Jesse and Mike swiftly examined every nook and cranny of the lair, looking for whatever threat caused Kurt to cry out. "I felt your agony. You were in pain. What happened, Kurt?"

"You…but they-" Kurt motioned towards Mike, Jesse and Nick, all of whom were still tensely standing by, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"You are my mate; every member of my clan would die to defend you."

Kurt trembled, caught between feeling intensely protected knowing he literally had an army ready to battle through the fires of hell to protect him and a sense of terror at just how far Blaine-and apparently his clan-would go to keep him safe. There was malice and violence rolling off Jesse and Mike in waves and Nickolas looked as if he were seconds away from ripping through the floorboards in search of whatever had caused Kurt's pain.

"Calm down little brother, you have nothing to fear…unless you're squeamish. If that's the case you might want to take great pains to keep yourself safe because we aren't known for being particularly merciful or genteel when extracting vengeance." Nick said his features shifting back as he smiled lazily at Kurt.

"Nikolas." Blaine bit out, "now is not the time."

"How did you…"

"Oh Blaine, so much you haven't told him." Nick laughed.

"Out."

Jesse and Mike immediately vanished from the room but Nick folded his arms and leaned back against the wall before addressing Kurt. "You're family, Kurt. Your thoughts…you could say they are now community property."

"I don't-"

" _Nikolas_."

" _Blaine_. And now that we've properly introduced ourselves, let us get back to the business at hand. Kurt," Nick said kindly, "I'm Blaine's brother. In a manner of speaking, now I'm yours-"

"I'm not a vampire." Kurt interrupted.

"But you fed from Blaine, did you not?"

"Yes," Kurt said slowly.

"You did realize what that meant, right?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who appeared to be barely restraining himself from crossing the room and ripping his brother's head off. "It…we bonded. I'm a part of him and he's a part of me, forever."

"Kurt," Nick said slowly, "you realize Blaine is the clan leader? Bonding with him is not like bonding with Jesse, or Michael or even me. Bonding with him binds you to the entire clan, not just Blaine."

"It…it does?"

"You really should have told him, Blaine."

"So…you can read my thoughts?" Kurt interrupted before Blaine could respond.

"I can." Nick agreed, "And that's not very nice, by the way." He added cheekily.

Kurt blushed and then turned to Blaine. "You…you can read them to?"

"Yes," Blaine said simply, "but not all of them."

"What do you mean?" Kurt demanded.

"We can only read the thoughts you direct toward or about us. Think of it like an invisible telephone. The only person that can hear your conversation is the person you call, in this case, the only people allowed in your head are the ones you're thinking of or calling for," Blaine explained.

"But I didn't-"

"You did," Nick interrupted. "You thought of me and that opened our connection. You'll learn how to control it so that it only happens when you want it to-"

"And in the meantime Nikolas will be more respectful of your privacy." Blaine clipped out.

"Did…did Mike and Jesse-"

"No. Things are a bit different with them in particular and with the rest of the clan in general," Nick explained.

"Why?"

Blaine sighed. "Mike and Jesse are my fledglings. Their bond to you will be unique among the clan."

"How so?"

"Leave us, Nikolas. We need to talk."

"You should have explained this to him before, Blaine." Nick said, pushing himself off the wall and coming to stand in front of Kurt. "It's a lot to take in and it shouldn't be coming as a surprise," Nick shot Blaine another dark look, "but it's not bad. I promise to stay out of your head unless invited and I swear to you, little brother, I'll never hurt you in any way."

Kurt couldn't explain the impulse that drove him to throw his arms around Nick and hug him but when he did so the vampire returned the embrace. "Welcome to the House of Drăculeşti, Little One."

"Nikolas…get your hands off my mate," Blaine growled.

Nick released Kurt and ruffled his hair before pushing back towards Blaine. "One chamber maid seven hundred years ago and you're still holding a grudge," Nick shook his head, "You never did learn to play well with others."

Blaine began to move forward and Kurt put a placating hand on his chest. "Stop teasing him, Nick. It isn't nice."

"Sorry, Little One. I'll behave. But Blaine, it would do you well to remember that Kurt's your mate, but he belongs to all of us now. You may not like to share, but you aren't going to have much of a choice, especially when Jeff comes home."

At the mention of the mysterious Jeff, a small smile formed on Blaine's face. "Out, brother…and I'll try."

As Nick left, Kurt turned to Blaine. "Explain."

Blaine drew Kurt into his arms and sat on the bed. "You know that vampires in the same clan have a psychic link between them," at Kurt's nod Blaine continued, "the bond varies. All clan members, within a certain distance can communicate with each other. For fledglings and their creators, it's stronger and the distance through which they can link is greater, for family such as Nick and me, as long as we're on the same plane the link never severs."

"And for mates?"

Blaine kissed him gently on the lips. "There is nowhere, underworld or surface, where we won't be connected."

"That's why you regretted not marking Jeremiah? You would have been able to find him anywhere."

Blaine nodded. "He was my fledgling but wherever they took him the distance was too great and our link severed."

Kurt mulled the information over and then looked at Blaine. "I understand you being able to…link to me. We're bonded. But Nick and I," he gave a helpless shrug, "you haven't turned me. I'm not a vampire."

"You are my mate and that bonds you to my clan. They are going to be protective of you because I am. They will be able to sense whether or not you're in distress because I can and they can sense my moods. You aren't a vampire Kurt, but you are mine and my clan recognizes you as such. You aren't an outsider. You are family."

Kurt felt warmth spread through him at being described as family, but a question bubbled to the surface and he found himself turning to Blaine with curious eyes.

"But…you said the vampires within your clan have this link. You and I have it because we're mated and I understand your …I guess our…clan being able to sense my moods but Nick read my mind. Vampires aren't like werewolves; you can't imprint on people. I know you compel people but that's putting thoughts in, not taking them out. So…how was Nick in my head? He's not my mate."

"But he is my brother," Blaine answered quietly. "You fed from me, Kurt." Blaine said gently. "And no, I didn't turn you but…in cases such as ours that hardly matters." Blaine explained.

"What kind of case? Why does it matter that I fed from you? Vampires let their playthings feed from them all the time and there's no…transfer of vampire powers unless they change them." Kurt pointed out.

"Vampires yes, clan chiefs no," Blaine began. "Clan chiefs don't allow anyone to feed from them unless they are going to turn them; they are feeding one of their fledglings, or bonding to their mate. You feed from the head of a clan and you are bonded to the clan and for some of us in the more powerful houses, you end up with some of our traits. You fed from me, Kurt. You have Drăculeşti blood running through your veins. My blood, _Nick's_ blood is running through your veins. You are bonded to him almost as strongly as you are bonded to me. You are connected to him, a part of him, and thus linked to him."

"What about Mike and Jesse? You said they were your fledglings so that means they fed from you at some point. Can they…can they read my mind too?"

Blaine smiled. "Not exactly. Think of your mind as a door. Nikolas and I have the key to the door and can enter almost at will. My fledglings have to ask permission. They can't enter your mind unless you grant them access."

"I think…I think I understand." Kurt said. "But how do I keep it from happening. I don't want you to just run around in my head-"

"Did you feel that?" Blaine interrupted suddenly.

"Feel- oh." Kurt stopped when he felt a gentle, barely there pressure at the back of his head. "Is that…is that you?"

Blaine smiled and the pressure was gone. "Unlike werewolves we have to announce our presence. We can't just creep around unannounced. You'll feel it whenever Nick or I attempt to read your thoughts; just as we'll feel you should you attempt to read ours."

"How do I keep you out?"

"I can't explain it, but you'll know how to shut down the connection instinctively."

"How?"

"Think of me," Blaine said sighing.

Kurt bit his lip and focused on his mate. Before long he felt a gentle buzzing in the back of his head. One look at Blaine's smirking face and Kurt knew his mate was attempting to read his thoughts. _Stop that._ No sooner had Kurt had the thought and the pressure was gone. Kurt gasped and looked up into Blaine's smiling face.

"So I am the single most fascinating creature you've ever known?" Blaine teased.

"Don't let it go to your head, I don't get out much." Kurt replied. "So, that's how I keep you and your brother from violating my privacy?"

"Yes, you'll feel us if we're there and if it's an unwanted presence; you'll just do what you just did."

"How do I…invite you in? I didn't mean to do that with Nick earlier. How do I control it?"

"Focus and practice. You focus on who want to link to and they'll feel you, keeping us out if you don't want us in just takes practice. But I have no doubt you'll catch on. Now, tell me what had you so distressed earlier?"

Kurt took a deep breath, knowing that Blaine wouldn't be pleased. "Noah. It was Noah. We have to go get him, Blaine."

Blaine's brows snapped together at the mention of the lycan. "I should have known that you'd be back to thinking about that mongrel."

"Blaine, he's been hurt."

"I really don't give a damn if he's been-"Blaine stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know he's been hurt?"

Kurt swallowed. "He…he may have imprinted on me and we may have had a …a chat."

"Bloody hell!" Blaine cursed, violently kicking over a chair. "That damnable wolf is going to be made into a rug for my foyer when I get my hands on him. He imprinted on you? Who the hell does he think he is? How dare he attach himself to you in such a manner?"

"Blaine! Calm down. I don't mind and I'm glad Noah imprinted on me. Otherwise I wouldn't know how he is or known where to find him."

"Oh of course you don't mind," Blaine spat. "You're the one who wants us to be one big happy mixed up family."

"Stop it!" Kurt demanded. "You are sulking and it's not an attractive look on you. We have to rescue Noah-"

"Yes, yes we'll rescue the damn lycan. But not now, now we have to go to Samuel."

"Sam?" Kurt gave Blaine a confused look. "Why are we going to see Sam?"

"We're going to see Sam because he sent for us and I'm not about to piss off the Prince of the Fey," Blaine replied. "You don't refuse Sam when he requests your presence."

Kurt laughed. "Sam is a sweetheart. You are talking as if he'd…seek some horrible form of retribution should you send him your regrets."

Blaine smirked, remembering his last meeting with Sam and the side of the fey prince that he'd seen. "Don't underestimate him, dear one. As he reminded me, Samuel is a demon."

"Sam isn't-"

"Samuel has left entire cities in ruin and mere mention of his name makes men tremble. He may walk in light, but that makes him no less dangerous than the demons that dwell in the shadows. I'd rather have him as an ally than an enemy."

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to see Sam as…dangerous. He's so joyful and sweet, kind and gentle. I can't…I can't see Sam as some sort of ruthless monster any more than I can see you or Nick as one or Noah as some fearsome beast."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "Your naiveté is charming but dangerous. Nikolas and I _are_ ruthless and I assure you we've earned our reputation as monsters. Your Noah is a werewolf. Given the proper motivation he'd have no problem running down an enemy and tearing through flesh and bone until there was nothing left. Sam is the Prince of the Fey, he possesses both light and dark magic and if it's necessary he won't hesitate to use the latter. Your want to see the best in us is admirable, but don't be willfully blind. The simple truth love, is that you've chosen to open your heart to those which most would run from."

"I'm not delusional you know," Kurt said nuzzling Blaine's hand. "I know that you and Nick have done horrific things, things that I probably should be grateful that I haven't witnessed and don't want to know about. I know that Noah has killed before. I know that Sam's probably done things in defense of his people or pursuit of power that would make my blood run cold. I just…I don't care."

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes. "All I see when I look at Noah is my brother, the man who got me through the soul crushing loneliness of life with William. I look at Sam and I see kindness and acceptance, and…I feel my mother. I look at Nick and I see someone who welcomed me into his family with open arms and who makes me feel safe. And when I look at you," Kurt gently kissed Blaine on the lips, "I see the man I love."

Blaine threaded his fingers though Kurt's hair and held Kurt's face close to his as he kissed him. After several moments they broke apart, and Blaine smiled at him. "If we don't leave now, I'm going to take you back to bed and we'll never make it to our meeting with Samuel."

Kurt blushed and Blaine put a hand on the small of his back to guide him out of the room. "Do you know what Sam wants?"

Blaine got a guarded look in his eyes but then as quickly as it came it was gone. "I have an idea." He said simply.

* * *

"Miss Berry, your company has been…most pleasurable however-"

"Oh William, I think that after last night there's no need to stand on ceremony between the two of us. Now, I realize its short notice but Lord Stanley's ball is on Saturday and we simply must coordinate our ensemble's. Now, I was thinking of pale blues or perhaps a –"

"Miss Berry, I believe you may have misinterpreted my intentions-"

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "I don't think it's possible to misinterpret ' _oh Rachel, I'll give you anything you ask for, just please don't stop_.' That's fairly straight forward, William."

William took a deep breath. "And what is it that you imagine you want."

Rachel smiled brightly, smoothing down the covers and turning to look at William. "You should court me. I would make an excellent Duchess."

William choked on air and then ran a hand through his hair. "Rachel, surely you understand that I-"

"I understand that I came to call on you and you seduced me. I understand that my father would be very upset to find out that you took advantage of my youth and inexperience-"

"Inexperience? I've had brothel workers with less experience," Will cut in scornfully.

"How droll," Rachel scoffed, "The point remains, that you ravished me and I refuse to be treated like some cheap harlot."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have acted like one," William snapped darkly.

"Oh you are insufferable," Rachel shrieked, snatching up her skirts and beginning to dress. "I can't believe I let myself be talked into this. I'm going to need to luxuriate in the bath for days to get the stink of you off of me. I can't believe I –"

"What do you mean you let yourself be talked into this?" William demanded.

Rachel paused briefly, her face a betraying her panic, until she schooled her features into a mask of blankness. "I don't deign to speak to you. I'm going to dress and pretend you don't exist."

William leapt from the bed and grabbed her arm. He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to look into his eyes. "As of the earth so let it be, that all I seek be shown to me," he chanted.

Rachel's pupil's dilated and her breathing slowed to a steady, even pace. "Good girl," William breathed. "Now, what did you mean when you said you let yourself be talked into this? Who sent you to me?"

"The Marquess of Wiltshire," she answered in a robotic voice.

William's hands curled into fists and he fought not to throttle the girl he now knew was a spy from the vampire's camp. "And why did he send you?"

"He did not wish for you to discover the disappearance of your apprentice."

Shock and rage rolled through William and he backhanded Rachel before flinging her away from him. "That ungrateful son of a bitch!" He raged, picking up a lamp and throwing it across the room. "He ran off with that blood sucking bastard! He thinks he can welsh on our agreement, simply walk out on me? I'm going to drag him back by the roots of his hair and beat him bloody. I'll stake that damn blood sucking demon myself and make Kurt wish he'd never been born. He's going to pay. They're both going to pay!" William snarled as he destroyed the room.

He stalked over to Rachel, who was huddled in the corner, crying and bent down to cup her face. "I should kill you," he said slowly, "but I won't. You're a pawn in this game. I imagine you're one of the silly little humans who imagine themselves in love with that hell spawn. Go Rachel, and don't ever come back. I won't be so charitable in the future."

The terrified girl fled and William threw himself onto the bench in front of his vanity. A timid knock sounded on the door. "Master Schuester? Master Schuester you have an urgent message."

William marched over to the door and flung it open. "From who and why the fuck didn't anyone tell me that Kurt has gone missing?"

Mercedes' nose flared and her mouth drew into a tight line but she gave no other indication of her anger at William's tone. "I was unaware he was a prisoner, my lord. I thought Mister Kurt could come and go as he pleased, had I known otherwise I would have informed you of his absence. And the message is from a young man named Rory."

William sagged against the door in relief. Rory was Sam's messenger. "What was the message?"

"He said to tell you Sam requires your presence tonight-sooner rather than later."

"Fine, ready the carriage," William demanded, closing the door in Mercedes' face.

"Thank God Sam has finally come out of hiding," William said to himself as he went back to sit in front of his vanity. He began brushing out his hair and then gasped when he realized that his hair had gone grey at the temples. He peered closer into the mirror and saw fine lines around the corners of his eyes and mouth and then realized that the veins in his hands seemed more prominent and the skin was thinner.

He was aging. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and exhaled harshly. William knew he couldn't afford to let the aging process go too far or not even Sam's elixir would be able to save him. He made up his mind that whatever price Sam demanded for the potion he would pay.

And then he would kill Blaine and make Kurt sorry that he had ever entertained the thought of leaving him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets of Kurt's past are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Character Spoilers for Season 3

**  
**

**Temptations Mate: Chapter 12**

 **  
**

"The carriage is waiting for us," Blaine said quietly, taking Kurt's hand and leading him down a narrow corridor to a door hidden by a cleverly woven enchantment.

Giving Blaine a small smile Kurt followed him through the narrow tunnels that crisscrossed beneath the vast estate. Despite their intense connection, they were both strong willed individuals and at this moment Kurt knew that Blaine would rather have left him behind than taken him with him. Kurt also knew that he'd never allow Blaine to go rushing into danger alone and that their mutual determination to protect each other was going to lead to the occasional argument.

Kurt was also relatively certain that despite his grumblings about disobedient mates Blaine was probably thankful that Kurt had such a stiff backbone, the vampire would probably grow quickly bored with someone his natural tendency towards dominance would easily overwhelm.

"Blaine," Kurt said putting a gentle hand on the vampire's arm, "we have a stop to make first."

"Kurt, keeping Sam waiting is most disrespectful."

"I know but," Kurt took a deep breath and gathered his courage,"I have to stop by William's first."

"Like hell you do! What possible business do you have with Schuester? Kurt, if you imagine you owe that man some sort of-"

"Blaine," Kurt said with an exasperated shake of his head, "I'm not going to see William. In fact, I hope to avoid him completely. It's just there is some things there that I believe could be of use to us when we go to save Noah and I would like to gather my things…some of them were my parents and I don't want to lose them."

"I'm sorry, dear one. I did not think that there may be things left behind at Schuester's I wouldn't be able to replace for you."

"There's not much," Kurt confessed, "but what is there I'd like to have. Plus, there's an amulet and a ring I need to get that could help with Jeremiah."

"What is their power?"

"The amulet will absorb our scent and the ring acts as a cloaking device."

Blaine stopped at the base of the stairs and turned to look at Kurt in puzzlement. "The ring I understand, but how exactly is the amulet going to be of any use to us?"

Kurt smiled. "The ring, as you know will cloak us and the amulet can be divided into several pieces and left throughout various tunnels so that our scents are in several places at once."

Blaine's eyes lit with approval. "Clever little minx, my mate is."

Kurt bit his lip. "We shall see. First I have to find the means by which to take the amulet and the ring without alerting Justin. The only staffers I could trust to keep my presence would be Tina or Mercedes but I don't want to get them into trouble. And the amulet especially is one of William's more prized possessions; he'll notice its missing."

Blaine turned to smoothly clime the carved stairs, pushing open the trapdoor at the top.

"You have no need to fear Schuester."

Kurt gritted his teeth as he hurried to catch up with his aggravating mate, not at all surprised when he stepped directly into the stables. Even though Blaine was a daywalker, most of his clan was not and vampires delighted in being able to travel from place to place without fear of sunlight.

"Blaine?"

Blaine inspected the black carriage and exchanged words with Jesse as he settled the horses. Mike opened the door and Kurt saw that Nick already sat inside.

" _Blaine."_ Kurt said again, crossing his arms. "You are entirely too smug where William is concerned. He may not be a clan chief but he is a powerful mage with powerful connections. You should be at least a little troubled, but you haven't spared him a thought," Kurt accused, "What have you done to him?"

Nick began to laugh and even the corner of Mike's mouth lifted up ever so slightly. "Go ahead and answer your mate, Blaine."

"I'll throw you from the carriage while we're crossing over the Thames, so help me I will," Blaine threatened Nick before turning to Kurt. "I promise you, neither I nor any of my clan has harmed a single hair on his head."

"Why does that not reassure me?" Kurt questioned, climbing into the carriage.

"Your lack of faith wounds me."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt climbed into the carriage, waiting until Blaine was settled at his side before sighing in an exaggerated manor and remarking, "I am not certain who are more annoying, arrogant vampires or conceited mages."

Nick laughed heartily and Mike turned to look out the window, clearly fighting the urge to giggle himself. "You know," Blaine drawled, "I'm not the only vampire in the carriage. Jesse, Nikolas and Michael may take offense."

Kurt gave Blaine a wide smile. "Oh no, my lord, I specifically said arrogant vampires. Michael and Jesse have been nothing short of delightful and Nikolas is absolutely darling. You are the only horse's ass that's actually _inside_ the carriage."

Mike's shoulders shook ever so imperceptibly and Jesse gave a small dip of his head, clearly having overheard the conversation going on inside the carriage. Nick made no attempt to cover up his laughter, even going so far as to turn to his brother and start neighing.

"Jesse- when we get to the bridge stop the carriage so I can throw Nikolas overboard."

"You will do no such thing," Kurt snapped. "You are insufferable at times. I honestly don't know how I put up with you."

Blaine flashed a smile that would have been a great deal more reassuring had he not fully extended his fangs. "You shall have an eternity to decide my love."

Kurt settled back into the soft leather seat and turned to look out the window. He gasped in surprise as he saw several vampires rise as if from a mist to run alongside the carriage, several others leap through the branches of the trees that ran along the road and another appear suddenly on the seat alongside Jesse.

Once they left the private road that ran along the estate it was if they all disappeared and Kurt could no longer make out any shapes or shadows but he still felt their presence. He turned to Blaine, his mouth dropping open in wonder but before he could utter a word, Nick spoke up.

"What you just saw, is but a fraction of the number that is actually following us. You saw them because they wanted you to…they wanted you to know you were protected, but I assure you that you won't ever go anywhere alone again Kurt. Blaine may be your mate, but you are under the protection of the entire clan, there's always going to be a small army at your disposal."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's body and the vampire instantly wrapped his arms around his mate. "It's ok, dear one. They won't hurt you."

"I know that," Kurt whispered, "I'm just…I haven't had anyone protect me since…it's overwhelming."

"It's family." Mike said quietly. "You are family and we will defend you and honor you as such."

As the carriage turned off towards London the pace slowed as the streets became crowded with other carriages and vehicles rushing from one glittering society event to another. Kurt smiled as their frantic gaiety filled the night with the sound of laugher and for once he did not feel envious of the carefree party goers. He at last had what he'd always desired: a home and a family with a man who loved him beyond all reason and who he loved with every fiber of his being."

They came up to William's manor and Kurt tensed.

"I promise you, it's alright my love," Blaine whispered.

"I…I have to go in alone," Kurt whispered.

"No you don't," Mike said gently. "Tina's invited me in…a lot. So uh, I can go in with you."

Blaine's head turned to Mike and he arched a brow. "Your job was to watch over Kurt, not seduce his maid."

"Blaine, stop it," Kurt said, gently smacking the vampire on the chest. "Tina is wonderful and she deserves someone who makes her feel special. You do make her feel special don't you?" Kurt asked, turning to Mike.

"I bet he makes her feel real special," Jesse sniped from the front of the carriage.

Before Kurt could even take a breath, Mike was out of the carriage and he and Jesse were rolling on the ground, taking vicious swipes at each other and attempting to sink their fangs into one another.

"Oh no!" Kurt cried, distressed. "Make them stop!"

"Bloody hell," Blaine snarled, shifting into demon form. Before he could exit the carriage Nick was on top of him pushing him back into the seat.

"Kurt wants them to stop, he doesn't want them dead. Let me," he said to his brother. "You deal with Kurt, I think he was a little unprepared for the St. Chang experience."

Nick exited the carriage and pulled Jesse and Mike apart. The moment they realized that he was standing between them, they both dropped to their knees and bowed obediently, still shooting daggers at one another from beneath their lashes.

"You two should count yourselves lucky that I stopped Blaine from coming out here and taking your heads," Nick hissed. "You just terrified Kurt. He has it in his head that we're not ruthless, blood thirsty, violent animals and you two and your childish rivalry just proved him wrong. Look at me," Nick snapped.

Jesse and Mike both raised their heads and Nick continued. "You scared him. That is never to happen again. You shift in front of him like that again and there had better be a damn good reason. You ever do anything to distress him again and it won't be Blaine taking your heads, it will be me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Nikolas," Jesse said quietly.

"Yes, Master Nikolas, I apologize. Is Kurt ok?" Mike asked anxiously.

Nick glanced inside the carriage and saw Blaine stroking Kurt's hair and speaking gently into his ear. "He will be."

A few moments later Kurt descended from the carriage and gave Mike a genuine, if shaky, smile. "You ah, you ready?"

Mike returned the smile and avoided the glare that Blaine was sending his way. "Yes Master Kurt."

"Oh no," Kurt said immediately. "I'm no one's master. Just Kurt, please."

"Kurt," Blaine broke in gently, "You are his-"

"No," Kurt said forcefully. "William made me call him that for almost a hundred years. I choked on the words every time. I am no one's master. I don't want that. Just…Kurt is fine."

Blaine nodded and Mike's smile grew warmer. "Kurt. I'm ready when you are."

* * *

Mike and Kurt made their way up the path to the house, Kurt's apprehension growing with every step. He knew the majority of the staff would look the other way if they did see him attempting to sneak away, but William did have a few very loyal men in his employ and he knew that if any of them attempted to harm him or keep him there, Mike wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

As the pair made it to the manor and found their way up the back steps, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. It quickly turned to panic when he pushed open the panel on the bookcase and came face to face with Azimio.

The large man was William's head of security and he delighted in torturing Kurt every chance he got, demeaning him based on everything from his heritage to his sexuality.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Azimio drawled, a cruel smile curving his lips. "Master Schuester is not happy with you. I've been waiting a long time to give you what you deserve and here you go and give me the perfect opportunity." Azimio withdrew his firearm and pointed it at Kurt. "I'm gonna have to explain to him that I caught you trying to sneak in here and steal and well, killing you just was the only way to stop you-"

The words were scarcely out of his mouth when Kurt saw a blur and felt a rush of air and then Azimio was lying in a heap on the ground, head twisted around grotesquely, the bones in his neck twisted and broken with Mike standing over him.

"Oh God," Kurt moaned, leaning back against the wall.

"He was going to shoot you. I have to protect you, Blaine would kill me himself if I allowed any harm to come to you and-"

"No, I…I understand." Kurt said in a daze. "I just…there's a body in the parlor and that's just…ok then. Well, we should get what we came for," Kurt said suddenly, gingerly stepping around Azimio's body and opening the box that held the rind and the amulet and slipping them into his pocket.

"I'll remove him," Mike said, hefting Azimio's body up over his shoulder. "It won't do for him to be found here in the house." The vampire vanished with his heavy burden before Kurt could even speak. Kurt shook his head and then turned and began heading up the steps to his room, intent on making quick work of his packing.

As soon as he opened the door he got his second surprise, although this was much more pleasant.

"Baby!" Mercedes said, rushing towards him and sweeping him into a crushing embrace, "Boy, you had better be getting out of here. Schue's lost his mind and Azimio is telling anyone who'll listen he's going to "clip the fairy's wings". It's not safe for you here, Kurt." Mercedes whispered.

"Azimio…he won't be bothering anyone anymore." Kurt whispered back.

Mercedes gasped and then took a step back. "You, he's…dead?"

Kurt nodded, praying that Mercedes would take the news well.

"Huh," said the chocolate skinned girl, crossing her arms over her chest. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Kurt stared at her in open mouthed shock as she shrugged. "He would have killed you, Kurt and I for one won't miss him. Now, "she said grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the closet, "when I noticed you didn't come home I took the liberty of packing your things. I figured you'd show up sooner or later and you'd need to be in and out quickly," she said handing him a small bag.

"Mercy, thank you," Kurt breathed. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. You know I adore you. Now hurry and get out of here. Schue had some super secret meeting but he'll be back soon." Mercedes threw her arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly.

As Mercedes went to let go, Kurt grabbed her wrist. "Come with me," he pleaded. "You're an orphan and…I can't leave you here with him. Blaine will protect you if I ask him to. _Please_ , Mercy. Please come with me."

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked. "As in Blaine Anderson, the Marquess of Wiltshire?" at Kurt's nod Mercedes whistled, "Well, you certainly moved up. He's better protection than William…but I can't go. I can't leave Tina and-"

"Actually, Mercedes…I'm not staying." Tina's voice broke in from the doorway and Mercedes and Kurt turned to see her wrapped tightly in Mike's arms. "I…I'm going with Mike. He's…he's going to turn me, if his sire allows it."

"Tina!" Kurt cried, rushing across the room and pulling the girl into his arms. "I'll talk to Blaine; I'll do what I can to help you."

"You two have vampires as suitors?" Mercedes said slowly.

"Blaine is a bit more than a suitor but we'll get into all that later. Let's go quickly before someone comes."

Tina and Mercedes grabbed their bags from their room and the quartet made their way back down the steps and to the stables, where Mike and Kurt quickly prepared a carriage and they took off down the path.

At the thundering of horses' hooves, Blaine tensed. Jesse sprang from the front of the carriage, shifting quickly as Nick came around from the other side in full demon mode. They had sensed Kurt's earlier distress and were all a bit on edge.

As the carriage came up the path and they saw Mike at the helm they began to calm. Nick was the first to shift back, followed quickly by Blaine and finally Jesse. As Mike jumped down from the stolen carriage, Blaine flew across the path and pinned up against the side.

"What happened?" He growled. "I felt his fear and I felt his panic. If I could have gotten into that house-"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled. "Stop it. Mike saved me. He…killed someone to save me."

Blaine took a calming breath and gripped his fledgling around the back of his head and then drew him to him. "Mulţumesc fiul meu" he whispered in Mike's ear. "Lartã-mã, te rog"

Mike nodded and Blaine kissed him on the forehead before releasing him. The clan chief stepped back and took a look at the silent trio in front of him. "Kurt," he said slowly, "you said you were retrieving your belongings, a ring and an amulet. You failed to mention that you were also going scavenging for humans."

"I…Tina and Mercedes are coming with us." Kurt declared, lifting his chin.

"Are they now?" Blaine asked.

"Mercedes helped me. They're my friends and Mike…Mike and Tina are in love."

"Blessed be," mumbled Nick beneath his breath.

"Michael," Blaine growled, "what have you been doing with this girl?"

"I love her, Master." Mike said simply, daring to look Blaine in the eye.

"He wants to turn her." Kurt said breathlessly, "they love each other Blaine."

"I'll just…wait up in the front." Jesse said suddenly, retreating so quickly not even the leaves rustled.

""You want to turn her? Just like that?" Blaine demanded.

"I love Mike. I want to be with him for eternity." Tina said softly.

"You have no idea what you're asking for, Michael and now is not the time to discuss it. Shane," Blaine called out suddenly.

There was a snapping of branches and then a large, cocoa skinned young man was kneeling before Blaine. "Yes Master."

"Take the ladies to Wildwind, settle them in the guest quarters," At Mike's crestfallen face and Kurt's pointed look, Blaine exhaled and scrubbed his hand across his face, "Settle Mercedes in the guest quarters. Tina will be sharing with Michael-for now." Blaine amended.

Nick made a sound that suspiciously sounded like a whip being cracked and Blaine turned and glared at him.

"Now, Shane will escort the ladies to Wildwind and settle them in and we shall continue on to Samuel's. We've already kept him waiting far too long."

As the four men turned to get into the carriage, Kurt caught Blaine's arm. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"I know that you could have said no. I also know that you can refuse Mike…but I'm grateful that you didn't and I'm hopeful that you won't."

"We shall see, dear one. Being someone's sire is a responsibility that I'm not quite sure Michael understands. If they want to be together they can do without him turning her."

"But Tina's a human," Kurt pointed out. "She's going to age and she's going to die. Even if he marks her as his and bonds her to him, she'll still be human and eventually he'll lose her."

Blaine sighed. "I know. I also know what it's like to turn someone and I know Michael. If he loves this girl the way he claims, watching her go through that type of agony won't be easy for him."

"Shouldn't that be his choice though?"

"Perhaps, dear one. Come, we'll discuss this-with them-later," Blaine said helping Kurt into the carriage.

"Are we ready?" Nick asked quietly.

"We are," Blaine said. Almost immediately the carriage began to move.

"What do you think Sam wants?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"With Samuel one can never tell," Blaine shrugged, hoping that whatever Sam wanted had nothing to do with their deal regarding Schuester. He never wanted Kurt to find out the lengths he'd been willing to go to in order to secure him as his mate.

"I suspect it has something to do with the abundance of missing fey," Nick said thoughtfully, "You two freed the prisoners the last time you entered Jeremiah's den. I'm sure a good number were fey and they've reported back to Sam exactly what's been happening to his people."

"Jeremiah was feeding off of them, he had to be. It was the only reason to keep them alive," Kurt mused.

"Not the only reason, Little One." Nick muttered, earning himself a dark look from Blaine.

"I'm taller than you," Kurt grumbled, "And what do you mean?"

"You've got perhaps a half an inch on me and I've got easily over 500 years on you. Plus, given what Blaine and I are capable of…you're the little one here," Nick explained.

"Fine," Kurt sighed, "Now what did you mean about Jeremiah?"

"Nick," Blaine warned his brother.

"He's not made of glass, Blaine," Nick snapped. "I think Jeremiah was keeping them not just to feed off of their magic but to enjoy their fear as well. As…entertainment for lack of a better term."

"That's…cruel," Kurt said. He looked from Nick to Blaine and understanding set in. "And that's a tactic he would have learned from you," Kurt said quietly, turning to his mate.

Blaine didn't blink. "Yes, it would be."

Kurt was silent for a beat. "I suppose I'm just going to have to spend eternity keeping you entertained myself." Kurt said, taking Blaine's arm and wrapping it around his shoulders.

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Nick shot him a look of triumph.

 _Shut up, Nick_

 _I'm not the one thinking so loudly._

 _Kurt is my mate and I'll decide what he does and does not need to know._

 _What Kurt needs is for you to trust that he can handle the more unpleasant aspects of this life. What's with the sudden insecurity? You've never hesitated to tell Kurt exactly who you are and what you've done and he's still here. He loves you, he's not going anywhere._

 _Hearing about it and seeing it are two entirely different things. Kurt's strong and he's seen horrible things but he's got this gentleness and kindness to him that despite the cruelty he's endured makes him eternally search for the good. Knowing that I've got the capability to be a merciless killing machine is one thing; seeing it is quite another._

 _Blaine, he's already seen you at your worst. You've been unbearable since you met this boy-worse than when you were pursuing Jeremiah and worse than when Jeremiah was taken. Your temper has been abhorrent-_

 _I'm sorry about the damn party, Nikolas. Let it go already._

 _You murdered my guests._

 _You were going to eat them anyway._

 _That's completely beside the point._

 _What is your point?_

 _My point is Kurt loves you. He's not going anywhere. Start trusting in that and stop protecting him from yourself. You're the last person he needs to be protected from._

 _I'll…I'll try._

 _Don't try, do. And sooner rather than later, Santana and Jeff are on their way home._

 _Bloody hell._

All too soon they were pulling up to the entrance of Sam's forest. They parked the carriage and Mike and Jesse remained in the carriage while Nick, Kurt and Blaine made their way through the woods, to a giant Sugar Maple tree and stopped. A bright light flowed forth from inside the tree and suddenly a doorway appeared. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and allowed himself to be led into Sam's domain, with Nick following on their heels.

* * *

"I'm not quite sure I understand why ye sent for Schuester if it's a celebration we're ta be havin'?" Rory said to Sam as he helped him dress for his guests.

"Because Kurt is the guest of honor and it should be his choice, not mine nor Blaine's, what becomes of William," Sam answered simply.

"And why are we throwin' a party for the vampire's mate? Since when do we care who the bloodsuckers take ta their beds?"

Sam turned and narrowed his gaze on his messenger. Rory's hands flew to his throat and he dropped to his knees in a panic as he choked. Sam watched him for a few moments before releasing his enchantment and turning back to the mirror.

"Kurt is never to be spoken about in a disrespectful manner again, is that understood?" Sam asked quietly.

Rory nodded, and then raised remorseful eyes to Sam. "Why is he so important to ye? I know he helped to free our people and I understand he's part Caereni but you're so…protective of him."

Sam turned to Rory and smiled.

"Do I not look after you, little cousin?"

"Aye, when you aren't strangling me to prove a point," Rory replied crossly.

"Ah now, that was merely to get your attention. I've told you several times to watch what you say about Kurt."

"But why?"

"Do I not look after my people? Do I not take particularly good care of my family," Sam demanded.

"Aye cousin, but he's only part Caereni. The rest of him is witch and now he's mated to a vamp."

"True, but it's the Caereni part that's important to me. It's all that matters."

"But _why_ , Samuel? There's plenty of half nymphs and sprites and all manners of partial fey runnin' about. Why are you fixated on this boy? So fixated you're willing to get in league with the vamps and commit murder to see him freed from the mage? Why are ye willing ta go ta such lengths?"

Sam met Rory's eyes in the mirror. "Because he's _mine_ ," Sam said vehemently. "He's all I have left of my mother and I will do anything I have to in order to keep my little brother safe."

"He's…he's Adeline's? Are ye sure? Sammy, are ye sure? Our lost one has found his way home?"

"Aye. He's Adeline's. I knew it the moment I saw him."

"That's why you offered him sanctuary and when he refused you cut Schuester off. You were trying ta free tha lad."

"Aye. Seems I wasn't the only one."

"His…vamp, his mate. Are you sure that's a good idea? He should be with his people."

"It's a very good idea. And don't worry, cousin, Kurt will be with us," Sam said confidently. "He just can't dwell here. Blaine is his, tis what's been written and what shall be, his place is by his side. But Kurt is ours as well and once he realizes that we're closer than he ever dared to dream, he won't be a stranger. The blood won't let him."

"Tis why he kept returning to the wood," Rory said suddenly. "Tis why you had tha guard watchin' o'er him when he was here. He couldn't stay away and you couldn't deny him protection."

"Aye."

"Are you…are you going to tell him? About you, about Adeline?"

"Aye."

"Do you think he knows?"

"Nay. He feels a kinship to me but he thinks it's a thing of the fey, he has no clue that we're kin."

"Do you think he'll understand?"

"Tis not Kurt's understanding I'm worried about."

"His vamp."

"Blaine won't be pleased to know that Kurt's loneliness and servitude to Schuester could have been prevented if he'd been claimed and he won't be pleased to learn he has to share."

"But that was your father's doing," Rory spat.

"May he rot in the netherworld." Sam said viciously.

Sam suddenly went still. "Kurt and Blaine are here. Go let our guests in and keep Schuester in the study until I say otherwise."

As Rory left to usher Kurt, Blaine and Nick into the parlor, Sam plucked a photograph off of his dresser and caressed the glass.

"Be with me mother. Be with Kurt. Help him understand and help him accept me, accept us," Sam whispered before putting the photograph down and leaving the room to welcome his brother home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused the italics are a conversation Nick and Blaine had via their mental link.  
> Blaine was speaking Romanian to Mike, he told him "Thank you, my son" and "Forgive me, please"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt learns the truth as Jeremiah spills the beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To save you some Google Fu:
> 
> Hel: In Norse mythology, Hel is a being who presides over a realm of the same name, where she receives a portion of the dead.
> 
> Níðhöggr: In Norse mythology Níðhöggr is a dragon who gnaws at a root of the World Tree. In the mythology, the dragon is said to be controlled by only one person, Hel.
> 
> Evienne: One of the names used for the Lady of the Lake. In Authurian legend The Lady of the Lake gave Arthur his sword, Excalibur. She stole Lancelot when he was a child and cured him when he went mad. There were several different versions of her and several names she went by such as Vivien, Nineve, Nimue, Niniane, and is best known as the woman who sealed Merlin under a stone or in a tree after he taught her magic.
> 
> * There's no record of the death of Morgan Le Fey but there is a theory (story idk) that she was overcome by a dragon breath incantation while asleep and it takes her youth, after which she was killed by her son so I tweaked some things and that's the version of her (future) death I went with for my story
> 
> * * *

**  
**

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Thirteen**

 **  
**

Entering Caisleán always left Kurt feeling disoriented. One minute they were surrounded by the dense wood and entering a hollowed out Sugar Maple, the next they were enveloped in a mist so thick that Kurt couldn't see to the end of his nose. The ground seemed to disappear from beneath their feet and they were suddenly moving at a speed that not even Blaine could replicate. The pressure and force knocked the breath from Kurt's body. And then, as quickly as it began, it was over and they were standing in front of a massive castle nestled into side of a mountain overlooking a crystal lake.

Kurt was, just as he had been on previous visits, overcome with an emotion he couldn't quite name and didn't understand. He'd never spent any extensive time in Sam's domain but he felt oddly at peace whenever he entered. He supposed it was his Caereni blood responding to the realm of the fey but even that didn't account for the overwhelming sense of belonging he experienced whenever in Sam's kingdom or when in the presence of the Prince himself.

"Are you alright, dear one?" Blaine asked worry causing his brow to furrow.

"I'm fine, Blaine. I just…I've only been here thrice with William but I always feel this vague sense of…familiarity when I'm here," Kurt explained.

"You are one of Sam's people, well partly anyway," Nick amended, "It makes sense that you'd be at home here."

"His home is Wildwind," Blaine snapped out, the arm he had draped around Kurt's waist unconsciously tightening.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, we all know Kurt's home is with you. I just meant-"

"Gentlemen, and I use the term loosely," Kurt broke in, "we really don't have time for this. We've kept Sam waiting long enough."

"Indeed ye have," a lilting voice with a distinctly Irish accent agreed. "I'm Rory and you're late."

"We-," Kurt began.

"Tis alright my boy, but let's get a move on, eh? As they say lose an hour in the morn and you'll be looking for it all day," Rory gave Blaine and Nick a critical look before continuing, "and something tells me these two would like be done with our bit o' business before sunrise."

"What business would that be, exactly? What does Sam want from us?" Kurt asked as the trio followed Rory down the grand hall.

Rory stopped so suddenly that Nick ran into his back, nearly toppling the both of them and Blaine had to reach out and grab Kurt to keep him from stumbling into the duo.

"Sam doesn't want anything from them," Rory said slowly, giving Kurt a guarded look. "His business is with you."

Blaine moved so swiftly that Kurt barely had time to register him letting go of his hand before the vampire had shifted and pushed Rory up against a wall, fangs fully extended and every muscle in his body quivering with restrained violence. "What does Sam want with my mate?"

Rory rolled his eyes, before reciting a small incantation. Suddenly, Blaine found himself clutching nothing but air, with Rory beside Kurt, smirking at him. "If you're finished we can continue on."

At the baffled expression on Blaine's face Nick muffled his laughter. "He's quite finished Rory and I apologize for him. Blaine's just…a bit overprotective." Kurt laid a gentle hand on Rory's shoulder and felt a current of affection for the small fey rumble through him.

Rory gifted him with a sunny smile. "No need to apologize my lord. A vampire's temper tis but a small thing, I assure you. Come, Sam's waiting."

Kurt glared at Blaine as he passed him and Nick gave his brother a meaningful look.  _Are you trying to incite Sam's wrath? Calm yourself, brother_.

 _I don't like this. Sam and Kurt hardly know each other, Kurt isn't the head of any clan or coven and he's got no need of Sam's services. What possible business could they have?_

 _I don't know, Blaine. I only know that no one here seems to want to do him harm so keep yourself under control. Besides, Kurt didn't seem at all impressed by your latest attempt to play hero. That look he gave you could cool the fires of hell._

 _Yes well, Kurt will learn soon enough I know best._

Nick arched an eyebrow. "I was unaware you'd begun to suffer from delusions, brother," he murmured quietly.

"Shut up, Nikolas" Blaine growled as they reached Sam's sitting room.

Rory opened the doors and ushered them inside. "Sorry for the delay, Samuel. Someone doesn't know how to play nice." The fey apologized, bowing before his cousin.

Sam nodded. "Tis fine, lad. Leave us, now Rory. Go to the music room and take Blaine and Nikolas with you. They'll wait with you there. Kurt and I have much to discuss."

"The hell I will," Blaine interjected, pulling Kurt to him.

Nikolas stepped forward, placing himself in front of his brother's mate. "We're not leaving Kurt alone." Nick growled.

A sunny smile split Sam's face and he clapped his hands. "Good. We might have had a problem if you'd been quick to abandon him."

"Sam," Kurt called out cautiously, "I don't understand what's going on. Why did you ask us to come here and what does it have to do with me?"

"Yes, Prince Samuel. What exactly do you want with Kurt?" Blaine demanded.

"First, it's King Samuel now," Sam corrected Blaine, "and secondly, Kurt, I called you here to give you the truth and hopefully, to welcome you home."

* * *

  


* * *

"Why do you keep trying to escape, Noah?" Jeremiah asked, snapping the silver restraints on Noah's wrists. As the werewolf howled in pain from the touch of the silver to his skin, the other captives in the dungeon cowered in fear,

Jeremiah smiled. "I've been a good host. I've hardly starved you and only beaten you when it was necessary."

"If I ever get free, I'll tear out your throat," Noah swore, spitting in Jeremiah's face.

Jeremiah licked a long stripe up the side of Noah's face. The lycan shuddered in disgust, causing the Jinn to laugh. "Your hate is intoxicating," Jeremiah whispered. "But I'm growing weary of your disrespect and disregard for my hospitality, Noah. If you weren't such exquisite bait, I'd have killed you long ago."

Noah's head snapped up and he found himself staring into the empty eyes of his captor. "You really thought I didn't know? Couldn't hear? You disappoint me, Noah. I thought you possessed a modicum of intelligence, dog."

Noah growled at the insult but held his tongue. "What do you think you heard?"

Jeremiah leaned forward and whispered in Noah's ear, "It's not what I heard you say, Noah. It's who you said it too. I do hope Kurt hurries up, I'm anxious to greet him. Really Noah, I'm a vampire who was turned into a Jinn. You honestly thought I wouldn't catch on that you were talking to whomever you'd imprinted on? Tsk tsk...although I expected better I'll forgive since you are bringing me a new playmate."

Noah suddenly lunged, trying to break free from the restraints. Jeremiah stepped back and smiled. "I've met him, you know. He was here, with Blaine, _trying_  to rescue you. Such a pretty porcelain doll, I can't wait to break him."

"You won't touch him, you bastard!" Noah swore.

"Oh but I will," Jeremiah countered. "The things I'm going to him. He's going to shatter so beautifully. I'll take him then I'll break him. I'll make him mine then I'll devour him, tear him into tiny bits, set fire to his soul and then scatter the remains, from his eyeballs to his entrails. I'll bleed him out, I'll drain him dry and you and Blaine won't be able to do anything but watch."

"If you have problems with the bloodsucker leave Kurt out of it. Kurt's done nothing to you," Noah spat.

"Kurt's don't nothing except take what was rightfully mine!" Jeremiah thundered. At Noah's blank look the Jinn began to laugh.

"I know something you don't know." Jeremiah taunted Noah, in a sing song voice.

"What would that be?" Noah asked warily.

"Your 'brother' is mated with Blaine. That breakable boy is the mate of a firstborn son of a firstborn son in the House of Drăculeşti. Do you know how much power that gives him? Do you know what that makes him?"

Noah felt shock ripple through his body at Jeremiah's revelation. The idea that Kurt had allowed a vampire-especially one with Blaine's reputation-to touch him filled Noah with revulsion but he knew his brother and he knew Kurt would only mate with Blaine if he had given the vampire his heart.

Noah knew Kurt had been lonely for years and as much as it sickened him to think of Kurt around those…creatures, Kurt's happiness was Noah's first priority. He could attempt to dissuade Kurt from the union later, and if that couldn't be accomplished well, the damn Marquess would just have to get used to Noah being around.

Noah looked Jeremiah in the eyes. "All I need to know about Kurt is that he's better than you, he's coming for me and when he frees me, I'll kill you."

"Promises, promises,  _dog_. You are very embodiment of vexation. It's a good thing I'll be killing you soon. You put me in a mood most foul. Now I simply must kill something to take the edge off."

Jeremiah stalked over to huddled prisoners in the corner and began to point at them, singing cheerfully, "Eeny meeny, miney mo which worthless human has got to go?" At the end of his rhyme he snatched his prey from the quivering pile of terrified captives. As the unfortunate soul's tortured cries and Jeremiah's chilling laughter filled the cavern Noah found himself wishing, for the first time since the ordeal began, that Kurt wouldn't come for him.

* * *

  


* * *

"I…I don't understand, Sam. My home is with Blaine." Kurt said, confusion coloring his tone.

"Aye, you belong with your mate," Sam agreed, "But his tis not the only place you have to call home. Come, sit and I shall explain."

Kurt exchanged puzzled looks with Blaine and Nick but followed Sam and took a seat on the sofa, Kurt sitting between the brothers and Sam taking a seat across from them.

"Kurt, I'm about to tell some things that may be…difficult to hear but you need to understand that if there had been any other way I would have found it. You need to understand I would never hurt you, never allow harm to come to you if I could help it," Sam began.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Blaine!" Kurt cut in sharply. "I…I have no idea what you're talking about, Sam but I truly believe you'd never harm me on your own volition," Kurt said softly.

"I wouldn't," Sam confirmed. "Kurt, what do you know of your mother? Of her life before she wed your father?"

Kurt was thrown by the question. He looked to Blaine for guidance but the vampire seemed as surprised by the inquiry as he was. "I," Kurt faltered, "she never spoke of it. I just…I know she chose to marry my father instead of a fey and that was…not done in those days. I know she wasn't exactly encouraged to stay after that decision."

Sam closed his eyes. "That's a very…abridged version of events Kurt," Sam said when he opened them. Sam got up and went to a desk in the corner of the room. He opened a drawer, removed a photograph and then made his way back over to Kurt, sitting on the coffee table so that they were knee to knee.

"Your mother was beautiful. She was kind and her laugh was lyrical, like the most delicate notes of the flute. She was like light, everywhere she went she was adored," Sam said softly.

Tears pricked at the corners of Kurt's eyes as memories swelled up and threatened to overtake him. He saw flash after flash of his life with his mother and father, moments and memories he'd pushed aside and hidden away in an effort to protect himself. As he remembered her voice and her eyes, her touch and her laugh he bit his lip and tried to keep a sob from escaping. Blaine immediately drew Kurt to him and kissed his temple, while Nick glared at Sam. "Why are you doing this to him?" Nick demanded.

"I don't mean to distress you, wee one." Sam said gently, cupping Kurt's cheek and wiping away the lone tear that had slipped down his cheek.

"Get your hands, off of him." Blaine growled.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "You'll see soon enough Blaine, I'm the last person you should worry about trying to steal your mate."

"Sam, why-"

"Your mother's name was Adeline-"

"No," Kurt cut in swiftly. "Her name was Perdita."

"Nay, that is the name she took. But her given name was Adeline."

"How do you know this?" Blaine demanded.

Sam handed the photograph in his hand over to Kurt. Kurt's brows drew together in confusion before he glanced down at the picture in his hands. His eyes widened and his breath began coming in harsh pants as he realized he was staring down at a photograph of his mother.

"How did you…where did you…why do have…this is my mother, Sam. What's going on?" Kurt demanded.

"You son of a bitch," Blaine swore at Sam under his breath, having put the puzzle together from the bits of Fey folklore he'd heard throughout the centuries.

"Son a bastard is more accurate," Sam said bitterly.

" _Sam_!" Kurt demanded his voice high and thin. "Why do you have this? Where did you get it? Did you…did you know my mother?"

"Aye, I knew her quite well."

"Why did you say her name was Adeline?" Kurt asked, hugging the portrait to him.

"Because Adeline was her name, Kurt," Sam explained. "She was a Caereni princess before my father laid siege to their realm and claimed her as his queen."

"Your fa- _your_ father?" Kurt stuttered. He'd heard tales of Sam's father, King Lorccán and none of them had been good. The King had a reputation for being cruel and vicious, expanding his kingdom through warfare and bloodshed and ruling his people through fear and intimidation. When he'd fallen ill and Sam had taken the reins many in the magical realm had breathed a sigh of relief. Sam was every bit as ambitious and cunning as his father but also possessed the compassion and humanity that the king lacked.

Kurt couldn't imagine his kind, gentle mother being claimed by a man with such a vicious reputation.

"I don't understand," Nick cut in. "The Caereni mate for life. If…If Kurt's mother was Queen Adeline then-"

"She didn't choose him," Kurt whispered, the awful truth slamming into him like a body blow. "We choose our mates. We choose our submission; it can't be forced or coerced. If…if my mother was Lorccán's queen it wasn't her choosing."

Sam reached out and covered Kurt's hand with his. "She…she wasn't always unhappy. I want you to know that. The people loved her. She was...as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside and-"

"I know that Sam," Kurt snapped, "she was  _my_  mother."

"Dear one-"

"No, Blaine. No. She was my mother. My mother's name was Perdita-"

"Pedita means 'lost one', Kurt. And it's not Caereni. Her given name wouldn't have been-," Blaine started gently.

"I know," Kurt whispered. "I just…she was  _my mother_."

"Please, please Kurt, don't be so upset." Sam said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"There's more, isn't there?" Kurt asked. "You…this is leading up to something and I want to know what, Sam. Why are you dragging me down memory lane?"

"Because it's time you know where you come from."

"I know where I come from," Kurt returned, drawing his shoulders back and schooling his features into a mask of cold indifference. "So my mother had another name. Another life. It has nothing to do with me."

"It has  _everything_ to do with you," Sam said vehemently.

"I will tear you limb from limb if you upset him any further." Nick snarled.

"You're welcome to try it, tis your clan that'll be mourning the loss, not mine." Sam replied icily.

Nick growled and Kurt dug into his forearm. "Stop it! Please Nick, don't hurt Sam!" Kurt pleaded.

Kurt turned to Sam and shook his head. "I won't let you hurt, Nick either Sam."

"I would never do anything to cause you pain, wee one."

"Tell him why that is, Sam." Blaine said, quietly.

Sam's eyes jerked to meet Blaine's. A rueful smile spread across the blonde's face. "I told Rory you were a good choice for our Kurt. I knew the day you sat across from me and showed me the lengths you'd go to in order to have him that he was in good hands." Sam said to Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned. "What is Sam talking about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"You'll be telling him sooner than you might think," Sam said, thinking of William waiting in the library. "That's neither here nor there. Kurt, what do you feel when you're here? When you're around me and my kin?"

Kurt drew in a shaky breath. "I feel…peace. I feel safe. I feel connected and protected and…loved. I don't understand it but I've always felt at ease."

Blaine saw Nick tense and had to fight to keep from also visibly showing his distress at Kurt's words. The idea that Kurt could feel that he belonged anywhere but at Blaine's side, with Blaine's clan, was a pain the vampire hadn't been prepared to feel.

Before he could descend too far into his melancholy, he realized Kurt was still talking.

"…It's not like it is at Wildwind with Blaine. I feel like I'm coming to visit a safe, familiar place but Wildwind is home."

The tension drained out of Nick and Blaine felt his sadness evaporate at Kurt's words.

"I understand and for whatever its worth, I agree. I told Blaine that you two were written and I believe that. You belong by his side but surely you realize you have a place in Caisleán as well."

"Because my mother was the Queen," Kurt asked quietly.

"Aye, and because your brother is the King," Sam replied.

"What? Sam…I don't, that doesn't make any sense. You're the King now that Lorccán is gone and-"

"And you are my brother."

"That's impossible."

"Adeline was my mother as well," Sam said quietly.

"No," Kurt said shaking his head, "no, no, no, no, no, no. You're mistaken. My mother only had one child, me. She would have told me. My father would have told me. They-"

"They protected you. Kurt, let me explain-"

"How could you possibly explain this madness, Sam? This is, just no, Sam. You're mistaken."

"I'm not and if you listen, you'll see."

"Fine," Kurt said, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Explain."

"As I said, my father claimed Adeline when he laid siege to her father's kingdom. She…didn't pick him and therefore he was never her mate. But she was his Queen and part of her duties was to provide him with an heir…me."

"You…but-"

"Your father was a seeker. He entered into my father's service and there he met our mother. They fell in love. She chose him, Kurt. She mated with him and…she became pregnant."

"But she was-"

"Married, yes. My father was furious. He wanted her killed but…she was my mother, she was his queen and he did have a measure of affection for her. So he allowed them to live."

Blaine's eyes narrowed. Lorccán was a man after his own dead heart; if Kurt had ever betrayed him in such a manner he couldn't imagine he'd be so generous as to simply bow out gracefully. "There's more. Your father wouldn't merely step aside. His pride wouldn't allow it."

Sam's lips twisted in a parody of a smile. Of course Blaine would know that his father's surface kindness concealed bitter cruelty. Blaine and Lorccán were, in many ways, cut from the same cloth. Sam wondered if his little brother were aware of just how malicious his lover was capable of being.

"Aye, right you are, Blaine. There were conditions to their freedom."

"Of course there were," Blaine said, having already figured out that at least one of them was Sam himself.

Sam nodded. "You're a shrewd one, Marquess. I'll give you that. Aye, I was top of the list."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Sam," Kurt interrupted, "what do you mean you were one of them?"

"Father didn't merely let them leave-they were banished. If either of your parents stepped foot in any of his lands they were to be killed on sight."

 _Banished._  The coldness of the word swept through Kurt and he shuddered. Fey were connected to their land in ways other demons weren't. The pull to their homeland dwelled beneath their blood and even though any forest could quell the urge to connect with nature, only home could truly ease the longing. His mother had lived every day of her life with the ache for her home and her people clawing at her insides.

Kurt's eyes flew open. "Caisleán," Kurt breathed, "You…offered me sanctuary and it was so hard to say no. I wanted so badly to stay. I couldn't sleep for weeks after I turned you down. I couldn't find peace. I thought it was just regret but it was more than that, wasn't it?"

"It was your blood," Sam answered. "Your blood was trying to lead you home. Then it would have led you here, now I suspect it'll take you wherever Blaine chooses to dwell."

"What else was there, Sam?" Blaine broke in quietly. "Banishment is a particular kind of hell for a fey but it's not enough. Not for Lorccán."

"Nor, I suspect, would it be enough for you, eh Blaine?" Sam asked, smirking at Blaine.

"Not nearly enough for me," Blaine agreed easily.

"The banishment was merely the first of father's conditions. The second was that she had to leave me behind and never have any contact with me again."

Kurt turned his palm up and clasped Sam's hand. "I'm so sorry," he breathed.

"Twas none of your doing, little brother, and you have nothing to be sorry for," Sam said giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. "She couldn't take me with her and she knew it. I was her son, but I was also my father's son and the future king. Had she tried to take me with her my father's vengeance would have been wreaked not just on your parents but you as well as any who'd helped them along the way."

"Perhaps, but Lorccán knew leaving you behind would mean that she could never truly be happy. A piece of her would always be missing, a part of her heart would always be broken," Blaine pointed out. He grudgingly had to admire the former king's penchant for waging emotional warfare. By itself, banishment would have been terrible for a fey to endure, but coupled with leaving behind her son and Blaine imagined that Kurt's mother had never known another truly peaceful day since leaving Caisleán"

"You seem to have worked that out rather quickly," Sam said, his eyes lighting with mischief.

"Blaine's rather adept at all manner of torture," Nick pointed out. "Using someone's own emotions to punish them, watching them crumble under the weight of their own regret is a particular specialty of his. But you knew that already,  _your majesty_ ," the brunette vampire said sarcastically.

"I did," Sam replied, ignoring Nick's sarcasm. "It's a skill you  _both_  have and one I admire."

"It's a skill you possess," Blaine countered.

"Aye, psychological warfare is a powerful weapon to have in one's arsenal. I'm not ashamed of my ability to wield it and wield it well." Sam agreed easily.

"What were the rest of Lorccán's conditions," Nick asked, changing the subject.

"There was only one more," Sam sighed. "Adeline was to remain his wife. They never divorced."

Kurt let out a strangled cry and Sam's hand immediately tightened on his, Blaine drew him to him and Nick began to rub soothing circles onto his back. "They weren't married?" He whispered, "My parents weren't married?"

Sam shook his head. "Not in the eyes of the law. It was part of her punishment. They'd both always know that she belonged to another man. She could be your father's love, but never his wife and your father would never the rights and recognition of a husband."

Blaine had to hand it to the Fey King. Lorccán had managed to inflict the maximum amount of damage with minimal effort. He'd given Adeline a choice between her life, her unborn child and her love or her home, her people and her son. No matter what the poor woman had chosen she'd have come out a loser.

And Kurt's father had been forced to live with the knowledge that Adeline would never truly be his. She could share his life and his bed but never his name. Blaine couldn't imagine the torment if he'd had to love Kurt under the specter of someone else.

"Lorccán was sadistic bastard and while I usually admire that in a man he had better thank whatever deity he prayed to I never got my hands on him." Blaine declared, not caring if the show of disrespect angered Sam.

"So…our mother left me behind and went to be with your father," Sam said, not a trace of bitterness evident in his tone.

"I'm so, sorry Sam," Kurt whispered.

"What?" Sam exclaimed, his blue eyes wide with shock

"She chose me. She left you. You grew up without her because of me-"

"I grew up without her because of my father," Sam spat. "You have done nothing. If anyone in this entire mess is innocent Kurt, it's you."

"I'm so sorry Sam," Kurt cringed, remembering his first meeting with Sam and how he'd gone on and on about his mother and how remarkable she'd been. "You must hate me."

"I could never hate you," Sam declared fiercely, dragging Kurt to his feet and wrapping him in his arms. "You're my little brother, Kurt. You are all I have of my mother and you are a good, fine person. I…I loved you before I knew who you were and meeting you has only caused that love to intensify."

"How long have you known, Sam?" Blaine demanded. "How long have you known that Kurt was your brother?"

Sam regarded Blaine coolly. "I've known long enough to have done what I could to protect him."

"What does that mean, Sam?" Kurt asked.

"I searched for her, for you, forever. I couldn't find you. I tried everything and then in desperation I went to Morgana," Sam began.

Kurt stiffened and drew back to look at Sam's face. "You know Morgan Le Fey?"

"Not well but I was desperate by that time. It had been over a century and no one had seen or heard from our mother. Morgana wasn't very forthcoming-"

"No I don't imagine she would be," Kurt said bitterly.

"She told me what she did. To your father, to our m-mother," Sam faltered then composed himself. "Once she gave me mother's new name and yours, I knew I could find you."

Blaine leaned his head to the side. "And you thanked Morgana and left?"

"Of course I did," Sam replied, "Right after sealing Avalon."

Nick's mouth dropped open and Kurt gasped. "You…you sealed Avalon? Sam, if she ever breaks it-"

"She can't but even if she had the power to break my seal she wouldn't dare. She'll dwell forever, cut off from the world, trapped behind the mist, rather than take her chances out in the world with me," Sam replied.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself," Nick observed.

"Aye that I am."

"You found it," Kurt said suddenly. "Whatever she forced my father to look for, the thing he couldn't find, the instrument of her death. You found out what it is and now you have it. That's why she won't break your seal. She knows you can kill her."

"I didn't have to search to find out what it was," Sam said. "My father never trusted Morgana. He convinced the rest of the ruling fey to make a tribute to Hel in exchange for one of Níðhöggr's teeth and bit of his breath. Each of the ruling fey placed a spell on the tooth and then it was fashioned into a dagger. The breath was divided, placed in several amulets and distributed among the ruling class.

Blaine studied Sam for a moment. "You have them all, don't you?"

Sam shrugged. "Any man fool enough not to guard his treasure doesn't deserve to have it. It took some doing, but yes, I got all the amulets and consolidated the dragon's breath."

"And you have the dagger, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"That was harder. Evienne had it."

"Bloody hell," Nick whispered.

"Evienne?" Kurt asked, "You…you sought the Lady of the Lake? Are you mad?"

Sam smiled. "I assure you I was in no danger. My aunt Evienne is rather fond of me and…according to her Morgana's eventual demise by my hand is written. What is written is what shall be."

"Your aunt is the Lady of the Lake?" Nick asked slowly.

"This incarnation," Sam replied.

"You…you're going to  _kill_  Morgan Le Fey?" Blaine asked.

"Apparently," Sam shrugged. "When she gave me the dagger I didn't understand why Evienne said I should have it since I was written as the one who would take Morgana's life. It didn't make sense because I wasn't seeking to kill her; I had no quarrel with the Queen. I simply didn't trust her. When I realized I was going to have to go to Morgana for help, I knew I'd need a way to protect myself, that's why I went to my aunt seeking the dagger. It wasn't until I heard the part she played in our mother's death that I understood why I'd be the one to dispatch her. I don't know when or the how but I know I'll be the reason she meets her end and that gives me a measure of peace."

"Morgana told you about Kurt, you found him and yet you didn't claim him?" Blaine snarled.

"I  _couldn't_ ," Sam grit out. "My father was still ruling and he'd have killed Kurt on sight," Sam embraced Kurt again, "You are the picture of our mother."

"So you let him be taken by trolls to be auctioned off to the highest bidder?" Blaine broke in, the sight of Kurt in Sam's arms making him irrationally jealous. "Have you any idea what could have happened to him? What he could have suffered had he not fallen into Schuester's hands?"

"I did what I could to keep him safe," Sam said quietly. "Kurt, you need to understand-"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kurt said suddenly, stepping back from Sam and nearly falling over. "You were there! William always said his companion that day had convinced him to come to auction and then convinced him to bid on me."

Nick lunged at Sam but the new king merely held up a hand and Nick was frozen in his place. "I don't suggest you try it, vamp. I'm not your usual prey and this is the only time I'll be showing restraint." Sam released Nick from his enchantment and the younger vampire extended his fangs, ready to attack again but Kurt's hand on his shoulder stilled him.

"Nick, no. I don't want you two fighting."

"Your mate is entirely too forgiving," Nick spat at Blaine.

"He is," Blaine agreed. "I see no reason why we shouldn't eviscerate his dear brother."

"Why?" Kurt asked Sam. "Why did you let me go to William? Why didn't you buy me, why didn't you help me?"

"I did help you," Sam said, anguish burning in his eyes. "I couldn't buy you because I couldn't keep you. If father found out I'd be disowned and we'd both be killed. You're a seeker, any demon can sense it, smell it all over you and some would go to any lengths to have you in their service. I knew William had enough power to keep others in their place and you by his side. It was just a matter of convincing him to outbid Ryerson. I told him you were a seeker because I knew William's greed for power and magic would outweigh his concern for his pocketbook. I also knew that while he was an insufferable bastard, he wouldn't abuse you. You would be kept in comfort and above all else you would be protected. William could keep you safe until I could claim you and bring you home. I knew you wouldn't be happy but you'd be alive."

"You crafty bastard," Blaine hissed, "You said you planned for Kurt to remain with Schuester until you could claim him but you'd never be able to do that as long as your father drew breath. Lorccán's  _illness_ , wasn't illness was it, Samuel?"

Sam's blue eyes met Blaine's golden ones in an unwavering gaze. "I did what I had to do."

"You…you m-made him sick?" Kurt stammered, unbelieving that Sam could do such a thing to his own father.

"He's immortal, Kurt. I couldn't…I couldn't let my people continue to live under such tyranny and I couldn't go long without honoring our mother and bringing you home, bringing you back to me," Sam said, pleading with Kurt to understand.

"Kurt's service was to have ended nearly half a century ago.  _He_  extended it. What was your plan, Sam for when Schuester set him free?" Blaine demanded.

"I know William, better than any of you. If Kurt hadn't extended his service of his own volition, William would have found some way to ensure he stayed. Once he got a taste of Kurt's power he wouldn't have let him go," Sam answered, "Barring any unforeseen catastrophe, Kurt was going to remain in William's service until he found a mate strong enough to free him or my father expired and I could claim him myself."

"I…you…you waited until you knew Lorccán wouldn't be a threat anymore and then you offered me sanctuary," Kurt said, recalling his first meeting with Sam. "You said your father was incapacitated and your home could use a reason to rejoice. I never…I didn't understand why taking in a refugee would be reason to rejoice but I suppose bringing home the Queen's wayward son would be."

"You're my brother," Sam said simply.

"Lorccán's your father and you apparently facilitated his death," Kurt countered.

"He sowed the seed, I merely made sure he reaped the harvest," Sam said, not at all contrite. "If ye be searching my face hoping to find remorse little brother spare yourself the effort because you'll find none. My sire got what he had coming to him."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and then at Nick and realized with a bit of a surprise that they were both looking at Sam with grudging approval. They were furious at the blonde for allowing Kurt's suffering but weren't the least bit troubled that Sam had just admitted to killing his own father.

Kurt looked, really looked, at the three men in the room with him and for the first time realized what Blaine had been trying to tell him. The men he'd chosen to open his heart to had darkness in them. Blaine, Noah, Nick and Sam were demons and that meant they were dangerous. He trusted implicitly that none of them would ever hurt him, but he saw for the first time the lengths they'd go to and the things they'd justify in order to achieve their goals or protect what was theirs.

Kurt had never been one for Machiavellian plots or ruthless ambition. He couldn't imagine laying waste to an entire city simply for his amusement, hunting humans as if they were prey or sitting at the deathbed of a man who'd raised him, holding his hand and feigning sadness, knowing all the time that he was the one responsible for his suffering. Kurt spirit was gentle and the idea of such cruelty being second nature was foreign to him.

He knew he should be horrified. Logic dictated he turn and run. Leave Noah to Jeremiah and flee. Run from Sam, from Nick, and especially from Blaine. He knew that any reasonable person would run from the danger and seek refuge from the darkness.

The reality, he realized with a start, was that he  _wasn't_  horrified. He was a bit disturbed at just how easily they accepted one another's darker natures but nothing had changed. Even knowing that Sam had basically maneuvered him about like a piece on a chessboard didn't change the affection he had for the blue eyed fey. If anything, knowing that Sam was his brother-his  _family_ -explained why he'd been so drawn to the other man and why it had been so easy for Sam to breech his usually formidable defenses. Seeing Nick and Blaine approving of Sam committing patricide didn't turn Kurt against the vampires, all it did was confirm for Kurt that he was willing to take the bitter with the sweet. That he could accept the dark that dwelled within them because it was part of them and there was no part of Blaine that Kurt didn't love, nothing about his mate that he wouldn't accept, no piece of him that he needed to keep hidden or secret.

"Sam," Kurt said, "You have no idea how lonely I've been since my parents…all I wanted was a  _home,_  a place to belong and for you to tell me all that time that I had that…part of me wants to hit you, rail at you and make you hurt, like I hurt."

Sam's head dropped and Kurt stepped up to him, forcing the blonde to meet his eyes. "But a bigger part of me knows that would just waste time. I may not agree with everything you did or the way you did it but I know you did it for me. I know that you've loved me far longer than I realize and I know that you've risked your life, your very kingdom for my sake and I know that I don't want to spend another moment of my life without you in it," Kurt said, emotion making his voice thick.

"Forgive me, little brother. I know you suffered, I know you felt alone and would that I could I'd have spared you all that pain," Sam said.

"There's nothing to forgive," Kurt said, echoing Sam's earlier words. "You are my brother. Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh and I couldn't turn you away. Besides," Kurt said, smiling at Sam through his tears, "you have our mother's eyes."

"Well, I suppose we're all one big happy family," quipped Nick.

"Can you handle that, Blaine?" Sam asked, turning to the vampire and studying him. "Can you accept that Kurt has a clan, has a family and that we won't be so keen on losing him completely now that we've just gotten him back?"

Blaine wanted to tell Sam that Kurt was his and that  _Blaine's_  clan, that  _Blaine's_ brethren were Kurt's family but one look at his mate's face made the words die on his lips. As much as he wanted to, and by the gods he wanted to, he couldn't deny Kurt the chance to find his place with the fey. They were his people and Sam was his brother. Blaine knew that Kurt had already had a measure of affection for Sam before the king had revealed their familial connection. Blaine could read his mate and he knew that finding out they were kin had only strengthened that bond for the Kurt.

Blaine didn't want to share Kurt with Sam, or Rory or any of the fey. He could barely manage to restrain his jealousy in the face of Kurt's bond with Nick and the association Kurt had with Noah had been a thorn in Blaine's side from the beginning. He had to constantly remind himself that it was natural that his clan were protective of his mate, that the werewolf was no threat and Kurt was his. Blaine's nature was possessive and the idea that he'd have even more people clamoring for a share of his mate's attention burned.

Blaine forced himself to calm the fires that were raging within and keep his feet rooted to the spot when all he wanted to do was scoop Kurt up in his arms and leave Caisleán. "As long as you understand I won't be separated from my mate."

"Of course he does," Kurt answered before Sam could say a word. "Finding Sam doesn't mean I'm leaving you. I'll never leave you. My home is wherever you are," Kurt declared fiercely, glaring at Blaine, then at Sam daring either man to contradict him.

Sam laughed. "Put your claws away, kitty. As I told Blaine, you two were written. I'm not trying to take you away. In fact, I'm convinced now more than ever by his side is the best place for you."

"Good. Well, this has been….eventful and I hate to rush off but we have something rather urgent to take care of and-"Kurt began.

"We're not done here, little brother," Sam interrupted. "There are still a few loose ends that need tying up."

"What kind of loose ends?" Kurt asked warily

As if on cue the door to the sitting room opened and Rory entered, with an obviously aging and angry William Schuester at his heels.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's fate is determined and the group prepares to do battle with Jeremiah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of you guys may not feel like using your google fu for this chapter here are some of the items/people that will be mentioned:
> 
> Ring of Solomon: Magical signet ring said to have been possessed by King Solomon, which variously gave him the power to command demons, genies, or to speak with animals.
> 
> Ring of Eluned: magic ring that makes the wearer invisible and is one of the Thirteen Treasures of the Island of Britain.
> 
> Spear of Lugh: a magic spear (named Areadbhar) which belonged to an Irish deity named Lugh who was a hero and High King of the distant past. Areadbhar was alive and thirsted so for blood that only by steeping its head in a sleeping-draught of pounded fresh poppy seeds could it be kept at rest. When it was drawn out; it roared and struggled against its thongs, fire flashed from it, and it tore through the ranks of the enemy once slipped from the leash, never tired of slaying.
> 
> God Arawn: Celtic (Welsh) God of the underworld, terror, revenge, and war.
> 
> Charon: In Greek Mythology Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead.

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Fourteen**

William’s face contorted with rage at the sight of his apprentice-he refused to acknowledge that Kurt was no longer his-standing hand in hand with the bloody Marquess of Wiltshire.  He recognized Lord Nikolas, standing just off to Kurt’s side, looking at William with pure hate blazing in his eyes and the idea that Kurt had managed to somehow ingratiate himself to two of the most cold hearted vampires in the demon world arose William’s ire.

“You wretched little traitor,” William snarled moving towards Kurt.

William realized too late that he’d allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment.  The Nikolas began to shift but before the vampire could even complete his transformation, William found himself pinned to the wall, a heavy weight settling over his chest and all the air being dragged from his lungs.

“Someone’s run afoul of his majesty,” Rory remarked cheerfully, bouncing on the balls of feet and shooting curious but happy looks over at Kurt.

“You are guest in my home, William.  I suggest you get a hold of yourself and behave in the matter befitting a man of your station, or the next corrective measure I take won’t be so gentle,” Sam said coolly.

William felt the weight come off his chest and he sucked in breath after breath.

“Sit, William.  We have much to discuss.”  Sam said.

“Sam,” Kurt asked, his voice quaking ever so slightly, “what precisely is going on here?”

“William here is going to convince us, and by us I mean you, that he deserves to given the potion he needs to continue his miserable existence,” Sam said easily, taking a seat motioning for the others to sit as well.  “If he can’t come up with a suitable argument, then he’ll be sent back to Ravenshire sans potion to await his eventual demise.”

“You can’t be serious,” William scoffed.  “What possible sway can a half bred mongrel have over the new King of the fey?  He’s an exceptional seeker; I’ll grant him that but now he’s sullied himself with the likes of them,” William sneered at Nick and Blaine before turning back to Sam, “he’s little more than a vampire’s whore.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a burst of light erupted in the room and William found himself feeling as if he were burning from the inside out.

“Rory!”  Sam bellowed, “Stop that this minute.  Release the mage.”

Rory shot Sam a petulant look but ended his enchantment.  “You’d do well to watch your tongue,” the little fey warned William.  “I don’t care for you at all.”

Nick snorted in laughter.  “You just might be alright after all,” he said giving Rory an approving look.  Rory smiled back.

“I’m sure by now you’ve noticed your magical defenses are non-existent,” Sam said, addressing the confused mage. “You’re in my realm, in my home; the only magic here is the magic of the fey sorcerer.  Keep that in mind.”

“What is going on here?”  William demanded.

“I’d rather like to know that myself,” Kurt said.

“I believe, dear one, Sam is giving you the chance to hold William’s future in your hands as he so casually held yours,” Blaine said, brushing a kiss over Kurt’s knuckles.

“Indeed, I am,” Sam said, smiling at Blaine.  “You chose well little brother, your mate is rather quick on the uptake.”

“Little brother?” William repeated blankly.  “Mate?  What fresh hell is this?”

“Oh this isn’t hell,” Blaine said dismissively.  “I’ve been to hell and _this,_ this nothing like hell.”

“Yes, there is a distant lack of weeping and wailing,” Sam agreed.

“Tis no fire nor brimstone neither,” Rory piped up from the corner.

“In all fairness though, there are a number of the damned present,” Nick put in.

“Well you should all hitch up a caravan and travel as a comedy troupe,” William said dryly.  He turned to Kurt, his eyes cold and accusatory, “You mated with him?”

“I did,” Kurt said, meeting William’s gaze head on, “Blaine is my mate.”

“As you might have inferred,” Blaine began, his voice deceptively quiet,”that means Kurt is no longer in your service.”

“We have a contract,” William stated smugly.  “I’ll simply go to the council and they will oblige him to return to me.”

“You could go to the council,” Kurt said, not a trace of fear in his voice, “but then I might be forced to explain to them I didn’t feel comfortable being in service to someone who’d forced me to use my powers to steal from them.  Or were you planning on returning the Ring of Solomon when you went to complain to them?”

William paled momentarily but then recovered.  “You can hardly point the finger at me without cutting your own throat.  I wouldn’t possess the ring had you not taken it.”

“You stole from the Council?  The Ring of Solomon?  Have you lost your _mind_?”  Blaine rounded on Kurt.  “Do you have any idea-“

“Of course I do,” Kurt snapped, “which is why I didn’t take it.  William is in possession of a very clever fake and The Council, should they ever feel the need to seek it out, will come across a sealed letter detailing exactly what happened and who was responsible.”

“You treacherous –“

“Watch your tone, William.  That’s my little brother you’re talking about.” Sam chided, smiling at Kurt.

“Brother?  Since when?”  William demanded.

“Since the day he was born, William.  That’s generally how it works,” Sam said dryly.  “Queen Adeline was his mother and that makes him my brother and that makes him your better…I suggest you remember that.”

“You are in no position to call anyone treacherous,” Kurt spoke up before William could reply, “You know as well as I do the reason The Council has the Ring of Solomon is because the power to command demons is one that should only rest in their hands,” Kurt flung at William.

“Fine Kurt,” William said, “I won’t go to the council to complain about you terminating out contract early.  I’ll leave you to your _mate_ and never bother you again.  Now, can I have my damn potion?”

“I suppose-“

“Nay, little brother, not so fast,” Sam said, stopping Kurt mid sentence.  “Rory, bring the wine.”

Rory clapped and raced off, returning a moment later with a crystal decanter and a single goblet.

“How about we celebrate our new understanding of things,” Sam said, pouring the liquid into the glittering golden goblet, “Kurt is no longer in your employ and you will leave him and his mate alone and by contrast none of us will seek out revenge upon you.  Everyone wins, as long as you plan to abide by our agreement, we shall do the same.  I’d say that’s worthy of a good toast.  Drink William, and don’t spill a drop, eh?”

William wanted to refuse.  He wanted to take the wine and fling it Sam’s face.  He wanted his powers so he could place a spell on Kurt that would cause him a maximum amount of pain and suffering.  He wanted to tear the wooden leg from the table and drive it through Blaine’s chest.

He did none of those things, however.  He had already suffered the consequences for losing his temper twice and had no desire to endure them for a third time.  He would simply humor them all and then, when he’d gotten his potion and regained his strength he would make them pay.

“To the ending of old associations and the beginnings of new ones,” William said, raising his goblet and draining it dry.  “Now, about the potion-“

“Yes, about the potion,” Sam said, “Why do you need it?”

“It’s the only source I have for my immortality and if I don’t get some soon I’ll die,” William said simply.  His eyes narrowed and he looked at Sam with suspicion.  “What did you do to me?”

“Tis a saying amongst my people,” Sam said, with a wolfish grin, “when the drink goes in, the truth comes out.  Of course, among the fey that’s usually because we’ve compelled it but the sentiment remains the same.  So William, what are your feelings towards Blaine, over there?”

“I detest him,” William said, unable to keep the words from tumbling from his lips, “He’s a hell spawn and a monster.  That creature is not fit for society and he and his ilk should not be permitted to exist on the surface among us decent people.”

“How dare you,” Kurt hissed, “what makes you think you are fit for society?  You are a user, a liar, a thief and a murderer.  You’re no better than Blaine-in fact you’re _worse_ because Blaine doesn’t pretend to be anything other than what he is while you put on the airs of a gentleman when the truth is you’re one of the most vicious monsters I’ve ever had the misfortune to encounter.”

“It’s ok, dear one.  His opinion of me is of little importance,” Blaine said, trying to calm Kurt before the smaller male launched himself at Schuester.

“He’s a _vampire,_ Kurt,” William said.  “He kills for _sport._   You can’t seriously believe that he’s anything but the devil incarnate.  Has he quite literally fucked you senseless?  Do you really believe-“

“What are your feelings for Kurt?”  Sam interrupted quickly, needing to move things along before either Blaine or Nick lost control and attacked William.

William blinked and then scowled.  “He’s a traitor.  I cared for that boy, even thought once that perhaps he could be more than my apprentice but he rebuffed my every advance.  That was fine though, I didn’t need Kurt’s body, just his talent.  I gave him the finest of everything and he repaid me by running off with that damn vampire.  He’s a disloyal cretin and deserves nothing but hellfire to rain down upon his ungrateful head.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Kurt replied dryly.

Sam held up a hand when Blaine began to speak.  “Now that we know you cannot tell a lie, tell us your plans for Kurt.  If he allows you take your potion and go, what will you do?”

William struggled not to speak.  His fingers dug into the arm of his chair and his face scrunched up with effort.  He bit on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood but in the end he was powerless to stop the river of truth from flowing forth.  “I’ll kill him.  I’m going to gather my strength, assemble my forces and lay siege to the bloodsucker’s home.  I’ll come in the day when they are more vulnerable.  I’ll give the order to kill every member of their clan I come across and I’ll personally stake that one,” he said pointing to Nick,” and behead the Marquess myself.  I’ll make Kurt watch and then I’ll kill him myself.”

The room erupted into chaos.  William, realizing the gravity of the situation, bolted from his seat and ran for the door.  Rory let loose a lightning bomb, knocking the mage away from the door but before he could press his advantage, Nick shifted and was on top of William, pinning him to the floor, and trying to sink his fangs into his neck.  Kurt meanwhile was desperately hanging onto Blaine, trying to keep his mate from attacking his former protector.  Sam sighed and snapped his fingers, freezing everyone in place.

“Gentlemen, there will be no murder in the castle walls.  Well, no _more_ murder in the castle walls,” Sam amended.  “Nikolas, get off of William.  William, retake your seat.  Rory, no more lightning bombs inside the building, eh?  Blaine, calm yourself, you’re distressing Kurt and Kurt let Blaine go.”

No one quite understood why but they all found themselves obeying Sam.  Once some semblance of order had been restored Sam turned to Kurt and began speaking.

“If he lives, he’s going to try to kill you.  Maybe not today or tomorrow or in a fortnight but one day he will come for you and he will come for Blaine,” Sam said quietly.  “He is a threat, to you, to your mate and your clan.  You needed to know the truth to make an informed decision.  I’ll give him the potion and send him on his way if that’s what you choose, or I’ll send him away empty handed to await his ever after.  The choice is yours, little brother.”

Kurt was lost.  The closest he’d ever come to being responsible for a death was when Mike had killed Azimio to defend him.  Kurt knew none of the others in the room would hesitate, but somehow, even knowing that William would be a future threat didn’t feel like enough of a justification to send the man to his death.  If William were attacking right then Kurt knew he’d do whatever was necessary to defend himself and his family but to punish the mage for things he hadn’t done yet and might not ever do didn’t sit well with the witch.

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, “its ok.  Do what you can live with.  No one here will judge you either way.”

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes and expected to see disappointment at his weakness and instead all he saw was love.  “I…I can’t.  I know I should.  He threatened us all but I just-“

“Shh, love its okay,” Blaine said drawing Kurt into his arms.  “Getting blood on your hands isn’t an easy thing and I promise I’ll do all I can to keep you safe.  I’ll do the killing for the both of us.”

“Gods Blaine,” Kurt said, a watery laugh escaping, “That’s not exactly comforting.”

“Well, now that Kurt’s made his decision, I’ll take my potion-“

“Not so fast,” Sam broke in.  “One last question:  What are your plans for me?”

Sweat broke out across William’s forehead and his eyes darted wildly across the room as he sought a way to decamp.  He knew his next words would bring his own death upon his head yet he couldn’t keep them from escaping.

“You’re going to be killed.  I have a meeting with Lord Eadbhárd.  He’s agreed to help me overthrow you.  He’ll assume the throne in your place and in exchange for my help he’ll give me the Ring of Eluned and unlimited amounts of the potion.”

Sam’s lips quirked, “You should have negotiated for both the Ring of Eluned and the Spear of Lugh.  Murdering a king should be a bit more profitable.”

“Sam,” William said, trembling,” I can explain.”

“I rather believe you just did,” Sam said quietly.  “Now, fortunately for you I have no plans to get blood on my carpet so I won’t be dashing you to bits in my sitting room.”

“Sam-” William attempted to speak.

“Unfortunately for you, I lack Kurt’s capacity for mercy,” Sam continued on as if the interruption hadn’t occurred.  Sam rose and stood in front of Will.  He stared down at the human and a cruel smile twisted his lips.  “You won’t have to wait for the lack of potion to do you in mage,” he said shoving a small bottle into William’s hands.

Sam clapped William on the shoulder.  “Out with you, go home now William.”  The trio on the couch watched in surprise as Sam allowed William to rise and began walking him to the door.  Just as he reached for the handle, Sam’s hand came down on top of William’s, halting him.

“One last bit of business,” Sam said cheerfully, tightening his hold on William’s hand, before reciting a spell.

 _“Goddess Arawn to you I pray,_ _  
Avenge the wrong that’s been done this day,  
Let William’s flesh rot as it falls from the bone,   
Send Charon quickly to carry him home.”_ __

William turned white and wrenched his hand free.  “You cursed me…you put Charon’s curse on me!”  He yelled, grabbing Sam’s shirt and bunching the fabric up in his fists.

“Aye,” Sam said flinging William from him.  “I suggest you use the next twenty four hours to put your house in order.  Charon isn’t long in coming once he’s called.”

“You bastard,” William spat.  “You said Kurt got to choose!”

“And so he did.  I gave you the potion,” Sam pointed out. “I promised that as long as you planned to hold up your end of the bargain none of us would come after you.  But you didn’t plan to hold up your end of the bargain and you’re plotting with one of my disloyal subjects to have me murdered.  Be grateful I only called on Charon.  I considered calling upon Váli, but I don’t think my little brother is quite ready to be face to face with a vengeance god.  Now be gone with you William.  Make your peace with this earth because you’re not long for it.”

With those words Sam extended his hand, directing a bolt of energy at William that caused the mage to disappear.

Silence reined for several moments before Kurt broke it.  “You knew,” he said dully.  “You knew that I wouldn’t withhold the potion.  You had no intention of letting him walk out of here alive.”

Sam turned to face his brother.  “He may be the walking dead but technically, he is alive little brother,” Sam pointed out.  “I knew that you are far kinder and more merciful than anyone I’ve ever met.  I knew that Schuester would be counting on that and I knew that he could not be trusted.  I knew that he is a snake and in the end a snake has no choice but to slither.”

“I don’t understand why-“

“Don’t you?  Are you going to tell me that you didn’t need to know that if came down to it your wish for revenge on the man whose made your life a living hell wouldn’t overrun your better nature?  Do you mean to tell me you didn’t need to know where your line was Kurt?  You didn’t need to know how far you could go,” Sam questioned gently.

Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it.  Sam was right.  The entire exercise with William had enlightened him to the fact that he could take a life, but only in the immediate defense of himself or a loved one.  It was a question that he’d wrestled with ever since Jeremiah had taunted him about not being strong enough to help Blaine in battle.  Kurt had always known he was willing to die for those he loved; now he knew that under the right circumstances, he was also willing to kill for them.

“No more games, Samuel,” Blaine said quietly.  “You’ve done what you needed to do for Kurt the best way you knew how but from this point on, no more plotting and scheming.  You’re honest with Kurt.”

“Agreed,” Sam said easily.  “Manipulation may come easily to me but I have no desire to make you into a pawn, little brother.  I did what I had to in order to keep you safe and I’ll always do so, but from now on I’ll keep you in the loop.”

“Good,” Kurt said smiling.  “Now, we really do have to get going.”

“Of course,” Sam said, “but first, would any of you care to explain to me just whose bright idea it is to willingly go into the domain of a Jinn?”

Blaine groaned and Kurt shook his head.  “How did you-“

“You freed several of our people, Kurt,” Sam explained, “And your mate other there, his reputation precedes him.  It didn’t take much to figure out the “pretty half witch” that he had with him was you.  But I’ll ask again, why are you provoking the Jinn?”

After several stops and starts they managed to explain the whole story to Sam, whose face grew more and more thunderous with each passing word.  At the completion of the tale, Sam turned to Blaine and narrowed his eyes.  “Why are you permitting him to go?  This Jeremiah has made his intentions toward Kurt quite clear and yet you are taking him into the belly of the beast?”

“I’m not made of glass,” Kurt said crossly.  “I may not be a vampire or a Fey King but I’m not useless and I won’t sit idly by while my brother is tortured and my mate fights to free him.”

Sam nodded.  “I don’t like it.  If I had my way I’d keep you here in Caisleán until the danger had passed,” At the mutinous look on Kurt’s face Sam relented, “but it’s not my choice.  You’re a grown man and if you want to go into battle than that’s you’ll do.  I wish I could go with you but I have to handle Lord Eadbhárd sooner rather than later.  “I’ll send some of my men with you and-“

“I’ll go,” Rory spoke up suddenly, coming to stand beside Nick.  “You know you won’t trust anyone of the others to keep Kurt safe-no offense vamps-and if this Jeremiah fellow is throwing about lightening, it’s about time he meet someone who can catch it, eh?”

Sam nodded.  “I expect the both of you to come back in one piece.” He said, pulling Kurt and Rory into his embrace. 

“Yes, your majesty,” Kurt joked.

“You bring them back to me,” Sam said looking at Blaine, “or I’ll rain down a vengeance upon you that will the gods themselves seeking sanctuary.”

Blaine smiled.  “Are we ever going to part ways without you threatening me, Sam?”

“I doubt it,” The blonde said, his eyes twinkling.  “And I mean it.  These two are mine, you bring them back.”

Blaine’s eyes flashed and he wrapped an arm around Kurt’s torso.  “That one is yours,” he said nodding at Rory, “ _this one_ _is mine_. 

“You’ll have to excuse Blaine,” Nick said cheekily, “He never did learn to play well with others.  Even as a small child he would rather-“

“Nikolas!”

“-Break the stick off his hobby horse rather than let anyone else have a turn,” Nick finished gleefully.

“ _Blaine,_ ” Kurt cried out reproachfully.

“It was my damn horse,” Blaine defended himself. 

“He once shredded his kite because he didn’t want to let me fly it,” Nick said, feigning sadness.

“I am going to stake you.  Right in the leg, with a silver stake so that it hurts,” Blaine promised his brother.

“You will do no such thing,” Kurt said, “And we should go.”

“Wait,” Sam said suddenly, “the four of you, form a circle and join hands.”

The four tentatively followed Sam’s instructions.  Sam stood motionless for a few moments before he began chanting.

 _By Earth, By Water, By Fire, By Wind_ _  
Keep them safe until the journey’s end  
As old as the first day the sun awoke   
The power of protection and strength I invoke   
By the power of the five point star   
Spirits be with them near or far   
Hail fair moon ruler of the night   
Guard these of mine until morning’s light. _

The Kurt and Rory felt a slight weight settle over them, reminiscent of a heavy winter coat while Nick and Blaine looked puzzled.  “You guys can’t sense it, but Sam just did a protection spell.  A pretty powerful one, too if the weight I feel is any indication,” Kurt explained.

Sam nodded.  “It is.  But it’s only 'til sunrise,” He removed a ring from his desk drawer and handed it to Kurt.  “The spell is only on the four of you.  Give this to your lycan when you find him.  It’ll afford him some measure of protection as well.”

“This may be one of the few times I’ve found myself grateful for magic,” Nick said.

“Don’t be,” Sam said seriously.  “I have no idea how powerful your Jinn is.  Under the best of circumstances I’d be hard pressed to match a Jinn’s magic and from what I gather, these aren’t the best of circumstances.  The spell may be for naught.”

“But it is still better than nothing,” Kurt said.  “And even if it doesn’t work, we’re no worse off than we were before.  So thank you, brother.  And stay safe.  This Eadbhárd sounds dangerous and…I just found you.  I don’t want to lose you.”

Sam laughed.  “Lord Eadbhárd is the only one in danger, brother.  Examples shall have to be made and well…he’s going to be the unlucky first.”

Blaine nodded.  “You handle your traitor, I’ll handle mine.”

After securing several magical weapons from Sam’s arsenal the quartet left Caisleán, traveling back through the Sugar Maple and landing on the path in front of Jesse and Mike.

“Did all go well?”  Mike asked anxiously.

Kurt smiled at Mike.  “It went amazingly.  Sam…Sam’s my brother and William is no longer a threat and Rory here is…I’m not sure what Rory is but he’s mine too and now we just have to go get Noah and everything will be perfect.”

Jesse turned a quizzical glance at Blaine.  “Is…is Mast- uh, Kurt under some sort of enchantment?

“He’s fine,” Blaine assured his fledgling, “A little overly optimistic but fine.  Now let’s go.  Jeremiah must be dealt with.”

Jeremiah sat on his throne, absently running his fingers through the hair of the terrified sprite kneeling at his feet.  “You know, you’re almost too pretty to kill… _almost_.”  As the sprite whimpered Jeremiah made shushing sounds.  “There, there, now that’s enough of that.  How about if I promise to keep you in one piece, huh?  Isn’t that nice of me?  So tell me, would you rather be-“

Jeremiah stopped suddenly and smiled.  “I’m afraid I don’t have time to kill you properly, love,” he said, bringing the sprite up to her feet and cupping her face gently.  “I have to go get ready to play with a pretty little porcelain doll now,” he said.

The sprite closed her eyes in relief but in the next second felt a blinding pain as Jeremiah wrapped her long tresses around his hand.  “I said I didn’t have time to kill you properly, dear,” Jeremiah said as he tightened his grip.  “I didn’t say I didn’t have time to kill you.”

Before she could respond a hideous _snap_ echoed through the room.  Her body crumpled into a heap at Jeremiah’s feet and her head went rolling across the stone floor.

“Now to go greet my guests,” Jeremiah murmured to himself as he exited the room and made his way to the main tunnels.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is found and things with Jeremiah reach their conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violent battle scenes. There's blood and violent imagery so just be warned.

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Fifteen**

Kurt had used their short drive to the docks to infuse the amulet with their scents and split it into several pieces that they could spread throughout several of the tunnels.  All too soon they had reached the docks and Kurt shoved open the door of the carriage and quickly stepped out before Blaine changed his mind and tried to have Jesse take him home.

Before he could draw a breath, Blaine was standing in front of him, his expression stony as he drew Kurt into his protective embrace.

“Kurt,” Blaine said, his tone almost pleading.

Kurt sighed and kissed him briefly.  “Must we repeat the same argument yet again?  We’re here, Blaine and I’m going with you.”

“If you are harmed it will destroy me,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt felt himself melt at the simple declaration.  Pressing another kiss onto Blaine’s lips Kurt whispered, “I promise then that I shall be extraordinarily cautious.”

“You stick to the plan, Kurt.  You find your lycan and you leave, do you understand me?”  Blaine demanded.

“I’ll stay with him at all times, Blaine.  He shan’t be harmed,” Rory promised.

“And you had better keep safe as well,” Kurt said clutching at Blaine.  “If you don’t return to me I won’t be able to bear it.”

“I promised you eternity, Kurt.  I have no plans on going back on my promise.”

“I don’t mean to pour cold water on our warm fuzzies, but I think we should get a move on,” Nick said quietly.

With one last kiss, Blaine turned and took off, Nick and Jesse at his heels, at a speed so quickly Kurt’s eyes couldn’t follow.  Kurt drew his shoulders back and led the way as he, Rory and Mike made their way to the nearest warehouse.  Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw several blurs he assumed were vampires following in the direction that Blaine had gone.  He was also suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of the presence of Blaine’s clan even though there wasn’t another vampire in sight.

Kurt retraced his path from the other night, hoping they’d find Noah quickly so that they could go and help Blaine.  He had no intention of waiting in the carriage like the fragile doll Jeremiah accused him of being while Blaine fought for his life.  Hopefully Noah wouldn’t be too worse for wear but if he was he’d send him back to the carriage with Mike or Rory and continue on to find Blaine.

Entering the warehouse, the trio crossed to the gaping hole in the floor and dropped through to the cavern below.  They moved swiftly through the various openings that led to the tunnels and Kurt took the time to scatter a few of the scent crystals before heading down the passage that seemed the most familiar.

His heart was in his throat and his palms were sweating but he appeared outwardly calm and in control.  He doubted he was fooling either of his companions his bond with Mike made it impossible to hide his distress from the vampire and Rory kept giving him reassuring shoulder squeezes.  Kurt knew that he wasn’t a warrior like either of his companions but he took pride in the fact that he wasn’t acting like a scared rabbit.  He was also relieved that the overwhelming stench of terror that had been prevalent in the caves the first time he’d been there had waned considerably.  The smell of fear was still in the air but it wasn’t as pervasive.  Kurt smiled in relief, knowing that they’d managed to free a decent number of the captives.

Kurt bypassed the tunnel where they had encountered Jeremiah, shuddering at the memory of the Jinn’s battle with Blaine.  He remembered that Blaine had said he’d scented Noah nearby so he led the group down the other tunnel, squeezing though a narrow opening and leading the group down a narrow, low-ceilinged tunnel. 

They finally came to an entrance carved into a stone wall at the end of the tunnel.  Getting on their hands and knees, the trio went through the opening, inching their way along the path until finally they reached a part of the cavern large enough to stand in.

Kurt’s heart soared as he looked at the back wall of the cavern and saw several cells and in the very middle an opening where a bruised and battered, but thankfully very much alive, Noah hung from a pair of silver manacles.

With a muffled cry Kurt raced forward, and began inspecting Noah’s face and body.  “Oh Goddess, Noah are you ok?  Can you speak?”

Mike reached forward to tug Noah free from the cuffs but Kurt stopped him.  “They're enchanted.  I can sense it.  Rory, could you-“

“Consider it done,” his cousin replied.  With a few muttered words Rory removed the enchantment on the cuffs and the cuffs opened.  Noah fell forward and Kurt struggled under his weight until Mike came forward and helped lift the lycan to his feet.  Rory quickly unlocked the cells of the other prisoners and they began pouring out of them, heading towards the exit.

“You shouldn’t have come,” Noah mumbled, “The Jinn is insane.  He’s determined to kill you and that’s the least of it.  Kurt you have to leave here.  You’re not safe.”

“I’m not leaving without you,” Kurt said, determinedly.  “I know he hurt you but can you walk?  If you can’t, Mike can carry you.”

Neither Mike nor Noah seemed overly enthused by the proposal.  “I don’t need to carried about by a _bloodsucker,”_ Noah spat, “Werewolves are renowned for our ability to overcome pain and perform heroic feats that stun and amaze the demon world and I am among the toughest and fiercest of my kind,” Noah sniffed.

“Modest one, you are,” Rory said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not as if I wanted to smell like _dog,_ ” Mike fired back.

“Stop it, all of you,” Kurt snapped.  “Noah, show a little gratitude.  Look, the only heroic feat I want you to perform right now is to come with us and get out of here, as quickly as possible.”

“That is a plan I can approve of,” Noah said.

Expecting Noah to leave the same way they had entered, Kurt frowned as the lycan instead led them towards two large boulders.

“What are you doing?”  Kurt asked.

“Getting us out of here and getting you to your mate,” Noah said.

Kurt paled.  “Noah,” he breathed, “I was going to tell you-“

“Explain later Kurt, we need to get out of here,” Noah cut him off.  He began pushing at one of the boulders and Mike came up to help him.  They moved it off its spot and a small tunnel was revealed underneath.  Noah quickly slipped into the tunnel and Kurt, Rory and Mike hurried to follow.

Kurt cursed their cramped quarters as he crawled through the small space.  They at last reached a connecting tunnel and Kurt straightened to find an impatient Noah waiting for him.

“This way, Kurt, hurry,” Noah urged, moving with surprising speed for his rough condition.

“Noah, are you sure,” Kurt asked, only to sigh in frustration as the werewolf continued on without so much as a backward glance.  Following in his stead, Kurt ruefully reminded himself that he had willingly chosen to rescue the aggravating lycan and that he couldn’t afford to get upset about it now, not with Mike and Rory in tow.  “You have yet to explain how came to be captured by Jeremiah.”

“He-“ Noah cleared his throat, one his tells that let Kurt know a lie or half truth was forthcoming, “caught me unaware.”

“What are you hiding, Noah?”  Kurt demanded.

Noah held himself ramrod straight and refused to turn around as he continued down the tunnel. 

“It wasn’t my fault,” he said sullenly.

“What was not your fault?”  Kurt pressed.

“I believed there were a nest of sirens about so I…decided to do a minor bit of magic to impress them.”

“Dear Goddess,” Kurt groaned.  Noah was, if possible, even less adept at magic than Kurt was.  “What happened?”

“He quite clearly mucked it up, tis what happened,” Rory said crossly, then began muttering about werewolves needing to leave magic to those it was intended for.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Noah stressed.  “I didn’t mean for there to be an explosion.”

Kurt frowned.  He knew there was more to the story.  “Did you somehow injure Jeremiah?”

“Of course I didn't, I’m not that lucky,” Noah replied,” I did however expose a part of the tunnel.”

And?”

“And it may have been the part where he housed his treasure.”

“So?”

Noah stopped and kicked at the ground in front of him.  “I may have liberated a few baubles in the hopes of impressing the Sirens I believed were here.”

“Oh for the love of- Noah, give them back,” Kurt demanded. 

“I can’t,” Noah growled as he led them down another tunnel, “I lost them trying to escape.”

Kurt’s heart plummeted.  He didn’t know much about Jinn but he did know demons and there wasn’t a demon in the hierarchy that wouldn’t consider the theft of its treasure a justifiable reason to maim torture and kill.

What’s more, he knew Jeremiah and he knew that he was dangerously unhinged and fiercely territorial of the things he considered his.  If Noah had stolen from him, Jeremiah would stop at nothing to punish him for it.

“We should hurry,” Kurt said.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Noah said, and the quartet took off, rushing through the darkness in silence, the heavy feeling of dread crawling through the air.  Kurt could sense the violence; Jeremiah was close.

Jeremiah was entirely too close.

Intent on keeping pace with the lycan, Kurt nearly fell over the top of him when came to an abrupt halt.

“I can smell it,” Noah growled.

“Jeremiah?”  Kurt asked.

“Freedom, your vamp, and that damn Jinn,” Noah confirmed.

Before he could ask what he meant, the wall of the passageway suddenly exploded inward and a body was thrown through it.  Kurt stifled a cry when he recognized Jesse lying at his feet.

He fell to his knees and began brushes strands of the fledglings chestnut locks away from his face.  Suddenly, Blaine and Nick were standing in the opening, staring at them.

“Blaine, Jesse’s hurt,” Kurt said, then felt foolish for pointing out the obvious.  “Jesse, Jesse can you hear me?”

His lashes slowly lifted and Kurt found himself staring into eyes of pure black.  “I’m fine Mast-Kurt.”  Jesse said, his wounds already beginning to knit as he struggled to his feet.

Blaine came and yanked Kurt to his feet.  “I thought I told you to rescue the lycan and leave,” he snarled.

“And I thought I told you my place was by your side,” Kurt fired back.

There was an overwhelming cloud of foreboding and then Jeremiah’s voice echoed through the tunnels.

“Blaine?  Blaaainnne?  Where are you?  Did you find your pretty porcelain?  Blaine?  It’s not nice to stop circling the chairs in the middle of the song, Blaine.”

“El e nebun,” Nick mumbled,” a few centuries of torture and the guy goes completely around the bend.”

Blaine stepped in front of Kurt as Jeremiah slammed his way through the wall, the air crackling with electricity.

“Wants to play in my garden, does he?”  Rory said darkly, “Fine then, I’m always looking for a good game of catch,” the fey said, the air around him suddenly taking on an electric charge of its own.

Nick, Mike and Jesse shifted and took up places beside Blaine, as Noah moved to stand between Kurt and Rory.

“If you have anything in your bag of tricks to pull out now would be the time, otherwise you stay behind and let us keep you safe.”  Blaine rasped withdrawing one of the swords Sam had given them from the scabbard on his hip.

“What happened to-“Kurt began.

“Dead or wounded,” Blaine cut him off.

Jeremiah rose and shook off the bits of dust and rock that clung to him.  He took in the sight of the assembled warriors before him and smirked before his eyes lit upon Kurt and began to glow a crimson red.

“Hello dolly,” He drawled.  “I can’t wait to get to play with you.”

Rory tilted his head to the side and studied Jeremiah intently before grabbing Kurt and Noah and dragging them back to the wall.  “He’s not pure Jinn but he’s enough of one to need a caixa in order to keep him here,” Rory said.

“What’s a caixa?”

“It’s…a kind of puzzle box,” Rory explained.  “It’s his greatest treasure.  It’s the source of his power.  You open the box, you release his power and the big bad isn’t so big or bad anymore.  You said you stumbled upon his treasure,” Rory said turning to Noah, “Do you remember where?”

Noah nodded.  “I do.”

“Take Kurt, the caixa is magic; you’ll sense it.  Bring it back here; he has to be near it for his essence to be dissolved.  Solve the puzzle, open the box and he’ll be gone.”

“What about you?”  Kurt asked

“I’m staying here.  They’ll be needing my help to keep him occupied.”

Before he could say another word, Mike flew into the wall behind them, and Rory turned and launched a ball of lightening at Jeremiah, knocking him back through several feet of rock.

Noah grabbed Kurt and took off with him through the tunnels.  Kurt closed his eyes as the rock walls blurred by them and the sounds of the fierce battle behind them echoed through the cavern walls.  Noah turned down a maze of tunnels Kurt hadn’t seen and suddenly came to a stop in front of a wall of rock.

“It was right here,” Noah swore.

“It still is,” Kurt smirked, sticking his hand through the wall and pulling Noah along behind him.  They emerged in a room filled from floor to ceiling with treasure.

“Do you see it?”  Noah asked, digging through the various treasure boxes and piles of treasure.

“No,” Kurt cried out in frustration.  He then remembered what Rory said about the caixia being magic and stood in the middle of the room, breathing deeply and pushing everything from his mind. 

After a couple of moments he felt a tingle up from the base of his spine, causing all his nerve endings to stand on end.  His eyes swept the room and landed in the corner.  He made his way over to the pile of gold and jewels and began to dig through it.  His hands suddenly made contact with a small, golden box and felt a jolt go through him.  “I found it,” Kurt cried triumphantly.  “Quick, let’s get back to Blaine.”

Noah sprang into action, grabbing Kurt and running at breakneck speed through the tunnels, back towards the battle.

“I’m growing rather weary of this,” Jeremiah said dispassionately as he sent a bolt of electricity into Nick, causing the vampire to fly through the air and land with a sickening thud.

“Where did your mate run off to, Blaine?”  Jeremiah asked, as he fended off an attack from Jesse, throwing the vampire back into Mike and Rory.  “Did Peter Rabbit run?  I hope so, I love the hunt.  That’s something you taught me.”

“You won’t be hunting Kurt or anyone else,” Blaine declared, circling his former lover.

“You cheated, you know,” Jeremiah said, as the two prepared to face off.  “You hate magic and yet you come here cloaked in a protection spell, using scent crystals, cloaking rings and a surprisingly powerful little leprechaun to-“

Jeremiah’s words were cut short when a fireball suddenly hit him square in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

“I’m no leprechaun ye bloody bastard,” Rory thundered.

“I’m going to kill you slowly,” Jeremiah swore as he picked himself up off the ground.

“You’ll do nothing of the kind,” Kurt’s voice broke in suddenly as he emerged from the hole in the wall behind Rory.

“Oh joy, the gang’s all here,” Jeremiah clapped.  “Who wants to die first?”

“I’m going to enjoy watching you suffer,” Noah snarled, stepping in front of Kurt.

“You,” Jeremiah sneered, “have tried my patience for the last time dog.  I think you all are forgetting whose holding all the cards here.” 

“You may hold the cards,” Kurt said, “but I hold the caixa.”  Kurt declared, holding up his hand and revealing the tiny golden box.

Jeremiah let loose a howl of pure rage that made the walls of the cavern shake and the ground beneath their feet quake. 

“Give me my caixa, and I’ll kill you quickly.  You try to open it, and I’ll do far worse to you than anything I’ve threatened before,” Jeremiah yelled at Kurt.

 _Can you open it?_ Kurt heard Blaine’s voice in his head

 _The magic is unfamiliar and dark.  I’ve never encountered anything like it but if you give me time I believe I can._

 _Then time you shall have._

Kurt’s breath caught in his throat as Blaine rushed forth, raising Sam’s sword and attacking with a savage ferocity that made their last battle pale in comparison.  Again and again, he hacked into Jeremiah but the Jinn simply absorbed the blows and fought back with equal intensity, eventually managing to disarm Blaine and throw him aside.

Rendered unable to move, Kurt watched in horror as Jeremiah advanced on Blaine, preparing to attack when Jesse and Mike tackled Jeremiah, both of them tearing into him with fangs and claws, until the Jinn let loose a blast of energy that hurled the duo away from him, through several feet of rock into one of the tunnels above.

Nick drove into Jeremiah, his fangs latching onto the throat and tearing a chunk out.  As a river of blood flowed from the wound, Jeremiah ignored it and sent another jolt of electricity through Nick’s body, causing the vampire to release his hold.

“Kurt!”  Noah yelled, breaking him out of his trance, “Open the damn box, already!”

Shaking his head to clear it Kurt examined the caixa.  There was a complex weaved pattern embossed into the gold carvings and it was encrusted with various jewels, including a strange, black that almost looked like an eye in the middle.  One panel was carved of ivory and onyx and Kurt could see that it was supposed to be a picture but the pieces were in the wrong order.  Kurt could feel the malevolence of the dark magic that flowed through the box and threatened to overtake him.

Kurt could sense an energy flowing from the caixa to Jeremiah, almost like chains that anchored the Jinn to his caixa.  It was almost as if Jeremiah was the physical body but his essence, his power was housed inside the caixa.

Kurt knew he wouldn’t be able to actually destroy the caixa so he focused on Rory’s instructions and tried to solve the puzzle that would open the box.  He ignored the angry waves of energy floating off the caixa and Jeremiah’s steady litany of threats and promises and focused on sliding the pieces of the puzzle into place. 

The caixa seemed to be fighting him, the energy making his hands shake and the air around him thick.  He could hear the sound of the battle around, and he knew the situation must have truly become dire when Noah left his side to join in the battle.  Kurt sank down in the dirt, desperate to connect with what little bit of his mother’s magic he held within him, hoping that the tiny bit of nature would help. 

He felt a tiny flare of power surge up within him.  It was weak but it was enough.  His hands steadied and he slid the pieces of ivory around until they began to snap and lock in place.

“You think you’ll defeat me,” Jeremiah roared as he sent showers of rocks raining down upon their heads.  “You’re nothing.  You’re less than nothing.  You’re not a fey, you’re not a witch, you’re not a vampire, you’re nothing,” he spat, as he chucked Rory out of his way, advancing upon Kurt.  “I’m going to break you, I’m going to bleed you, I’m going to make you rue the day you ever thought you could take my place,” Jeremiah swore.

Mike and Jesse rushed back into the room and attacked again, the vampires working in tandem to attack their former brother.

Kurt ignored the battle and continued to work on the puzzle, even though he could smell the blood being spilled and feel the promise of death in the air.  Suddenly the last piece snapped into place and the box fell open.

The cavern was filled with a brilliant light and Jeremiah began to shriek as if he were being torn asunder.  Kurt watched, transfixed as the waves of energy he’d felt earlier manifested into tentacles and began wrapping themselves around the Jinn. 

No one moved as Jeremiah was ensnared by the tentacles.  The tentacles pulsed and vibrated, and Kurt could see the power they were draining from the Jeremiah.  After what felt like an eternity but was only a few moments the tentacles released Jeremiah who dropped to his knees and retracted back into the caixa, the box sealing itself up again.

The atmosphere in the cavern immediately shifted.  The oppressive feeling of violence and rage was gone from the air and the electricity could no longer be felt.  Kurt dropped the caixa and cautiously made his way over to Blaine.  He picked up Sam’s discarded sword and let himself collapse into Blaine’s embrace. 

Jeremiah lay seething.  He didn’t understand how he could have been bested by such a powerless witch.  Rage swirled in his heart as he saw Blaine press a gentle kiss onto Kurt’s lips.

With a roar he propelled himself towards Kurt, his demon form on full display.  He may have lost his Jinn powers, but Jeremiah was still a vampire and he intended to sink his fangs into Kurt, tear him to bits and get his revenge.

Kurt hardly registered what was happening.  He’d realized too late that Jeremiah had never been pure Jinn that he was still a vampire and the caixa wouldn’t have taken that from him as it wasn’t it’s to give.  He only knew that a very angry, very blood thirsty vampire was hurtling itself towards him and neither Blaine, nor any of the others, were in any shape to try to fend him off.

Kurt pushed Blaine out of the way and at the very last moment swung the sword in his hand, praying that his aim would be true.  The silver blade sung as it sliced through the air and time stood still as Jeremiah’s eyes locked onto Kurt’s and neither of them dared look away.

Jeremiah’s body slammed into Kurt, pinning him to the floor beneath the weight.  It took the witch a moment to realize that he was stuck, but not being attacked.  He looked to his left side and found himself staring into Jeremiah’s eyes.  Kurt fought back a shriek as he realized that he was trapped under a headless body.

“Have you gone mad?”  Blaine yelled as he yanked Jeremiah’s body off of Kurt and hauled his mate to his feet.  “You pushed me out of the way.  He was attacking you and –“

“And you are spent,” Kurt pointed out.  “I realize your ego rivals the size of the Rock of Gibraltar, but you are in no shape to have fended him off again.  Plus, I had the sword.”

“Good show, cousin!”  Rory panted, pulling himself up to his knees and panting.  “I suppose in retrospect our plan was a wee bit short sighted.”

“You don’t say,” Nick groaned gingerly rubbing the back of his head and wincing when it came away covered in blood.

“Mike, Jesse?  Are you two ok?”  Blaine called out anxiously.

“Yes Master,” Mike answered, dragging himself to his feet and helping Jesse up.

“We’re fine, Master.”  Jesse answered weakly.

“Fine may be a bit of an overstatement, vampire,” Noah said, climbing out from under a pile of rock.  “I don’t know about any of you, but I’m ready to get the hell out of here.”

“Aye, sounds like a fine idea to me,” Rory agreed.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and nuzzled into his mate’s neck.  “I want to go home,” he whispered.

“Then come, let us dwell in this place no longer,” Blaine said as he began walking towards the exit.

“I don’t know about you, vamp but I’m too tired to walk,” Rory declared.

“How else are we gonna get out of here-“ Nick began but was cut off when he felt the wind whirling around them and suddenly they all dropped unceremoniously down onto the cobblestone street next to the carriage.

“You were saying?”  Rory asked smugly.

Nick merely smiled and shook his head.  Kurt, Blaine, Rory, Nick and Noah climbed into the carriage while Mike sat up front with Jesse.  As Jesse urged the horses into motion and they began the journey home, Kurt laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder, clasped his hand in Noah’s and gave his thanks that they all made it out safely before falling into a fitful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets are revealed including one of Blaine's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise...you didn't have to wait weeks for an update. I finally finished outlining the last bit of the story and we are approaching the end. I'm going to *crosses fingers* try my best to have it complete by Christmas but don't hold me to that lol.
> 
> Warning: Chapter contains Klaine sex (that's more like an enticement isn't it :P) and a brief but somewhat detailed description of a panic attack.

  
**Temptations Mate: Chapter Sixteen**   


By the time they arrived at Wildwind Noah had succumbed to his injuries and fatigue. He'd lain his head back and joined Kurt in slumber. Blaine sat holding Kurt possessively in his arms alternately casting disapproving glances at where Noah and Kurt's hands were clasped together as they slept and glaring daggers at Rory who was resolutely ignoring the hostility coming from the vampire in favor of exchanging tales of past adventures with Nick.

No sooner had they turned into the driveway than the front door was flung open and Tina and Mercedes burst forth, practically running up the walk to greet the carriage.

Jesse stopped the horses and Mike leapt from the carriage to pull Tina into his arms. Tina cried out in dismay when she saw the various cuts and bruises littering Mike's face. Even though they were rapidly healing he still looked as if he had quite literally been dragged through hell and back.

"I'm fine love. I shall rest in the morn and when I rise again I will be healed. Do not let this trouble you. It is but a small thing," Mike murmured as stroked Tina's hair and held her close. Tina gave a trembling nod but did not loosen her hold on her lover.

Nick had exited the carriage, kicking Noah awake as he went, earning himself a growl from the lycan who hopped out after him. Rory shook his head at their antics and followed the werewolf out, grabbing Kurt's cloak so that Blaine could carry his mate inside.

No sooner had Blaine's feet touched the ground than he gave the order to Jesse to go saddle the horses and secure the carriage. Jesse nodded once and left for the stables while the battle weary group, along with Tina and Mercedes made their way into the manor.

Kurt stirred slightly and cried out in pain when Blaine accidently jostled him as they stepped over the threshold. Noah's eyes narrowed and stepped towards Blaine, arms outstretched towards Kurt but Rory put a retraining hand on Noah's chest.

"Unless ye be looking' to lose that hand I don't be advisin' ye to try taken' a vamp's mate from his very arms," Rory said quietly.

Anger flashed through Noah, hot and sharp, at the reminder of the extent of Kurt's entanglement with Blaine but he knew he was injured and weakened and even though Blaine was as well, Noah knew he was no match for the powerful vampire, especially in his domain so he resentfully stepped back.

"What's wrong with him?" Tina asked worriedly.

"What. Did. You. Let. Happen. To. Him?" Mercedes bit out, walking up to Blaine and putting her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be looking out for him and you drag him out of here to do battle with God only knows what and come back hours later with him unconscious and- _OH MY GOD HE'S COVERED IN BLOOD_!" Mercedes shrieked.

Kurt's eyes flew open at the sudden noise and Blaine groaned. "It's not _his_ blood and he needs to rest so kindly stifle yourself and step back before I lose my patience and you lose your life," Blaine snarled.

Mercedes gasped and took an involuntary step back, Noah coming to stand in front of her. Mercedes looked briefly puzzled at the protective gesture but shrugged it aside, choosing instead to watch Blaine with harsh, accusing eyes.

"Blaine, you will do no such thing, now put me down," Kurt gently admonished. Blaine merely raised an eyebrow but obliged, setting his mate upon his feet. Kurt held out his arms to Mercedes who flew into them. "I'm fine Mercy," Kurt whispered, "and don't blame Blaine. He wanted to leave me behind and I wouldn't let him."

"Good thing he came too, Kurt was the hero. He slayed the dragon and saved us even though we're not so fair and not so much maidens," Rory put in.

Mercedes drew back quickly and stared at Kurt while Tina peered at him over from her place in Mike's arms. "Kurt?" Mercedes asked unsteadily, "What happened, honey?"

At the carefully phrased question Kurt closed his eyes and the entire ordeal came flooding back to him. The moment when he'd actually killed someone, spilled blood and taken a life, played back beneath his lids. He remembered the look in Jeremiah's eyes when they'd locked gazes and the feel of his body as it lay prone on top of his and the empty, lifeless eyes that stared back at him from the cavern floor and was sure he was going to be sick.

"Kurt, dear one, its ok," Blaine soothed, moving swiftly to Kurt's side, "You did what you had to do and I'm so, so proud of you."

"Your first kill and you manage to behead a vamp after stripping him of magical powers…I can't wait to see what you do for an encore," Nick grinned.

"You _killed_ someone?" Tina whispered.

"Kurt," Mercedes said, reaching toward him, "This is your fault," Mercedes said turning to Blaine. "Kurt is the gentlest soul I have ever known. If he's…I know it has something to do with you."

"It has everything to do with that bloodsucker," Noah spat. "It was an old lover of his who'd gone completely insane and was bent on revenge. Kurt didn't have a choice…that _thing_ was planning to unspeakable things to Kurt if he'd gotten the chance, all to get back at Blaine."

"No one gave you permission to bark _dog_ ," Nick hissed, baring his fangs at Noah.

"Bring it on," Noah said, shifting to a defensive stance, "it'll be one less bloodsucker in the world."

"I'm going to turn you into a fur rug, you mutt," Nick swore advancing on Noah.

"The two of you knock it off," Blaine ordered.

"Oh well aren't you good at giving orders," Mercedes sneered. "Where was all that authority when Kurt was insisting on putting himself in danger and you just couldn't do anything to stop him?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you, human. Know your place or have it taught to you," Blaine growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Mercedes shot back.

Mike and Tina looked on in horror as chaos erupted around them. Kurt was immobile, crushed under an avalanche of inexplicable guilt and regret as the war of words and threats of violence swirled around him and without warning he was back in the cavern with Jeremiah bearing down on him. He suddenly felt as if all control had been ripped from him and he couldn't catch his breath or slow his racing heart. He began to feel dizzy and weak and to his horror thought he might pass out.

Nick and Noah came to blows and began rolling around on the floor, each too tired and too injured to really inflict much damage and Blaine and Mercedes' verbal sparring escalated in intensity until they were trading threats and shouting at each other. Mike rushed to Kurt's side, pulling him close.

"It's ok, Kurt. You're safe here. There's nothing to fear, there's no danger." Mike whispered soothingly.

"I should turn the lot of you into bloody donkeys, you're already behaving' like a pack of jackasses," Rory yelled, before taking up position on Kurt's other side. "Can't ye see he's upset?"

Nick and Noah froze, each slowly releasing their holds on each other. Mercedes gave a little cry of alarm at Kurt's pale, shaking form and Blaine immediately pulled Kurt free of Mike and Rory, wrapping his arms around his mate, lifting him up bridal style and crushing him to his chest.

As Blaine quietly whispered promises of protection and tender endearments, Kurt's panic gradually receded and he relaxed into the safety of his mate's embrace. "B-Blaine? I'm sorry, I –"

"Shh, love there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm going to take care of you now, ok dear one. I've got you love," Blaine whispered.

Blaine turned to face the group. "Kurt needs to rest. There will be no more of this…unpleasantness tonight. Mike, take Tina and retire. I'll speak with the two of you in the morning and thank you for taking care of him when I failed to. Nick-go rest. You're injured and I need you at your best. Noah, your quarters are opposite Mercedes. She'll show you where to go. Rory, yours are next to Noah's. Kurt and I are not to be disturbed. Good night."

In the wake of Kurt and Blaine's exit, Tina and Mike left and Nick gave one last warning glare to Noah before he took his leave. Noah, Rory and Mercedes stood in the middle of the room looking at one another.

"I…I don't know what to say," Mercedes mumbled. "The Marquess has a reputation for discarding his conquests but the way he just was with Kurt, about Kurt. Maybe he does care."

"Of course he cares. He's Kurt's mate. He's his destiny, his forever. Whatever affection you have for him is but a drop in the ocean compared to Blaine's feelings," Rory stated. "You two had better curb your tongues…Kurt's mated with that vamp. He's a part of this clan now and it's the entire House of Drăculeşti that'll be after your hides if ye keep insisting' on causing' troubles."

Noah scowled. "I'm not afraid of any vampires."

"No one's askin' ye to be fearful, just sensible. Kurt doesn't just belong to his vamp, he belongs to the entire clan and if ye keep trying' to come between them, eventually you'll be removed." Rory stated.

"He did seem to care to Kurt," Mercedes said grudgingly.

"Maybe, I'm still not convinced but I'll back off-for now. Let's just get some rest," Noah said.

Mercedes led the trio to their quarters, Rory following behind hoping the human and the lycan would heed his warnings.

* * *

Kurt was barely aware of Blaine stripping him and placing him in their bed until he felt the heavy, comfortable weight of his mate dipping the bed down beside him and gathering him against his chest.

"I love you and I'm so, so sorry," Blaine said quietly, placing gentle butterfly kisses on Kurt's brow. "I never wanted you to come so close to danger as you did tonight and I should have realized that scene in the great hall was the last thing you needed after the night's ordeal."

The words washed over Kurt, and he let the smell and sound and feel of his mate ground him. "It's not your fault. Everyone is on edge. And what happened earlier wasn't your fault either. I know I didn't have a choice, I know he'd have killed us all. I know he was evil but…I killed him, Blaine _. I killed him._ Jeremiah'sdead because of me and the worst thing is I…I would do it again. If he walked through that door I would do it again," Kurt whispered. "What does that make me?"

"It makes you a man of extraordinary courage."

"I'm a murderer," Kurt whispered, burrowing his face into Blaine's chest.

"You're a hero," Blaine said, taking Kurt's face and turning up gently so he could look into his mate's eyes. "You saved countless numbers of humans, fey and demons alike. You saved Noah. You saved Nick, Jesse, Rory and Mike. You saved _me_. You are phenomenal. You are incredible. The fact that you can have any measure of regret for taking the life of a creature like Jeremiah only proves to me how truly exceptional you are and-"

"How weak I am you mean," Kurt cut in bitterly.

Something uncomfortable settled on the edges of Blaine's conscious but he pushed it away. "You are far stronger than you know," he replied simply.

"I feel like I'm falling apart," Kurt confessed.

"Then let me put you back together," Blaine murmured, capturing Kurt's lips. The kiss is soft and sweet, long and lingering with just a hint of lust and filled with promises of forever and complete acceptance and adoration.

"I will always pick up the pieces and put you back together," Blaine whispered, lightly stroking his fingers down Kurt's cheek.

"Please," Kurt begged, not entirely sure what he was begging for but knowing that Blaine would make sure he got what it was he needed.

Blaine smiled, just a bit before leaning down and covering Kurt's mouth with his again. His lips slid against Kurt's, and the kiss deepened, growing heated and more urgent with each slick slide of Blaine's tongue over Kurt's. Kurt whimpered and pressed himself closer to Blaine's body, blindly seeking contact.

Blaine pulled away and stared down at his mate with eyes glowing gold, slowing being blackened by lust. The love reflected in his gaze took Kurt breathe away and he reaches out a shaky hand, tenderly cupping Blaine's face and smiling at his mate. "I love you," Kurt breathed.

"And I you," Blaine murmured. He draped himself over Kurt's body, covering Kurt's chest with delicate kisses and barely there nips of his fangs. Blaine took the tip of his tongue and teased one dusky nipple into a hardened peak before moving over and doing the same to its twin. Kurt's mouth fell open and a breathy moan emerged, causing Blaine to redouble his efforts, letting the barest hint of fang graze over Kurt's nipples.

Blaine took one hand and gently fists Kurt's hair while letting the other roam over his mate's body. Blaine's touch ghosted over Kurt's collarbone then trailed down his torso and across the lightly defined stomach, before allowing his fingertips to graze over Kurt's cock.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear. "You're the perfect mate. Kurt, you're strong and brave, so exquisite, so perfect," Blaine said his voice reverent and intense. "I love you so much, need you so much."

"Blaine," Kurt keened, unable to form the words to let Blaine know he felt the same way about him.

"Shh, love. I've got you," Blaine chided gently, "just look at me, lie back and let me take care of you," Blaine said, kissing Kurt deeply again while taking the oil off the bedside table. Blaine pulled back, pouring the substance over his fingers before wrapping them around Kurt's shaft. Blaine began to move his hand slowly up and down Kurt's length, drawing out little moans, groans and whimpers, the entire time keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's, letting his mate drink in the feeling of being completely loved and totally worshipped.

Kurt bit his lip and rocked his hips into Blaine's grip. He reached up and wrapped one hand around Blaine's bicep and dug his nails into the skin as he bucked up. "Blaine! B-Blaine, oh I'm going to-"

Blaine smirked and grabbed the base of Kurt's erection, quelling his orgasm. Kurt wailed in protest and Blaine took the moment to kiss him again, a tad more possessively than last time. "Trust me, I'll get you where you need to go, love," Blaine whispered against the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt nodded and his eyes slid closed as Blaine breeched Kurt's entrance with one long finger. Kurt sighed happily and his legs instinctively parted even wider.

Blaine prepped Kurt slowly, teasing and stretching Kurt's hole, adding another finger and still another. Blaine slid down until he was in between Kurt's legs, opened his mouth and leaned forward, letting his tongue press against the slick head of Kurt's cock, placing tiny kitten licks on it until Kurt was moaning and writing under his ministrations.

Blaine licked down Kurt's shaft, his mouth wet and warm, circling the crown and teasing the slit making Kurt call out his name and fist his hands in his hair.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned. "Blaine, please, I love you so much, I want-I need-," Kurt's pleas were cut short when Blaine's tongue found its way to his balls, licking around them before sucking one into his mouth, his fingers furiously moving in and out of Kurt's hole. Blaine hollowed his cheeks and began to suck his lover in earnest, taking his length deep into his throat and humming around it.

Kurt rode Blaine's fingers, pulling on his hair as he bucked up again and again into Blaine's mouth. Kurt felt himself get to the edge again and once again, Blaine denied him release. Kurt opened his mouth to beg, to bargain, threaten and plead but before he could Blaine moved swiftly up his body and covered his mouth with his. He dragged one of Kurt's legs up over his hip and buried himself inside his lover. Kurt hid his head in the space between Blaine's neck and shoulder and moaned out his mate's name as Blaine moved slowly inside him, gently thrusting in and out while Kurt rode out the sensations beneath him.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Kurt and he took his other leg and wrapped it around Blaine's waist, his hands fisting the sheets as he matched Blaine thrust for thrust. "There, right there, Blaine, oh please, I need you, I love you, please don't stop," Kurt babbled as he twisted and writhed beneath Blaine.

"Shh, I've got you. I'll always give you what you need," Blaine promised darkly, as he plunged in and out of Kurt, savoring the tight heat of his mate's body. His fangs snapped out and he sank them into the juncture of Kurt's neck.

Kurt cried out as Blaine's fangs pierced his skin. He felt tremors spread out through his body and a burning tightness in his belly before his body seized and he spilled out untouched, coming fast and hard between their bodies. Kurt's muscles tightened around Blaine's cock, milking an orgasm from him. As he climaxed Blaine continued to feed from Kurt, greedily sucking as his cock pulsed, pumping his seed deep into Kurt.

Eventually Blaine pulled out, pulling Kurt close to him, licking the wound on his neck closed. Kurt sighed, snuggling into Blaine's side, utterly spent and completely contented. "I love you," Kurt whispered, before his eyelids lowered and he found himself slipping into slumber.

Blaine held Kurt for a few moments, relishing the feel of his mate and giving thanks that Jeremiah hadn't managed to take Kurt from him before rising to get a cloth to clean them both. Kurt was so exhausted that he didn't stir while Blaine tended to him and when he was done Blaine settled Kurt beneath the covers and kissed him on the forehead before slipping into a pair of his sleeping pants and robe and exiting the room.

Blaine moved silently down the hall, pausing briefly outside of Rory's room to gather his thoughts before he knocked.

"Come in, Blaine. I've been waiting for ya," the fey's voice rang out from behind the heavy door.

Blaine pushed the door open and within seconds had Rory pinned against the wall. "A caixa," Blaine growled, "you had him handle a caixa? How the bloody hell did you know he'd be able to open it? What are you playing at, boy?"

Rory arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm older than you might think, vampire and the question isn't how did I know he could open it, it's whose gonna tell him what it means that he did."

Blaine dropped Rory and sat heavily on the bed. "Explain this to me. Kurt told me his father tried to teach him magic but he never learned to master anything beyond a few basic illusions. He's always believed the only true power he has lies in his ability as a seeker, so how was he able to open a caixa? Only the most powerful witches and fey can even handle one without being overtaken by the dark magic."

Rory smirked. "Indeed. Why do ye think I sent Kurt to fetch it in the first place? The moment I touched it I would have been a goner."

Blaine bit back an angry retort. "You still haven't explained how you knew Kurt could handle it, let alone open it."

Rory sat down next to Blaine. "He's Adeline's. How much do you know about the Caereni?"

"Enough not to cross them," Blaine answered.

Rory nodded. "The bare bones are this: they are ancient, they aren't a great number left and the ruling class is among the most powerful of the fey. Twas the reason Lorccán forced Adeline to mate with him. He knew a child with both his Pari and Adeline's Caereni blood would be almost invincible…and he was right on that score. Sam is a damn sight more powerful than most recognize. That's something you might to keep in mind now that you're responsible for keeping his kin happy."

"I respect Sam, but I don't fear him," Blaine said dismissively.

"Yes, well, ignorance is bliss," Rory mumbled. "The point is, Kurt's from one of the oldest and most powerful ruling classes of the fey and his father…his father was Caledonii…between the two-"

"Kurt should possess a tremendous amount of power," Blaine finished. "But he _doesn't_ ; he's always believed himself powerless."

Rory got a guarded look and stood up. "Kurt's not powerless; his powers are there he just…hasn't been able to tap into them consistently. From how he handled the caixa I can only surmise that they are just beneath the surface and sometimes when he's under extreme duress they manifest."

Blaine instantly flashed back to Kurt creating the portal that rescued them from Jeremiah the first time and the illusion of the Soulgon demon he'd conjured up to free the prisoners and nodded. "He needs to be trained."

Rory shook his head. "Nay, he needs to be released. Magic like Kurt's doesn't lie dormant unless it's been forced to do so."

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath. "The only person that could have bound his magic-"

"I'm sure Adeline had her reasons. I suspect one of them is sitting on the devil's right side about now, cursing the fact that he didn't see his own flesh and blood wielding the executioners axe," Rory shrugged.

"Why would his mother bind his magic? She left him defenseless!" Blaine thundered.

Rory gave Blaine a knowing look. "Why does any parent do the things they do, _Blaine_? Surely it's because they think it best for their babes."

Something dangerous flashed in Blaine's eyes at the subtle implication in Rory's tone but he forced himself to calm down. "Indeed, they do." He murmured.

Rory smiled brightly and sat back down beside Blaine. "Send him to Sam in the morn. He'll be able to explain things to Kurt and possibly undo his binding."

Blaine growled. The idea that Sam could do for Kurt what he could not burned. He didn't want Kurt relying on anyone else, not even his brother.

Rory stood up and walked to his door, opening it and motioning to Blaine. "Out with you. The hour is late and I'm tired. Go find yourself a stick with which to beat away that green eyed monster lest you end up becoming its slave," he said quietly.

Blaine gave a harsh laugh and nodded. "He's my mate and I don't share well. I'm trying but don't expect miracles. I won't lose him and I won't let anyone, kin or clan, come between us," Blaine promised as he left.

"No, I don't imagine you would," Rory said to himself as he closed the door. He crossed the room and climbed into the bed, sighing heavily before settling under the covers.

* * *

Kurt woke slowly the next morning, his muscles sore and aching, screaming at him but his mind refreshingly clear. He reached out for Blaine but felt nothing but long cooled sheets. He sat up abruptly and looked around, his eyes widening in concern when he saw Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.

"Are-is everything ok? Are Noah and Nick fighting again? Did something happen to Rory?" Kurt panicked as a horrible thought occurred to him. "Sam! Its Sam isn't it? That Eadbhárd killed him didn't he? He got to Sam first and he-"

"Kurt!" Blaine moved quickly to wrap his mate in his arms. "Calm down. Everything is fine. I got word from a messenger earlier that Sam has taken care of the traitor and is back at Caisleán unharmed. Rory is fine and Nick and Noah seem to have agreed to mutual avoidance after the way they upset you yesterday," Blaine soothed.

Kurt pulled back slightly, "Nick and Noah weren't the only ones being impossible," Kurt reminded Blaine.

"Yes well, I didn't mean to upset you but I will not be questioned in my domain by a damn human," Blaine said hotly.

"Mercedes means well," Kurt argued, "She's had to sit silently by for years and watch William treat me like a trained circus monkey. She's just protective and you don't have the best reputation," he pointed out.

Blaine sighed. "Perhaps. Regardless, I'll drain her dry the next time she crosses me."

"You will not," Kurt huffed. "I forbid it."

"You think you can control me, Kurt?" Blaine asked his voice low and dangerous, making Kurt shiver with anticipation.

"I think so, yes." Kurt answered boldly.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt but before their lips could touch there was a loud rap at the door. "Don't lollygag in between the sheets all morn, we have to get a move on soon!" Rory's voice called out.

Kurt turned crimson and Blaine made a discontented rumbling in his chest before yelling out, "I'll keep him in bed as long as I damn well please," which earned him a sharp smack from a scandalized Kurt.

"Don't say that," Kurt hissed, "he'll think we're doing things."

"We are doing things," Blaine pointed out, as he slid a hand up along Kurt's thigh.

"Not anymore," Kurt huffed, smacking Blaine's hand away and getting out of the bed. "It's bad form not to see our guest off."

Blaine paused and gathered his thoughts before speaking. "I'll be seeing Rory off. You need to go with him to Caisleán and see Sam."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Why?" he asked puzzled, "Not that I don't wish to see with my own two eyes that he's fine but why do I _need_ to see Sam?"

Blaine sighed and motioned for Kurt to come sit beside him. "Rory and I talked last night and he told me some things that you need to know. Kurt, tell me what you felt when you held the caixa?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave his mate a baffled look but replied honestly. "I felt magic…dark, powerful, malevolent, overwhelming magic. I know it sounds crazy but it felt as if the caixa were alive and fighting me."

"It's not crazy love because it's true," Blaine said simply, kissing Kurt briefly. "The caixa is made from living magic. None can even handle it but the owner's whose power resides inside and those powerful enough to subdue the magic and solve the puzzle."

Kurt stared at Blaine, eyes frozen wide in shock. "What…what does that mean?"

"What that means dear one," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and intertwining their fingers, "is that I was right and you are far more extraordinary than anyone gave you credit for being."

"But I don't have magic!" Kurt cried. "Not real magic. I tried, over and over again. Even my father tried to teach me and-"

"What about your mother?" Blaine cut in quickly.

Kurt blinked and thought back over his memories. "No," he said slowly, "she never tried to help me tap into my powers. If anything she guided me towards accepting I was merely a seeker."

Blaine nodded his and Rory's suspicions having been all but confirmed. "Kurt, love, the Caereni are among the most powerful of the fey-"

"Yes but I-"

"Are you aware your father's coven was Caledonii?" Blaine asked.

Kurt drew in a sharp breath. The Caledonii were among the oldest and most sacred witch's coven in the demon world. "But…that...that can't be. If my mother were a Caereni and my father Caledonii then I wouldn't just be a seeker. I'd have _some_ form of magic and-"

"You do love," Blaine said gently. "You can sense the most cleverly disguised of enchantments and magical items. You created that portal and you opened the caixa. There's magic in you Kurt you just can't seem to reach it all the time."

"But that sounds like someone put a binding spell on me," Kurt argued. "I've never been a threat to anyone. There's no one who would have bound me. Truthfully, the only people I was ever with were my parents and-"

The blood drained from Kurt's face as realization dawned. "My mother," Kurt whispered. "She, she's the only one. My father wouldn't have spent years trying to train me if he had bound my magic. My mother never even tried. Why would she do that? I could have protected myself! I never would have been captured or sold or felt like I was worthless and _why would she do this to me_?"

"Kurt," Blaine said, aching with sympathy for his mate, "I've been thinking and I don't think she did it _to_ you as much as she did it _for_ you."

"How can you say that to me," Kurt demanded his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I was left defenseless. I could have-"

"Been killed," Blaine stated quietly.

"Exactly! I-"

"Kurt, I've been going over the story Sam told us and some of the things Rory told me last night. Sam's half Caereni and half Pari that makes him one of the most powerful demons outside of the council," Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded. "I figured that out for myself when he explained we were brothers. I couldn't understand why Lorccán would force a Caereni to mate knowing that our bonding has to be of our choosing until I realized he didn't care about my mother's submission; he just wanted an heir from two of the most powerful classes of fey."

"Yes, but Adeline had a child with a member of one of the most powerful covens in the demon world. She may have been Lorccán's queen but she was still a Caereni princess. You would have been considered a prince by Caereni law, illegitimate birth or not," Blaine explained.

Kurt arched a brow. "And?"

"And that makes you threat to Sam's throne, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "Sam is the first born and he's legitimate-"

"Kurt, you've lived long enough to know that issues of legitimacy can be taken care of," Blaine scoffed. "If Nick were more ambitious or less trustworthy I'd certainly never turn my back on him. Plus, there's the simple fact that you'd have been more powerful than Lorccán himself. Perhaps he simply didn't want you coming after him."

Kurt blinked. "You think he made her bind me, don't you?"

"I'm sure of it."

Kurt bit his lip. It was overwhelming. He'd gone years thinking he was a powerless witch and to find that wasn't the truth and that he may in fact be in possession of more magic than he'd ever dared to dream was mind boggling.

"I need to see Sam." Kurt declared, kissing Blaine quickly and practically running into the bathroom to get ready.

Blaine sighed harshly and ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to accompany Kurt, see firsthand if Samuel could break the binding spell or if the King even would but he had to remain behind. He had to have word sent to the council explaining Jeremiah's demise and Kurt's part in the entire debacle and he had to access the damage to his clan since a number of them had been killed or wounded in the battle with Jeremiah.

* * *

An hour later found Kurt sitting across from a fuming Sam. "You just _assumed_ he could open it?" Sam rounded on Rory after Kurt had finished explaining how they'd vanquished Jeremiah and why he was there.

"Twas right, was I not?" Rory shot back and then yelped as Sam sent a bolt of lightning to his backside.

"That's not the point and you damn well know it," Sam roared. "He could have been drained, turned into a puppet for that damn Jinn-"

"But he wasn't so all's well that ends well, eh?"

"Are you daft? He-"

"I am right here," Kurt broke in, "a little worse for wear but in one piece. Now back to the matter at hand, do you think you can undo it if mother bound me?"

Sam closed his eyes. Part of him wanted nothing more to free his brother and train him to use his magic but part of him was reluctant. Kurt had never had power at his fingertips and if he were as powerful as Sam suspected, he was afraid Kurt might end up a slave to his magic instead of its master.

He opened his eyes and stared at Kurt for several moments before exhaling and nodding. "Your glow is golden," he remarked with a smile. "Do you know what that means?"

Kurt shook his head.

"It means you're being guided by your highest good. It symbolizes divine guidance, protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, and the spiritual mind. It means there's no danger in giving you your power because you will use it wisely and justly," Sam said, decisively.

"Sam-"

"That doesn't mean I'll be turning you loose," Sam warned Kurt. "You've apparently got good instincts but you'll need training and you'll need guidance. We'll have regular lessons."

Kurt nodded. He realized that he'd need Sam's help. He was going to potentially go from a powerless witch to a powerful one in span of one spell. The prospect was dizzying and terrifying. He'd need someone who understood the magical arts to keep him grounded and help him make the most out of whatever gifts he had.

Sam walked to his desk and withdrew a bag of colored crystals. He shook out a few, creating a small circle and then beckoned to Kurt and Rory to join him. "I need you both for this," he murmured, "hold onto me and to each other and don't let go or open your eyes until I say."

The cousins rose and joined Sam in the circle, holding tightly to one another's hand and reaching out to grasp Sam's. After a few moments of silence, Sam began the spell.

 _Lord Ares_   
_  
_   
_Let each strap be unbroken_   
_  
_   
_Each twine unwound_   
_  
_   
_Let the true heart walk its path_   
_  
_   
_Unswayed, unbound  
Let his passions be alight_   
_  
_   
_A burning flame, pure and white,_   
_  
_   
_And restore that which is his right  
Let all binds break_   
_  
_   
_Remove all ties save fate_   
_  
_   
_And return him to his natural state  
Remove the bindings from his destiny_   
_  
_   
_Rewrite what is meant to be_   
_  
_   
_And untie an unjust fate from thee_

Kurt felt as if he were being ripped apart from the inside out, but remembered Sam's warning and didn't open his eyes or let go of him or Rory. He faintly heard Rory cry out as if in pain and he tightened his grip on his cousin. Sam's hand began to tremble and Kurt started to worry that he'd made a mistake, that he never should have asked to be unbound but suddenly the pain stopped and he felt as if he were being flooded with warmth, little jolts of electricity started racing along his veins and he found himself feeling a delicious sort of lightness he'd never experienced before.

"Open your eyes, little brother," Sam's voice broke through the haze. "Tis over and you're free."

Kurt cautiously cracked an eye open and then the other. He blinked several times before drawing in a shaky breath. "Are you okay?" He asked Sam worriedly.

"Aye, I'm fine," Sam assured him.

"Rory?" Kurt asked, turning to the brunette. "Are you ok?"

"I'm a bit baffled as to what the holy hell just happened here but I'm ok," Rory answered.

"Good," Kurt said giving a sigh of relief. "So," he said giving Sam a smile, "when do we start finding out just what I can do?"

Sam smiled and Kurt swore the sun had just turned on. "No time like the present," the blonde said mischievously. "Here's your first lesson, catch the lightning."

Before Kurt could say a word he found himself knocked on his rear by a jolt of mild electricity. He scowled up at Sam who merely smiled at him.

"Don't worry, lad," Rory piped up from the corner. "Everyone fails the first lesson."

* * *

Kurt returned from Caisleán exhausted but happy. No sooner than he walked through the door he found himself swept up in Blaine's arms and carried up to their chambers.

"I have missed you all day," Blaine declared between kisses.

"I have been gone but a few hours and I suspect you had more than enough to keep you busy," Kurt laughed.

Blaine shook his head. "It was much too long. You aren't permitted to go away again."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's going to make training rather difficult," Kurt replied with a grin.

Blaine froze. "So Sam was able to help?"

Kurt nodded. "You're holding a recently unbound, more than somewhat powerful witch in your arms."

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing," Blaine said neutrally.

"You suppose?" Kurt asked icily.

"Kurt," Blaine said slowly, "I don't want you rushing into danger just because you have powers. You were impossible to manage before-"

"I was impossible?" Kurt exploded indignantly, "You are insufferable! You're the one who-"

"It is my duty to protect my mate and my clan-"

"And it's my duty to defend my family!" Kurt returned hotly.

"You are mine to protect Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "I can't have you following me into battle -and there will be battles- insisting on helping-"

"Well my apologies my lord. If you wanted someone you could keep barefoot and pregnant perhaps you should have chosen a mate with the appropriate parts and-"

"Damn you Kurt, do you not understand that I can't lose you!" Blaine rasped out. " _I can't lose you._ It would destroy me and…I need you to need me," Blaine confessed.

Kurt smiled and climbed into Blaine's lap. "I will always need you. Just because I'm not quite as helpless as before doesn't mean I don't need you. I never feel safer or more loved than when I am with you," Kurt stated.

Blaine crashed their lips together and began tugging at Kurt's shirt, rucking up out of his pants before there was a knock on the door.

"If this isn't an emergency I'll personally behead whoever is at that door," Blaine yelled as Kurt turned his head into Blaine's neck and giggled.

There was a beat of silence then hushed whispering and then Tina's voice came through. "K-Kurt? Marqu-, uh Mast-um, Blaine? You said we'd talk about you know, my turning and-"

"Come in Tina," Kurt called happily, ignoring the look of frustration on Blaine's face.

Tina and Mike entered slowly, Mike clearly uncomfortable about being in his master's lair uninvited. Kurt smiled to put the vampire at ease and then nudged Blaine, trying to get his mate to look a little less murderous.

"Master-"

"Its fine, Michael," Blaine cut him off quickly. "I know what you came to ask and I'm sorry but the answer is no."

A look of pure betrayal and pain flashed across Mike's features and his shoulders slumped forward. Tina stared at Blaine as if she couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Blaine!" Kurt said. "They are in love and Mike has been nothing but kind and generous to me and he's loyal to a fault. Has he ever asked you for anything before? I bet he hasn't. He saved my life, Blaine. He protected your love, how can you deny him his?"

"Kurt-"

"Don't Kurt me," the witch continued, "Tina is a good friend. She has been just as lonely as I was before I found you and Mike makes her happy. She deserves that happiness and if she wants it for eternity how dare you deny her!"

"It's ok, Kurt. Master's word is final," Mike said quietly as Tina sniffled beside him.

"Mike-" Blaine began.

"It most certainly is not final!" Kurt retorted. "What is wrong with you, Blaine? I see no reason why-"

"That is enough Kurt!" Blaine's yelled, his voice echoing around the room and bouncing off the walls. Kurt narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms but kept silent. "Thank you," Blaine breathed.

"Now, as I was trying to say, turning Tina now is not an option. She doesn't know enough about our clan or our ways and I don't know that you can handle the responsibilities of becoming a sire. But you are dear to me Michael and that, coupled with your genuine affection for Kurt, and my desire to see you happy lends me to offer you a compromise."

Mike's head snapped up suddenly, hope flashing in his eyes. "A c-compromise?"

"Yes," Blaine said smiling, "You may not change Tina now, but you can mark her. Bond her to you and in a year's time, after she's been with us and truly understands what she'd be signing on for and giving up and I've taught you a bit about fledglings and what to expect when you turn your first one, then if you two still want to turn her, you'll have my blessing."

Tina flew across the room and nearly toppled Blaine with a hug before realizing what she'd done and quickly retreating back behind Mike. "Thank you, Master." Mike says before taking Tina and beating a hasty retreat.

After the pair exited, Blaine stared pointedly at Kurt.

"Fine," the brunette huffed, "I _may_ have jumped to conclusions and probably should have let you finish talking."

"Perhaps," Blaine said with a teasing grin, "it's time to acknowledge that your mate truly does know best."

"I will do no such thing," Kurt replied haughtily.

"Want to bet?" Blaine asked silkily.

"You'll lose," Kurt said, a tad bit breathlessly.

"I never lose," Blaine said before pushing Kurt onto his back and beginning to undress his lover.

* * *

As Kurt slept Blaine was pulled out of his dreams by a feeling of desolation. He lay still for a moment and realized that Kurt was sleeping peacefully so it wasn't his mate that was in discomfort.

 _Nick._

Blaine flew out of bed, stopping briefly to retrieve his robe and then made his way down the hall and into the library, where his brother sat staring at a photograph.

"It's your own fault you know," Blaine said quietly.

Nick shot his brother a pained look before putting the photograph down and standing up. "I know" he said quietly, "your pointing it out ad nauseum doesn't make it any easier."

"Good," Blaine said forcefully, "I don't wish to make it easy. You're being a damned fool Nikolas and-"

"You're a fine one to talk!" Nick fired back. "I know well my mistakes, can you say the same?"

"What-"

"You're still keeping things from Kurt," Nick said quietly.

Blaine's face twisted into a hard mask. "Do not presume you know what's best for me and my mate."

"But you can presume to know what's best for me?"

"Yes," Blaine replied, "because I know you. You are making yourself miserable because you're too much of a coward to admit-"

"You're a fine one to throw about accusations of cowardice," Nick spat. "I'd rather be a coward than a liar. Santana is coming here soon, Blaine. And Kurt still has no idea about anything. You'd better tell him before he finds out some other way."

Both vampires were so immersed in their argument that neither noticed the two figures in the shadows at the end of the hall.

"I'll tell Kurt soon enough," Blaine fired back. "What about you? When are you going to be honest with yourself and with Jeff? Where Santana goes, Brittany follows and you know Jeff will never be too far behind his sister. They will all be here soon…are you going to finally stop this insanity put the both of you out of your misery when he gets here?"

Nick got up from seat and shot past Blaine. "Jeff and I are complicated-"

"Only because you make it so," Blaine insisted.

"That may be, but you and Kurt are mates. Jeff and I, whatever else we may be, we're not that. You can't keep things from him, Blaine. Jeff and Britt won't be a problem, they'll probably adore Kurt and he them but Santana…" Nick drifted off.

"I know," Blaine said sighing heavily. "I can handle Santana and so can Kurt."

"Yeah, but he doesn't even know what's coming," Nick pointed out. "You can't let him be blindsided, Blaine. Tell him, before you run out time."

"I would give the same advice to you, little brother," Blaine said.

"I know," Nick said quietly before he left.

Blaine took a moment to shake off the feeling of impending doom and quietly made his way back to his lair.

"Did you hear that?" Mercedes asked Noah after Blaine had disappeared.

"He's lying to Kurt about something…something big," Noah mused.

"He's keeping a secret about some woman," Mercedes spat, "Given who he is it's probably some mistress or something. Whoever she is it doesn't sound like she'll be too pleased to find Kurt here."

"I don't know who Santana is and I don't care but I'll rip our charming host to shreds if Kurt's caused a moment's pain or discomfort because of her," Noah swore.

"For mercy's sake boy, calm down," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. "Right now all we know is company's coming and it's a mixed bag. Jeff and Brittany sound like good news but Santana sounds like the bad penny turning up. We have to find out who these people and whether they're a threat before we rip anyone to shreds."

Noah grumbled but agreed, silently vowing that if Blaine's secrets and lies hurt Kurt he'd make sure the vampire didn't live long enough to regret it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt begins training, Mercedes is discovered, Noah prospers, and Kurt and Tina have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for one...who loves you baby? My plan is actually to upload two chapters at a time until the fic is finished but again...don't hold me to that. This one isn't quite as long as the other one but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

  
**Temptations Mate: Chapter Seventeen**   


"Nice try little brother, now up with you. Let's go again," Sam said crossing his arms and waiting on Kurt to get up from the ground.

Kurt had returned to Caisleán that morning to begin his training. He had imagined it would be like when his father attempted to train him; soft words and gentle encouragement, simple spells with easy memorization and Sam holding back a fair bit like his father had.

Kurt had been completely mistaken. Sam had taken him into his training room and after an intense meditation session and some basic spells he'd surprised Kurt by springing a weapons training session on him.

Kurt wasn't a complete novice, having a basic set of skills that had served him well but Sam was far more advanced. Kurt found his every attack blocked and wound up on his backside more often than not. He was sore, exhausted, and more than a little embarrassed.

"No," Kurt panted, shaking his head, "I think I'll just lie here and die thank you very much."

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Kurt, there'll be none of that. We're not done yet, up with you."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he glared at Sam. "I am finished and I'm not getting up so you can-HEY!"

Kurt found himself pulled up from his position and placed on his feet as if he were a marionette on strings. "We're done when I say we're done," Sam said calmly. "Now raise your sword and come at me."

Kurt deliberately dropped his sword to the ground. "I am _finished_ ," he said frostily, directing a challenging gaze at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said before lifting his sword and charging at Kurt.

Kurt yelped as he saw Sam rushing toward him. He threw up his hands and cried out, "No Sam, stop!" before dropping to the ground and curling up in a ball.

A few moments went by and Kurt realized that his brother hadn't crashed into him. He cautiously opened his eyes and saw that Sam was frozen in mid stride.

"Oh my…Sam! What happened?" Kurt asked then winced as he realized that _he_ was had happened and he had no idea how to undo it. "I'm so sorry uh, you can move now," Kurt said. Sam stayed locked place and Kurt glanced at him in a panic.

Suddenly Sam began to laugh and slowly lowered his sword, shaking out his muscles. "Pretty good shot there, but you were supposed to use your sword for defense, not your magic and certainly not a spell you had no idea how to break."

"I wasn't trying to," Kurt pouted. "It's your fault anyway. I had no idea when you offered to train me that meant you were going to try to kill me."

"You're unnecessarily dramatic, if I meant to harm ye, I'd have done so a dozen times since we began," Sam said waving off Kurt's complaints.

" _If_ you meant to harm me," Kurt repeated indignantly. "I'm black and blue and dog-tired. I shudder to think of what you could accomplish should you actually seek to injure my person."

"I'll heal you before you leave," Sam said dismissively. At Kurt's reproachful look he relented. "Perhaps I've bit a forceful-"

"Perhaps?"

"But tis for ye own good, Kurt. You've chosen an influential mate who has powerful enemies. And your insistence on standing beside him when danger comes means that you need to be able to defend not only yourself, but Blaine as well," Sam explained.

"I am not helpless, Samuel."

"Nay, but you can't be relying on blind luck like you did with the Jinn," Sam responded. "What was your plan had Jeremiah somehow managed to get his hands on you?"

Kurt frowned. He honestly hadn't had much of a plan beyond rescue Noah, help Blaine, and live to fight another day.

"That's what I thought," Sam said. "You're going to be a target Kurt. When word breaks that you're my brother and Blaine's mate you'll be seen as a weakness for the both of us. Our enemies will become your enemies. You have to be ready."

Kurt saw the wisdom in Sam's words. "I guess I haven't given a great deal of thought to the downside of things," Kurt admitted.

"Why would you?" Sam returned. "You haven't had to deal with direct threats. William kept you fairly insulated and whatever else he may have been, he was a good protector. So is Blaine, so am I, but I have the feeling a protector is the last thing you want, am I wrong?"

Kurt nodded his agreement. "I'm not weak nor am I a coward. I admit I had…trouble processing what I did at the end with Jeremiah but to protect Blaine, my clan, my kin…I'd do it again."

Sam nodded. "Of course you would," Sam agreed. "You have the instincts, if not the ability, to protect and defend what's yours. And there's no shame in having conflict about taking a life. Your humanity isn't a weakness Kurt; it's one of your greatest strengths. Kurt, your strength, your compassion your purity…you may not realize it but in so many ways you are our mother."

"Did you…did you have a lot of time with her?" Kurt asked softly.

Sam nodded. "Not nearly enough but I had a good bit."

"Did she…did you get to say goodbye?"

"Aye, I did," Sam's eyes softened as he looked at Kurt. "You didn't."

Kurt shook his head. "No, no I didn't."

Sam clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Well, we can't undo the past but how about we get back to your training so there'll be precious few goodbyes in your future, eh?"

Kurt groaned. "I still think this is some sort of medieval torture you've resurrected."

Sam smiled. "I have fond memories of the Dark Ages. The Pear of Anguish, The Coffin Torture, The Knee Splitter…good times those were. Now, you ready?"

Kurt gulped. "As I'll ever be," he said squaring his shoulders.

* * *

Mercedes moved through Blaine's lair quickly, rifling through the drawers before carefully putting everything back as she'd found it. She was determined to find out who the mysterious Santana was and what exactly she was to Blaine. Mercedes was sure if evidence of the woman existed it was to be found in his lair.

Coming up empty in the bureau, she scanned the room. She caught sight of an old chest at the foot of the bed and knelt down in front of it. As soon as she went to raise the lid she found cool hands on top of hers preventing her from doing so.

"And just what, pray tell, is it you think you're doing?" Blaine asked quietly.

Mercedes' mouth went dry and she struggled to find an answer. "It's daytime! I...I thought you'd be asleep. I mean, um I just uh, I…I was cleaning, my lord."

Blaine's mouth twisted in a wry smile. "I was under the impression that you were somewhat intelligent," he said softly. He took a hand and tipped her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Blaine's eyes glowed golden and the pupil dilated. Mercedes found she was unable to look away and suddenly felt as if she were being shrouded in a dense fog.

"Good girl," Blaine murmured. "Now, again, what were you doing in here?"

"Noah and I heard you and your brother last night," Mercedes answered. "We heard you talking about people named Jeff, Brittany and Santana and we were worried because Santana sounded like trouble for Kurt. We know you're lying to him about something that involves her and I was trying to find information on her to report back to Noah."

Blaine resisted the urge to shift and dispatch Mercedes and then go hunt down Noah. "Insufferable humans and damn lycans," Blaine swore. "Running loose throughout my house, scurrying and sneaking about in the night like vermin. I should exterminate the both of you, but that would upset Kurt. His attachment to you and that dog has saved your hides," Blaine said.

He tilted his head to the side. "I suppose I should be somewhat lenient since you are acting out of concern for Kurt. So, Ms. Jones you are granted a reprieve. Go from this room. Lie down and sleep. When you awake you'll remember nothing of this conversation or the one you overheard last night."

Mercedes nodded and rose to her feet. She moved slowly, as if in a trance out of the room and down the hall, making her way to her quarters.

Just as Blaine was about to scour the premises in search of Noah he got an overwhelming sense of panic flooding his veins.

 _Kurt._

Blaine dashed through the manor at inhuman speed to where his senses told him he'd find Kurt. He came to a stop just outside of the music room to find Kurt in the midst of a full fledged breakdown.

"He's gone," Kurt wailed, throwing himself into Blaine's arms.

"Who's gone?" Nick asked from the doorway, Mike and Jesse on his heels, the latter had clearly sprung from their slumber. Jesse was bare chested and clad in only sleeping pants and Mike was in a similar state of undress.

"I have no idea," Blaine answered. "Love, talk to me. I thought you were with Sam."

Kurt took calming breaths to relax. "I was," he began," but we finished early and I came home and went to Noah's room and he's gone. His bed hasn't been slept in and no one has seen him since last night."

Nick rolled his eyes and sent Mike and Jesse back to rest. "I'm sure he's fine, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "He was injured, Nick. He was injured and we're too close to the city for him to be roaming about. If anyone sees him he'll be killed and-"

"Kurt calm down!" Blaine said sternly. "Your lycan is foolish yes, but he doesn't strike me as particularly stupid," Blaine said soothingly.

"He strikes me as being exceedingly stupid," Nick muttered.

"I'm sure he's fine," Blaine soothed, shooting Nick a warning look.

"I know he's fine," Nick said suddenly. "He just came around the corner."

Kurt struggled free from Blaine and nearly knocked Nick over in his haste to get out the door. Blaine glowered at Kurt's show of concern for Noah but followed after him silently.

"Where were you?" Kurt demanded from his position with his head in Noah's chest.

"What is wrong, brother? Who upset you?" Noah asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt and snarling at Nick and Blaine.

" _You_ upset me," Kurt sniffled. "I went into your room to tell you about my training and you were gone and your bed looked like it hadn't been used at all. You can't go traipsing about London, Noah. If someone sees you-"

"Shh, brother I'm fine," Noah consoled Kurt, "I was not seen and I did not mean to worry you. I had hoped to come home before you arrived. I had an idea that required me to act upon it quickly."

"Where were you?"

Noah sighed. "I went back to Jeremiah's den," he said confessed.

Kurt stiffened. "Why? Why would you ever return to such a horrid place?"

Nick suddenly began to laugh, causing the other three to look at him in confusion. "I know why he went back. You went back for what got you in trouble in the first place didn't you?" He said, challenging Noah.

Noah's chest rumbled with a suppressed growl but he didn't give in to his instincts to spar with Nick. Instead he merely nodded. "Yes, I liberated the Jinn's treasure from it's location."

Kurt drew back in shock and a smile ghosted over Blaine's lips. "Why would you…"

Noah kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Kurt, Jeremiah certainly won't be making any use of it. Letting it go to waste or remain there to be discovered by humans would be foolish. With this treasure I'm not beholden to anyone. I have my own means and I perhaps I can use some of it to pay a tribute to the council, maybe it would entice them to lift my ban and allow me to register and walk about freely in the city."

Kurt still looked unconvinced but Nick spoke up. "He's right Kurt," the vampire said. "Blaine should have sent someone to retrieve it by now. Eventually someone was going to claim it, might as well be Noah."

Blaine hummed his agreement. "You could say he earned it after the hell Jeremiah put him through."

Kurt shook his head. He knew logically it made sense that Noah had claimed Jeremiah's treasure and that his brother had just become very wealthy but he couldn't help but feel everything that had to do with Jeremiah was evil and tainted.

"I know I'm not being sensible," Kurt acknowledged, "It's just Jeremiah was pure evil and-"

"It's only money, Kurt," Noah said quietly. "Tis the same as magic or power. How you use it what determines whether or not it's evil."

Kurt nodded. "I know. I just…I'd rather forget everything about Jeremiah."

"As would I little brother, but that's no reason to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Well," Blaine interrupted, coming up and purposefully removing Kurt from Noah, "now that that's settled, Kurt and I need to spend some time alone."

Nick smirked and Noah grimaced at the implication in Blaine's words while Kurt flushed. "We'll talk more later," Noah said to Kurt before pressing another kiss onto his forehead and giving Blaine a hard look. "I think I'll go find Mercedes and chat with her for a bit."

Blaine hid his smile, knowing that Noah wouldn't find the information he sought. "Have a good chat," he said cheerfully as Noah left.

Nick shot his brother a questioning glance.

 _Trouble?_

 _We had uninvited guests for our conversation last night._

 _The lycan?_

 _And Mercedes._

 _They'll go straight to Kurt-_

 _They won't. I caught Mercedes lurking about my lair. I compelled her. She told me the whole story and then I removed her memory. She won't be of any use to the lycan and he won't go to Kurt without proof._

 _You need to tell Kurt about Santana and all the rest now, Blaine._

 _I am, I will. I just need time to prepare him. He's going to be shocked._

 _That's one way of putting it._

 _Goodbye Nikolas…and you might want to put some thought to how you're going to get your own house in order. Jeff will be here sooner rather than later_.

"Kurt, Blaine, I'll see you two later." Nick said stiffly, turning and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly. "I'm usually not so…hysterical."

Blaine gave Kurt a tender kiss on the lips. "The last few days have been anything but usual, Kurt. We're all a little on edge," Blaine said. "You'll be back to your haughty, bitchy self in no time."

"Well, I see the events of the past few days haven't made you any less of an ass," Kurt retorted.

"You wound me, dear one."

"Do you need me to kiss it better?"

"Yes please."

Kurt covered Blaine's lips with his own, gently nipping and licking his way into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's hands drifted down Kurt's sides to grab at his hips and push their groins into contact with one another. Just as Blaine was about to begin undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt they heard yelling coming down the hall.

"If you loved me the way you say you do Mike it wouldn't matter!" Tina yelled

"Of course it matters! You are being foolish and unreasonable. This is exactly why-"

"Oh spare me the lecture Michael! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you! This is not a matter of love it is-"

" **ENOUGH**!" Blaine's voice boomed out. Kurt felt an inappropriate flood of heat at the dominating tone.

Tina's eyes widened in fear and Mike immediately dropped to his knees. "I apologize Master. Please forgive my insolence and-"

"It was my fault, please don't punish Mike-"

"Silence, the both of you," Blaine ordered.

Mike and Tina both stopped speaking at once and Blaine continued. "I don't know what this disturbance is about and I don't-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted quietly. "Let me talk to Tina alone, please."

Blaine began to argue then thought better of it. "Fine," Blaine agreed. "Michael, go back to your chambers. Kurt, I'll see you when you finish."

As soon as the vampires had left them alone Kurt led Tina over to one of the couches. They sat in silence for a few moments before she began to speak.

"He doesn't love me the way I love him," she said morosely.

Kurt studied Tina before taking her hand in his. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"I would do anything for Mike," Tina said tearfully. "I've given up my family, my life for him. But he refuses to go against Blaine's wishes. I don't want to wait a year. I want to be his. What if something happens to him or to me? If he loved me the way he says he does he'd change me no matter what Blaine said."

Kurt shook his head. "Tina," he said slowly, "this is precisely why Blaine asked that you wait and learn the customs of the clan before Mike turned you. Mike _can't_ go against Blaine. Not only would it result in his death, but yours as well. Blaine's word is law and he rules with absolute authority."

"We could leave," Tina argued stubbornly.

"Mike would never survive," Kurt said softly. "Even if Blaine didn't set the clan after him as a traitor, Mike would spend eternity in torment being separated from his clan and especially from his sire."

Tina gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Tina," Kurt said giving her hand a squeeze, "you're human. Your customs dictate that you grow and leave the nest, create a new family unit with the one you choose to be your spouse," at her nod Kurt continued on," that's not the way of vampires. They never travel far from their clan. They are connected through blood and through spirit. To be apart from the clan is to be missing a piece of who they are. The strength of the clan is their togetherness, the clan is one."

"But…if I'm to be his mate-"

"It won't make Blaine stop being his master," Kurt pointed out. "And more than his leader, Blaine is his sire. It's like he's Mike's mother, father, brother, mentor and teacher all in one. Every instinct Mike has tells him to submit to Blaine, to please him, to honor and defend him. You have to understand Mike is not a human. This isn't a matter of him choosing Blaine over you, he has no choice. This is his nature. This is who he is and who you'll be if you go through with the changing. You will still be an individual yes, but you'll also become a part of a whole. You're asking Mike to do the impossible."

"But…you go against Blaine," Tina pointed out.

"I'm not his fledgling and he hasn't turned me," Kurt replied. "But even so…he's my mate and I'm bound to him for eternity now. Mike and I are alike in that I could never leave Blaine and have serenity. My blood would cry out for him. I wouldn't know a moment's peace if I ever left from his side."

"I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know if it's selfish to want to come first with the person you love. I think you just need to realize that you need this time to get to know the clan, their ways and how you would fit into it and Mike needs it too so that he can figure out how to balance out his responsibilities to his clan, to his sire and to his mate. Don't tell him I said so because it will make him unbearable but…Blaine was right to make you wait. He tends to be right about most things."

Tina laughed and hugged Kurt. "Your secret is safe with me," she promised. "Thank you Kurt. I owe Mike an apology so I'm going to go apologize…over and over again," she said with a saucy wink.

"Oh my goddess, that is not a mental picture I wanted," Kurt groaned.

"Serves you right," Tina replied. "The whole house heard you and Blaine. _Oh Blaine, oh please, oh right there, right there, don't stop,"_ Tina said in a dead on imitation of Kurt's voice.

Kurt paled then turned bright red and buried his face in the cushions as Tina laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt runs into trouble in town, Nick and Noah reach a compromise, Rachel makes an appearance, Jesse is intrigued and Santana, Brittany and Jeff arrive home bringing Blaine's last, and biggest, secret with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up earlier to keep on my self imposed "done by Christmas" deadline but I kinda missed it so to atone my lovely readers you get a THREE chapter update (and you'll see why you'll love me extra big bunches when you see what you would have been left with if you DIDN'T get the next chapters lol). And just as a heads up, before anyone goes "that can't happen w/vampires"...my response is *in Cartman voice* Whuteva, I do what I want lol. No but seriously, my vamps, my rules but trust me it all works with the plot (to me anyway) so just go with it guys, please. :)

**  
**

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Eighteen**

"Oh Kurt, this fabric would make wonderful curtains!" Mercedes exclaimed, holding up a swath of heavy jade silk.

Tina, Mercedes and Kurt had crept from Wildwind early that morning for a shopping trip. Blaine had acquiesced to Kurt's request to redecorate the manor and Kurt had recruited Tina and Mercedes to help him select fabric for new curtains. He felt a twinge of guilt because he knew that Blaine would have wanted him to take one of the Kuduro demons with him as protection but with his increased magical abilities Kurt was certain he'd be able to handle a simple shopping excursion without a body guard. Although negotiations could get rather heated, Kurt was fairly sure he didn't need the protection of the clan to haggle with store owners over prices.

Kurt walked over to her and ran his hands across the luxurious material. "We'd probably have to line them with something to make sure they blocked out the light when they were drawn but you're right, the color is gorgeous and the fabric is to die for-"

"Interesting choice of words there, Mr. Hummel," a voice drifted in from over Kurt's shoulder. "Redecorating already? Isn't that a bit gauche? The body or what was left of it rather, is hardly cold."

Kurt turned and was met with the form of Chief Inspector Sebastian Smythe. Tina immediately drifted to Kurt's side and as did Mercedes, both staring daggers at the lawman.

"I haven't a clue what it is you're going on about. Now to what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your company, Inspector?" Kurt asked warily.

"Well, as much as I would indeed like to gift you with the _pleasure_ of my company," Sebastian said, letting his eyes roam over Kurt's form, "this is official police business. William Schuester, or what we believe to be the remains of William Schuester, was discovered in his bed this morning by his manservant Matthew," Sebastian informed Kurt, watching carefully for his reaction.

Tina and Mercedes both gasped in surprise since neither of them had been aware of William's impending demise. Kurt put on his carefully constructed mask of neutrality and gave Sebastian a disinterred glance. "Well, that's a pity but as the ladies and I are no longer members of Mr. Schuester's household or in his employ, it has precious little to do with any of us. Now, if you don't mind, I have shopping to complete," Kurt said turning back to the fabric on the table.

"Actually, I do mind and I suspect it rather has a lot to do with you, Kurt," Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt and turning him back to face him. "Schuester was little more than a bag of bones when he was discovered, yet he'd been seen in town the very day before the picture of health. More peculiar still, his head of security also seems to be missing, a man who had a well known grudge against _you_. Curious how a man as large and well known as Azimio Adams can vanish into seemingly thin air around the same time William meets a suspicious end. And Duke Rochdale's end is indeed suspect; I only have one explanation for how one can go from vim and vigor to ashes and dust." Sebastian mused out loud.

"I'm sure it's a fascinating theory you're just itching to share with the rest of the class," Kurt sniped.

"Indeed it is," Sebastian said, crowding into Kurt's personal space. "Sounds like dark magic at play to me. And how interesting is it that the _employee_ that Schuester's been _escorting_ all over Europe goes missing with two of his handmaidens just before he's discovered dead."

Kurt's heart jack hammered in his chest but he forced himself to remain calm. Smythe was one of the few humans who didn't dismiss the world of demons and magic as the stuff of folklore and fairy tales. He knew that there were vampires and lycans, witches and fey that walked among humans and while he knew better than to voice his opinions lest he be labeled insane, Sebastian had enough power to be a nuisance if he chose to be. "Careful Inspector Smythe, this is real life, not a Grimm fairy tale and in any case it's a lucky thing for me that folklore and bad timing aren't punishable by law," he returned easily.

"But murder for profit is," Sebastian said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, looking up at Sebastian in shock. "What the devil are you talking about?"

Sebastian examined Kurt carefully, before fingering the bolt of silk the witch still held in his hands, fingers coming dangerously close to brushing over Kurt's before answering. "Be it mortal or magical means, Schuester's end was not natural, it was murder. And I find it very interesting that you go missing right around the time of his demise and according his solicitor, Mr. Bryan Ryan, _you're_ the _only_ heir listed and therefore you're inheriting the Duke's entire estate lock, stock and barrel."

The silk slid from in between Kurt's fingers as he stared vacantly at Sebastian. Tina and Mercedes began whispering among themselves, shocked that their former employer had named Kurt as his heir.

"There…there must be some mistake," Kurt murmured, "William would never…he saw me as little more than an employee. Ours was strictly a business arrangement-"

"Come now, Kurt we both know what kind of _business_ you had with the Duke," Sebastian interrupted. "You traveled together, you attended several social events on his arm, you lived in his home, and you had no other visible means of support. Do you really expect me to believe that the _services_ you provided for Schuester didn't take place in his bed?"

Kurt's fist connected with Sebastian's face before he was aware of what he was doing. " _How dare you_ ," Kurt spat at Sebastian as the carabiniere rubbed his jaw. "How dare you imply that I am a whore, you swine!"

Sebastian gave Kurt a predatory grin. "I should arrest you for assaulting an officer," he mused. "But I think that murder charges will suffice."

"You can't arrest Kurt!" Tina gasped. "He didn't do anything!"

"You don't have any evidence," Mercedes added. "You're just mad because you're convinced he was in William's bed and refused to come to yours."

Sebastian's face clouded over at the accusation. His failed attempts at courting Kurt stung, as he was a man unused to being rejected. "Careful girls," Sebastian threatened, "lest you two be shackled as accomplices."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. Even though technically it had been Sam who'd ultimately been responsible for William's demise, Kurt was at the very least an accessory to the crime but Tina and Mercedes were complete innocents and they were his friends and they weren't going to be threatened with imprisonment by the likes of Sebastian Smythe. No one threatened his girls.

"Inspector Smythe," he said quietly, he said quietly waiting until Sebastian made eye contact before continuing on. As soon as Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes he felt a mental fog rolling over him, his pupils dilated and his breath slowed. "You won't be arresting anyone here for the death of the Duke of Rochdale," Kurt said keeping his gaze locked on Sebastian. "Azimio Adams was the responsible party and he has absconded to parts unknown. You will close the book on the Duke's death and investigate no further."

Tina and Mercedes exchanged worried glances. Sebastian Smythe was known to be like a dog with a bone when he was on the case and neither of the girls thought he would abandon his plans of arresting them just because Kurt spun some spectacular tale for him. They both knew that Mike had killed Azimio and that he'd had nothing to do with William's death.

To their shock Sebastian simply blinked then nodded. "Azimio Adams was responsible for the death of William Schuester. I shall present my official finding to my superiors and then the Duke's estate shall be released to you. I bid you all good day."

As Sebastian left the shop, Tina and Mercedes both began talking at once.

"Kurt, boy what did you just do?"

"How did you do that?"

Kurt merely smiled and picked the silk up from where he had discarded it earlier. "I put a glamour spell on him," Kurt said simply. "Inspector Smythe shall trouble us no more. For the sake of his family I regret sullying Azimio's reputation but it had to be done. Now we can truly put all the unpleasantness of the House of Rochdale behind us."

The girls exchanged a look then nodded. "What are you going to tell Blaine?" Tina whispered.

Kurt's hands hovered over a gold paneling that would complement the jade silk he'd selected. He knew he'd have to tell Blaine that William's death had been discovered and that he'd been named William's heir. He'd also have to convince the vampire not to send an army of the undead after Sebastian. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," he said decisively. "Now, what do you think would go best in the sitting room? All that velvet simply must go."

As the trio became embroiled in an argument over whether a deep burgundy shade or a more subdued wine color would go best in the sitting room none of them noticed the petite brunette with deep brown eyes who had witnessed the entire exchange with Inspector Smythe from beginning to end exit the store.

As she climbed into her carriage Rachel settled back into her seat, a plan forming in her sharp mind. "Mr. Tanaka, I need to return home first so that I may change and then take me to Wildwind. I have business to discuss with the Marquess."

* * *

"Blaine, you're overreacting," Kurt said soothingly, running his fingers through the vampire's curls. "I handled the situation and everything turned out for the best."

Blaine was lying with his head in Kurt's as they lounged in the sitting room. Kurt had expected his mate to be unhappy with the events of the morning but he hadn't anticipated that the bulk of Blaine's reaction would have been fear.

Blaine caught Kurt's wrist in his hand, stilling his ministrations. "Kurt," he said gently," I realize this is new to you. But your life is no longer the same as it was. I don't insist on guards as measure by which to control you; I insist on guards because you need to be protected. I have enemies, determined, powerful enemies that will strike at me through you. Going outside of our home with only Tina and Mercedes at your side put not only you in danger but them as well."

Kurt's head dipped in acknowledgement. He'd been clinging so stubbornly to his independence, fighting what he saw as Blaine's natural tendencies to dominate and control all those in his domain that he'd taken to resisting Blaine's orders on general principle, rather than the merit of the request itself. Sam's words of warning echoed in his head and Kurt gave a heavy sigh.

"I was foolish," he said. "I should have taken a guard with me, not just for my sake but for the girls as well. I was…overconfident and being more than a bit contrary I suppose," he admitted.

"Kurt-"

"No Blaine, let me explain," Kurt gently chided. "I…I'm trying love. You and I are both new to having responsibilities to someone else. I'm so used to being ordered about for someone else's good that my natural reaction to being told what to do is resistance. I haven't…I haven't trusted in you as I should. I've been so determined to maintain my autonomy that I've been treating you a bit like the enemy, dismissing your concerns and…disobeying out of spite."

Blaine kissed Kurt's fingertips. "You aren't the only one at fault, my love. I realize I don't exactly ask you to do things. I am well aware of my control issues."

Kurt snorted. "That's putting it mildly. But placing the blame at your feet isn't fair. I need to trust that you will not ask anything of me that is not for my own good and be a little more willing to accommodate your wishes."

Blaine smiled. "And I need to take care not to abuse that trust and only ask that of you which is truly necessary as opposed to bending you to my will because it suits me."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine chastely. "I suppose this means that we've negotiated our first bridge over troubled waters," he said happily.

Blaine hummed his agreement. "You know, it is customary to celebrate successful negotiations," he smirked, rising up on his knees to begin nibbling at Kurt's neck.

Kurt tipped his head back to give Blaine better access and sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Indeed we can," Blaine agreed, straddling Kurt's lap.

"Blaine, surely you realize there are an abundance of rooms in this manor, perhaps you might want to avail yourself to the use of one to save the rest of us the sight of you ravishing poor Kurt in the middle of the sitting room," Nick's voice broke in teasingly from the doorway.

"It's certainly a sight I can do without," Noah agreed.

"It's my house and I'll have Kurt in any room I damn well choose to," Blaine growled as Kurt glared at the two demons in the doorway.

Nick shrugged and came sat down in one of the armchairs while Noah took up residence on the spot next to Kurt. Kurt looked back and forth from the vampire to the lycan with curiosity.

"The two of you are willingly in one another's company. Is the apocalypse upon us?"

Nick snorted and Noah shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. Nikolas and I have merely reached an impasse. We found a bit of common ground."

Nick and Noah locked eyes and thought back to their earlier conversation.

" _You and your brother think you're pretty clever don't you," Noah said, walking in on Nikolas in the reading room and glaring at him._

" _I can't imagine what you're referring to, but generally speaking yes, Blaine and I are rather intelligent," Nick returned idly, not glancing up from the book he was reading._

 _Noah ripped the book from Nick's hands and flung it across the room, bending down to growl into his face. "Who was it? Which one of you sons of Satan compelled Mercedes?"_

 _Nick shifted into demon form and pushed Noah across the room into the wall. "Perhaps you and the human should bless your lucky stars that she was merely compelled and you both can count yourselves still among the living," he snarled._

" _Who's going to send me to Hades, Nikolas?" Noah demanded, breaking free and pinning Nick to the floor. "If it's supposed to be you, you'd better be bringing an army."_

" _Funny you should say that," Nick said with smirk._

 _Noah took a look over his shoulder and saw Jesse, Mike and Shane in full demon form. They were standing inside the door, their bodies tensed and ready to tear into him._

" _I suggest you get off of me, dog," Nick said, his voice low and dangerous. "I do not need the help of my clan to tear you limb from limb, but I wouldn't deny my brother's the pleasure of removing the world of one of your kind."_

 _Noah's common sense fought a war with his ego as he reluctantly removed himself from over the top of Nikolas and let the vampire rise. "Consider yourself lucky that reinforcement showed up," he mumbled._

" _Consider yourself lucky that Kurt holds affection for you," Nick returned. He faced the three vampire warriors still hovering inside the door. "It's fine. Leave us. The lycan and I have things to discuss."_

 _As the vampires departed Nick turned to face Noah. "Your concern for Kurt is unwarranted. Blaine would never harm him or allow any harm to come to him."_

" _You're vampires," Noah said flatly, "and Blaine's reputation doesn't exactly set one at ease."_

" _You're a werewolf and I could say the same about yours," Nick shot back._

 _Shame momentarily clouded Noah's gaze but he pushed it away. "I've made my share of mistakes, but never with Kurt."_

" _Neither has Blaine."_

" _He's keeping secrets," Noah accused. "He's lying to him by omission. I realize you think lycans beneath you, but I am not a stupid dog," Noah snapped. "Whoever this Santana is, Blaine is keeping her a secret for a reason and I doubt that reason is anything good."_

 _Nick sighed. "I realize that it appears damning-"_

" _Because it is," Noah insisted._

" _But Santana will bring Kurt no harm. I doubt she'll be particularly pleasant once she realizes Kurt's position in Blaine's life and in the clan, but she won't harm him," Nick maintained. "Kurt's in no physical danger from her presence."_

" _And what of his heart," Noah demanded._

 _Nick was silent. "What Blaine needs to tell Kurt may be hard for him to hear," Nick conceded, "But I have faith that the love between them will see them through. In fact, I suspect any negative reaction on Kurt's part will have less to do with what he's told than the fact that it was hidden from him in the first place."_

 _Noah gave Nick a hard look. "You'll forgive me if I find it hard to trust your judgment."_

 _Nick blew out a harsh breath. "Listen, you and I have been at each other's throats nonstop. I think it's time we lay out proverbial cards out on the table and find some sort of compromise for the sake of having peace."_

 _Noah gave Nick a rueful smile. "Our kinds have been incapable of reaching a compromise since the beginning of time, what makes you think you and I will succeed where generations past have failed?"_

 _Nick shrugged. "We aren't attempting to negotiate a treaty for our respective species, just for the two of us. Besides which, I doubt previous generations had the benefit of shared motivations."_

 _Noah arched an eyebrow. "We have shared motivations?"_

 _Nick nodded. "We both love our brothers. I wish only for my brother's happiness as you do for yours. And then there's Kurt. You love Kurt, as do I. You want Kurt to be happy, as do I. I think that if we put our mutual interest ahead of our…instinctual differences that we might be able to peacefully coexist."_

 _Noah was quiet for a few moments then nodded. "For Kurt's sake I will put my distrust and our differences aside-but if whatever secret your brother is keeping hurts Kurt in any way, this truce is null and void."_

 _Nick nodded. "That's as much as I can hope for."_

"Can't the two of you go find something else to do?" Blaine said crossly, bringing the two out of their silence.

"At the moment I can't think of a thing," Nick said easily, sitting back in his chair.

"Me neither," Noah said, with an impish smile.

"I shall drain the both of you," Blaine declared.

"Or you can just take me to our chambers and pick up where we left off," Kurt suggested boldly.

Before Blaine could respond Jesse knocked on the doorframe, alerting the group to his presence. "I apologize for interrupting," the vampire said, "But there is a …disturbance at the gate."

Kurt gave Blaine a worried look as Blaine rose and addressed his fledgling. "What kind of disturbance?"

Jesse looked pointedly at Kurt, which caused the witch to cross his arms defiantly. Blaine exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Speak freely, Jesse. This is Kurt's home and as my mate, his domain as well as mine. What is the problem?"

Jesse squared his shoulders. "Ms. Rachel Berry is at the gate and refusing to leave until she's spoken with you. She's quite…forceful," Jesse said, a flicker of attraction moving through his eyes as he spoke of the small brunette. "Perhaps I could-"

"Yes, go ahead. Feed on her if you wish," Blaine answered dispassionately, cursing himself for not having taken care of having Rachel fed upon or compelled after her dealings with Schuester on his behalf.

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, "Who is this Rachel Berry and why does she feel confident enough to cause a scene outside the gates?"

Blaine looked briefly to his brother who shrugged as if to tell Blaine he was on his own. "Rachel was…a frequent party guest," Blaine hedged.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. Blaine's parties and the behavior and debauchery that took place during them were well known. "Party guest? Is that what you're calling them these days?" Kurt sniped.

Nick and Noah snickered and Blaine glowered at them before turning to Kurt. "Dear one-"

"Let her in, Blaine. Let us see what this Rachel Berry wants to discuss," Kurt challenged.

Blaine sighed and turned to Jesse. "You heard him," he said, "let her in."

Jesse nodded and left to escort Rachel in while Kurt turned to Blaine. "Is there anything you need to tell me before she gets here?" He asked quietly.

"Ms. Berry is incredibly flexible," Blaine joked.

Nick and Noah dissolved into laughter as Kurt gave Blaine a dirty look. "How wonderful for Ms. Berry," Kurt said drily.

As Jesse led Rachel into the room, the men rose to greet her. The girl trained her gaze on Blaine. "Marquess, gentlemen," Rachel said in her most superior tone. "I have come for reparations. You made use of my talent and I demand compensation."

There was a split second of silence before Nick began howling with laughter, which caused Blaine to join him. Rachel looked at the two of them, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"How dare you laugh at me!" she shrieked. She marched up to Blaine and poked him in the chest. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You sent to…entertain William Schuester and failed to mention his violent and boorish nature. I was brutalized, threatened and subjected all manner of deviant behavior at his hands and I demand that you reimburse me for my troubles on your behalf."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "My dear Rachel, you forget that I am rather intimately acquainted with _your_ deviant behavior. I have no doubt that you were more than a match for the dearly departed Duke."

"Blaine," Kurt broke in suddenly, "what does she mean when she says that she entertained William on your behalf?"

"She means she let Schuester take her for a tumble in the hay because Blaine asked her to. I imagine that Blaine's made use of her _talent_ on multiple occasions," Noah said bluntly.

" _Excuse me_ ," Rachel bellowed, turning on her heel and advancing on Noah. "I will have you know that I am an extraordinary singer, phenomenal dancer and exceptional actress. You sir, are standing in the presence of the next Maude Adams and I will be treated with the respect that is due me." She declared with a stomp of her foot.

Noah stared at the petite girl as if she'd lost her mind. Blaine, having grown tired of Rachel's hysterics, moved to motion Jesse to remove her from the premises and was struck dumb by the look of pure adoration the other vampire was directing at the small human.

Nick followed Blaine's line of sight and erupted into a new round of laughter. "I'm thrilled you find the situation so amusing Nikolas," Blaine snapped.

"Excuse me," Kurt said quietly, stepping around Blaine and approaching Rachel. "What exactly is it that you want from Blaine?"

Rachel raised her chin determinedly. "I wish for him to be my patron. I want him to sponsor me for a spot at The Royal Academy of Music."

Kurt's brows drew together. "Why exactly, do you think Blaine owes you this?"

Rachel looked from Blaine to Kurt before smoothing down her skirts and answering the witch. "I concede that I may not have been the purest of maidens when I agreed to distract the Duke of Rochdale for Blaine's benefit-"

"That's one way of putting it," Nick mumbled, earning himself an icy glare from Rachel before she continued.

"But he did not disclose to me danger of engaging a brute such as William. I was brutalized and my life was threatened. That was not part of the arrangement," Rachel explained.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Why did you send this woman to William? And when?"

Before Blaine could answer Rachel spoke up. "He did so a few nights ago so that he could procure you without the Duke noticing your absence."

"This happened a few nights ago?" Kurt repeated. He turned to Blaine. "Your presence on the docks, the surveillance you had me under…it wasn't for my safety at all, was it? You…you were going to kidnap me, weren't you?"

Blaine shrugged. "I warned you that I was running out of patience," Blaine said baldly.

Kurt gaped at Blaine while Nick beamed. "Ah, so you were going to take my advice and grab Kurt and chain him to your-"

"That's enough, Nikolas!" Blaine bellowed.

"Quite enough," Noah agreed, glowering at both vampires.

"As scintillating as this is, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Rachel asked pointedly. "Now the Royal Academy has been my dream since I was a little girl so I have all the information you'll need in order to-"

"No," Blaine said, a note of finality in his tone.

"No?" Rachel screeched. "What do you mean no? I did what you asked me to do-"

"You did so on your own accord and without promises of compensation or patronage," Blaine stated.

"But you didn't tell me I'd be in danger!"

"You didn't ask."

"What danger?" Kurt interrupted the argument. "You said William brutalized and threatened you…what exactly do you mean by that."

Rachel met Kurt's eyes. "He…somehow discovered that I came to him on your behalf and he," Rachel shut her eyes briefly at the memory before pressing on," He attacked me. He struck me, threw me to the floor and threatened to kill me." She said softly.

Jesse growled suddenly, causing everyone to look at him questioningly and Blaine to sigh. "Honestly Jesse, Rachel Berry?" Blaine asked tiredly.

Jesse nodded imperceptibly and lowered his gaze.

Kurt walked over to Rachel and took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "William was never violent with me but I know well his temper was fiery and he would vent it without warning on those who couldn't defend themselves. You're right, you deserve to be compensated."

Rachel beamed while Blaine shot Kurt a dark look but Kurt ignored them both and continued. "But not by Blaine. From what I understand you went willingly into the belly of the beast under false pretenses. That means you do bear some responsibility for having been in a dangerous situation. Be that as it may, it doesn't mean that William's treatment of you was acceptable. As far as I'm concerned William is the one who owes you reparations, Ms. Berry."

"The Duke is dead," Rachel pointed out.

"True," Kurt acknowledged. "But he left behind a rather sizeable estate that I happen to be the beneficiary of. I propose a deal for you, Ms. Berry."

"I'm listening."

"I'll be your patron-using William's assets. Blaine will use his title to secure your place at the Royal Academy but all expenses will be paid for using money from William's estate."

Rachel gave Kurt a bright, happy smile and leaped into his arms. "I was wrong. You aren't unremarkable at all. You're not as extraordinary as me mind you, but you are amazing."

Kurt wasn't sure if he were being praised or insulted but he elected to gingerly return her embrace. "Yes, well…um, thank you."

"You're most welcome. I have to go home and tell father the news. He will be thrilled. And I must plan a shopping trip; I must be prepared to present my best foot forward. And perhaps a visit to Madam Giardi's salon as well," Rachel began excitedly making plans.

"Yes well, as soon as William's estate is released to me I promise that we'll have you taken care of."

"I'm so glad that at least one of you," Rachel said casting a disparaging glare on Blaine, Nick and Noah that transformed into a coy look and a pretty blush when it landed on Jesse," is a gentleman."

"Kurt certainly does class up the place," Nick agreed easily.

Rachel gave him another withering glance. "Well, I'll be off then-"

"You're already off," Noah muttered.

"And I look forward to hearing from you, Mr. Hummel." She said, ignoring Noah and giving Kurt another hug before sweeping from the room, Jesse's gaze lingering hungrily after her.

At the behavior of the obviously pining vampire Kurt gave Blaine a look and Blaine rolled his eyes in defeat. "Jesse," he said commandingly, "I'll require someone to keep an eye on Ms. Berry, both here and when she's enrolled at the Academy. I'm entrusting her to you, understand."

Jesse struggled to conceal his smile as he nodded his agreement. "Yes, Master."

"Be gone with you," Blaine said dismissing the vampire from their presence.

"That," Nick said dryly," will probably go as well as Michael's keeping an eye on Kurt went."

"I hope you know what you've just done," Blaine said tiredly. "If Jesse takes her as a mate I may be forced to exile him. The idea of eternity with Rachel Berry is a hell not even I can withstand."

"Oh hush you," Kurt laughed. "I agree her personality is rather-"

"Pushy," Noah said.

"Overbearing," Nick added.

"Domineering," Blaine offered.

"I was going to say assertive," Kurt said.

"You're much too charitable," Blaine quipped.

"Was she overbearing and domineering when you were making use of her _talent_?" Kurt fired back.

Blaine shrugged. "As a matter of fact no she wasn't and it was the only time I found myself able to abide her company."

"You are incorrigible," Kurt rebuked him.

"Perhaps but he's right," Nick broke in. "Lord knows the only time I could stand her mouth was when she was-"

"Dear Goddess, Nikolas don't finish that statement!" Kurt squeaked. "You're as bad as he is."

"I always found Nikolas to be the more agreeable brother myself," a sultry female voice said from the doorway.

Blaine stiffened and the smile was instantly wiped away from Nick's face. "Hello Santana," Blaine said easily, slipping an arm around Kurt's waist and drawing him close.

At the mention of Santana's name Noah regarded the woman with a hard look and his nose sniffed. His eyes widened in surprise when he scented human and realized it was coming from her.

Before Noah could wrap his head around the fact that Santana wasn't a vampire or any manner of demon, twin blurs of blonde hair flew into the room and nearly toppled Nick with an enthusiastic embrace.

"Nicky!" The tall beautiful blonde girl in his arms squealed. "I've missed you so much," she sighed snuggling into his arms.

"I missed you more," her equally blonde male counterpart whispered, nuzzling into Nick's neck.

"I know," Nick replied softly, dropping a soft kiss onto the boy's mouth before bestowing a chaste kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Nick?" Kurt questioned softly, "Who are they?"

"I think the question is who the hell are you," Santana snapped, giving Kurt a menacing look.

"Santana," Blaine roared, "watch your tongue lest I cut it out for you."

The girl drew in a sharp breath at the venom in Blaine's voice and cast a longer, more speculative glance at Kurt. "My apologies, my lord, I didn't mean to insult your _guest_ ," she sneered.

"No," the blonde girl spoke up suddenly. "He's not a guest. He's family. The squigglies under my skin says so."

The boy withdrew from Nick suddenly and stared at Kurt before breaking out into a wide grin. "You're Blaine's, I can tell he's claimed you" he said decisively. "I'm Jeff and that's my sister Brittney," he said pointing to the blonde girl. "I guess we're family," he said catching Kurt off guard by hauling him into a tight hug. "I'm Nick's even though he hasn't claimed me yet. Welcome to the family." He whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt instantly relaxed at Jeff's gentle touch. Although he felt the same connection to Jeff that he had with Nick and the rest of Blaine's clan, he also felt as if the blonde were a kindred spirit, a fellow gentle soul which puzzled him greatly. He gave Blaine a questioning glance and Blaine merely shook his head, indicating they'd discuss it later.

"He's pretty, Blaine," Brittany said, walking over and kissing Kurt's cheek. "He's pretty and soft and warm." Brittany sniffed Kurt's neck and wrinkled her nose. "He's not a vampire or a human like Tana," she took another sniff. "You're a witch," she declared dramatically.

"Well yes-," Kurt began.

"Shh," Brittany said covering his mouth with her fingers and whispering," don't tell Blaine. He doesn't like witches. If he finds out you're a witch he might make you go away and I like you. You smell like sunshine and I want you to stay."

Nick smiled at the girl and came and took her in his arms. "It's ok Britt, Blaine knows that Kurt's a witch and he doesn't care. He loves him very much and Kurt won't be going anywhere."

Brittany looked at Blaine. "You promise not to send away the pretty witch?"

Blaine came and put his arms around Kurt. "He's my mate sweetie. He's won't be leaving us ever, I promise."

Kurt smiled at Brittany. "I'm not going anywhere Brittany; I'm going to spend eternity with Blaine and with the clan."

Santana exploded. " _ **Mate**_?" She screamed at Blaine. "You made him your mate? What makes him worthy? How dare you take a mate and not tell me?"

Blaine crossed the room at top speed and grabbed Santana around the throat. "You forget your place Santana," He growled, shifting into demon form. "I _do not_ require your permission or your agreement in any of my affairs; it's the other way around. You are submissive to _me_. You seek _my_ approval and get _my_ authorization for your choices. My life choices and my mate are not open to your scrutiny."

Fire flashed in Santana's eyes and she glared at Blaine. "Of course, Blaine," she said with false meekness. "Now that you have a mate will he be responsible for Dmitri or will you still require me to fulfill my _duties_?"

Santana realized too late the gravity of her mistake. Blaine's eyes blacked completely out and his grip on her throat became crushing. In a flash, Nick was pulling his brother off the girl while Jeff glared at her reproachfully and Noah and Kurt looked on in confusion.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled. "Stop being mean. I don't like it," The girl said as she rushed to Santana's side, holding her up as she gasped for breath.

"Mean is all Santana's good at," Jeff hissed. "She's more of a demon than any of us."

"You bitch," Nick spat. "If it weren't for Brittany and Dmitri I would have let him tear out your throat."

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled. "Blaine, who is this woman and what is she doing in our home? Who is Dmitri?"

Blaine fought to keep his rage in check. Kurt sensed his struggle and went to Blaine, laying a gentle hand on his cheek. "Its ok love," he murmured, "Everything's fine. Just tell me what's going on so I can help you."

At Kurt's touch Blaine instantly calmed, the fire raging within him cooling and his control returning. "It's alright love," Kurt soothed, placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's brow, "I'm right here and I always will be. Just tell me what you need."

Santana watched the gentle exchange with obvious jealousy. When she caught sight of the angry look Jeff was giving her and the disappointed look on Brittany's face remorse raced through her. "I'm sorry, Britt," she whispered.

"I know Tana," Brittany sighed. "I just wish you would be nice so you didn't always have to be sorry."

Jeff drifted over to Nick and quietly slipped his hand into the other vampire's. Nick gave Jeff's hand a gentle squeeze and the blonde pressed himself into Nick's side.

Blaine hugged Kurt to him. "Thank you, dear one," he husked before drawing himself up straight and addressing the room. "Everyone get out. I speak to Kurt, alone."

Brittany helped Santana to her feet and everyone began to leave when Sugar suddenly entered the room with an adorable little boy who couldn't have been more than five on her hip. The small child was absolutely beautiful, with olive skin, dark, curly hair, long lashes, multi-hued hazel eyes and a Cupid's bow mouth. He clung to Sugar whimpering into her chest.

"I apologize for interrupting Master, but he woke up and began to cry for his mother and-"

"Give him to me," Santana said with gentleness that Kurt hadn't imagined she possessed as she took the boy from Sugar. As she cradled the boy, the bodice of her dress shifted and Kurt saw a flash of crimson across her skin. A feeling of foreboding crept over him but she changed positions so quickly that Kurt couldn't get a close enough look to confirm his suspicions.

"What's wrong with mommy's darling boy?" Santana asked, hugging the little boy close to her. "Can you tell me what's wrong sweetie?"

The child raised his head and stared at Santana with large, wet, eyes. "I woke up and everyone was gone. There was no one to snuggle me and I got scared," he confessed quietly.

"I'm very sorry my little prince," Santana said, jostling the child into a more comfortable position in her arms. "Would you like for mommy to come rest with you?"

The boy nodded. "Mommy and Britt-Britt," he said.

"I like snuggles," Brittany said clapping her hands.

"I think it's best if we leave," Nick whispered to Jeff who nodded his assent. "Noah," Nick called out with a warning look. "Jeff and I are going to have a game of cards in the parlor. Care to join us?"

Part of Noah wanted to remain where he was lest Kurt required his help but he recognized that whatever was about to transpire between Kurt and Blaine needed to happen in privacy.

"I think that's an excellent idea," he said and he joined the duo, making a hasty retreat from the room.

Brittany made a funny face at the little boy who looked over at her and smiled until he caught sight of Blaine over her shoulder. He suddenly began squirming in Santana's arms, trying to break free, reaching towards Blaine.

Santana set him down and the boy took off, throwing himself into Blaine's arms.

"I missed you too," Blaine said laughing as he returned the child's embrace.

"I missed you so much," the little boy cried. He then stepped back and crossed his arms. "I want to stay with you. I don't want to go back to France."

Blaine sighed. "You know very well-"

The little boy promptly burst into tears and Blaine swept him back up into his arms. "There, there now none of that," he soothed. "I promise you can stay-for now, for awhile. Deal?"

The little boy nodded and scrubbed his face in Blaine's shirt.

Kurt cautiously made his way over to the two, trying not to leap to conclusions and hoping that Blaine had any explanation but the one that Kurt had reached. "Blaine," he said quietly, "Who is this?"

The little boy turned and looked at Kurt before burying his head back in Blaine's chest.

"Blaine?"

Blaine gave Kurt an unreadable look before answering. "Kurt this is Dmitri. Dmitri, can you say hello to Kurt?"

Dmitri raised his head and gave Kurt a more appraising look before gifting the witch with a small smile and nodding. "Hi, Kurt." He said shyly. "Are you going to be one of my special friends like Jeff and Britt Britt and Mikey and Jesse?"

"Hi Dmitri," Kurt said gently, giving the child a little wave. "I hope that we can be friends," he said softly.

"Santana, take Dmitri and retire. We'll talk later, "he added, giving the human a meaningful look. She nodded and gently removed the boy from Blaine's arms and she and Brittany left the room with him, closing the door behind them.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a quavering voice, "who is that boy?"

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye, silently pleading for his mate's understanding as he answered his query. "His name is Dmitri. He's Santana's son…and mine."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Jeff's story is revealed while Blaine attempts to explain himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains non graphic description of a situation that might be seen as dub-con

**  
**

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Nineteen**

  


Kurt felt as if time had turned syrup slow. His heart thundered in his chest and his throat dried up. "What…your… _son_?" Kurt asked brokenly.

Blaine reached out to Kurt, giving a silent prayer of thanks when the other man didn't recoil from his touch. "Come sit, let me explain."

Kurt blindly followed Blaine over to the sofa and sat, trying to gather his swirling thoughts. "He's…yours? _But how_? Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me you had a child?" Kurt asked hurt and betrayal making his voice rise with each word.

"Its complicated love, but I'll do my best to explain," Blaine said heavily. "As cliché as it may be the truth of the matter is that with great power comes great responsibility. Being the leader of my clan, of _this_ clan, affords me a great deal of power. It also comes with its burdens. I am accountable to the council, to my clan and to my House."

"The House of Drăculeşti," Kurt said absently, still somewhat unsure how he felt about the fact that his mate was a pureblood descendent of the legendary Dracula.

Blaine nodded. "Even as leader I am bound by the traditions of my clan and my kind," Blaine explained. "One of my duties, like any leader, is to provide an heir. The fact that I am also a member of Vlad's house makes my leaving an heir doubly important and different. I don't choose my successor as other vampires do, among purebloods it's a more…traditional means of ascension. The first born of the first born son rules. Under ideal circumstances one's mate can also provide one's heir but…not all circumstances are ideal."

Kurt flushed, fighting back the feeling of inadequacy that crashed over him. At the stricken look on Kurt's face Blaine hurried to reassure his mate. "Kurt, love, I'm a vampire. We're omnisexual beings. I'm not the first vampire or clan chief whose mate was of the same sex and I won't be the last."

"But-"

"There have been several in my house who have met with similar circumstances or other situations that made it impossible for their mates to provide their heirs," Blaine continued gently. "It's not an unusual happenstance."

Kurt bit his lip. "I truly don't understand how this can be," he confessed. "Vampires cannot have children," Kurt insisted stubbornly.

Blaine smiled. "We also can't walk in the daytime and are repelled by garlic," Blaine teased then turned serious. "And you are right, love. _Vampires_ can't _have_ children, but Santana is not a vampire and I did not have Dmitri."

At Kurt's confused gaze, Blaine continued to explain. "I told you that Vlad struck a devils bargain to gift his sons with certain abilities that he did not possess. One of them is the freedom to walk about during daylight hours. Another is that purebloods, first born sons in the House of Drăculeşti, can sire children."

Kurt stared at Blaine. "I don't understand," he said flatly. "If you…fathered a child with a human the child isn't a vampire, he's a human. Dmitri is not a vampire but he's your heir. How does that even work?"

Blaine's eyes clouded over. "He's not a vampire now, but he does possess certain special abilities. He's stronger than the average human, he heals faster, his senses are enhanced and he's bonded to the clan. He'll live as as human for now and when he comes of age he will be made one of us so that he may someday rule in the event of my demise."

Kurt stared at Blaine as he grasped the meaning of Blaine's words. "You…you're going to change him?"

Blaine nodded. "I'll be his creator, yes."

Kurt reached out and placed his hand over Blaine's. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a grateful squeeze. "Don't be my love. It's not pleasant but it's the way of my kind. I made my peace with what must be done long ago and Dmitri is being raised to understand who he is and the sacrifices he will be required to make for his clan and his house."

Kurt was silent for a few minutes, trying to work through his conflicting emotions when the memory of the crimson mark on Santana's bosom rose up and threatened to choke him with jealousy. "What about Santana? I saw…she's marked. Are you bonded to her?"

Blaine shook his head. "I told you that you are the only one to bear my mark. Santana is nothing more than the human I chose to breed with," Blaine said dispassionately. "Our relationship is purely a business arrangement."

"I don't understand why you would enter into such an _arrangement,_ " Kurt said. "Why did you not wait and see if the mate you chose could-"

"You forget that after Jeremiah I had decided not to take a mate," Blaine reminded him bitterly. "A few years ago I had a series of close calls and Vlad himself paid me a visit to remind me that I had an obligation to him and to my clan to father a child. Shortly thereafter I met Santana. At first I was simply going to feed on her but she impressed me. For a human she is quite formidable. Her home life was far from ideal and she was keen to escape her grandmother's house. I needed an heir and she needed sanctuary. She agreed to provide me an heir if I provided her a safe haven-a luxurious, well protected safe haven," Blaine added.

"She has a mark," Kurt said, unable to keep the accusation out of his voice.

Blaine felt his temper rise at the barely concealed accusation but he shoved it down. He knew that Kurt had every reason to be upset, but he couldn't help but be stung by the visible evidence of Kurt's shaken faith in him.

"As I told you, it's not mine," Blaine said evenly. "In case you hadn't noticed she and Brittany are close. _Quite close_. She's Brittany's Kurt, not mine."

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. As illogical as it was, Kurt had to concede that the idea that Blaine would have given his mark to another, to the person who had provided him an heir, might have been more than Kurt could bear.

"Oh," Kurt replied in a small voice.

"Kurt-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked, staring at the floor, refusing to meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine sighed heavily. "You still don't seem to quite grasp who I am," Blaine began carefully. "Jeremiah was an unexpected threat but he is merely the tip of the iceberg. There is no shortage of demon that seeks to destroy me and that will exploit any perceived weakness of mine in order to do so."

"I understand that-"

"No, my love, I don't believe you do," Blaine contradicted him. "Our kind holds no sacred cows. If it became common knowledge that I had an heir, and that my heir were a human, my enemies would descend upon him like a pack of wild dogs. He'd be hunted down. He'd be a target and none would hesitate to use him against me. Keeping him a secret is for his protection. None outside this house know of his existence, even some members of my own clan have been kept ignorant."

Kurt's blood ran cold at the implication in Blaine's words. Having an innocent child used as a pawn hit too close to home for the witch and the idea that it was _Blaine's_ child at risk filled him with an unexpected surge of rage.

"Given what I've recently discovered about my own past I understand your position better than you might think," Kurt replied carefully," but that does not answer my question. Why did you not tell _me_ about your son?" Kurt pressed. "Did you really think I would do him harm?"

"God no," Blaine answered instantly," I never doubted his safety with you. And I never planned to hide his existence forever, Kurt. I was going to tell you, I swear it-"

"You've pursued me for months, in all that time you could have said something and-"

"Yes, because you wouldn't have used the knowledge that I had a child with a human who meant absolutely nothing to me to validate the low opinion you held me in," Blaine interrupted angrily. "You searched high and low and clung to any reason to rebuff me, Dmitri would have been all the reason you'd have needed to keep me at even more of a distance and Kurt, I couldn't have that. I was already slowly going insane with need, the idea of giving you ammunition with which to keep me further at bay was intolerable to me."

Kurt pursed his lips but said nothing because Blaine's accusation, however unfair, was accurate. At the time of their strange courtship Kurt had looked for any and all manner of excuse to keep Blaine at arm's length and the circumstances surrounding Dmitri's conception and Blaine and Santana's relationship would have provided him the perfect cover.

Be that as it may, he was still hurt that Blaine hadn't trusted him with his secret after they had mated. "You could have told me after…after we mated," Kurt pointed out.

"I know," Blaine acknowledged. "I don't have an excuse except to say that I," Blaine paused momentarily then continued, "I was afraid." He confessed quietly.

"Afraid," Kurt repeated.

"I was afraid that you'd see my silence as a betrayal. I was afraid I'd lose you."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "I don't know if what I feel is exactly betrayal," Kurt said slowly," I mostly feel disappointed. I'm your mate, I'm meant to stand by you for all eternity and you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your son, your heir. I don't know how I'm supposed to react to something like that," Kurt said sadly.

"Kurt-"

"You continue to keep secrets from me," Kurt said sadly. "I don't like being handled Blaine and it's not fair for you to withhold information I need to make informed decisions."

"I was going to tell you. I realize that rings rather hollow but-"

"Where's he been?"

"Dmitri's been in France. He's only been there a few months," Blaine explained. "Prior to that he and his mother were in Switzerland but I move them every few months just as a precaution and because Santana tends to attract attention wherever she goes. She and Brittany are not very good at staying under the radar, I'm afraid."

"Wouldn't it be better for him to be here, where you could keep an eye on him?"

"And he could be a target? And even if my enemies didn't get to him what kind of childhood would he have? He has precious few years of human life Kurt and I want him to be able to enjoy every one of them. How, exactly would his childhood go, Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly. "In case you haven't noticed I live in a house full of the undead. How long do you think it would take before the townsfolk gathered their torches and pitchforks if his playmates went home telling tales of what happens behind these manor walls? No, regardless of however much it pains me to be away from him it's for the best."

Kurt thoroughly disagreed but didn't feel as if he was in a position to argue the point with Blaine at the moment and he didn't know why he would want to. If Dmitri were gone then so was Santana and Kurt wouldn't be confronted with a daily reminder that his mate shared a bond with her that he'd never share with him.

"Who are Jeff and Brittany?" Kurt asked suddenly changing the subject. He needed to table the discussion on Dmitri until he'd had time to process all he'd learned and sort through his emotions. He was dangerously close to losing his composure and the last thing he wanted was to say or do something in anger that made the situation worse. "They seemed rather fond of Nick, especially Jeff." Kurt commented with a small quirk of his lips.

Blaine wanted to continue their discussion but he sensed that pushing Kurt would do more harm than good so he went with new direction of the conversation. "That's a bit of an understatement my love," Blaine said wryly. "They are Nick's fledglings, and it's rather complicated."

"Isn't everything tonight?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine bit back his angry retort and ignored the jab. "It doesn't make it any less true."

Kurt blew out a frustrated breath and raked a hand through his hair. "They're different aren't they," he asked quietly. "When Jeff hugged me I felt something strange about him. It wasn't bad," Kurt pointed out quickly, "in fact it was…comforting. Good. I just don't quite understand it."

Blaine nodded. "Jeff and Brittany are a particular type of vampire yes. I suppose you can say that it's their legacy from their people."

Kurt cocked his head to the side and stared at Blaine. "Explain that please."

"It's not a pretty story," Blaine warned.

"I suppose that means it just fits in with the night's theme," Kurt retorted.

Blaine again bit back his temper and exhaled. "Their people were travelers whose leader ran afoul of my clan by attempting to enchant and enslave some of our brethren. The condensed version is that the ensuing siege helped him see the error of his ways and in an attempt to keep us from slaughtering his entire tribe he offered us a virgin tribute."

"And they were the chosen ones," Kurt surmised.

Blaine shook his head. "Not quite. Alberik, their leader, thought himself clever. I'm sure you noticed that Brittany is rather…special. Her tribe believed her cursed, an agent of the devil and her unusual demeanor proof of that. Alberik believed he could kill two birds with one stone by ridding his tribe of Brittany and appeasing my clan."

Kurt winced. "Something tells me things did not work out according to his plan."

"Indeed they did not," Blaine confirmed. "Jeff, her brother, refused to let her go. He demanded to be offered alongside her and when Nikolas claimed them-"

"Nick? Why Nick?"

"I was indisposed," Blaine answered. At Kurt's sharp look he elaborated. "It was shortly after the council had demanded a halt to my eradication of witches. I was not in a good place and Nikolas had taken over many of my duties."

"So Nick claimed them and then what happened?"

Blaine smiled. "Jeff had no love lost for the people who would have so willingly sent his sister to her death. He exposed Alberik's plan to Nick and revealed how to breech what magical defenses they had. Nikolas had the tribe exterminated and then he…took his tribute."

"So he changed them?"

"Yes but...neither Brittany nor Jeff knew that they had been enchanted before being sent to Nikolas. Their blood was supposed to be infused with a spirit so pure that Nikolas met his death when he attempted to drink from them."

"Obviously that didn't happen," Kurt observed.

"No," Blaine sighed heavily," had Nikolas been an ordinary vampire perhaps, but…we're Drăculeşti. The protections we have far exceed those of inferior bloodlines. He was unaffected; however the change that Jeff and Brittany underwent was…altered."

"How?"

"They lost their souls but retained quite a bit of their purity. They have what I suppose could pass among our kind as a conscience. They are…especially Brittany, in possession of an almost childlike naïveté."

Kurt worried his bottom lip. "If…how then does that work? A conscience cannot be a very convenient thing for a vampire."

Blaine chuckled. "Indeed it is not. In the beginning they both nearly starved because they refused to feed. It wasn't until Nikolas marked them both as his their bond with him, and in turn the clan, increased that they began to embrace the darker parts of their nature."

Kurt mulled the information over. "What does that mean?"

"That means that when properly motivated, Brittany and Jeff are every bit as vengeful and bloodthirsty as their creator," Blaine said," but they are not as virulent as the rest of us." Blaine gently stroked Kurt's cheek. "I suspect you will you have much in common with them, particularly Jeff."

Kurt leaned into the touch briefly before drawing back. "Because of Nick?"

Blaine nodded. "Jeff and Nikolas have a rather complex relationship."

Kurt mulled the statement over. "I was around them for five highly stressful minutes and I could see the bond between them. Is he Nick's mate?"

Blaine's eyes flashed briefly before he sighed. "He should be, but Nikolas has his head up his ass-"

"It must be a family trait," Kurt sniped.

"Kurt," Blaine warned, reaching the end of his patience. "I admitted I was wrong."

Kurt swallowed the angry words on the tip of his tongue and returned to the topic of Nick and Jeff. "Nick clearly cares for him and Jeff told me himself that he was Nick's. Why are they not mated?"

Blaine sighed. "Nick feels…guilt. He has convinced himself that Jeff is suffering from some sort of confusion and whatever feelings the boy imagines himself to have from him are due to the fact that he's Jeff's creator and he's the only lover that Jeff has ever had. He feels Jeffrey needs to gain more of an understanding of the world, have more romantic experiences and come into his own a bit more before he'll be in a position to decide if what he feels for Nikolas is real or not."

Kurt gave an indelicate snort. "What is it with you and your brother and trying to dictate how everyone should feel and what decisions they should get to make for themselves?" Kurt thundered. "I don't know Jeff but I do know that it's not fair of Nick to take away his choices and discount what Jeff says he feels. It's not fair for Nick to be the only one who gets a say, to treat Jeff like some pawn on a chessboard that can be moved about at Nick's discretion, to suit his needs under the guise of doing what's best for Jeff and-"

"Kurt, I understand that you're upset but projecting your emotions unto Jeff and Nikolas will help no one," Blaine said with a sigh. "I realize I handled things badly-"

"What things Blaine?" Kurt demanded. "Are you referring to your plan to throw me over your shoulder and take off with me like I was sack of potatoes? Or things like you and my brother discussing my future without my knowledge or input? Or the perhaps you mean things like mating with me without telling me you have a, a mistress and a child!"

"Santana is not my mistress!" Blaine denied instantly. "There is nothing but Dmitri and a business arrangement between us, that woman does not now and has not ever resided in my heart."

Kurt felt tears of frustration burning his eyelids. "You lied to me," Kurt accused. "You, you made us as close as two people could be, made me open myself to you, listened as I lay myself bare all the while holding back this massive secret. I trusted you with everything and you trusted me with nothing!" Kurt shouted as he leapt from the couch and ran for the doorway.

"Stop this insanity," Blaine demanded, racing after Kurt and pinning him to the wall. "I made a mistake-I made several mistakes-but don't you dare run out on me! We will discuss this and –"

"Stop it!" Screamed Kurt, aware that he was probably coming off as hysterical but past the point of caring. "Stop telling me what will and will not be! Stop trying to control every damn thing! Stop trying to control _me!_ "

"Damn it Kurt, I'm merely trying to get you to calm down-"

"I don't want to calm down and right now I don't want to be around you!" Kurt yelled, pushing Blaine away from him. "I am not your puppet! I'm tired of everyone pulling my strings, directing me this way and that always for my own good!" Kurt sucked in a ragged breath, trying to compose himself. "I need some, some room to think. I…I'm going to Sam's-"

"Like hell you are!" Blaine bellowed. "You want some room? There are nearly twenty here, take your pick! Hell take the entire east wing but don't you dare walk out that door. I forbid it!

Blaine knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he had made a grave error.

"You forbid it?" Kurt repeated lowly. "You _forbid_ it? You imagine that you can order me about like the family dog and I'll sit still and obey?"

"Kurt, you know damn well-"

"What I know is that we agreed-just a few hours ago that you were going to stop being a dictator and trying to control me and-"

"We also agreed that you'd stop doing things to spite me and you'd trust that anything I asked of you was for your own good!"

Kurt deflated. "I am not being contrary," he said softly. "I am not trying to punish you or, or spite you. I need some space right now Blaine. I need to process what I'm feeling and I can't do that with you, and Santana and …your son just down the hall."

"But you can do so at Caisleán? Need I remind you that Samuel has played just as many games and withheld just as many truths?"

"I'm well aware that you and Sam have pulled cards from the same deck," Kurt said tiredly. "But Sam is not my mate and forgive me if I hold you to a higher standard."

Blaine struggled with his impulse to drag Kurt upstairs and chain him to the bed. "I apologize for not rising to the level of your expectation but the fact remains that you cannot leave."

Kurt drew himself up sharply and gave Blaine a cold look. "If you still imagine that you have the right or the power to give me orders like I'm one of your servants than you have heard nothing that I've said and I no longer desire to speak with you any further. I will be at Caisleán for the foreseeable future."

Before Blaine could formulate a reply Kurt turned on his heel and walked from the room,


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Jeff, as well as Kurt and Blaine reach new understandings that change their relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bloodplay in this chapter
> 
> Notice: Explicit M/M sex in this chapter

**  
**

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Twenty**

**  
**

By the time Nikolas reached the sitting room it was in shambles. Blaine had smashed furniture, overturned the bookcase, thrown several ornaments against the wall, smashing them to bits.

"What manner of devil has overtaken you?" Nick yelled, stopping his brother from throwing an antique vase against the wall. "The entire household heard you and Kurt stripping the paint from the walls with your squabble and now you're destroying the damn place. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He left me," Blaine snarled, letting the vase fly. "He left me, Nikolas! So much for all your _wonderful_ advice! He learned the truth _and he left_."

Nick gave Blaine a dark look. "Clearly you've learned nothing from this entire fiasco," he said reproachfully. "Have a little faith in Kurt, Blaine. He said he needed some space to think, let him have it."

"How easy it is for you to tell me to let him have his space," Blaine hissed. "I doubt you'd be so calm if it was you who was abandoned by your mate!"

"He hasn't abandoned you, although few could blame him if he did," Nick said evenly. "He has taken a few hours, perhaps a night or two, to clear his head. He was given a hell of a shock, Blaine. That he needs some time to get over the fact that you have a child and kept that information from him is hardly shocking and quite frankly the idea that he wants to process that information in a place where said child and his mother aren't underfoot should be perfectly understandable."

"Again, Nikolas, it's rather easy for you to be the voice of reason when it isn't your mate that's run screaming for the hills," Blaine retorted.

"If it were my mate he would have known from the beginning and this entire mess would have been avoided."

Blaine turned to Nick, his eyes flashing black. "Is that so? You are an expert in affairs of the heart, are you? Tell me then little brother, have you settled things with Jeff? Have you claimed him as yours? No? Perhaps then you need to sweep around your own damn door before taking a broom to mine!"

Nick stiffened at the well placed jab. "My situation with Jeff is nothing like the mess of things you've made with Kurt," Nick fired back. "From what I overheard he may have been enticed into staying had you not gone Lord of the Manor on him and forbade him from leaving. Honestly, Blaine? When will you learn?"

"When will I learn?" Blaine repeated sardonically. "This from the man whose advice was ' _just go collect the boy, bring him back here and be done with it. Chain him to your bed, have your way with him and make him yours. You're acting as if you're some type of bloody human, pining and plotting like a besotted fool. If you want him, take him'_ , Blaine parroted back Nick's earlier advice.

"That was before I knew Kurt," Nick defended. "I had no idea how headstrong he really was or how desperately he wanted to be seen as an equal in your relationship, but you did. You always have, even if your actions haven't always been in accordance with your knowledge. Don't lose sight of that now and do something you'll regret."

"The only thing I regret," Blaine said, walking towards the door," is that I didn't stop him when he left. I am going to gather my men and go get my mate. If I have to lay siege to Caisleán, go through the very King of the Fey himself, or drag Kurt home by his hair, Kurt is coming home.

Nick moved lighting quick to block the doorway. "Blaine, _stop_! Get a hold of yourself and think for a minute. If you wage war on his brother's castle and force Kurt home all you'll have done is prove him right," Nick insisted. "He's been fighting you tooth and nail from the moment you met because he feared falling under your control, being a mere possession. You go dragging him home when he expressly asked for space and time will only prove to him all his earlier doubts were justified."

Blaine shifted; preparing to heave his brother out of the way if need be, but then changed back and threw himself into an armchair.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered brokenly. "He's been gone but a few minutes and I already feel his loss. I need him, Nick."

Nick opened his mouth to answer and then felt a pair of strong arms circle his waist and press a kiss into the back of his neck.

"He'll be back, Blaine." Jeff said, releasing Nick and going to kneel by the upset vampire. "He needs you too and he knows it. He's yours, not because you made him be but because he wants to be." Jeff moved so that he was sitting at Blaine's feet, nuzzling his cheek against his leg like an overgrown cat. "I know your feelings are hurt that he left. I know you're angry and sad and don't understand why you have to be apart. I feel the same way when Nick sends me away," the affectionate blonde confessed, "but no matter how mad at him I get I always come back because I need him and he needs me. I know even though he sends me away he wants me to come back. I'll always come back to Nick and Kurt will always come back to you."

Blaine ran a gentle hand through Jeff's hair as Nick stared dumbfounded at his fledgling. "Such wisdom from one so young," Blaine murmured looking at Nick. "You are truly remarkable, Jeffrey."

"Yes he is," Nick whispered quietly, causing Jeff to lift his head and send a sunny smile in his creator's direction.

Nick felt the overwhelming urge to lay claim to Jeff then and there and fought not to give into his instincts. The gentle words Jeff had spoken with quiet conviction had begun chipping away at the last remaining bits of the wall that Nick struggled to keep erected between them. He'd known almost from the moment he'd turned him that if he pursued him as his mate Jeff would accept him. It was the knowledge that Jeff had never belonged to another, never even been kissed before being sent to Nick's bed that made Nick hesitate.

He'd robbed the boy of his innocence and he had no desire to steal his eternity as well. As badly as he wanted him, Nick felt that Jeff couldn't be sure of his feelings. Nick was his creator; they shared a bond that none could duplicate one stronger than any Jeff had ever known. Nick had been sure hormones, pheromones, hero worship and lack of experience accounted for Jeff's romantic feelings. While he knew his own feelings to be true, he was steadfast in his refusal to take any more advantage of Jeff than he already had, at least until Jeff had gone out into the world and seen what it had to offer.

Nick had spent centuries denying himself the honor of taking Jeff as his mate because he was convinced the other vampire would be settling, mating with him out of obligation and lack of other, more suitable, choices. He'd spent years sending Jeff to the far corners of the globe under the guise of being an ambassador for their clan, always with Brittany at his side in order to allow the younger vampire to see the world, experience lust and possibly even love, have romances and flings, all the things he never got to do while he was human.

Jeff had never gone along with Nick's plan, always refusing to indulge in carnal pleasures with others and always Jeff returned to him, more determined to be his, testing Nick's will and breaking through the wall between them brick by painful brick, more sure than when he left that Nick was who and what he wanted.

Watching his love kneel at his brothers feet, sure and strong, affectionate and open, imploring Blaine not to give up on love, subtly yet effectively subduing Blaine and supporting Nick's side in their argument made him realize that he was tired of fighting his fate, playing the martyr and denying them both what he knew they wanted. He realized that he had lost himself to Jeff the moment the boy had bravely bared his neck to him without a hint of hesitation or remorse, vowing his loyalty and allegiance.

Jeff leaned back on his heels and looked at Blaine quizzically. "Why aren't you going?"

Blaine's brows drew together and he looked over Jeff's head to make eye contact with Nick, who shrugged. "Going where, Jeffrey?"

"To ask Kurt to come home," he replied simply.

Nick's eyes widened and Blaine balked. "Didn't you just say that he'll come back so I don't have to go and drag him back to me?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I didn't say go drag him back," he said with exaggerated patience. "I said go _ask_ him to come home. As I said, Kurt's like me. He'll come home because he needs you and he wants to come home but… even though I'm going to come back to him, I always wish that Jeff would come after me. Just so I can _see,_ even though I _know_ , that he wants me back as much as I want to be back," Jeff's voice dropped to a whisper and he continued, "Sometimes I wish he'd ask me to stay so I didn't have to go in the first place. Kurt was mad because you _told_ him to stay, I bet he'd realize how much you miss him and that you're really sorry if you _ask_ him to come home."

Nick stared at Jeff in quiet amazement and Blaine leaned forward to drop a gentle kiss onto his forehead. "Thank you, Jeffrey. I believe I will take your advice and go ask Kurt to come home-when he's ready…which for all our sakes had better be soon," Blaine said as he rose and began walking from the room.

"And there's the bloodthirsty tyrant we all and love," Nick said drolly. "Wouldn't want to think you were going soft on us or anything."

"Rome wasn't built in a day," Blaine threw over his shoulder at his brother as he left.

Nick crossed the room and sat down on the floor beside Jeff. "Thank you for talking some sense into my brother," he began.

Jeff leaned his head on Nick's shoulder. "Talking sense into Blaine is easy. Talking sense into you is hard. I've been trying to talk sense into you for over two hundred years and you still won't listen."

Nick swallowed. "Jeff-"

"You keep saying you don't want to hurt me," Jeff rushed on," but you hurt me every time you send me away. You hurt me every day you make me spend alone and without you. You hurt me every time you deny me, deny _us_ our forever."

Nick reached for Jeff's hand and placed a kiss on his open palm. "I never meant to hurt you," he said softly. "I told myself that I had taken enough from you, that I had taken your life, your humanity, your innocence…I thought the least I could do was grant you your ever after with a mate of your choosing."

Jeff's leveled a loving gaze at Nick before shaking his head and closed his hand around Nick's. "You're a fool," Jeff said softly, "If you wanted to grant me eternity with the mate of my choosing you would have claimed me a lifetime ago. _You_ are the mate of my choosing Nikolas, you always have been and no matter how many times you send me around the globe, you always will be."

Nick closed his eyes, muttered a curse and gave Jeff one last chance to change his mind. "My brother and I have many differences," he began," but among the traits we share is possessiveness. He'll never let go of Kurt now that they've mated and you need to know that if we mate and you become mine in all ways, I'll never let you go either."

"I'll never want you to," Jeff swore before he pulled Nick into a fiery kiss, biting harshly on the vampire's lower lip and curling his fingers into his brunette locks. Their tongues battled for dominance, sliding and slipping over and under one another until Nick yanked on a handful of Jeff's hair, breaking the kiss and forcing his soon to be mate to look into his eyes.

"You're mine," Nick growled, quickly rising from the floor and hauling Jeff up with him. "You're mine," he whispered again, taking his mate's hand and leading him out of the sitting room and towards his bed chamber.

They climbed the stairs slowly, Nick wanting to give Jeff one final out and Jeff wanting to prove to Nick that no matter how much time he had he wasn't going to change his mind.

They entered Nick's bedroom and the dark haired vampire took his mate into his arms.

I love you," Nick breathed.

Jeff's eyes flitted closed and he let out a long, slow breath. "I know," he said reaching up and twining his fingers through Nick's, "I love you too."

Nick closed his eyes and breathed Jeff in. He buried his face in Jeff's locks and kissed his temple, trailing tiny kisses down the side of Jeff's face. He cupped Jeff's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "I feel like you are the only thing that makes the world make sense to me. Every time you leave you take a piece of me with you."

Jeff looked Nick in the eyes and smiled. "Every time I leave, I leave a piece of me behind," Jeff whispered. He kissed Nick again, slow, languid but needy.

Nick's hands slid down Jeff's side and his fingers traced patterns on Jeff's stomach, his cool touch seeming to burn through the fabric. "Tell me what you need." He murmured.

Jeff's hands tightened on Nick's shoulders. "You. I need you. I always need you. Don't ever send me away again."

"I won't." Nick declared quietly, but fiercely. He sealed their mouths together and quickly stripped himself and his mate of their shirts, letting his hands travel the familiar road of sinewy muscle and smooth skin of Jeff's chest, lightly teasing a nipple, ghosting over his ribs, and mapping the hollow of his throat as Jeff lightly ran his fingers over the outline of Nick's dragon tattoo.

Jeff arched under him, skin scorched by the feather light touch, wordlessly seeking more contact. "Nick, I need you." He pleaded. He placed his hand over one of Nick's and guided it to his belt. When Nick's fingers hesitated on the buckle, Jeff responded by moving his hands to Nick's belt and deftly undoing it and the top button of his slacks. He unzipped his lover and guided the smooth fabric of his trousers down his hips, taking his underwear along with them. Nick kicked out of his pants and then followed Jeff's lead, undoing Jeff's belt and divesting him of his pants and underclothes, lips following the stiff material of his pants kissing every inch of exposed skin as he divested the blonde of his coverings.

Nick maneuvered them onto the bed and Jeff pushed himself against Nick, savoring the drag of skin on skin, scraping his teeth over Nick's shoulder and shifting so Nick's weight could rest comfortably in the cradle of his body. "Please…Nick, I need you." He kissed Nick again, hard, almost bruising, desperate in its intensity and need.

Nick pulled away and made eye contact with his lover. He slowly, deliberately extended his fangs and bit into his wrist. As the blood rose to the surface, Jeff latched on and began to drink, his fangs deepening the wound, drawing more Nick's blood to the surface, drinking greedily.

Nick hissed in pleasure, his body thrumming with the need to mate with Jeff, to give him his second mark and bind Jeff to him as his mate for eternity. Jeff released Nick's wrist and began to lap at the wound, healing it, sealing it closed.

Nick reluctantly pulled away from Jeff, leaning over to rummage blindly on the bedside table until he found a bottle of oil. He slicked his hand with the substance and massaged Jeff's entrance with one hand, while he took his tongue and lapped at his nipples, biting and then soothing the ache until they were firm, hardened peaks and Jeff was moaning and writhing beneath him. He then pressed his finger inside Jeff, preparing him as gently as he had the very first time they'd made love.

"Nick… _Nick_ more," Jeff moaned. His body was on fire and wanted to _feel_ Nick for the first time in months. He pushed back against Nick's finger encouraging him, giving him permission to go harder, further, give him more.

Nick groaned and pushed his finger in deeper, sliding it in and out a few times before adding a second, and then a third. Jeff let out a strangled, needy sound and arched, the fingers of one hand fisting the sheets, the other finding the short tufts of Nick's hair.

Nick moved down and took Jeff's cock into his mouth. He swallowed his lover, his lips sliding along the shaft, his tongue curling underneath and wrapping around the head. He hollowed his cheeks and began to suck.

"Nngh… _Nick,"_ Jeff gasped, tightening his hold. Desire burned through his veins, leaving him highly sensitized and in a lust filled haze. "Nick, Nick please...oh please oh more."

Nick redoubled his efforts, humming around Jeff's erection and scissored his fingers, stretching Jeff fully, taking more and more of Jeff's length down his throat.

"Please Nick. I need you, I want you… _I need to feel you."_

"Me too, baby," Nick said as he pulled off of Jeff's member and leaned in for a passionate kiss. "I will never let you go again, you belong to me, you belong with me," He whispered, resting his forehead on Jeff's.

"I'm yours, I've always been yours, please, _Nick take me."_

"I will," Nick promised. He knew that in that moment he couldn't have denied Jeff anything he'd asked. "Can I have you baby?" He whispered.

" _Yes._ " Jeff's whisper was thick with need, drowning in emotion, barely audible. Nick positioned himself and pressed inside. Jeff moaned, and nearly sobbed as he succumbed to the familiar feeling of Nick inside him, taking him, claiming him, loving him. Nick thrust slowly, his lips running along Jeff's neck, one hand lodging itself in Jeff's hair.

Jeff's hands slid up Nick's back, gripping his shoulders, rocking his hips up to meet Nick's thrusts. "Your mine too, just mine, all mine forever." His nails raked a trail of file down Nick's back and he raised his legs up over Nick's hips.

Nick growled, low and fierce, the twin sensations of the pain in his back and the pleasure wrapped around his cock threatening to tip him over the edge. "I'm yours," He ground out. "I'm yours, I'll always be here and I'll always be yours." He assured Jeff as he slid in and out of his lithe body, kissing him hungrily, tongue moving in and out, mimicking their love making. He broke their kiss and sank his fangs into the pale flesh of Jeff's neck, biting, sucking and licking. As he drank from his lover, completing their mating ritual Nick felt a sense of completion that he'd never known and he sucked harder, drinking in more and more of Jeff's essence, convinced the blonde had never tasted so sweet as he pounded in and out of him and imagined the mating mark that would soon appear on the spot.

Jeff's hands wandered down to pull at Nick's hips, dragging him in deeper, urging him to thrust harder. He clenched his muscles around him, begging him for more. Nick finally released Jeff's neck, licking closed the pierced skin and changed the angle of his thrusts, and making sure to hit Jeff's prostrate each time. He snuck a hand down between their bodies and began stroking Jeff in time with his thrusts. Jeff cried out, his face flush with pleasure, eyes half closed, as he found his release hot and sticky, coming in bursts and spurts between them. Pleasure, love, possession and desire warred within Nick. His hips sped up, his thrusts becoming harder, deeper and more forceful until he couldn't hold back any longer and he came hot and hard, a low growl in his throat and Jeff's name tumbling from his lips.

Their world reduced to harsh pants and shaky exhales of breath as they struggled to get themselves back under control. Nick slid off of Jeff and onto his back. He gathered his mate to him, noting with satisfaction the crimson mark on his neck and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you," he whispered, dropping small kisses into his hair and along the side of his face, "No matter what Jeff, never doubt that I love you and I promise you that will never change."

Jeff sighed and settled into the embrace, absently running his hands along Nick's skin. "I know that. And to think it only took two hundred years for you to come to your senses," he teased.

Nick tightened his hold. "Let's leave my past stubbornness in the past where it belongs. I'd much rather concentrate on the present and our future. No matter what happens in the future Jeff, we'll get through it, together. We'll always get through it together."

Jeff snuggled deeper into Nick's arms and nodded. "As we were meant to be," he said before letting his eyes close and allowing himself to feel the triumph of finally being mated to the man he'd loved for so long.

* * *

"Kurt, you realize you're tying my hands here. I can't very well advise you of what to do about Blaine if you won't tell me what's going on," Sam said gently.

"Who cares what happened," Rory said crossly, "The vamp upset him. That's all we need to know. We should hex him."

"Rory," Kurt said tiredly, "for the last time, I do not wish to put a pox on Blaine's House or hex him or set the fates upon him or anything else. I simply needed to get away and have some time to myself to think over matters."

"Again, I ask you Kurt, what matters do you need to be thinking over?"

Kurt began to answer then shook his head. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't confide in Sam without feeling like he was betraying Blaine. Blaine had taken great pains to keep Dmitri's existence a secret and had done so at great personal cost to himself and apparently, his son as well. Kurt wouldn't make that sacrifice be for nothing because he was upset. He had no fear that Sam would ever use Dmitri as a weapon against Blaine but if Sam were going to made aware of the boy's existence it would be Blaine's doing, not Kurt's.

"It's just…it's complicated Sam," Kurt mumbled.

Sam was quiet for a long moment then turned to his cousin. "Leave us Rory. My brother and I need to have a chat."

Rory's eyes sparked with rebellion but he nodded anyway and left the room, drawing the doors closed behind him.

After a few moments Sam leaned back and his chair and glanced at his brother. "So, I take it the prodigal son has returned?" He asked suddenly, catching Kurt off guard.

Kurt's mouth went dry as he fought not to gape at Sam, uncomprehending of how his brother could possibly know of Dmitri's existence. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're going on about," Kurt said stiffly, hoping his face did not betray his nerves.

Sam shook his head. "Kurt, stop. Blaine's heir isn't nearly the secret he believes it to be. It's not quite common knowledge and the details are sketchy but the fact that he has a child is one I've been aware of for quite some time."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Sam shrugged. "Blaine's from the House of Drăculeşti. While it's a bit of work separating fact from fiction with that House, among those of us whose clans and covens date back at least as far as theirs Vlad's rumored bargain with Lucifer himself is relatively well known. Again, the details are few but there are rumors that the Purebloods, the first born sons, can sire children. Blaine's clan leader, he's the oldest, obviously the first born son. From there, given your blabbering on about keeping secrets and lack of trust, it doesn't take much doing to connect the rest of the dots."

Kurt felt panic rising within him. Sam meant neither Blaine nor Dmitri any harm but if Sam knew…

"Aye," Sam said suddenly," you might want to tell that mate of yours nothing in the demon world is ever truly secret. Between the folklore and curses, the council and the wives tales we've all been exposed in way or another. It's just a matter of degrees…the devils in the details as they say."

"And what are those details," Kurt demanded harshly, anxious to know just how much danger-and from whom-his…Blaine's child was in.

Sam gave him a curious look. "As I said, they're few and far between. He has a son, somewhere. It's a boy, still a child, with a human."

Kurt breathed a short sigh of relief.

"Your mate might want to rethink his current arrangement," Sam said softly. "The boy's safe for now because there's not enough information to track him. But should it become available, he's better off under Blaine's roof and protection than left to the defense of a human woman and whatever manner of guard Blaine has set up for him."

Privately Kurt agreed but he didn't feel it was his place to question Blaine's decisions.

"I understand Blaine's impulse to keep the wee one out of the line of fire," Sam continued. "William wouldn't have hesitated to try to use his child against him and he's not the only one who would stoop so low, I'm sure that Jinn would have hunted the child down as well had he known of his existence."

Cold fear slammed into Kurt's gut at the thought of Jeremiah getting his hands on the beautiful little boy who'd smiled so shyly at him earlier.

"And after my father's treatment of our mother and the way he exploited her love for you, I have intimate knowledge of how a parent's will can be bent and controlled through their child, but still. A boy's place is with his father and I doubt Blaine would forgive himself if any harm came to his offspring and he were not there to defend him personally. The child is in danger either way, better he be in danger with his father than without him, I say."

Kurt kept silent but he agreed with Sam. He wondered if he could get Blaine to agree to with them as well.

"Now, the real question little brother is how long do you plan to sit here and sulk?"

Kurt's head snapped up and he glared at Sam. "I am not sulking. My mate withheld vital information from me and then attempted to order me about as if I were-"

"His," Sam finished bluntly. "Which you are," he added. Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Sam held up a hand to silence him. "You _are_ his, Kurt and there will be times when that's exactly how you're treated."

"So you're suggesting I get used to being ordered about like a paid laborer?" Kurt sneered.

"Stop being obstinate," Sam snapped. "You'd better develop a thicker hide if you're going to be spending eternity with the Marquess of Wiltshire," Sam declared.

"Sam-"

"He's your mate," Sam said slowly. "But he's Lord and Master as well. There will be times when he'll be more of one than the other and you have to be able to withstand that. I'm not suggesting you let him run you ragged-"

"Thank heaven for small favors," Kurt muttered,

"But I am suggesting you stop looking for excuses to run. You've been running from that vamp since the day you met and now's he caught you. _You let him catch you_ , Kurt. You are his mate. You don't leave his side over misunderstandings and hurt feelings."

"He lied to me! A lie by omission is still a lie," Kurt insisted. "He kept secrets and he's been scheming and plotting probably since our first meeting. I'm tired of being positioned this way and that at someone else's whim."

Sam leaned forward and gave Kurt a hard look. "He was wrong to lie to ye," Sam said slowly. "As your mate, he owes you his truth and he owes you his trust but tell me little brother, have you made that easy for him?"

Kurt opened his mouth to assert that he had and then closed it quickly, recalling all the times he'd rejected Blaine and how fearful he'd been of losing himself in the powerful vampire.

"I didn't think so," Sam said softly. "I'm not blaming ye, either," Sam went on. "Blaine is a hard one, demanding, domineering, dangerous. Running was probably the smart thing to do but… when the heart and the head do battle, the heart usually wins and your heart wanted Blaine despite your head's protests. I'm not saying he was right to lie to you, I'm just saying you were wrong to leave. You don't leave your mate Kurt, especially when it's clear that you're perfectly miserable without him."

A tear tracked it way down Kurt's cheek and Sam swiped it away. "None of that now or I may have to behead your vamp," he joked. "Just try to put your offended feelings aside and look at it through his eyes. Everyone knows that Blaine had vowed to never take a mate so this child had to be born at a time when he'd given up all hope of finding a mate for himself and then, however much later there you are. And his reputation does him no favors and so you run. Lead him on a merry chase telling him all the while the many reasons you'd never be his. And then suddenly you are. He handled it badly little brother, but can you truly not see his side, even a little bit?

Kurt nodded. "It's just…he obviously loves his son. You should have seen the way he held him, Sam. Like he was the most precious thing in the world to him and I…I didn't give him that. I could never give him that."

Sam scoffed. "Blaine was aware of that when he chose you, Kurt. He wanted a mate, not a breed mare."

Kurt laughed. "Stop, that's terrible," he gently admonished Sam. "It just hurts that someone else has that bond with him. And it hurts that he kept such a large part of himself away from me."

"Aye, I can see that you're hurting," Sam said. "And he no doubt should have told you. He had reason to fear to be sure, but he absolutely should have told you. I'm sure he sees that now. The two of you need to try to meet somewhere in the middle of this mess and get it sorted out before the wound festers, eh?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you Sam," he said, standing and hugging his brother tightly. "I just needed a quiet place to sort out everything that was running about in my head."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but peace and quiet have left the building," Rory said opening the door to reveal Blaine on his heels. "They've been replaced by trouble and toil," he added shooting a dark look at the vampire.

Blaine sighed. "I'm in no mood for you, Rory." He warned.

"That' makes two of us," Rory muttered before catching the disapproving glint in Sam's eye and leaving. "I'll just…I'll be around. Practicing my hexes." He added, glaring at Blaine one more time before leaving.

Kurt found himself unable to meet Blaine's eye and suddenly found the pattern on Sam's carpet fascinating. Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and Sam looked from one of them to other with increasing amusement. "I'll just leave the two of you to talk," Sam said.

He gave Kurt a quick hug and clapped Blaine on the shoulder as he passed him, whispering in the vampire's ear, "I meant what I said about taking your head, vamp. Upset him like this again and I'll be proving it to you."

Blaine nodded minutely before whispering back, "I meant what I said about you needing an army to carry your broken bits home should you ever try it."

Sam laughed loudly and gave Blaine a genuine smile. "It's always a pleasure Blaine."

Blaine smiled back. "You're certainly never dull, Samuel."

As soon as Sam had left them alone Kurt sat down on the sofa, purposely leaving space so that Blaine could sit beside him. "I suppose you've come to drag me back by my hair or exhibit some other cave man like behavior," Kurt said, his usual bite not quite in his words.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand in his. "No," he said gently. "I didn't come to force you to return to me." At Kurt's look of surprise he carried on. "I came to _ask_ you to come home, because I need you there. I need my mate by my side. I love you and our clan loves you and if you'll have him I'm sure in time my son will love you as well."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't stop himself from kissing Blaine softly on the corner of the mouth. "Of course, I'll have him," Kurt whispered fiercely. "He's yours, Blaine. I would never turn away from your child. I don't even know him and my instincts keep screaming at me to protect him," Kurt confessed.

"Of course they do," Blaine said gently. "You're my mate and you're a part of me. So is Dmitri. The entire clan's instincts are to protect what is mine but yours are particularly heightened. You are, in some ways, instinctually bound to him."

Kurt simply nodded. "Blaine I-"

"I made a mess of this, Kurt. I know that," Blaine said quietly. "Everything in me is telling me to throw you over my shoulder and take you home. But I won't do that. Returning to me has to be your choice and I'll wait an eternity for you if I have to. I'm trying to learn from my mistakes. But I want you to know that I want you to choose me, to choose us knowing everything you know now. Knowing how dark I can be, how far I'll go, how greatly I can disappoint you. I want you to still choose me."

Kurt shook his head. "There is no choice to make," he said simply. "You are my everything, Blaine. Wherever you may roam you take the best of me with you. No matter how angry, how hurt, how disappointed I may be, I could never, would never give up on you, on us. I need you desperately, don't you know that?" Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine softly.

"I think," Kurt said slowly," that you don't know just what you mean to me. You are my home, Blaine. You are my beginning and my end, and the only thing that matters at all points in between. I belong to you, I belong with you. I was made for you and you for me. I could never, would never willingly leave your side. I won't lie to you, I'm known for a good storm out every now and again and I will try, for the sake of both our sanities to curb my tendencies to do so, but I if by chance I succumb to my baser instincts you need to know I will never go far and I will _always_ come back. Always. I belong to you always and in all ways, Blaine."

"I will hold you to that, dear one," Blaine smiled.

"I look forward to it," Kurt teased back then grew serious. "But Blaine…there's nothing else right? No more deep, dark secrets? No more manipulations or revelations?"

"Kurt-"

"Because I don't care about what you did before," Kurt rushed on. "I mean, ok fine I may get upset or we may fight about it if it's particularly heinous but it won't break us. The only thing that can do that is secrets and lies."

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him. "I agree," he said quietly. "From this point on Kurt, no matter how unpleasant, you get full disclosure."

Kurt smiled. "That's all I ask, that you stop censoring information for my alleged good. I'm not going to break Blaine. You have to trust me to be able to handle things, trust that I'll come to you when I need help and," Kurt swallowed hard," acquiesce to you when it's necessary."

Blaine nodded, nipping Kurt's earlobe. "I shall do my best my love."

Kurt sighed happily, "That's all I can ask of you," he said softly, "Except there's one more thing."

Blaine tensed. "What might that be?"

"Take me home," Kurt whispered.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See...I told you we'd have Klainebows. Well...sorta. I know it may seem like Kurt "gave in" kinda quick there and I know it got super sappy but I think they got to the heart of the issue and reached a compromise that is fair to both of them and a little fluff never hurt anybody. For the most part the angst is over BUT the boys still gotta deal with Santana and trust me, Mama Lopez, ain't no small thing to deal with...and there's still Noah and his problems and Mercedes and her issues, so it's not *quite* happily ever after quite yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Kurt come to an understanding as a decision is made about Dmitri's future, Nick and Blaine remind their mates who they belong to and Noah and Mercedes bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm sorry, I'm a day late but here is the update complete with demon cheat sheet so no one has to google-fu.
> 
> Alocer - A Grand Duke of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of devils.
> 
> Ayperos - A Prince of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of devils.
> 
> Paymon - The Master of Ceremonies in Hell.
> 
> Valafar - A Grand Duke of Hell.
> 
> Warning: Chapter contains slight d/s undertones and explicit sex scenes which include bondage, rimming and brief spanking (just trying to make sure there's no "surprise squicks" for anyone)

**Temptations Mate: Chapter Twenty-One**

If Blaine were a lesser demon he was sure he'd be terrified, sitting at the head of his table with his angry mate on one side of him and an equally angry Santana on the other, both taking turns glaring at him and each other, engaged in a battle of wits and wills that he was sure he'd soon be forced to put an end to.

Kurt had demanded that they sit down with Santana and discuss her arrangement with Blaine, as well as Dmitri's future the moment he and Blaine had arrived back at Wildwind. Blaine had agreed, knowing the meeting was both necessary and overdue but now found himself wishing he'd insisted on at least one night of peace with his mate before throwing open the gates of hell.

Things had started off tense and quickly deteriorated after that, Kurt and Santana slinging insults back and forth with such speed and ferocity that Blaine could hardly keep up with the war of words.

"Blaine," Santana said turning to Santana, "I'm sure you value his opinion on all sorts of important matters like which mattress is best for his back but I won't have my life or my son's dictated by your latest conquest."

"Y _ou're_ calling _me_ a conquest? I'm Blaine's mate, you know eternally bonded, his love and life partner for all time. _You?_ You're a glorified breed mare," Kurt snapped, casting a disdainful look at the Latina. "Aw, look you can sit like a lady. Is it uncomfortable? I'm sure it's taken some adjusting to since your right leg is used to being much further apart from your left."

Santana reddened and let loose a furious stream of Spanish which, to her great surprise, Kurt returned with just as much venom and Blaine reached the end of his patience with the squabbling.

" _ **Enough**_!" Blaine roared, his hand slamming down on the table top, causing both Kurt and Santana to jump and cease their squabbling. "I have had _enough_ of the both of you carrying on in this manner."

"Blaine, I-"

"I'm sorry I-"

"I don't wish to hear excuses or explanations," Blaine said sternly. "Santana," he said turning to the raven-haired beauty, "Kurt is my mate. You are to respect him as you respect me. Your contentious, combative attitude is to cease at once. I will not have him subjected to insults and innuendo. His feelings and his happiness take precedence over yours. I told you before to guard your tongue when it came to Kurt and you've ignored that warning. This is the last one you shall receive and it will behoove you not to defy me again, is that understood?"

Santana's body thrummed with tension and she longed to tell Blaine to take his mate and his orders and go to hell but she didn't dare. She knew that Blaine afforded her a certain amount of leeway that he did not grant others because she was the mother of his child but she also knew that if it came down to a choice between herself and his mate, he would choose his mate. As annoyed as the knowledge made her she understood the instinct because, even though they were not mated, if she ever had to choose between the father of her child or Brittany, Blaine would be on the losing end.

"I understand perfectly," Santana told Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine said in a gentler but still firm tone, "Santana is Dmitri's mother but she's no threat to you, to us. There's no need for hostility, dear one. I'm asking you to treat her with the same respect you've shown the rest of our clan."

Kurt nodded. "As long as I'm not being treated with open contempt I have no quarrel with Santana," Kurt said, placing his hand over Blaine's and giving Santana a thin smile.

"Now that we've cleared the proverbial air-"Blaine began.

"Not quite my love," Kurt interrupted. "I…I was going to speak to you about this in private but Santana is Dmitri's mother and she has a right to hear this."

"Hear what?" Santana asked, mention of Dmitri making her anxious.

Kurt took a deep breath. "When I was with Sam he revealed some information to me that may affect Dmitri's future."

"Who is this Sam and what the hell does he have to do with my son?" Santana demanded.

Kurt turned to Santana and smiled. "Samuel is my brother, the Prince, well now, King of the Fey."

Santana's eyes widened in recognition and a tiny bit in regret. If Kurt had such powerful connections it wouldn't be difficult for him to use his influence with his brother and with Blaine to make her disappear.

"What could Sam have possibly had to say that pertained to Dmitri?" Blaine asked harshly. "He has no idea my son exists."

"Unless your mate here let the cat out of the bag," Santana said, narrowing her eyes at Kurt.

Kurt opened his mouth to defend himself but Blaine beat him to it. "Kurt would never put Dmitri at risk," Blaine said confidently before turning to Kurt. "What did Sam say?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked Blaine in the eye. "Sam…Sam knows about Dmitri. And he's not the only one," Kurt added softly.

If it were capable of doing so, Blaine's blood would have run cold at Kurt's words. He met Santana's terrified gaze over the table and struggled to fight down the rising tide of panic threatening to swallow him whole.

Blaine had sacrificed his relationship with his son, placing Dmitri's safety above his desire to be a constant, loving presence in the boy's life. It had nearly broken him at first and it was a never ending fight against both his dominant and fatherly instincts to let his son grow up so far away from him but he'd been convinced that it was a necessary forfeit, done for the greater good. He'd been convinced that he'd taken every precaution and kept his son and Santana insulated from his enemies. To hear that it may have all been for nothing was a blow to both his emotions and his ego.

"What exactly does Sam know?" Blaine demanded.

"Only that you have a child, a boy, somewhere," Kurt said, hating to be the bearer of such upsetting news.

"Blaine-"Santana started, fear making her voice sharp.

"How does he know?" Blaine said, putting up a hand to silence Santana.

"He said that your…Vlad's deal with the devil is the stuff of lore. That among clans and covens as old as his and yours, it's fairly common knowledge. No one knows the exact details," Kurt hastened to add when Blaine gave him questioning glance, "but rumor has it that members of your house can sire children and that you have done so…but no one knows with who or how old the boy is or where you are hiding him," Kurt explained.

Blaine sighed. The news was not entirely catastrophic. He knew that there was all manner of rumor and implication swirling around the House of Drăculeşti, most utterly untrue but some, like daywalkers and ability to enter and influence dreams were factual.

While he'd have preferred Dmitri's existence to be completely unknown, the lack of detail was something he could take solace in and work to his advantage.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Thank you for telling me," Blaine said quietly. "Santana, we will have you and Dmitri moved immediately. Perhaps Norway or-"

"I have a suggestion," Kurt broke in quickly, "I believe I have the perfect place for Santana and Dmitri to relocate to."

"What are you thinking, dear one?" Blaine asked gently.

Santana's heart sank and she felt a flash of anger under the panic and sadness. She realized too late just how much power and influence Kurt held over Blaine, and wished she'd been less antagonistic. Kurt, she believed, would no doubt take advantage of the situation to take his revenge. He'd surely have her and her son all but exiled. She knew that Brittany would follow her anywhere, especially since she wore the blonde's mark, but now that Jeff had mated with Nikolas he would not be accompanying them and Brittany could not bear long separations from her brother, which meant she'd be making frequent trips back to London, leaving Santana without her lover and only source of joy outside of her son.

She steeled herself to hear what far corner of the globe Kurt was going to suggest, determined to do all she could to persuade Blaine to keep them somewhat close when Kurt shocked her.

"I think it would be best to have Santana and Dmitri here, at Wildwind, with us," the witch said strongly. "It's by far the safest place for them both and…he's your son, Blaine. It's not right for you to be separated from him," Kurt added softly.

Santana stared at Kurt in shock, but quickly found her voice. "I agree with Kurt," Santana said quickly, turning to Blaine. "The only reason Dmitri has been kept from his clan and his rightful home is to keep him a secret but if his existence is known throughout the demon world, there's no reason to keep him so far from you and the rest of the clan."

"Exactly," Kurt said, seizing on his unexpected alliance with the human. "I saw the way he ran to you," Kurt said softly. "He wants to stay here Blaine and as Sam pointed out to me, you can keep him far safer than any guard you could send in your stead. If someone with sinister intentions were to discover where he was and…harm him," Kurt choked out, unwilling to go into further detail, "you'd never forgive yourself."

"This clan is his birthright," Santana added. "If he is expected to one day give up his life in order to rule them, surely he needs to bond with them? And now that Jeff has mated with Nick, he will be staying here and he and Dmitri are terribly close. Plus, Nikolas adores him, and Dmitri doesn't _want_ to leave you again, Blaine surely-"

"No," Blaine's voice cut into Santana's argument with the precision of a surgeon. "Dmitri will not be coming here. I have explained my reasons to both of you," Blaine said giving a hard look to both Santana and Kurt, "and nothing has changed. If anything Sam's information has made me more determined to keep him safe. Bringing him here would be like bringing a lamb to the slaughter."

"Blaine," Kurt began.

"Leave it be Kurt," Santana said bitterly. "I've been asking for years for Blaine to bring us to London and he's always refused. He won't be moved."

"Santana," Blaine turned to her, regret in his eyes. "I am not trying to make you or our son unhappy-"

"But that is exactly what you are doing!" Santana snapped. "Do you have any idea how often that child cries for you? Of course not," she scoffed, "because I'm the one who soothes away his pain. He wants to be with his father and he doesn't understand why he can't be and quite frankly, in light of Kurt's information, neither do I. Not anymore."

"Santana, if Dmitri were in London, if he were this close, I would never be able to stay away and he would be in constant danger and-"

"But don't you see Blaine," Kurt broke in forcefully, "you shouldn't stay away. He's your child and the future leader of this clan. He needs you to guide him, to teach him and to train him. Don't turn him away out of fear."

"Kurt you do not understand," Blaine said tiredly.

"Perhaps not," Kurt conceded, "But I do know what it is like for your father to leave you behind."

Blaine shook his head. "It is not the same thing, Kurt."

"You are allowing your son to grow up without you," Kurt said simply. "If you think that the circumstances or details make his feelings of abandonment any less painful than mine you are sorely mistaken."

"It's for his own good," Blaine argued.

"It's not," Kurt insisted. "You are letting your fear dictate your decisions."

"I have good reason to fear!" Blaine shouted. "You have no idea what kind of enemies I have and what they'd do to him if he were discovered."

"What makes you think they wouldn't do those things in France?" Santana asked. "Or Norway or China or anywhere else you tried to send us. If he's not safe here Blaine, he's not safe anywhere."

"He's a target here, Santana."

"He's a target everywhere, Blaine," Santana fired back.

Blaine threw up his hands in frustration. "Just what do you two propose we do, hmm? Bring him to London and then what? At least in France he has a somewhat normal home, can go to school with normal children and-"

"And there is the problem," Kurt interrupted. "He is _not_ normal. He is special. Dmitri is a very special little boy and you are allowing your guilt over what is to come blind you to the truth. He is the future leader of this clan, a first born son, _your son_. His life is not destined to be normal. Stop trying to give him something he was never meant to have and give him something he'll actually appreciate."

"What pray tell would that be?" Blaine asked hotly.

"Happiness," Kurt said plainly.

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic when a Skilosh demon flays the flesh from his bones," Blaine deadpanned.

"Stop it, Blaine," Kurt said sharply. "You'd fight the devil himself to keep your child safe. And a Skilosh demon wouldn't dare incite a vampire's revenge. Your kind nearly exterminated them," Kurt added dismissively.

"And Illyria has never forgiven, or forgotten that." Blaine retorted. "She has made no secret of her desire for revenge."

Kurt snorted. "If she were capable of getting any kind of revenge she would have taken it by now and you know it."

Blaine sighed. "It was an example Kurt."

"It was a bad one Blaine."

" _Kurt_ -"

" _Blaine_ -"

" _Children_ ," Santana said with exaggerated patience. "While your banter is somewhat amusing, I would like to call attention back to the matter at hand, which is Dmitri and his future here in London."

"Dmitri has no future in London," Blaine growled.

"You have yet to make a reasonable argument why not," Kurt replied.

"I thought I made myself clear. He would be a target. His quality of life and ability to have a bit of normalcy would be compromised. What would he tell his school mates? His life in France may not be idea but he is safe and he has some measure of a norm- happy," Blaine quickly corrected himself, "happy childhood. How could I duplicate any of those circumstances?"

Santana bowed her head, ready to concede defeat but Kurt pressed on. "What about a compromise?" Kurt asked slyly. He had known that getting Blaine to agree for Dmitri to stay at Wildwind with them would be a long shot but he had a final trick up his sleeve that he prayed Blaine would have no objection to.

"What kind of compromise?" Blaine asked warily.

"What about Dalton?" Kurt asked quickly. "Given your connections he would be guaranteed admittance. And you know he'd be safe there-the children of the council even attend Dalton! No one would be able to reach him to harm him and he'd have friends who would be in similar circumstances and wouldn't bat an eyelash at the fact that his father is a vampire."

Santana's breath caught in her throat. She had heard of the distinguished boarding school, exclusively for the sons of the most powerful demons in the surface world but Blaine had long denied that it would be possible for Dmitri to attend.

"Kurt, Dmitri is a human and-"

"So is Alocer's son and he attends Dalton, as do the sons of Ayperos's, Paymon, and Valafar," Kurt replied quickly. "Their sons are all human, and are all attending Dalton. Dmitri wouldn't be the only one," Kurt argued.

Santana felt hope bloom then die in her chest. Dalton was a pipe dream; even for a demon as revered as Blaine, getting their son in was a long shot. The school was valued not only for its safety but its exclusivity as well.

At first glance Dalton would seem to be a revenge minded demon's hunting ground, ripe with the fruit of the progeny of the most influential demons and immortals on the surface but anyone fool enough to attempt to lay siege to the school would find themselves meeting a slow and torturous end. Dalton was impenetrable, it's location secret and the building and surrounding grounds bound in hexes, enchantments and protection spells that went back to the ancient ones.

If, by some extraordinary miracle, someone did make it onto the grounds they would have Dalton's elite security squad to contend with. The school was patrolled by the fierce highly trained warriors whose legacy extended to the time of the First Ones. The warriors were incorruptible and lived only for the purpose of protecting the Dalton students. Despite the allure of so many potential hostages or bargaining chips in one place, no one in the magical realm dared attempt a raid on the school for fear of being left little more than scraps of flesh and bone for their trouble.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, do you honestly think that I did not give serious consideration to Dalton before? Even with my title and my bloodline, it's not enough to for him to gain acceptance."

Kurt nodded. "I imagined as much. Dalton is…rather rigid. But I believe that I have a way that would make Dmitri a more attractive pupil to them."

'I know I shall regret this," Blaine muttered, "But what is it you suggest?"

Kurt bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to misunderstand his intentions or to feel that he was being manipulated. "I think," Kurt said slowly, "that you and I should have a bonding ceremony."

Santana gasped then examined Kurt closely. Even though he was Blaine's mate, there were certain allowances that wouldn't be made for Kurt until they had a proper bonding ceremony. Among Blaine's clan it would hold little bearing; they had already accepted Kurt and bonded to him but to the rest of the demon world, in particular the council, the primordial ceremony would signify the official joining of both their houses and consolidation of their power.

Had Kurt never discovered his roots, a bonding ceremony between him and Blaine would have had no bearing on Dmitri's admittance to Dalton. But, Kurt being not only the son of Queen Adeline but the brother of the King of the Fey gave him a high measure of prestige and when added to Blaine's own impressive bloodline and title it was enough to almost guarantee Dmitri would be admitted…if Blaine agreed to the ceremony.

The cynic in Santana wanted to believe that Kurt was merely dangling potential admittance to Dalton in front of Blaine as a means to secure himself officially recognized status as Blaine's mate. But it only took one look at the naked adoration in Kurt's eyes for her to dismiss the notion. She had no doubt that Kurt would be Blaine's mate with or without the legitimacy of ceremony.

Blaine sat silently, contemplating what Kurt had proposed. On one hand, it was everything that Blaine wanted. His son in the city, close enough for him to be a real father to the boy and for Dmitri to bond with and come to truly love the clan yet still be protected and Kurt eternally by his side, bound to him not just according to the laws of Blaine's clan or by Kurt's Caereni blood but in the eyes of the entire magical realm and recognized by the council.

On the other hand, there was a small voice of doubt whispering to Blaine that Kurt was being self sacrificing, offering to bind himself to Blaine, give up the last vestiges of any freedom he could ever hope to have, to make Blaine happy. He was afraid that Kurt didn't want this as badly as Blaine did, that he was, in effect, taking one for the team.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked shakily. "Blaine, please say something."

"What is that you wish for me to say?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I want you to tell me what you're thinking," Kurt replied.

"I'm thinking that as much as I love my son, you trading your future for his is unacceptable," Blaine answered softly.

Santana sucked in a painful breath and started to respond but Kurt shook his head at her and then covered Blaine's hand with his. "Why must you always assume the worst? I _chose_ you Blaine and I will forever continue to choose you. I want this. Not just because I want for you and Dmitri to have each other close, but because _I want this_. I want to be yours and for you to be mine in every way possible and have those claims recognized by everyone possible. Being yours is no sacrifice Blaine, it is my heart's desire."

Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his lips and brushed a tender kiss across his fingertips. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I don't know what I did to deserve your magnificence but I will forever be grateful for it. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and I swear to you that I'll spend our eternity making sure to give you just as much in return."

Kurt leaned across the table and kissed Blaine. "You already have. You gave me you. You gave me your heart and a home and place to belong. You gave me the family I have been yearning for and filled the empty space in me that I thought would never be filled. You have nothing to make up for."

Santana cleared her throat. "As touching as this is, I think I'm gonna skip the rest of the show and go break the news to Dmitri that we're going to be staying in London." She rose from the table and squared her shoulders.

"Kurt?" Santana asked, leveling her gaze at the brunette.

"Yes?" he asked warily, stiffening slightly and hoping that Santana was not about to go back on the attack.

"Thank you," she said softly. "What you've done, helping Dmitri get into Dalton, giving Blaine an alternative to sending us away…I appreciate it," she said thickly, thinking not only of how happy her son would be to stay close to his father but how happy she was to know she wouldn't be separated from Brittany.

Kurt gave her a small, but genuine smile. "There are no thanks necessary. Perhaps in time you and I can learn to peacefully co-exist as well."

Santana gave a tiny huff of laughter. "We'll see."

"Indeed we shall," Kurt said quietly. "Wait!" Kurt yelled out as Santana turned to leave. "Take Blaine with you."

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "Trying to get rid of me, dear one?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hardly," he said, "I just think there's no time like the present for you to begin bonding with Dmitri. You and Santana should tell him together."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt swiftly and rising. "I'll be back soon to thank you in private," he growled into the shell of Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt a shiver of anticipation roll through him at the heated words and nodded, his face feeling as if it were aflame.

After another kiss Santana and Blaine departed, talking amongst themselves and trying to agree upon the best way to tell their son he wasn't returning to France.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Santana reached out and grabbed Blaine's arm. "So…Kurt's not entirely horrible," she said suddenly.

Blaine smiled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Neither are you," he said gently before allowing her to lead the way up the stairs.

Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief as he heard Blaine's retreating footsteps. He'd been so worried that Blaine would refuse to entertain his idea and in turn reject him that he was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief now that Blaine had agreed.

Kurt was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed when he suddenly felt that he was under scrutiny. He opened his eyes to see Jeff casually leaning in the doorway, wearing one of Nick's robes, a pair of pajama pants and a brilliant smile.

Kurt barely had time to brace himself before he found that he had a lapful of an overjoyed Jeff, hugging him tightly and babbling at a breakneck pace.

"I just heard Tana and Blaine tell Dmitri he doesn't have to leave London and that you and Blaine are going to have a bonding ceremony!" Jeff exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy for you. Almost as happy as I am for me."

Kurt laughed and cuddled into the blonde. He didn't know quite what it was about the vampire that made him want to pet and coddle him but he was happy to go with it. "I hear that Nick finally claimed you, that you two are mates now," Kurt sighed into Jeff's neck as he nuzzled him.

"He did," Jeff confirmed. "Maybe after an appropriate amount of time has gone by Nick and I can have our own bonding ceremony," Jeff said softly.

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure you can. I'll help you plan it if you want."

Jeff smiled. "I want. I'm just so happy, Kurt. I was worried. I knew if Santana got sent away Brittany would go with her and," the vampire nervously ran his tongue over his fangs before he continued, "I couldn't leave Nick, not now and I've _never_ been away from Britt, we're…she's been my lifeline forever, Kurt. As much as I love Nick and she loves Tana, I think it might have killed us both to have to be apart."

Kurt thought about Sam and Rory and how close he'd grown to his brother and cousin in the short time he'd known them. He thought about Noah, Tina and Mercedes and pieces of his heart they possessed and how much it would hurt to be separated from any of them. He pulled Jeff closer to him in sympathy. "Blaine told me how special your relationship with Brittany is," he said softly. "I'm glad you don't have to worry about missing her."

"I'm glad you're here Kurt," Jeff sighed happily.

"I'm glad I'm here too," Kurt joked back. The two laughed quietly, getting up and going into the sitting room and snuggling on the sofa, just sitting closely and enjoying each other's company when Kurt heard a voice clearing from the doorway.

"Noah," Kurt said warily, unsure of what type of mood the lycan would be in.

"Hi," Noah said, sounding small and insecure.

Kurt elbowed Jeff to move over and the two of them moved down the sofa to clear a space for Noah. "Come on," Kurt said, waggling his eyebrows, "you know you want to join in."

Noah laughed and made his way over the couch, leaning his back into Kurt's chest as Kurt wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry Kurt," he said softly. "You risked your life to save me, as did your vamp and his clan. I know I haven't been exactly grateful and I've not made things easy but I _need_ you to be safe and happy. You are the closest thing to a pack that I have, my only family and I was worried that you were going to get hurt and-"

"Stop Noah," Kurt interrupted. "You aren't the only one who's been difficult. I know that lycans and vampires are natural enemies and none of you have exactly been on their best behavior," Kurt observed. "I also know that whatever prejudices you have, you want me to be happy. And I _am_ happy, Noah," Kurt insisted. "Blaine makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. I think," Kurt said slowly, "that if you gave it a chance, a real chance this time and didn't let your um, instincts lead you blindly into dislike, you might be happy here, with us…with them."

Noah sighed. "I will try, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "That is all I ask." His lips curved in a mischievous smile and he tightened his embrace on Noah. "There's no time like the present to start. Jeff," He said tipping his head back and looking at his friend. "Noah looks like he needs a hug."

Noah began struggling to get out Kurt's hold while Nick slipped out from behind the witch and threw himself on Noah's lap.

"This is most undignified," Noah squawked as he tried to fend off both Jeff and Kurt's cuddle attempts. "What kind of self respecting vampire cuddles?" Noah huffed as Jeff snuggled him, embarrassing the werewolf when an involuntary sound of approval rumbled through his chest.

"What kind of self respecting lycan purrs?" Jeff shot back, a teasing light in his eyes.

"I did not purr," Noah cried out, affronted. "Take it back!"

"You so purr!" Kurt laughed. "You used to do it all the time when I'd cuddle with you at William's."

Noah shook his head vehemently. "You two are delusional. I am a dignified, powerful, ferocious lycan. I do not purr like a common housecat."

Jeff and Kurt exchanged amused looks. "You purred," Jeff declared sweetly," but it doesn't matter. It means you were happy and that makes me happy."

Noah cocked his head to the side and stared at Jeff, puzzled. "Why would my happiness matter you? You hardly know me."

Jeff shrugged. "You're Kurt's," he said simply. "And Kurt wants you happy and I want Kurt happy. Lycan, vampire, fey or human it doesn't matter…we all belong to Kurt and he to us so that means we're all family."

Noah opened his mouth to refute Jeff's logic but saw such a look of sincerity on the vampire's face that he found he couldn't. He merely nodded and shifted his position so that he could sit on the couch with both Kurt and Jeff huddled into his chest.

Noah's nose twitched and he smelled Nick and Blaine approaching. Unable to resist the urge to make a bit of trouble, he drew both the boys on the couch closer to him and sighed. He saw a blur out the corner of his eye and sensed that the brothers were watching the trio from the doorway.

Noah chuckled and began running his fingers through Jeff's hair, sighing dramatically. "Your hair is so soft Jeff," he remarked loud enough to be sure that Nick could overhear him. "It's like playing with strands of silk."

Jeff let his eyes slide closed and hummed, leaning into Noah's touch. "Thank you. Nick washed it for me earlier with a special shampoo he got in Egypt."

"It worked wonderfully," Noah said, dipping his nose into the blonde's locks and sniffing deeply, hoping he wasn't overplaying his hand.

"My hair smells good too," Kurt complained, poking Noah in the ribs. Noah smiled and nodded. "Yes it does, Kurt," he agreed easily. "It's very soft too, like your skin. Your skin is so soft and smooth, I could just touch you for hours," the lycan declared, trailing his fingertips over Kurt's jaw.

Blaine and Nikolas had heard more than enough. Nick growled, stalking into the room and hauling Jeff up off the couch, slinging him over his shoulder and storming out of the room.

"We're going to bed," Nick yelled out as he took the stairs with blinding speed. "Do NOT disturb us," he hollered over the sound of Jeff's giggling. "Laugh while you can," he told Jeff darkly. "By the time I'm finished with you I promise you won't have energy or the inclination."

As Jeff and Nick disappeared from sight and Kurt began to get the feeling that perhaps Nick was more like Blaine than he'd previously thought, Noah smirked up at Blaine and deliberately dropped a kiss on top of Kurt's head.

Blaine made an inhuman sound in his throat and before Kurt was aware of what was happening he was hanging upside down and the paintings in the hallway were whizzing by him at an alarming rate.

"Blaine Anderson put me down this instant!"

"You," Blaine growled out, "are in no position to be giving me orders."

As they reached their bedroom Blaine slung Kurt down on the bed and slammed the door shut, the sound reverberating throughout the entire house.

Kurt shook his head as he began scooting towards the back of the bed. "Blaine," he said "trying to reason with the obviously angry vampire. "I don't know what you thought was going on-"

"I know exactly what was going on," Blaine snapped, stripping his cravat from his neck and flinging it across the room. "He was _touching_ you," Blaine snarled, ripping off his shirt, causing the buttons to go flying in all directions and skittering across the floor.

He stalked his way over to the bed where Kurt lay, trapped between indignation and desire, watching his lover divest himself of his clothing. Blaine reached out with his fingertips and retraced the path along Kurt's jaw he'd seen Noah take. " _No one_ ," he said lowly, allowing Kurt to see the black depths of his eyes " _touches you but me_."

* * *

Jeff kept his eyes closed, even though he didn't really need them. He didn't need to be able to physically see Nick to know what his mate was doing, to know the vampire was walking around the bed, naked and primal, surveying his handiwork, making Jeff wait and ache before they began.

Jeff shifted a little, testing the strength of the bindings securing him to the bedposts. Jeff knew that if he _really_ wanted to he could break free of his bonds. He was aware that Nick knew it too but Jeff also knew, just as Nick did, that he never would.

Jeff had his wrists bound to the posts at the head of the bed, stretching his arms out taunt, making the muscles strain just enough to be on the pleasurable side of pain, spread out like a sacrifice to the gods.

"Nick," Jeff moaned, opening his eyes, but as he looked into the blackened gaze of his mate he fell silent and closed them back, his body shivering from the spark of arousal that single look had unleashed within him.

* * *

"You wear entirely too many layers," Blaine snarled into Kurt's ear as he positively shredded Kurt's clothing, wrenching his jacket off, mindless of the sounds of ripping fabric and ignoring Kurt's sputtering protests.

"This silk is French, Blaine!" Kurt yelled before having to bite a moan when Blaine nipped at that spot right underneath his earlobe.

"I don't give a damn what it is, it's in my way," Blaine growled, before going to work on Kurt's shirt and pants, stripping him quickly and with absolutely no regard to the state of his clothing.

* * *

Nick ran his hands down Jeff's chest, lightly digging his nails into the skin and taking the tip of his tongue and tracing the resulting path of slightly reddened skin. Jeff arched into the sensation and moaned, pulling briefly against his ties before relaxing and letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

"Good boy," Nick breathed into his ear before biting down on the lobe and gently licking away the pain. He nibbled and licked his way down the side of Jeff's neck until he reached the pale column of his throat. Jeff bent his head back to offer Nick better access and Nick quickly extended his fangs and sank them into the tender skin of mate and began to drink.

* * *

Kurt writhed and whined as Blaine's hands slid up the length of his legs and back down again before gripping him under the knees and spreading his legs wide apart. Kurt had his hands bound behind his back with a length of silken cord and he was blindfolded by a soft piece of velvet cloth. He was completely at Blaine's mercy and his every nerve ending was on fire. Kurt knew if he wanted to he could free himself, either by asking Blaine to untie him or using a spell to loosen his bindings but he didn't want to end things. He was enjoying the dark lust that his lover was unleashing all over his willing body and he was anxious to see just how far Blaine planned on taking them both.

Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his inner thighs, licking and nipping gently on the sensitive skin before sucking deep bruises and letting his fangs slide into the delectable flesh, drinking from his lover for a few moments before closing up the wound and licking his way back up Kurt's body, purposely avoiding his cock.

Kurt moaned, wishing he had his hands so he could touch, himself or Blaine he wasn't sure which.

"Do you want to be free, Kurt?" Blaine asked his voice low and gravely, his breath hot and tantalizing blowing in Kurt's ear.

"No," Kurt whispered, tipping his head back and baring his throat to his mate. Blaine

"Good boy," Blaine whispered before slowly sliding his fangs home and beginning to feed.

* * *

Nick gently traced Jeff's erection from the tip to the base as his lover whined softly underneath him. He fondled his mate's swollen testicles, teasing squeezing and rolling them in his hand before sliding a slickened finger over the blonde's perineum and circling his entrance.

He felt Jeff's body trembling beneath him, pulled tight, pushed to its limits by his emotional and physical bonds as Nick added another finger and began to scissor and twist, stretching and preparing his lover.

"You're mine, Jeffrey," he declared darkly. "Every inch of your body belongs to me," he said before lapping his tongue over a hardened nipple and biting down hard, causing the blonde to cry out. "You're mine to bring pleasure or to bring pain. You're mine to love and be loved by. You're mine to with as I will, when I will. Don't you ever forget who you belong to," Nick said as he withdrew his fingers and began to guide his hardened cock into Jeff's well prepared opening.

* * *

Blaine had Kurt on his knees, head turned to the side with his ass up in the air. The brunette was completely exposed and felt a wanton wave of pleasure roll over him when he realized that it was the sight of his body, naked and vulnerable, waiting to be used that was causing the almost animalistic growls to come from Blaine's throat.

Kurt expected Blaine to penetrate him with his fingers or perhaps even spank him, but he was completely unprepared for when he felt his lover grip his hips tightly, ghost his hot breath over his quivering hole and then felt the warm, wet slide of Blaine's tongue as he began to _lick_ at his entrance.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned and his body jerked, unsure of whether he wanted to move away from the feeling or move closer to it. His legs shook and a nearly incoherent string of begging came spilling out of him.

" _B-Blaine…oh just…please…I can't…more…just...oh…Blaine_!" Kurt cried out as Blaine swirled his tongue and speared inside, the slow slide of his tongue driving Kurt insane with pleasure. Blaine pressed his tongue hard against the ring of muscle, making Kurt wail out his name and then began to cover the entire area with long slow licks, causing Kurt to rub himself against the mattress until Blaine jerked him up, with a resounding "smack" across his cheeks.

"You get pleasure when I give it to you, understand?" he growled. "You're mine Kurt. And right now we're going do what I want, the way that I want and you're going lie here and take it." Blaine stopped talking and moved so quickly that even if he had been able to see him Kurt wouldn't have been able to track the movement, positioning his tongue back at Kurt's hole and thrusting in, adding a slicked finger and beginning to stretch his mate before wrapping his lips around the puckered skin and sucking.

* * *

"I can't get enough of you. You were made for me, for this," Nick ground out as he thrust inside Jeff. "You belong to me," He whispered, kissing Jeff harshly. "I am never going to let you go." He swore as he tightened his grip on Jeff's hair, leaning over him as he moved in and out of his body, taking and giving pleasure _._

They rocked back and forth together, Jeff begging and pleading while Nick moaned above him. Sweat glistened off their bodies and their breath came in short, harsh pants as they drove toward release.

* * *

"Look at me," Blaine ordered as he slicked his length and ripped off Kurt's blindfold. "Look at what you do to me. Look at how you make me feel, how badly you make me want you," the vampire said as he flipped Kurt over and then settled into the cradle of Kurt's body. He lifted Kurt's legs and began to slide home. "You belong by my side Kurt, but you also belong right here, underneath me. Pleasing me, letting me please you," Blaine panted.

Kurt keened loudly once Blaine had fully sheathed himself inside his body. "Hush, Kurt," came Blaine's harsh command. "Do you feel that? Do you feel me inside of you? I want you to take it. I want you take every inch, every bit of pleasure and pain, satisfaction and want. I want you to take it and love it and never forget who it is that makes you feel like this, who it is that makes you blush like a virgin and moan like a whore, who takes you to your limits and then pushes you past them. You're mine, _mine_ Kurt and the next time you look like you've forgotten that the reminder won't be near as pleasant."

The witch sobbed and cursed the binds on his wrists but still didn't ask to be freed. Kurt yelped as the Marquess began to bury himself further into his tight channel, going as slowly as he could, enjoying the desperate cries and pleas from the pale beauty beneath him.

* * *

Jeff moaned in ecstasy as Nick brushed the bundle of nerves that held the keys to the kingdom. Every subsequent thrust sent waves of pleasure crashing over him and Jeff struggled to hold back. Nick saw his mate's battle to hold on and hold out and whispered in his ear, "Do you know who you belong to?"

Jeff bit his lip and arched his bed as Nick hit his spot again and again. "Y-y-you. I b-b-b-belong to you," Jeff gasped out.

"For eternity," Nick replied and with that he went into a frenzy. His hips snapped forward at a blinding rate, dragging screams from Jeff. "That's it, scream for me. I want the entire household to hear you; I want everyone to know you're mine, I want that damn lycan to know I'm the only one who puts his hands on you, the only one," Nick swore.

* * *

Kurt bucked and moaned, tossed his head from side to side and screamed as his body was turned into Blaine's personal playground. He felt sparks of pleasure shoot through him and his need for release grew until he was frantic, shoving himself back onto Blaine's cock, desperately seeking release

"Blaine, Blaine please, please I can't hold on, God I'm yours _, I'm yours_ , I'll do anything, just please, please Blaine, I can't take it!" Kurt was babbling, he was begging, he was beside himself with pleasure and need, completely wrecked and totally undone.

"Oh, you can take it," Blaine laughed darkly as he continued to plunge in and out of his lover's body. "You can take it all and you will take it all,dear one. You won't ever forget tonight, you won't ever forget that you're mine and _no one touches you,_ " Blaine groaned as he thrust deeply inside his lover to illustrate his point. "No one but me," he whispered into Kurt's ear as he pounded into his lover.

* * *

Nick changed the angle of his thrust and sank back into Jeff, pushing, grinding, and driving them both toward release. He pounded into Jeff, and they moved together, each one pushing the other ever closer to the edge. Nick's hips rocketed back and forth, his grip bruising Jeff as he held him in place. Jeff took every inch, every rough thrust and still begged for Nick to go _harder, faster, deeper_. Nick tightened his grip around Jeff's cock and squeezed. The dual sensations of Nick inside of him and the hand job he was getting sent Jeff spiraling over the edge. Jeff's entire body tensed and his muscles seized as his orgasm rippled through him, spilling out liquid heat. Nick followed Jeff into oblivion, riding out the wave of his orgasm buried deep inside his lover as he called out his name.

"I love you," Nick whispered as he unbound his lover from the bedposts.

"I love you too," Jeff murmured, gently rolling his shoulders to ease the tension out of them. "I never knew you were so jealous," Jeff teased.

"Neither did I," Nick admitted before kissing Jeff on the forehead and going to fill the bath. "Let's not incite my jealous nature again."

"Oh I don't know," Jeff teased, "Noah really seemed to like my shampoo."

Nick turned around and gave Jeff a lopsided grin. "Not nice, Jeffrey. Not nice at all."

"Neither is tying me to the bed and doing obscene things to me," Jeff replied cheekily.

"But you liked those obscene things," Nick teased back.

"True," Jeff said pretending to think over the matter. "I think though, I'd like even more obscene things in the bath," he said before getting up off the bed and walking naked into the bathroom, making sure to swing his hips enticingly as he passed his mate.

"Bloody tease," Nick whispered as his eyes devoured the blonde before following him out of the bedroom.

* * *

Blaine pulled Kurt's hair and bent his neck back to bite and suck as he continued his deep, hard thrusts, dragging whimpers and moans from his mate's lips. "Let go, dear one," Blaine murmured, as he reached down and began stroking Kurt's cock. "Please let go for me love," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

After his rough, dominating demeanor Blaine's gently spoken request and the feel of him milking Kurt's shaft was Kurt's undoing. He flew apart. Kurt felt like he fragmented into a tiny pieces, screamed Blaine's name and the edges of his vision turned white as he came, hot and hard, at his lovers command. Blaine felt Kurt tighten and spasm around him as he thrust deep and hard, savoring the heat of Kurt's body, the contraction of muscle around him and sound of his name echoing off the bedroom walls and he exploded, his climax sudden and hard, pumping his seed deep into Kurt's body.

Blaine lovingly untied Kurt, rubbing his wrists and kissing the skin before easing him onto his side and gathering him to him. They lay in an exhausted heap boneless and sated, in comfortable silence. Kurt turned and snuggled into the circle of Blaine's arms, placing his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine drew soothing patterns on Kurt's overheated flesh as they lay together and returned from the edge of oblivion.

"I love you," he said as he nuzzled Kurt's temple.

"I love you too," Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Blaine lay there a few more moments before rising and going into the bathroom to prepare the bath. Once the water was ready he returned to the bed chamber and gently lifted Kurt out of bed and carried him to the tub.

"Careful, I could get used to this," Kurt mumbled into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Good," Blaine said kissing Kurt briefly setting Kurt into the water and climbing in behind him. "I want you to. I want you to get used to me taking care of you."

Kurt nodded. "I want you to let me take care of you too," he said then began to laugh. "I must warn you though, my caretaking skills will come with less destruction of bespoke articles of clothing."

Blaine laughed. "I'll replace them."

Kurt snorted. "Of course you will," he said haughtily. "But really Blaine, I told you that Noah's preferences are not for men. There was no reason for you to get so jealous."

Blaine shook his head. "You're mine and he was touching you. That is all the reason I require."

Kurt shook his head. "You are impossible," he huffed fondly, settling back against Blaine.

"I am," Blaine agreed easily. "And you're mine," he added softly, leaning against the back of the tub, and closing his eyes.

* * *

"I don't think I'll be able to look at any of them in the face ever again," Mercedes complained.

"They owe me," Noah declared smugly. "That was completely my doing."

Mercedes glared at Noah. "Really?" she asked slowly, "Cause I heard a whole lot of ' _Oh Nick Please more'_ and _'Blaine, Blaine harder don't stop'_ , but I never once heard anyone calling out _your_ name."

Noah laughed. "Yeah well, I'm the one who got them started down the primrose path."

Mercedes gave Noah an odd look but let it go. "Noah," she started hesitantly, "Have you noticed that we're like, the only people in this whole house with no one special?"

Noah arched an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that we-"

"For heaven's sake Noah, no!" Mercedes yelped. "Not that you aren't gorgeous," she added, giving the lycan an appreciative once over, "It's just I want more than a…a warm body. I want romance and adventure and someone who loves me like-"

"Blaine loves Kurt?" Noah guessed.

Mercedes nodded. "I'm always gonna be a little wary of him and if he ever hurts Kurt I'll stake him myself, but…I have to admit he really does love our boy."

Noah nodded. "I want that too…what they have. That sense of finding someone who makes you complete."

Mercedes laughed. "This place could double for a sanitarium but…this place and these people: you, Tina, Kurt...it's the closest I've ever had to having a family."

Noah felt a stab of pain and something must have shown on his face because Mercedes lay a gentle hand on his arm. "Noah?"

"I miss my pups," he said softly. "I have no idea where my pack, well former pack, is and even if I did I couldn't go back. I just…I have pups out there, I'm a father and I wouldn't know one of my children if I passed them on the street."

"I'm sorry Noah," Mercedes said gently.

"As am I," Noah said then took a deep breath and patted Mercedes on the knee. "Our time shall come. Two people with such deep longing for love everlasting cannot be destined to walk alone. Things shall get better, and until they do…we have each other."

Mercedes gave Noah a tight hug. "Yes we do."

"Would you like to go to my bed chamber and have even more of me-ooof!" Noah's proposition reached an abrupt end when Mercedes began to pummel him with a pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany take a long awaited step, Jeff and Nick revel in their happiness, Noah gets good news, Mercedes and Sam connect, Rory finds love...or something like it, The Council and other special guests make an appearance as Kurt and Blaine take the final steps towards eternal bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** *Brace for obnoxiously long author's note*
> 
> Well here we are, dear readers, the final chapter. I know I missed my Christmas deadline by a day but hopefully this will be worth the wait. I can't believe we made to the end the story and I can't believe all the support and amazing feedback that I've gotten along the way. You guys have been so incredible. This was my first forray into the Glee fandom and my first attempt at anything Supernatural as well as my first attempt at writing Klaine and for it to be embraced as it has and to be encouraged the way that I have been by you all means so, so much to me. I hope that this meets everyone's expectations and I'm so grateful to you all for taking this journey with me. Thank you, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, sent messages of encouragement, alerted and favorited this story. When I began it I never imagined it would garner the type of response it has and I am just in awe of all of you who've embraced me as a new writer in the fandom. I'm seriously tearing up right now and its just...*wibbles* it means a lot to me that you guys have been so awesome.
> 
> This piece has been a vehicle for many firsts for me and this last chapter continues that. This last chapter is equal parts smut and fluff. Brace yourselves, dear readers because...Brittana is so on. And it's my first attempt at femslash so...*crosses fingers* I hope I don't scar anyone. There's also two fairly explicit het scenes (which I rarely write) and top!Kurt (which I've NEVER written) for part of a scene (there's switching so Top!Blaine fans don't fret, he's in there too).
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Google Fu Cheat Sheet:**
> 
>  **Eurynomus** \- A Prince of Hell who likes to feed on the dead.
> 
>  **Yuki-Onna** \- An irresistible phantom associated with snow storms; a type of pale succubus that lures young men to remote areas with the intention of drinking their blood or freezing them solid. [syn: Lady of the Snow, Snow Queen, Snow Ghost
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings: Femslash (cause I hope its good but its my first shot and I may traumatize you lol), mild bloodplay, Top!Kurt (cause I am not a fan of Surprise!switching I'm telling you straight up its coming) massive amounts of schmoop and explicit sex.**

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I do not own Glee or any other recognizable material or characters contained within this work.

 **Temptations Mate: Chapter Twenty-Two**

Several nights later found Santana hesitating outside of the door to Blaine's private study. The preceding days had been a blur of activity; securing Dmitri's acceptance into Dalton, making arrangements to have their things shipped from France, and reacclimating herself to London society. Everyone was also wrapped up in the excitement of the Blaine and Kurt's impending bonding ceremony. She and Brittany had spent the day making preparations for the event with Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine and while it had been exhausting, it had also been a great deal of fun.

While she had anticipated being asked to attend, Santana had been surprised when she'd been invited to participate in the actual planning and stand up during the ceremony itself. When she had taken Blaine aside to thank him, he has smiled and said it was Kurt she owed her thanks since it was his idea, that his mate wanted the ceremony to be the beginning of ties that bind all of them together as a family and that it wouldn't be right to leave Dmitri's mother out of the equation.

Despite her best efforts Santana had to admit that she found herself falling under Kurt's spell, just as the rest of the clan had. She'd never admit it, of course, but there was something about the witch that was beginning to worm its way into her heart. She admired his sharp wit and sarcastic tongue as well as his kind and compassionate nature. Santana had little doubt that the more time she spent around him, the higher the probability that they would become friends, perhaps even close ones.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Santana had learned long ago to guard her heart like it was a maiden in an ivory tower. It was broken and scarred, littered with the after effects of broken promises, angry words and a childhood of near constant physical and emotional abuse. Every time she had found the strength to put the pieces back together again and gathered the courage to let someone in, she'd ended up bereft and betrayed or worse, rejected and alone. Even though Kurt seemed like a safe enough bet, Santana still wasn't willing to roll out the welcome mat to him just yet; she wasn't ready to add another name to the long list of people who had disappointed her.

There was one name that didn't belong on that list, a name that Santana was sure would _never_ belong on that list and that was Brittany. From the moment she'd met the blonde beauty Santana had been powerless to keep her normal defenses up around her.

Brittany was the personification of happiness. Her smile was contagious, her laughter was melodious and her spirit was so pure and sweet that Santana often wondered how on earth such a gentle individual could possess enough darkness to actually be a demon. Although first impressions might lend one to believe her unintelligent, Brittany was far more astute than most gave her credit for. The lens through which she viewed the world allowed the girl to see things that others often missed and more than once Santana had been shocked at Brittany's insightful observations of people and circumstances. Brittany had been by Santana's side throughout her entire pregnancy and almost constantly every day thereafter, except for a few months here and there when she would accompany Jeff back to London to reconnect with their sire and the rest of their clan. Even though Santana understood that Brittany needed to be with her clan, separations were always hard on them and reunions were always passionate.

Santana still marveled at how quickly Brittany had come into her life and her heart. When she had become pregnant Blaine had insisted that several of his clan and loyal demons be assigned to keep her company and provide protection for her and his yet unborn child. She had initially been resentful that he had not permitted her to select her own, human companions as well. Intellectually she understood that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to hide that her other attendants were, in fact, vampires from another human but emotionally she felt as if she had traded the prison of her abuelita's home for a gilded cage. She'd been hormonal, bitter, unpleasant and difficult.

Santana had just begun to show when Brittany and her brother came into her life. From their first meeting Santana had sensed something different about the two, and almost immediately they had broken down her wall and seen through her defenses. Santana and Brittany had bonded straight away, often spending hours talking and laughing together. She found herself becoming more and more attached to the blonde, who would spend time with her head on Santana's stomach, singing to "their" baby.

Santana had fallen for Brittany so gradually that she hadn't even known it was happening. They'd bonded over their similar backgrounds, Santana confiding in Brittany about being shunned by her family because they couldn't accept who she truly was and Brittany confessing that she'd been essentially banished and sent to her death by her tribe for being different. Innocent cuddling had morphed into heated make out sessions and make outs to sex before she'd even wrapped her head around what was going on. Santana had tried to deny to herself that there was anything deeper between the two, chalking their relationship up to her pregnancy hormones and the fact that Brittany had a vampire's sexual appetite. She'd stubbornly refused to acknowledge that they were anything other than two friends making one another feel good.

All of her denials flew out the window the day she found herself locked in her bedroom, crying her eyes out because she _thought_ she'd seen Brittany in a serious lip lock with one of the other, _male_ , vampires. It wasn't until hours later when Brittany had finally convinced her to let her in and gently explained that the other vampire had surprised her with an unwanted kiss and she'd bitten him for his trouble that Santana admitted she had far, far deeper feelings for her friend then she was prepared to accept.

Santana had been afraid of the revelation, remembering all the ugly, hateful words that her family had thrown at her when she'd confessed to falling in love with one of the girls from her school. She remembered the beating she'd gotten and how her abuelita had called her dirty and sinful and told her she was going to burn in hell. Tears had streamed down her face as she'd remembered that was the day her house had turned from a loving home into a house of horror and constant abuse.

In an effort to run away from both her feelings and the painful memories she had made a play for Jeffery, who'd told her gently but firmly that he was in love with Nikolas. When she'd bitterly asked him what love had to do with sex, he'd merely kissed her on the forehead and said everything. She'd insisted that he was being a fool and that loving someone who didn't love him back was simply inviting heartbreak. Jeff had shaken his head, and explained that Nikolas _did_ love him back and he was just waiting for his sire to make his peace with things and claim him.

He'd then told her that even if he wasn't in love with Nick he could never be with her since she was in love with his sister and his sister was in love with her. Santana had continued to fight, against herself and her past until the day Dmitri was born. While Blaine and everyone else had been overjoyed at the baby's birth, Santana had simply faded into the background, retreating into herself feeling dejected and depressed. Suddenly Brittany had come in with a piece of cake telling her they were celebrating her birth day. Santana had shaken her head and explained to her that it was Dmitri's birthday, not hers.

" _Silly goose," Brittany had said, "You gave birth today, you're a mommy now Tana and that makes today a special day for you and special days get cake."_

As the blonde had fed her cake in bed, telling her all the things they were going to do now that "their" baby had been born, Santana had finally stopped running away from Brittany and started running toward her.

Over the years her devotion to Brittany had become total. Even though she had not been turned, Santana bore her mark and was connected to her through the brand of ownership. She was still human, but her aging process had slowed to a crawl, she healed faster and better than she had before and she felt a kinship to the clan that she hadn't had before, despite being the mother of their future leader.

She and Brittany had talked several times about their dream of Brittany turning her and them being mated but due to the need to keep Dmitri in hiding Santana had been convinced it would be decades before they would be able to do so. Both of the beauties had been devastated that they'd have to put their eternity on hold for so long, and spent every day with the ever present fear that something would happen to one or the other of them before they were able to mate and truly become one.

But things had changed now. Dmitri was going to be enrolled in Dalton, living in London close to his clan and his father, safe and protected. There was nothing left standing in the way of her future with Brittany and if Blaine and Kurt, as well as Nick and Jeff got their happy endings, then Santana was determined that she and Brittany get theirs as well.

With a determined squaring of her shoulders she knocked purposely at the door.

"Come in Santana," Blaine said from behind the door.

Santana pushed the door open and was met with the sight of Blaine sitting behind his desk, staring into the fire.

"I was wondering how long you were planning to lurk outside my door," Blaine said teasingly. "What is it I can do for you, Santana?"

Santana decided to take the direct approach and looked Blaine directly in the eye. "I think I've waited long enough, Blaine. I want to be turned by Brittany and…we want to be mates."

Blaine sighed. "I can't say this comes as a surprise," he said slowly. "From the day she marked you I've always known that Brittany would eventually turn you and make you her mate. I know the only reason you put it off was because of our son. As her creator the choice should technically rest with Nikolas but he and I have discussed the matter at length and are in agreement."

Blaine stood up and came around his desk, surprising Santana by pulling her briefly into his embrace. "Thank you," he said softly. "You've sacrificed your happiness for our son's. I know I haven't always treated you with kindness or respect but you are the mother of my only child and you've been amazing mother to him. I could not have chosen better and I will not stand in the way of your joy." He released her and took a step back, kissing her chastely on the forehead. "You know well the ways of our clan so you know exactly how your life would change and what you would be giving up and gaining by becoming one of us. You and Brittany have put your future on hold long enough. You have my blessing and…welcome, officially, to the clan."

Santana felt dizzy with relief. She had walked in prepared to fight tooth and nail for the chance to mate with Brittany and a place in the clan and for Blaine to simply agree to let her have both, to welcome to her heart's desire was more than she'd dared to dream.

"Thank you," Santana said quietly. "I…just thank you."

Blaine nodded then went back to his desk. "There is no need to thank me. Brittany is a valued member of our family as are you. Now that Dmitri is no longer in danger there is no reason for you two to continue to deny yourselves. Go, share the news with Brittany. You have my blessings and my congratulations."

Santana nodded once then all but ran from the room in her haste. She took the stairs two at a time and barreled quickly into their shared room, taking Brittany by surprise.

"He said yes, Brittany! Blaine said yes!" Santana yelled, grabbing the blonde and spinning her in a circle while jumping up and down happily.

"I know, Tana," Brittany said. "He told Kurt yes and our baby is going to live at school and we all get to stay in London. You already knew that. Did you forget? Sometimes I forget but Kitty usually helps me remember," the vampire said, referring to her fluffy tabby cat.

Santana laughed. "No, honey, I asked Blaine if you could turn me and make me your mate and he said yes!"

Brittany gasped then picked Santana up and swung her around. "Really? Oh but Tana," she said stopping suddenly and her blue eyes filling with worry. "Nick has to say yes too. He's my-"

"He already did!" Santana interrupted. "Blaine said they discussed and agreed. You can turn me. You can turn me tonight and we can mate!"

Brittany's gaze grew serious. "Are you sure, Tana? Being changed is like that pretty pink dress that I ordered but was too small and I had to keep anyway. You can't take it back, Tana."

Santana nodded. "I know baby," she said quietly. "But I want this, I want _you_. It's all I've wanted for years."

"Me too," Brittany said, caressing Santana's cheek affectionately. She placed small, butterfly kisses down the side of Santana's face until she reached her future mate's mouth. Brittany placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips and the Latina responded instantly, parting her lips and granting Brittany's tongue entrance, deepening the kiss.

They traded kisses, slowly unbuttoning and undressing one another until all their finery lay in a silken pile at their feet. They linked pinkies and walked over to the bed, Santana settling in on her back and Brittany covering Santana's body with hers. She ran her hands over Santana's smooth flesh, trailing kisses along her neck, lightly sucking on her collarbone and neck, taking her tongue and flicking it over the rapidly hardening nipple of one breast and repeating the motion on its twin.

Moaning as the wet heat surrounded her sensitive nipples, Santana arched into the caress. She gasped in surprise when Brittany bit instead of sucked, sending a shot of electricity right to her cunt.

"That feels so good," Santana moaned.

"You feel so good," Brittany replied.

Brittany licked her way to the other breast and repeated the motion, causing Santana to groan out loud, arch her body and wrap a hand around the back of Brittany's head to keep her close. Brittany stayed put, enjoying the gasps and shivers that ran through Santana. Santana's fingers combed through Brittany's hair before her nails began gently scraping the scalp making her groan around the breast in her mouth. After a few moments Brittany moved, and tongue trailed wet and warm down to the hollow between Santana's breasts, laving over the skin and mouthing her way to her stomach, then taking the tip of her tongue and swirling it around in her belly button.

"You're so beautiful, Tana," Brittany sighed. "I just want to have you forever…" Brittany slid her hands around Santana's waist, fingers lightly stroking over the hip bones. Then she squeezed and continued, "So beautiful and strong and just perfect and all mine."

"Yours, Britt, only yours," Santana gasped as the damp heat gathered and pooled between her legs. Brittany gently parted Santana's legs, sliding her hands underneath her ass, and buried her head in between them.

Santana's breath caught at the first swipe of Brittany's tongue along her slit. Brittany's hands released her ass and a finger lightly flicked her clit. Brittany started licking her in earnest and thought fled as sensation shivered through Santana. Her body contracted in pleasure as Brittany slowly plunged her fingers in and out of her while licking and sucking everywhere.

"Oh God, Brittany, please," Santana cried. "More baby, please, please," she begged.

Brittany kept up her ministrations adding another finger and alternating between licking and sucking, slowly taking Santana apart piece by piece until the girl had come completely undone underneath her. Gritting her teeth and arching her back, Santana came fast and shuddering, screaming out Brittany's name.

Brittany licked her way back up Santana's body and kissed her, their tongues mingling, letting the human taste herself on the vampire's tongue.

Santana rolled them so that she was on top and sucked and nibbled at Brittany's breasts, causing whimpers and moans to erupt from the vampire. She left a trail of wet kisses down the blonde's lithe body, causing the vampire to fist the sheets and let out soft groans of pleasure.

Santana gently pushed a finger between the lips of Brittany's dripping cunt. Brittany moved restlessly as Santana teased her, caressing in and around her clit, plunging in deep. Brittany's entire body jerked at the sensation.

"Oh Tana feels so good, right there baby, right there," the blonde moaned.

"Whatever you want baby," Santana promised, dipping her head and beginning to worship her lover's body. Santana bit and sucked at Brittany's clit, flicking her tongue back and forth over the button, and plunging her fingers and tongue into Brittany's moist heat as deeply as she could, drawing out high, breathy cries from the vampire, Brittany writhed underneath her. The pleasure grew and Brittany's thighs began to shake as she went over the edge, and her body spasming as she climaxed.

Santana crawled back up Brittany's body and the two exchanged a wet, messy kiss when suddenly the vampire flipped them over and pinned Santana to the bed.

" _You're mine_ ," Brittany said, her voice filled with the most love and the most danger that Santana had ever heard in it.

"I'm yours," Santana replied, shakily, knowing what was about to happen.

"I'm going to take such good care of you, Tana," Brittany swore as her fangs extended and she moved forward, sinking them into the delicate skin of Santana's neck and beginning to drain the human.

Santana gasped and her fingers dug into Brittany's shoulders. "Oh God," she groaned as a pleasant heat spread through her body and a comfortable, familiar fog started to roll in over her.

"Brittany," she whined, moving restlessly against the vampire as she began to grow dizzy and weak. Her limbs began to feel heavy and it became an effort to move. A cold numbness spread throughout her body and she began to grow sleepy.

After a few more moments Brittany extracted her fangs from Santana's neck and looked at her mate, lying on the bed, pale and still, hair dark gleaming. "You're going to be just like Snow White," Brittany whispered. "You'll be my princess with skin as white as snow, hair as black as ebony and lips as red as blood," she said before she bit into her own wrist and pressed it to Santana's mouth. She moaned happily when Santana latched on and began to drink from the wound.

As soon as she had had enough, Brittany pulled her wrist away and began closing up the wound. She lay down beside Santana and pulled her into her arms.

"Issat it? Is fishd?" Santana slurred, her tongue feeling clumsy and heavy in her mouth.

"No baby," Brittany said seriously. "Now comes the hard part. It's going to hurt," she said regretfully. "But when it's finished, you'll be mine forever," she whispered, fingering the new crimson mark that had risen up on Santana's neck.

"Mmkay," Santana said, wanting to tell Brittany that any pain she had to go through was worth it as long as she got to be with her but unable to do so.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and held her tightly as the change began to overtake the Latina and the screaming began.

* * *

Jeff snuggled into Nick's arms as Santana's wails sounded from down the hall. "Thank you," he said kissing his mate gently.

"Why are you thanking me?" Nick asked absently, running his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"For allowing them to mate," Jeff replied, straddling Nick and purposefully grinding their naked erections together.

Nick groaned and grabbed onto Jeff's hips. "You are most welcome," he moaned out, "but it was Blaine, not me."

Jeff shook his head. "You," he said placing his hands on Nick's shoulders and beginning to undulate, "are our sire. The decision was ultimately up to you. Now let me show you just how grateful I am that you made my sister's dream come true."

Nick dropped his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. "By all means, express your gratitude," he whispered.

Nick exhaled sharply as Jeff maneuvered them both onto their side and then suddenly everything was _slicktightperfect_ as Jeff began sliding their cocks together in the tight circle of his fist.

Jeff, knowing just what Nick needed and how he liked it, stroked them together quick and hard, until the pleasure shuddered through them in waves. Nick clung to his mate, rolling his hips and threading his fingers through and gripping at Jeff's blonde hair. They thrust together, Nick moving his hand to join Jeff's, his passion matching his mate's heat, each thinking the other was never more beautiful than when they together like this. They stroked and thrust in perfect harmony, their movements a symphony of long practiced perfection, the heat rising and building between the two as they hung suspended on the cusp of ecstasy then tumbled over, their mutual release sticky and warm, pulsing and pumping over their joined hands and onto their bodies.

Nick kissed Jeff once more, a soft and gentle brushing of their lips. "I love you, he breathed.

"I love you too," Jeff returned just as quietly.

* * *

Tina buried her head in Mike's shoulder as the screams echoed from behind Brittany's door.

"Does it…does it always hurt like that?" She asked the fear in her voice evident.

Mike kissed her softly and nodded. "It does," he confirmed. "I think," he said slowly, "its better when you are being turned as part of a mating. That way the few hours of pain is worth it in exchange for an eternity of love."

Tina bit her lip. "I'm scared," she confessed quietly.

Mike drew her closer. "Of course you are. Anyone would be. Many people say that they would do anything for the one they love, die for them even but few are ever called upon test the courage of those convictions. You…you are literally going to be dying for love. Leaving behind all you know and almost all you are. It's terrifying and it doesn't help that the process is painful. I can only promise that I will do all in my power to ensure you never regret it." Mike ran his hands through her hair and then gently cupped her face, tipping up to meet his. "If, for any reason, you change your mind I will respect that as well. Even if you never become my mate, you shall _always_ be my love and you will forever be mine."

Tina tipped her face up and claimed Mike's lips for a kiss, pressing herself against his strong body and relaxing into the embrace. Tina understood now, far better than she had before, why Blaine had required that they wait. She felt grateful that she had a lover so kind and generous, so dedicated to her and her happiness that she could talk about her doubts and her fears with him without worrying that he would take offense.

Tina rolled onto her back and tugged at Mike until he draped himself over her. She needed to feel his weight, solid and sure, on top of her so that she lost herself in the delicious drag of his skin on her skin.

Mike kissed her with an intensity that Tina didn't think she'd ever get used to. He growled softly, making no attempt to disguise his need and Tina pushed ever closer to him. She yielded to him, allowing him to plunder her mouth, letting him lick his way inside and dominate their kiss.

Straddling her, he rose up briefly and removed the thin nightshirt he wore and strip her of her nightdress. As he let his eyes rove over her body, Tina's gaze darkened with desire as she took in the sight of him, long and lean, chiseled muscle and smooth skin. She trailed her fingers along his abs and bit her lip.

"You are so gorgeous," she breathed. "I can't believe I'm so lucky."

Mike groaned and his stomach quivered under the touch. "I'm the lucky one, so lucky you're mine. All mine, no one else's." he said, before kissing her again.

When his cool skin pressed against her overheated frame and Tina reveled in the feel of him so tight against her. She wrapped her arms around him and began to let her hands wander over the expanse of his back, luxuriating in the taut skin and hard muscles he possessed. She dropped her head back as he began to nip and kiss his way down her throat

Mike slid his hands up her ribcage and over her breasts, using his fingers to tease and stroke her nipples until they hardened and she ached for him to cover them with his warm, wet mouth.

"Mike," she cried out in delight when he took the stiff peak into his mouth and began licking and sucking until she was dizzy with need.

"Shh my own," Mike said softly, "I'm right here. I'll always be right here." He stroked his hand over her smooth, flat stomach and then trailed down to the dampness between her legs. He plunged his fingers into her heat and worked to prepare her for entry. He massaged her clit, urging her passion higher and sending sparks of arousal jolting through her body.

"So good, Mike, so so good," Tina moaned and arched into the touch, feeling like she was coming apart at the seams. She spread her legs wide for him and Mike wasted no time in joining their bodies. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he groaned out his approval, slinking slowly into her body and grunting at the tight, wet, heat that surrounded him. He waited a few moments and began to move.

They quickly developed a rhythm and her body grew tight and taunt, the coil of need in her belly being stretched more and more. She moaned and panted as he moved inside her, changing the angle of his thrusts so that he hit _that spot_ , sending her spiraling over the edge.

Mike roared as Tina's body clenched around him and her release rocked through her. He thrust a half dozen more times before following her into bliss, sinking his teeth into her neck as he climaxed, the sweet, hot taste of her blood in his mouth combining with the feel of her clenched around him to make him empty himself deep into the cradle of her body.

They lay together for a few moments before Mike licked the wound on her neck closed and drew the covers up around them. "Rest now, my own," he whispered as her eyes slid closed. "Mated or not, you are and always will be mine."

* * *

Noah growled, kissing his partner with precision and passion. His mouth massaged her lips, biting and sucking on the lower one before moving on to her neck, shoulder and collarbone before finally unlacing her bodice and allowing her dress to slip from her shoulders and pool on the floor as he mouthed her breast.

Her hands flew to undo his belt and unzip his pants. She eagerly wrapped cool fingers around his erection and stroked him, moaning loudly in his ear and telling him how big he was. Noah pushed her skirt down and skimmed his hands up her thighs and then back down, dragging her undergarments with them. He caressed her hips and ran his hands over her breasts, losing himself in her lush curves. She wrapped a leg around his waist and writhed up against him and the movement was enough to snap Noah's control and he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

He quickly removed his clothing and covered her body with his as she ran her hands over his hips and up his spine. Noah could tell the dark haired beauty in his bed was ready, so he wasted no time in breeching her body. She moaned and arched as he slid inside and he began to tease and torment the nipple of one of her breasts, as he began to thrust. She writhed underneath him, gripping his biceps and as she urged him to go harder, deeper, and faster.

Noah took pleasure in her moans, feather light touches and the slick heat he found himself buried in as he moved his hips at a bruising, almost punishing pace, driving into her with long, deep strokes. He felt her body giving off the tell signs of an orgasm and moved on pure instinct, angling his thrusts to hit her most sensitive of spots. As he pushed her to her climax, she wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked off the bed, calling out his name. Noah plunged into her again and again until he found his release, growling with satisfaction as he came.

In the room next door Mercedes groaned and covered her head with her pillow, determined to ask Kurt if she could have a different room in the morning because living next door to Noah and across from Tina and Mike not only kept her virgin ears burning, but made it impossible to get a decent night's rest. She briefly wondered who Noah could be keeping company with but decided that the hour was too late for her to properly care and she only hoped that whoever it was, she helped to ease the lycan's loneliness.

* * *

A week later, with Santana adjusting to her new fledgling status and Mercedes firmly ensconced in the south wing of the manor, just across from Sugar and Harmony ensuring the girl could finally get a good night's rest and retain whatever innocence she had left, the night for the bonding ceremony had arrived.

Kurt had outdone himself, and on short notice, finding a way to elegantly decorate the ballroom in shades of deep red and black, and securing a cooking staff that could prepare refreshments that would suit the varied and peculiar dietary needs of their guests. There would be humans and fey, witches and vampires, all manner of demons and even a few demi gods in attendance and Kurt had been meticulous in his instructions to the staff in an effort to make sure that no one was offended.

The morning had gone too slowly for Blaine who was grumpy because Kurt had chosen to adopt the human tradition of spending the night before their "wedding" apart, promising Blaine that it was the last time they would ever be separated.

Though there was no traditional "wedding party" as there was in the human custom, Blaine and Kurt had chosen to have their closest friends and family stand with them during the ceremony. Nick, Mike, Sam, Noah, Jesse, Jeff and Rory were all attired in the suits that Kurt had selected for them and Kurt had also had a miniature version of the ensemble made for Dmitri. They were wearing brushed cotton trousers with a high waist and burnished silver buttons for attaching the suspenders. Their shirts were bright white, bib front dress shirts with a high, stand up collar and full gathered back and the look was topped off by a double breasted textured grey vest, black regency tailcoat with velvet trim, black, paisley print ascot, black top hats and black leather dress boots.

Blaine's outfit was a slight variation, his suit matching Kurt's. His pants and shirt were the same but his vest had a silver and black paisley print design as well as notched collar, two front pockets and silver buttons. His tie was a fancy silk jacquard that tucked perfectly into the waistcoat and was plain black and held in place by a pearl tie tack. His coat was also different, even though it too was a black regency tail coat it made out of a black tapestry fabric with luxurious black velvet lapels, fully lined in black satin and decorated with six ornate mother of pearl buttons. He also had a top hat and leather boots to complete the look.

For Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Harmony and-much to Blaine's chagrin-Rachel Berry, who'd become an almost permanent fixture at both Kurt and Jesse's sides since her whirlwind romance with the vampire and surprise friendship with Kurt had began-the witch had chosen skirts made of claret colored satin ornately trimmed with rich passementerie. The jackets were stylish and cut to form a point in the front of the with a coat skirt behind. The tablier was elegantly pleated and fell into gathered pleatings and bouillons in the back.

Blaine was surprised to find that he was not nervous as he stood under an arch of consisting of hundreds of blood red roses and glittering crystals, in front of their assembled guests, preparing to be forever joined with Kurt, not just in their eyes or the eyes of the clan but in the eyes of all.

He looked across and saw that there was no trace of nervousness on the face of his mate either, just a simple happy smile as the Celebrant prepared to bind them.

"Welcome one and all," said the high priest, getting the ceremony under way. "We are assembled here to celebrate Blaine and Kurt as they pledge their eternity to one another. Within each of them resides the missing piece of the other, so let us all bear witness as their eternities are bound."

The ancient cleric brought forth a red cloth and bound Kurt and Blaine together by their left wrists. "As you stand now ye will stand evermore," he declared. "Like this crimson cloth binds your hands, your eternities are now tethered. May you always stand by each other, stand between your mate and all that would harm him, shield him from dishonor and despair and become his alpha and omega, strength and comfort."

"Kurt," he said turning to the brunette. "Do you promise to give of yourself to Blaine so that your life may strengthen his life, and his will shall become yours?"

"I do," Kurt replied solemnly.

"Do you promise to only act in the interest of the greater of good of your mate and his clan?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be faithful to Blaine, belonging only to him as long as you both have life?"

"I do," Kurt replied without hesitation.

"Very well," said the ancient one, turning to Blaine. "Do you promise to care for Kurt and those he cares for and to cherish the gift of his obedience that he provides for you?"

"I do," Blaine answered.

"Do you promise to protect Kurt and never demand of him that which he cannot reasonably give?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be faithful to Kurt, belonging only to him as long as you both have life?"

"I do."

The ancient one stepped forward and addressed the crowd. "Kurt has given his word that he understands his obligations to his mate and his clan. He vowed to be loyal and true. Blaine has given his word that he understands his responsibilities to his mate and has sworn to treat him and his kin with respect and care. By their intent and our witness, they are now one."

As the announcement was made the cloth suddenly dissolved and matching thin red lines appeared upon the wrists of both Kurt and Blaine and the ballroom filled with applause.

As Blaine crossed over and kissed Kurt soundly he whispered in his ear, "I hope you know I have no intention of being any less demanding."

Kurt snorted. "That's absolutely fine because my obedience is one gift you won't be receiving."

Blaine laughed and kissed his mate again. "You realize the fact that we're both going back on our vows two minutes after we said them only proves we were made for each other," he murmured against Kurt's lips.

"We're not going back on our vows," Kurt whispered. "We're amending them to fit our individual situation."

"These vows have been around longer than anyone in this room has been in existence," Blaine whispered as they made their way to the receiving line.

"I don't know," Kurt said, shooting a glance over his shoulder. "The guy who performed the ceremony might just predate dust."

Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, desperately trying to smother his laughter as they accepted congratulations from Murmur, the Earl of Hell and demon of music.

The party was in full swing when Kurt finally got a chance to talk to Noah. "So," he said bouncing on his heels, "who is she and who is the adorable little girl she brought with her whose currently tormenting Dmitri?" He asked, referring to Noah's date.

Noah smiled. "Her name is Shelby and that's her daughter Beth. I met her a few days ago and we've been getting to know one another and-"

"Yes," Kurt interrupted teasingly, "the entire household has heard how well you are _getting to know one another_."

"Shut up," Noah laughed. "It's not as though you and Blaine don't peel the paint from the walls with your screaming and moaning."

Kurt blushed and was about to retort when Blaine came up to them, followed by three gentlemen in matching dark suits. "Kurt, Noah my apologies for interrupting but Wes, David and Thad wanted to congratulate us and personally extend their thanks to you, Kurt for ridding us all of Jeremiah."

Kurt gave the trio a curious smile. "Well thank you," he said slowly. "Blaine and appreciate the well wished. I must confess though, as far as Jeremiah goes I didn't do it alone. Everyone who was there helped."

"That may be," Wes said primly, "But it is our understanding that you opened the caixa and you beheaded him."

"You were the only one present who could open it," David spoke up, "without you there the entire endeavor would have ended in failure."

"And as he was unstable, Jeremiah was a threat and a nuisance to us all," Thad added.

"And so, on behalf of the council, I would like to offer you a reward," Wes finished.

Noah choked on air and then discretely disappeared while Kurt's jaw dropped. "You…you three are the council?" Kurt asked hesitantly, looking at Blaine for confirmation.

"Indeed we are," Thad answered. "So what would you like as your reward?"

"Choose wisely," David continued, "We don't often make these types of offers."

"Of course, if you need to talk it over with Blaine, we understand." Wes added.

"No," Kurt yelled then flushed in embarrassment. "I mean, I know what I want and I do have to talk it over with Blaine first but it should only take a minute," he said dragging Blaine into a quiet corner.

"I want to ask them to revoke Noah's ban," Kurt said without preamble.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt," he said, "I won't tell you what to do here, but a favor from the council is huge. You can literally ask for anything and they have the power to make it happen. You could even ask for revenge on Morgana, the council could have her dispatched easily."

Kurt was surprised when at the mention of Morgana's name he didn't feel the overwhelming rush of hatred and bitterness he'd usually felt. He was silent for a few moments, and then he shook his head and smiled at Blaine. "I used to imagine all the ways I wanted to take vengeance on her," Kurt said slowly. "But her end is written and she is forced behind the mist at Avalon. I think that's enough for me, for now. I'm always going to be angry and a bit bitter at the part she played in my parent's deaths but having you, having a family, finding a home, it's filled up that aching, empty space inside me where all my hate and anger, longing and sadness used to be. Sam will take care of Morgana when the time comes and I can live with that. What I can't live with is unable to register his services."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt softly. "You are a good man, Kurt. I'm honored that you're mine."

Kurt smiled. "I wasn't nearly half as good until I had you by my side," he returned, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him back over to the council.

"Gentleman, thank you for your patience," Kurt said respectfully, "I've decided that all I wish is for you to revoke Noah Puckerman's sentence and let him have all the rights and recognition of a free lycan. He has suffered enough for his mistake and he was also instrumental in Jeremiah's defeat."

The council exchanged looks and then nodded. "If that is what you wish, then we shall make it so. Tell the lycan he will get his official pardon soon and until then to consider himself free," Wes said before the trio moved off.

"Kurt!" Noah said, suddenly appearing out of thin air and grabbing the witch into his arms. "Is it true? You had them revoke my sentence? I can go into the city freely? I can register?"

Kurt laughed and returned the enthusiastic embrace. "Yes Noah, yes you can! You're free, totally free!" Kurt cried happily.

"Thank you so much brother," Noah said crushing Kurt to him. "You don't know what you've done for me."

Kurt followed Noah's line of sight to Shelby and her daughter and watched as the little girl gave Noah a happy wave and then beckoned him over. "I have an idea," Kurt said softly. "Go on, Noah; go see what the little lady wants."

Noah gave Kurt one more happy squeeze and made his way back over to Shelby and Beth. Kurt watched them for a minute until his eye was drawn over to another table where Rory sat in between Sugar and Harmony, with an arm around each, whispering things into their ears that made both female vampires giggle and look at him coyly.

"Tell me that is not happening," Kurt groaned.

"Oh but it is my love," Blaine responded cheekily. "And so is that," he said taking Kurt by the shoulders and turning him to his right, where Mercedes and Sam were in a darkened corner, engaged in a furious lip lock.

Kurt threw a hand up over his eyes. "Oh my Goddess, this cannot be happening. My cousin is at one table organizing some manner of a debauchery that looks to include a ménage à trios and my brother is in the corner attempting to steal the virtue of one of my best friends. How is this even my life?"

"You're asking me?" Blaine grumped. "Look at my fledging," he said, pointing to Jesse and Rachel, who had gathered quite a crowd at the piano where they sat singing together in between heated kisses. "He's head over heels for Rachel Berry! He marked her Kurt! I should behead him on principle alone."

"Which principle would that be" Kurt asked, circling his arms around Blaine. "And I think they make an adorable couple."

"You would," Blaine said dryly," and the principle that you don't annoy your creator. I just…the thought of eternity with Rachel makes me want to stake myself."

"Aww, poor Blainey," Kurt joked.

"Call me that again and I'll drain you."

"Touchy," Kurt said. "I'll have to ask Nick if there's a story behind that…if I can get him to stop eating Jeff's face long enough to answer," Kurt said briefly looking over to where the two vampires were involved in a very heavy make out session.

"Good luck with that," Blaine said. "The odds on that are as good as the odds that Brittany and Santana aren't following in Mike and Tina's footsteps and sneaking off to have sex."

"What?" Kurt yelped, and then looked around the room. "For the love of...we need new people, we'll replace them and get new, non insane, non sex crazed people."

"Non sex crazed?" Blaine said mockingly. "Then how would we fit in?"

Kurt giggled. I guess you're right. We'll stick to the people we have," he grimaced as he saw Mercedes and Sam attempt to sneak out of the room while Rory, Sugar and Harmony began making out, "and pray for mercy."

Blaine laughed long and loud while Kurt scowled at him.

Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back love, I see…someone I need to chat with for just a moment."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked over to an extremely handsome tall, broad man with long dark hair and began speaking to him in low, hushed tones. Before Kurt could give too much thought to the encounter he felt someone laying a cool, gentle hand on his arm.

He turned and found himself staring at a trio of the most beautiful vampires that he'd ever seen. There was a brunette wearing a revealing long, green and white delicately pleated dress that had bat wings and was cut low across the bosom and had an intricate see through flower pattern cut out in the middle, a separate, high, flower like collar. The red head with her was in a similar pink gold dress except it had more intricate cut outs along the sides, gold banding under the bodice and her collar was not as high. The blonde, who appeared the youngest of the three, and was attired in white and gold, She wore silk, nearly see through harem pants and an ornate gold top that bared her midsection, and had several layers of nearly see though silk attached to create bat wings.

The woman who had gotten his attention smiled gave him a smile he was sure was meant to be seductive, and he laughed inwardly at how utterly wasted it was on him before giving her a small smile of his own.

"We haven't been formally introduced," the red head began, coming up into Kurt's personal space. "My name is Aleera and these are my…sisters Verona," she said indicating the brunette, "and Marishka." She said gesturing to the blonde.

Something niggled at the back of Kurt's mind and he pushed it aside in order to play the good host. "It's a pleasure to meet you ladies," Kurt replied. "And thank you, Blaine and I were so hoping that out guests would have a good time, and I must you say you ladies look quite lovely."

The ladies preened under the praise and the blonde moved forward, stepping into Kurt's side and pressing herself against him while the brunette slipped behind him close enough so that he could feel her breath on his neck.

"You look quite handsome as well," Aleera said, giving Kurt a lascivious look.

"Absolutely delicious," Verona agreed.

"Good enough to eat," Marishka giggled.

"Blaine's a very, very lucky man," Aleera went on.

Kurt gave the trio a curious look before stepping out to the side and creating a bit of distance between them. "I'll be sure to tell him you ladies think so," he said warily.

Before another word could be said, Blaine and his companion came and joined them.

"Making friends?" Blaine asked lightly, pulling Kurt into his arms and locking them around him possessively.

At the display the three women giggled, but fell silent at the disapproving look the dark haired gentleman sent their way.

"I must apologize for them," the man said, the faintest traces of a Romanian accent coming through and the golden ring around his eyes and pale, smooth skin revealing that he was a vampire. "My brides sometimes forget their social graces, but I assure you they meant you no harm."

Kurt waved off him off. "There's no apology necessary. Aleera, Verona and Marishka were just telling me how much they enjoyed the ceremony."

"Yes, I imagine they were," the man chuckled, taking Kurt's hand in his and gently caressing the skin. "You are even more magnificent up close than you were from across the ballroom. Your skin is so perfectly pale; it's hard to believe you aren't one of us. And I must say you have the most beautiful eyes and now that I'm in your presence it's simply captivating. There is a purity to your spirit that I can see now…it's rather intoxicating, it only adds to your appeal. I would venture to guess that's what made these three," he gestured to the women how had plastered themselves to his side, "lose their sense of propriety."

Kurt found himself unable to reply and suddenly felt as if he were sinking into a pool of warm honey, his senses becoming muddled as he looked into the vampire's eyes.

"Well, they can't really help themselves, can they?" Blaine replied, yanking Kurt out of his mental fog and pulling his hand free from the other vampire. "You on the other hand, are quite capable of exerting self control. Stop trying to seduce my mate before I take your head.

The man arched an eyebrow at Blaine and laughed in response. "My apologies Blaine. It's quite rare these days but every so often I come across one so exquisite that I forget myself."

"As long as you remember that Kurt is mine there is no issue," Blaine said, his tone warning but respectful. "But I understand. He had the same effect on me."

Kurt wasn't quite sure how to respond to what was going on so he decided to direct the conversation away from himself. "Well, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name and-"

"And I understand you are the long missing Queen Adeline's son, and King Samuel's brother," the man went on as if he hadn't heard Kurt's interruption.

"Y-Yes that's true," Kurt replied.

"Blaine chose well. Come with me to the garden, I wish to have a word with you."

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning glace but he merely nodded.

"He'll do you no harm, dear one. It's fine."

"We'll keep Blaine company while you're gone," Verona said, giving Blaine a flirtatious smile that instantly had Kurt changing his mind about leaving them alone and shooting the woman a vicious glare.

"Verona, behave yourself," Blaine whispered then kissed Kurt gently. "Its fine, I promise."

Pushing aside his jealousy and knowing that Blaine would never send him into danger Kurt let his curiosity to get the better of him, and he allowed the man to take his arm and lead him out the French doors into the garden. They sat on a stone bench in silence for a few moments before the vampire began to speak.

"I wanted to speak to you in order to impart a bit of wisdom," the vampire began. "I realize that Blaine is not an easy man to love. He's domineering, he's difficult, he's capable of extreme brutality and quite a bit of that is my doing. He's also fiercely loyal and incredibly brave. You chose well, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt murmured. "Blaine is everything I have ever wanted and a lot of things I never knew I needed," he confessed.

"You entered into the House of Drăculeşti tonight Kurt," the vampire said seriously. "You need to know that you are bound by those oaths that you took, and your place in this family relies upon your loyalty to Blaine and to those oaths. Never fail to appreciate the power and sanctity of what you swore here this night."

"I won't," Kurt declared fiercely. "I am Blaine's always and in all ways. I will never betray him or his House."

"You need to understand, truly understand that you have offered yourself body and spirit to your vampire. The very nature of a vampire is to transform and change. You cannot be touched deeply by one of our number without being altered in some aspect of your being. Blaine's darkness has been touched by your light but your light has also been touched by his darkness. It will be a delicate balancing act but you need to take pains to ensure that neither of you overtake the other."

Kurt thought about Jeremiah and how far he found he was willing to go to ensure Blaine's safety and then thought about Noah and how Blaine had opened up his home, going against his very nature in an effort to make Kurt happy and he nodded. "I think," he said slowly," Blaine and I bring out the best in each other."

"I believe you do, you and Blaine were written long ago," the vampire said. "You two were joined in destiny and are now joined in eternity, spirit to spirit, flesh to flesh; your bond is sacred and sealed. Be mindful of one another's feelings, and never do anything without considering the consequences of your actions, for this is not a worldly union of the flesh, but a uniting of clan and coven, houses and kin. By giving of yourself, by taking Blaine's clan as yours you have forged a bond that will tie your two spirits together for many lifetimes to come. Do not take such a sharing lightly. Never fail to appreciate the sanctity what you have. May you be strong together, may you prosper together, and may you always know love."

Kurt felt the gravity in the words. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I will carry your words with me and heed your wisdom in the hopes that it helps our union endure in times of trouble and strife."

"Good man," the vampire said rising. "Now, let's go rescue Blaine. I'm sure my brides have entertained him long enough for your liking."

"Indeed," Kurt agreed then flushed. "Not that they aren't lovely, it's just that Blaine's mine," he said, unable to keep the possessive edge out of his voice.

The vampire merely laughed. "He always has been and he forever shall be," he said, leading Kurt back into the ballroom where Kurt wasted no time in removing his mate from the predatory females.

"Excuse us ladies," Kurt said as shot dark looks at all three women and placed a possessive hand on Blaine's arm. "I think I see Eurynomus and Yuki Onna over by the Black Prince roses and we're yet to greet them. It was a pleasure meeting you all and I hope you enjoy the rest of the reception," Kurt said as he attempted to hustle Blaine away from the quartet.

The male vampire smiled. "Of course, we understand Kurt. Go greet the rest of your guests. And Blaine," he said addressing the clan chief, "I like him. Take good care of him."

Blaine nodded. "It's my intention," he said over his shoulder as Kurt rushed him away.

"You look adorable when the green eyed monster has you in its grasp," Blaine chuckled.

"I am not jealous," Kurt huffed. "I realize your idea of a party is turning the place into a den of iniquity but I would prefer this event retained a degree of class," Kurt sniffed. "Those three looked like they had learned at the feet of Gaius Petronius and were about to engage in all manner of lewd and lascivious behavior with your person."

Blaine laughed and Kurt gave him an icy look. "You," Kurt said slowly, "did not look at all opposed to them using you for their deviant sexual desires. In fact, you seemed to be enjoying the attention. If you think for one moment that I intend to share you, you have another thing coming. You are mine and I have half a mind to hex those harlots, make them break out in boils and make their heads go bald and oh-"

Blaine cut Kurt's tirade short by pulling him into a fiery kiss. "Calm yourself," Blaine chided gently. "There is no need to turn the ladies from beguiling beauties to horrifying harpies. I am yours and yours alone."

Kurt's knees weakened. "Prove it," he said suddenly. "Dmitri is with Noah, Shelby and Beth; he'll be fine for a half hour or so. Take me upstairs and prove to me you're mine."

Blaine did not have to be told twice and made short work of getting his mate from the ballroom to the bedroom. Once in the privacy of their bedchamber Blaine took Kurt in his arms and looked tenderly into his eyes.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I love you," he breathed, as they toed off their boots and socks and then he led his lover over to lie on the bed.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "I know." He reached up and took Blaine's hand, then pulled it in front of his face to kiss Blaine's knuckles. "I love you too," he breathed against his skin. Kurt melted into Blaine's embrace and closed his eyes, making a needy noise in the back of his throat.

Blaine sighed and buried his face against Kurt's hair. "I am so honored to be yours," he whispered. Kurt pulled back briefly and looked at his mate, overcome with emotion. He wanted to tell Blaine how much he loved him, how proud he was to be his and how fiercely he would protect his heart and his clan but no words came out at first. A single tear tracked down his cheek and Blaine tenderly wiped it away. Kurt cleared his throat, "Blaine," he whispered thickly.

Blaine drew in a deep breath. "I'm here," he said quietly, gently removing their jackets helping Kurt slip his from his shoulders. " _Blaine_ ," Kurt whispered, as his lover made quick work of removing their waistcoats. Kurt slid his hand Blaine's shirt and ran his nails lightly over Blaine's chest and abdomen. "I need you, so much." Kurt whispered brokenly.

"Yes," Blaine breathed, still threading his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You have me, dear one. I'm yours forever."

Kurt groaned and kissed Blaine again, his mouth hungry, and Blaine, for the first time yielded to Kurt, allowing him to dominate and control the kiss. Kurt pressed his advantage, letting his tongue slide over and around Blaine's, nipping at his mate's lower lip and sucking on his tongue. Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt closer to him.

Kurt allowed the contact briefly, then pulled back a moment later to unsnap both their suspenders and unbutton and remove both their shirts before he began mouthing down Blaine's neck and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down Blaine's chest. .

Blaine arched under him, his skin burning from Kurt's touch. "Kurt, I need..." he murmured.

"I know," Kurt answered as he stripped Blaine, savoring the reveal of every inch of skin and muscle, licking, biting and marking his way across every piece of flesh exposed to him, and then shifted to get himself out of his own trousers and briefs. When they were skin to skin Kurt pressed against Blaine again, and the contact sent sparks of arousal flooding through both men's veins. Blaine groaned and Kurt scraped his teeth over the vampire's sensitive nipples and Blaine hissed, his fingers clenching around and fisting the sheet. Kurt reached his hand out and fumbled until he found the oil on the bedside table. He poured a generous amount into his hand and took Blaine's cock in it, slicking Blaine, and then moved to straddle him.

"Wait," Blaine gasped, halting Kurt's intention to ride his cock. . He tugged gently at Kurt's hair. "Tonight, I want you," he begged brokenly, "Please-I want you inside me," Blaine moaned. "I need to feel you, to be yours," he whispered against Kurt's lips, and then kissed him hard.

Kurt was stunned but recovered quickly. He was suddenly overcome with the burning desire to be inside Blaine, to feel him in a way he'd never felt him before, to claim him in a way he'd never claimed him before. "Okay," Kurt whispered shakily, coating his fingers with oil and gently pushing a finger inside Blaine a moment later, as he kissed him softly.

Blaine tensed for a moment then forced his body to yield. After a few moments Kurt's careful exploration and skillful tongue had Blaine wanting. "More," Blaine breathed, aching with need and rocking his hips up to reinforce his words.

Kurt made a little needy noise and pushed his finger in more, sliding it in and out only a couple times before adding a second. Blaine arched, his fingers curling in the sheets then Kurt moved down and took Blaine's hardened cock into his mouth.

"Oh _God_ ," Blaine gasped, his fingers flying from the bed to tangle in Kurt's hair. The sensations running through his body were taking him apart a piece at a time. "Please, Kurt—more," he begged.

Kurt pulled up briefly, then swallowed Blaine once more as he slid a third finger inside him, crooking them just so as he found that secret place that sent pleasure jolting through Blaine's veins, hoping to cancel out any discomfort Blaine may be feeling from the stretch and the burn. "You feel so good," Blaine groaned, as he thrust up into Kurt's mouth. "Want you so much, need you so much," he moaned.

"Mm-hmm," Kurt hummed, scissoring his fingers, then he pulled back just long enough to slick his cock and lean in and kiss Blaine as his erection nudged at Blaine's entrance. "You're mine," he whispered fiercely, his eyes blazing with desire.

"I'm yours, Kurt. Always and in all ways, now take me." Blaine moaned.

" _Yes_ ," Kurt whispered. He pressed inside carefully, giving Blaine time to adjust, moving forward an inch at a time until he bottomed out and found himself fully seated in his mate for the first time. Blaine moaned, feeling Kurt fill him, filling his body and his heart with nothing but him.

Kurt began to thrust slowly, moaning, and drinking in the sight of Blaine underneath him, spread out for him, taking him, falling apart under his touch and from his cock. Blaine slid his hands up Kurt's back and curled his fingers into Kurt's shoulders. The sensation of Kurt repeatedly plunging into his body sent waves of pleasure through the vampire, making him gasp and tighten his fingers. "Yes, Kurt," he breathed, canting his hips up and meeting his lover's thrusts.

"I love you," Kurt panted, as he slid a hand down to cup Blaine's ass and hold him close as he started to push faster. " _You're mine_ , all mine, forever, I'm never letting you go," he swore as his fingers squeezed, his nails digging into Blaine's skin.

"I'll never want to leave," Blaine promised, "I'm yours, Kurt, I need you." He tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair and tugged him up for another kiss, their tongues tangling messily. "I'll always need you."

Their words devolved into moans and grunts of pleasure and their world dissolved into nothing but the intensity of their lovemaking. Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's thigh and pulled Blaine's leg up over his hip, driving into Blaine harder and faster, going deeper, connecting them together with every thrust.

Kurt bit just below Blaine's collar bone. He sucked _hard,_ and Blaine knew he was leaving a mark, that he was _trying_ to leave a mark. It sent a perverse pleasure to through Blaine to know that the mate who bore _his_ marks wanted to brand Blaine with a mark of his own. He pushed up into Kurt's mouth, urging him on just as Kurt's rhythm started to falter.

Blaine arched against him, pulling him back in for another kiss. Blaine's hands curled at Kurt's hips, pulling him in deeper and clenching his muscles around him. It was enough to draw a strangled cry from Kurt's lips, and then he climaxed, his seed spilling forth and filling Blaine. Blaine moaned, clinging to him, and then turned his head to kiss Kurt hungrily.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, his hips rocking just a little against Blaine, drawing out his release until he was spent. When he stilled, he melted into Blaine, his weight pressing Blaine deeper into the mattress. "Mmm, Blaine," he whispered.

"I love you," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around him and holding tightly. "I'm yours, with all that I am and all that I have," he said. Blaine's body was still caught up in arousal and need and Kurt recognized it instantly, slipping his hand in between them. His fingers curled around Blaine's erection and began to stroke. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine breathed, the need to claim his mate racing through him, Kurt's touch strengthening his arousal and fraying the edges of his control.

"Need you," Kurt whispered as his thumb grazed over the head of Blaine's cock.

Blaine groaned and arched at the frisson of pleasure that sent through him. "What do you need? What do you want?" He asked Kurt throatily.

"Need to feel you," Kurt groaned. He nipped at Blaine's jaw, and then licked a line to his ear. "I want to feel you inside me, take me Blaine, please." he whispered as he shifted to straddle the vampire.

"I'll always give you what you need," Blaine whispered. He let his hands slide down Kurt's back as he moved, settling finally at his hips. Kurt grabbed the oil and slicked Blaine first and then coated his hand, slipping his fingers into himself quickly stretching and preparing himself to take his lover. After a few moments, he sank onto Blaine's cock letting out a loud hiss of pleasure. " _Oh Blaine_ ," he whimpered, beginning to move.

Blaine grunted, his hips jerking automatically before he could gather his wits about him. At the muffled groan of pleasure Kurt made, Blaine began to thrust up into him, feeling triumphant at the blissed out expression on his mate's face.

Kurt moaned and leaned forward, folding himself over Blaine so that the vampire's head lay in the crook of his neck. Kurt turned his head to the side, bit down harshly on his bottom lip and his entire body was flushed, his screwed shut in pleasure and he looked the very picture of debauchery. "More, please, Blaine," he moaned, then started rocking his body to meet Blaine's thrusts.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, his fingers tightening at Kurt's hips. He was so beautiful, and he'd _saved Blaine's son and his life, agreed to be his mate and was his forever._ Blaine didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, and he wasn't sure he would ever deserve Kurt, but he was grateful for him and vowed to never stop trying. "Love you," he managed, thrusting harder.

Kurt returned the words, his voice breathy. And Kurt's sounding so wrecked, his voice high and thin, breathy and needy and knowing it was him who had reduced Kurt to such a state sent a shock of pleasure through Blaine and his hips sped automatically. Kurt adjusted to the new rhythm and they worked together to reach ecstasy.

Blaine's control had already been stretched beyond his limits by the emotional events of the day, and Kurt's response to his need undid him completely. He gave himself over to the feel of Kurt's tight and hot around him, Kurt's body straddling his and all the burning points of skin on skin contact, Kurt's begging in his ears. Passion and desire rushed through Blaine's body until he couldn't stand it any longer. He extended his fangs, sinking them deep into Kurt's neck, drinking from his as he shook through his release.

Kurt gasped as Blaine filled him, pumping into him hot and fast, then, when the vampire withdrew his fangs, turning his head and kissing Blaine's lips softly. "Oh Goddess," he panted, and then moved his lips across Blaine's jaw. Kurt pulled off of Blaine and settled at his side, stroking his fingers across his skin as Blaine licked his wound closed. "You've turned me into a wanton deviant," he whispered teasingly. "That was utter wickedness and we have a house full of party guests," he giggled.

"To hell with them," Blaine replied. "They have food and drink; let the staff deal with them for the rest of the night. I just want to lie here with you."

"Are you sure you don't wish to return to your _admirers_ ," Kurt teased, referring to the trio of lovely vampires he'd met earlier in the evening, a tiny bit of jealousy still burning underneath.

"If memory serves I wasn't the only one Verona, Aleera and Marishka were _admiring_ ," Blaine retorted. "And I think we can leave them to their master. How was your talk with him?"

"He was," Kurt struggled to find the words, "fairly insightful. If he can control his harem I'd like to have him for dinner sometime."

Blaine gave Kurt a puzzled, surprise look then laughed. "Dear one from the way he was caressing your skin and the way his brides were practically devouring you with their eyes, I think that if we had Vlad over for dinner he'd be quite disappointed to find that you were not on the menu."

Kurt shot straight up in bed. "Vlad?" he whispered. "As in **Vlad Tepes**? As in _Dracula_?" he demanded, staring at Blaine incredulously. "Why didn't you say something? I was sitting in the moonlight having a conversation about my responsibilities to you as my mate and to your house, _his house_ and I had no idea that I was talking to to...oh Goddess I don't even know what to call him!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Vlad, Count, blood sucking bastard, they all apply equally," he said glibly. At Kurt's dark look he sighed and pulled his lover back against him. "I honestly thought you knew. Tall, dark, imposing vampire everyone gives a wide berth, seduces with a single look, and has three brides, a blonde, a brunette and a red head…he's rather recognizable love."

Kurt huffed and snuggled into Blaine's chest. "You still could have said something," he muttered. "But I forgive you because this night has been perfect and you are perfect and I don't think I've ever been any happier."

"Good," Blaine said "because I love you and all I wish is for your happiness," Blaine murmured. He buried his hand in Kurt's hair, running the sweat-damp strands through his fingers. "I love you so much. I can't seem to stop saying that tonight," he said giddily. "Don't ever doubt the depth of my devotion; I would set the world ablaze for you."

Kurt smiled and tenderly kissed Blaine's lips. "Say it as much as you please, I'll never tire of hearing it. We shall work on less destructive demonstrations of your devotion but…I would do the same for you. I love you, Blaine and I am yours, always," Kurt said as his eyes slid closed, his heart overflowing with love, content to fall asleep safe within the circle of his mate's arms, knowing that all the people he loved and cared for had found their own happiness as well.

"As I am yours," Blaine whispered as he watched Kurt drift off, the cold emptiness that had claimed his soul centuries ago melting away beneath the tender heat of Kurt's love. Blaine had known from the first moment he saw him that he would claim Kurt as his own but he'd never imagined that having Kurt as his mate would change his life, and the life of those he loved so thoroughly and for so much the better.

Kurt had changed the lives of all Blaine loved for the better in some way large or small. Nikolas had finally found the courage to claim Jeff as his own, his favorite fledglings, Mike and Jesse, had found love, his son was safe and close enough to bond with his people and his father and Santana and Brittany were content in their new bond as mates. His house was in order, his son's future secured and he had his mate safe and sated in his arms. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt, kissing him gently on the temple, convinced nothing could be more wonderful than an eternity of loving Kurt and being loved in return.

~The End~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And that's all folks. A couple of things: I saw Van Helsing and HAD to include Dracula and his brides cause seriously how SMOKING HOT were those ladies (and can't you just see them trying to 'eat up' Kurt?) and all the dialog for the bonding ceremony straight up came from me Googling "Vampire Wedding Vows (and being kinda stunned such a thing existed) and combining and changing several lines that I saw and liked.
> 
> And I don't ship Noah/Shelby...but I do ship Daddy!Noah I rep Daddy!Noah and his baby girl Beth like a boss :)
> 
> I hope that you guys liked the story and the end ships and just...the journey to get to this point. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
